Las cronicas de la amistad
by raigatux
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde la derrota del Rey Sombra en el reino de cristal, Twilight Sparkle retoma sus estudios de magia, sin embargo y a pesar de tener grandes amigas, ella desea compartir su afición por la magia con alguien más alguna vez, y es cuando esto ocurre, que su vida cambia radicalmente.
1. El nuevo forastero

**Esta historia originalmente corresponde a una re-edición del primer fic que escribi en este sitio, , el cual esta siendo re-hecho para poder corregir algunos huecos argumentales del fic que estuvo en largo hiatus (Final Arc), razón por la que una vez terminada esta re-edición, se retomara el Arco Final, aunque a este tambien se le haran algunas correcciones y cambios, pero no sera re-hecho ya que no son cambios que alteren la historia escrita previamente.**

**Recomiendo a quien leyera el fic original y el Arco Final en su momento y tenga la intención de retomar esta historia, que lo haga con la re-edición.**

**A pesar de que la serie ya esta por concluir y se planean colocar varios eventos y personajes de temporadas posteriores, esta historia seguira transcurriendo despues del reino de cristal, pero antes del episodio de Magic Duel (Duelo de Magia) en la temporada 3, por ende los eventos de Magic Duel en esta historia nunca ocurren y por ende tampoco la transformación de Twilight en alicornio.**

**Espero que esta nueva version sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**My Little Pony:**

Las Crónicas de la Amistad

By raigatux.

**Prologo:**

En una tierra lejana, existe un pacifico reino llamado Equestria, este lugar es un reino en donde la mayoría de sus habitantes son seres equinos, vacas, toros, burros, corderos, ovejas, pero sobre todo ponys, siendo estos últimos la mayoría en aquel reino, y que a su vez se dividían en tres razas, las cuales eran terrestres, unicornios y Pegasos.

Aquel reino era gobernado por dos soberanas princesas que eran hermanas y pertenecían a una raza distinta al resto de su pueblo, estas eran dos ponys mucho más grandes que sus súbditos, una de color blanco y melena de varios colores que se fusionaba al aire como una nebulosa, con un sol en su flanco llamada Celestia y otra de crin azul marino oscuro, con una melena de color azul la cual también se fusionaba al aire como una nebulosa con una Luna en su flanco llamada del mismo nombre que aquel astro, ambas destacaban por tener cuernos de unicornio y alas de Pegaso siendo conocidas como alicornios.

Ellas además de gobernar a su pueblo, tenían la importante misión de traer el día y la noche al reino, Celestia se encargaba de levantar el sol y mantener el orden durante el día, mientras que Luna se encargaba de traer la noche y las estrellas.

Durante mucho tiempo, el reino de Equestria vivió en paz y armonía, pero un día, la princesa de la noche despertó un poder negativo en su interior el cual no pudo controlar, por lo que finalmente este poder la consume y la convierte en un ser maligno llamado Nightmare Moon que desea mantener la noche en el reino por toda la eternidad.

Celestia trata de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana, pero al ver que esta maldad le había dominado por completo, decide luchar contra ella, para ello uso unos talismanes mágicos muy poderosos, que se conocían como "Los elementos de la armonía" y que habían sido un regalo de su madre para que usaran su poder para ayudar al reino y que esa noche Celestia decide utilizar para salvarlos de la oscuridad eterna.

Luego de una ardua batalla que duro por casi 1000 horas, la princesa del sol logra vencer a su hermana y esta, con el poder de los elementos de la armonía, decide encerrar a Nightmare Moon en la Luna para que no causara más estragos, encargándose desde entonces del ciclo completo de día y noche.

Desde entonces pasaron mil años, hasta el día que la yegua de las pesadillas, logro liberarse de su prisión y volver a atacar para cumplir con su ambición, pero ahora estos elementos de la armonía eligieron a seis portadoras únicas, reflejando el corazón de cada una en estos.

Estas portadoras eran una pony terrestre de color anaranjado, melena rubia, tres manzanas en su flanco, ojos verdes y un sombrero café de vaquero que destacaba por su gran honestidad llamada Applejack, una Pegaso azul cielo de melena arcoíris, ojos violeta y una nube con un rayo en su flanco, la cual destacaba por una gran lealtad y nunca abandonar a sus amigos, llamada Rainbow Dash, una unicornio blanca, de melena violeta, ojos azules, de gran elegancia y belleza llamada Rarity y quien tenía una gran generosidad al punto de anteponer sus cosas por el bien común, una pony de tierra muy alegre y algo infantil, de color rosa, melena rosa oscuro alborotada, ojos azules, con tres globos en su flanco llamada Pinkie Pie, quien con su alegría y positivismo ante las adversidades lograba cohesionar al grupo, una Pegaso amarillo pálido, de melena rosa pálida, ojos verdes, con tres mariposas en su flanco, muy tímida y retraída llamada Fluttershy, quien a pesar de su timidez, era un ser bondadoso que era incluso capaz de calmar a la más agresiva de las bestias, y por ultimo una unicornio lavanda de melena morado oscuro, con un mecho rosa oscuro, ojos violeta, con una gran estrella lila y cinco estrellas más pequeñas en su flanco llamada Twilight Sparkle, una experta en magia y estudiante de la princesa Celestia, la cual representaba a la magia que unía a todos los elementos para formar un poder increíble, la unión de la amistad.

Estas nuevas portadoras lucharon contra aquella amenaza usando el poder de los elementos no solo derrotando a Nightmare Moon, sino que logrando purificarla y así la princesa Luna recuperara su conciencia, logrando luego de 1000 años, regresar a casa junto a su hermana y hacerse cargo del ciclo nocturno.

Tiempo después, nuevas amenazas aparecieron, como Discord, un ser que se autoproclamaba como dios del caos, la reina Chrysalis y sus súbditos los changelings, y el temible Rey Sombra, intentaron atacar al reino equino, pero gracias al poder de la amistad de los elementos de la armonía, estas amenazas fueron neutralizadas y así hasta entonces el reino de Equestria a mantenido su paz y armonía.

Han pasado tres meses desde que El Rey Sombra fue derrotado, y todo parece que al vuelto a la normalidad, Twilight Sparkle a retomado sus estudios de magia ya que es algo que la apasiona, y a pesar de que sus amigas tratan de comprenderla, en el fondo la unicornio sabe que la magia y su pasión por conocer de esta, jamás podrá compartirla con ellas, ya que estas tienen sus propias metas y deseos, en donde la magia no esta entre ellos, por lo que Twilight espera poder compartir algún día su gran pasión por la magia con alguien más.

Y es en ese día, donde esta historia comienza.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: El nuevo forastero.**

Es un día normal como cualquier otro en Ponyville, con sol radiante y un cielo limpio de nubes luego de que los pegasos habían despejado el cielo, en las calles los ponys circulaban tranquilamente haciendo sus quehaceres diarios, eran tiempos de paz en la tierra equina, donde la felicidad y la tranquilidad entre sus habitantes se podía respirar, donde parecía que recuerdos de eventos como la batalla contra Nightmare Moon habían quedado como solo un mal recuerdo del pasado.

Entre los habitantes en el pueblo un pony camina observando sus alrededores, al parecer era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar y este solo se limitaba a caminar y observar a su entorno, claramente se notaba que era un pony forastero.

Él es un unicornio macho, joven de color gris, ojos de color violeta y melena azul bastante bien peinada, con una barita y una luna morada en su flanco, pero que destacaba por una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, que lo hace ver como alguien intimidante, a pesar de que su mirada tranquila y sonrisa en su rostro digan todo lo contrario.

Al sentirse algo perdido, este decide preguntarle a una pony rosa de melena risada y esponjada que daba saltos entre la multitud con una gran sonrisa, más información del pueblo, ya que al parecer quería llegar a un lugar de este.

\- ¡Disculpa!, ¿sabes en donde está la biblioteca de este pueblo? – pregunta el unicornio gris de la cicatriz a la pony rosa.

\- ¡DAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¿¡Eres nuevo!? ¿¡Dime eres nuevo!? – dice la pony rosa al semental el cual se siente algo incomodo por la forma insistente que esta le pregunta.

\- Eh, pues si, quisiera saber ¿dónde está la biblioteca del pueblo? si eres tan amable. – pregunta el semental.

\- Pues claro, solo camina derecho, derechito por aquí y llegaras a un árbol enorme, ahí esta la biblioteca, mi amiga Twilight se encarga de ella y le encanta leer, por eso vive ahí con Spike, es un dragón pequeño, pero es como su hermano, y los dos cuidan la biblioteca, aunque admito que los ponys de aquí no son tan asiduos a leer, porque se la pasan el día trabajando, comiendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa, como yo, esta mañana tenia que comprar manzanas para un pastel, pero ahora no me van a alcanzar, ya que mis planes cambiaron, pero eso es bueno porque… – decía la pony rosa dando un largo parloteo abrumando al semental.

\- Pues, bueno, no quiero ser grosero, pero tengo que seguir mi camino. – dijo el semental sintiéndose algo incomodo por comenzar a irse y dejar a Pinkie en su parloteo.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo la pony rosa deteniendo su charla.

\- Dime – dijo el semental.

\- Soy Pinkie Pie, y esta noche deberás ir al Sugar Cube Corner. – le dice la pony rosa.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta el semental.

\- Obvió, porque eres nuevo y todos los ponys nuevos van allí. – responde la pony rosa.

\- Está bien, por cierto, mi nombre es Blade Beam. – dijo el semental, presentándose ante la pony rosa.

\- Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Pinkie Pie se va saltando de alegría rápidamente, y aunque Blade le dijo que estaría ahí más por cortesía que otra cosa, al menos se lo debía ya que la pony rosa le había dado las indicaciones para llegar a la biblioteca, el cual, al parecer, era el lugar donde el semental deseaba visitar desde su llegada al pueblo.

Al llegar una unicornio lavanda sale de esta y ve al semental frente a ella, por lo que este, decide preguntarle respecto a si el lugar al que le habían dicho era el correcto.

\- Disculpa, tú sabes ¿esta es la biblioteca del pueblo? – pregunta el semental.

\- Pues si lo es, yo vivo aquí. – responde la unicornio.

\- ¿En serio?, que bien, me dieron las indicaciones correctas para llegar. – le responde el semental con una sonrisa y decide presentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Blade Beam, mucho gusto de conocerte. – dice el semental de forma amable con una gran sonrisa.

\- Soy Twilight Sparkle igualmente es un gusto. – le responde la unicornio blanca también con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí en Ponyville? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Yo solo soy un humilde mago que viajo por Equestria, buscando todo tipo de libros de magia en donde pueda aprender algo nuevo, te sorprendería saber todos los libros interesantes que tienen sobretodo en las pequeñas aldeas.

\- ¿Te gusta estudiar magia? – pregunta emocionada la unicornio.

\- Pues, si, mi maestro me enseño de potrillo todo al respecto y desde entonces el saber y conocer cosas me fascina, por eso a día de hoy he decidió seguir sus pasos y convertirme en un maestro conocedor de magia, conocer las maravillas a través de los libros, la magia en algo que los unicornios tenemos que aprender a usar para hacer el mundo mejor, conocer hasta donde están los límites de esta, es algo que quiero saber, aunque admito que muchas veces me la paso más leyendo un libro o estudiando algo que saliendo a hacer otras cosas, quizá, bueno seguramente por eso es que viajo solo y no tengo amigos cercanos. – dijo el semental.

\- Pues a mí me fascina también la magia, esta tiene tantos secretos, tantas cosas por descubrir, actualmente estoy realizando mi tesis para lograr obtener mi certificación de maga estatal.

\- ¿Estas pidiendo tu certificación? – pregunta el semental.

\- Así es, la princesa Celestia ha sido mi maestra desde potra. – responde la unicornio.

\- ¿La princesa Celestia? ¿En serio? – pregunta el semental sorprendido ante tal afirmación de Twilight.

\- Pues sí, de hecho, ella me mando ayer un hechizo que estoy investigando, como prueba para concluir mi tesis mágica, quizá como tú has tenido acceso a libros mágicos y conocimiento de otros lugares podrías ayudarme en mi investigación, además que seria un placer hablar de magia con alguien más. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Genial, si puedo ayudar mucho mejor. – responde emocionado el semental.

Ambos entran a la biblioteca muy felices, por un lado, Twilight por fin había encontrado a un compañero con quien hablar sobre magia y que tenia su mismo gusto por la misma, por otro lado, Blade lograba entablar una amistad sin quererlo y con quien también estaría gustoso de compartir sus conocimientos en el ámbito mágico.

En tanto, en otro lugar de Ponyville, en una casona grande de dos pisos bastante elegante, se encontraba la tienda carrusel, la cual era atendida por una modista que últimamente había destacado por diseñar el vestido de matrimonio de la princesa Cadence, sin embargo, esta boutique estaba extrañamente cerrada, entonces una pony de color amarillo pálido y tres mariposas en su flanco entra abriendo el lugar con una llave.

Esta sube al segundo piso a lo que era el dormitorio de la casa, en donde en su cama estaba una pony unicornio blanca, con tres gemas en su flanco, mirando al techo completamente deprimida por lo que la Pegaso decide dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¿Estás bien Rarity? Porque habíamos quedado de desayunar juntas y la verdad no verte en toda la mañana me tenía preocupada. – dice la Pegaso.

La unicornio al ver a la Pegaso la abraza y comienza a llorar a mares.

\- Fluttershy, ese maldito me engaño y me uso, como un maldito trapo sucio.

\- ¿Paso algo malo con tu reunión de negocios en Canterlot? – pregunta la Pegaso amarilla.

\- Así es, creo que debo contarte todo lo sucedido. – responde la yegua blanca.

Ayer en la tarde llegue a Canterlot, fui al hotel y aproveche de arreglarme para aquella reunión, se que esto solo sería una reunión para pedidos de trajes para la próxima gala del galope, pero en lo que pensaba que sería solo algo rápido y netamente de trabajo, cambio por completo.

Cuando llegué al restaurant donde haría mi reunión de negocios, en la entrada vi a un semental hermoso de color blanco, lentes, melena rubia, un elegante smoking azul, y un gran diamante rojizo en su flanco, además el se presenta ante mi con la elegancia de todo un caballero aristócrata.

\- Buenas noches, ¿no me diga que usted es la señorita Rarity Belle no es así? – me pregunta el hermoso semental.

\- Si, soy yo, es un placer conocerlo. – le respondo sonrojada ante tal pony.

\- Pues mi nombre es Roy Fucker señorita, y créame que para mí también es un gusto tener la fortuna de hablar con semejante belleza de potranca. – me dijo el semental, haciéndome sentir alagada.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de alguien tan fino como usted. – le respondo.

\- Bueno en realidad, vengo a representar a mi tío, el debió venir el día de hoy, pero como es un pony de edad mayor, lamentablemente una gripe lo tiro a la cama y no pudo estar presente, así que vengo a representarlo, y vaya que la fortuna de las estrellas ha estado a mi favor por tener el placer de estar ante semejante belleza. – me dijo aquel semental como todo el galán que mostraba ser.

\- Vaya, es usted todo un adulador. – le respondí.

\- Que tal si vamos a la mesa y hablamos de negocios rápido, para luego, pues no sé, aprovechar un tiempo personal con usted. – me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

\- Por supuesto querido. – le digo a lo que entramos a la mesa que se había reservado para la reunión.

La reunión de negocios en si duro bastante poco, en solo 20 minutos habíamos resuelto todo y este me dijo que, si a todo lo que pedí y no me puso trabas, incluso con alguno de los costos más altos que había planteado en mi oferta, por lo que en tan poco tiempo y al ser tan expedito, pues decidimos aprovechar el tiempo extra en charlar.

El era un semental de mundo, con un alta educación y modales de la aristocracia, viajando por toda Equestria, incluso estuvo en las islas lejanas del oeste, esas que me mencionaste que venían tus padres Fluttershy…

\- ¿Islas Cerezo? – pregunta la Pegaso.

\- Exacto querida. – responde Rarity.

\- Y bueno, ¿Qué paso luego? – pregunta Fluttershy.

Pues esa charla, ese desplante y encanto me encandilaron y al parecer a él también le gusto como me comportaba, porque sorpresivamente me beso en la boca.

\- ¿Te beso? ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida Fluttershy.

\- Así es querida, fue como estar en un cuento de hadas, siendo besada por un príncipe azul. – responde Rarity.

\- ¿Y qué paso después del beso? – pregunta la Pegaso.

Pues una vez ese beso termino, el simplemente me miro con esos hermosos ojos y me dijo...

\- Eres la pony más hermosa de este basto reino. – me dijo haciéndome sentir en las nubes.

\- Lo mismo digo, eres hermoso querido Roy. – le digo embobada por ese beso aún.

\- Pues que tal si terminamos esta reunión de una forma más "especial" por decirlo de alguna forma. – me dijo dejándome impactada, por aquella propuesta.

\- Ósea que tú quieres que hagamos el amor. – le digo sorprendida por esa aparente propuesta.

\- Así es querida Rarity, quiero que esta noche sea el inicio de 1000 noches mágicas contigo, quiero que esta noche sea la primera de muchas, quiero estar contigo, me he enamorado de ti sin control y ahora no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejarte ir, quiero que estés conmigo, tu belleza me ha capturado y ahora deseo ser tuyo mi bella potranca. – me dijo de una forma tan elegante y que parecía estar tan enamorado que yo realmente no lo pensé demasiado.

\- Claro, yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo por ti. – le respondí emocionada.

Se supone que soy una pony adulta Fluttershy, tengo un local propio, soy una empresaria independiente que ha aprendido de sofisticación y modales para ser una pony aceptada en las altas esferas, debería haberme comportado como una yegua de mi edad, pero en lugar de eso, me comporte como una potranca con las hormonas hiperactivas, me comporte como una adolescente y simplemente una vez que Roy y yo llegamos a mi habitación y pedimos unas botellas de champaña, nos dejamos llevar como un par de bestias salvajes y apasionadas, luego todo se vuelve borroso, tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió después, para hasta antes de ello, me sentía feliz, me sentía completa, me sentía en la nube más alta del cielo, junto al príncipe azul que siempre había soñado.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con una fuerte resaca por el exceso de champaña, pero mi semental no estaba, se había ido dejándome sola en el hotel, pues decidí esperarlo, porque pensé que había ido a caminar o a comer algo en el restaurant del mismo hotel, pero de pronto llaman a mi cuarto diciendo que alguien quería verme.

Cuando bajé me encontré con un pony de color azul cielo, melena blanca, lentes grandes y bastante mayor de edad, el era el pony con quien debía hacer el negocio anoche su nombre es Harold Lotmoney, sin embargo, este estaba completamente preocupado y serio cuando decidió hablarme.

\- Señorita Belle, buenos días, disculpe las molestias.

\- Buenos días señor Lotmoney, pensé que estaba enfermo. – le digo al verlo.

\- ¿Enfermo? ¿Quién le dijo eso? – me pregunta sorprendido y de forma seria.

\- Pues su sobrino, Roy. – le respondo.

\- Ay dios, ¿no me diga que vino a hacer negocios con usted? – me pregunta ya de forma preocupada.

\- Pues claro, ¿Pasa algo malo? – le pregunto algo preocupada por el tono de su voz.

\- No se como decírselo señorita Belle, pero ese tipo que se hizo pasar por mi sobrino, no es pariente mío. – al responderme esto, un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿E-En serio? – le pregunto aún impactada por tal revelación.

\- El era mi contador y trabajaba para mí, sin embargo, el muy hijo de yegua me robo una gran suma de dinero y estafo a muchos proveedores con cifras millonarias, pero no se preocupe señorita Belle, ayer mismo logre impedir que cualquier cosa que firme quede invalidada, por lo que usted puede estar tranquila de que no será estafada por ese imbécil. – me dijo el señor Lotmoney, dejándome impactada.

\- E-Entonces, ¿q-que pasara con el negocio? – pregunto ya tartamudeando un poco por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Por el momento tendrá que suspenderse, para mi es una gran vergüenza tener que estar involucrado en esta situación, por el momento tengo que llenar los huecos que el miserable dejo en mis arcas y regularizarme, por favor disculpe esta molestia y para mi será un placer hacer negocios con usted en el futuro. – me dijo el señor Lotmoney deshaciéndose en disculpas que yo en ese momento apenas noté.

\- Esta bien, bueno me retiro y hasta la próxima. – le digo y me voy rápidamente a mi habitación donde simplemente comencé a procesar todo lo que me había pasado.

Y eso fue lo que paso querida, así fue como simplemente me estafaron, no en dinero, pero si me estafaron con mis sentimientos, me hicieron sentir como un trapo viejo al cual desecharon como cualquier cosa.

\- Menos mal que tengo estas llaves que me diste para poder entrar a la boutique, porque en momentos así lo que más necesitas es que alguien este apoyándote. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que esto es algo que no puedo decírselo a todas, es decir te lo digo a ti porque eres con la que más confianza tengo, pero me da vergüenza decir que hice el amor con un semental solo por una noche como si fuera una ramera. – dijo Rarity quien se larga a llorar.

\- Tranquila, si quieres no decirle a nadie más pues no importa, te prometo que yo no diré nada. – dijo Fluttershy.

Fluttershy simplemente decidió contener el drama de Rarity, ya que la Pegaso se había dado cuenta que este no era un drama menor como en otras ocasiones, esta vez, realmente le destrozaron el corazón y no solo eso, sino que la habían usado para hacer el amor como si fuera una ramera por un astuto estafador, que, aunque no le robo dinero, le robo el corazón a Rarity.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la biblioteca, Twilight y Blade comenzaron a charlar de magia para ver que tantos conocimientos manejaban cada uno, al principio Twilight le realiza varias preguntas a Blade tratando de poner a prueba los conocimientos del joven pony, este le contesta absolutamente todo de forma correcta, luego Blade también le realizo preguntas, aunque a diferencia de él, Twilight no pudo responder un par de estas, ya que eran conceptos mágicos que está aún no estudiaba del todo y prefirió no contestar que contestar mal y equivocarse, pero a pesar de haber perdido en esa charla, la unicornio se sintió feliz, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de hablar de magia a ese nivel con otro pony ya que cuando esto lo hablaba con sus amigas o no le entendían o se aburrían y la dejaban hablando sola, sin embargo, ahora podía hablar de magia y ciencia de igual a igual con alguien además de la propia princesa Celestia, el tener a alguien con quien compartir una de sus mayores aficiones, hizo que Twilight se sintiera muy feliz.

\- Vaya, se nota que llevas estudiando magia mucho tiempo. – dijo Twilight.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, se nota que la princesa Celestia te ha instruido muy bien. – dijo Blade.

\- Esta charla si que ha sido muy gratificante, debo reconocer que es la primera vez que hablo de magia de esta forma con otro pony que no sea la princesa Celestia. – dijo Twilight.

\- La magia es fascinante, pero no a todos les importa conocerla, esta tiene muchas cosas que para muchos pueden hacerse complejas y es por eso que prefieren no saber demasiado. – dijo Blade con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, vaya, es bueno tener a alguien que piense igual que uno de vez en cuando.

\- Pues sí, la verdad admito que para mí también es bastante agradable charlar de esa forma con alguien. – dijo Blade.

\- ¿Tienes amigos? Es decir, en tu casa, de donde vienes. – pregunta Twilight.

\- Pues amigos la verdad no tengo. – responde Blade.

\- ¿No tienes? – pregunta Twilight extrañada.

\- Pues sí, aunque no es por ser un mago ni mucho menos, veras, cuando era potro mis padres murieron, entonces un buen amigo de mi padre me adopto y fue quien me enseño todo acerca de la magia, sin embargo, el era un ermitaño, vivíamos en una cabaña en el campo, lejos de un pueblo cercano, y salvo por los mercaderes que a veces pasaban y esporádicos viajes al pueblo cercano por víveres, siempre habíamos sido mi maestro y yo solamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿y cómo es tu maestro?

\- Pues es un pony ya mayor, pero es un semental justo, el me enseño todo lo que se de magia, ha sido mi único amigo y básicamente mi única familia.

\- ¿Y qué le paso?

\- Nada, el sigue en la cabaña viviendo su vida y leyendo cientos de libros que teníamos, sin embargo, fue mi propio maestro quien me dio como tarea recorrer Equestria en busca de conocimiento, según él, hay muchas más cosas que debo aprender y que no las aprendería en casa, así que desde hace ya dos años que recorro las bibliotecas de los pueblos de Equestria en busca de nuevos conocimientos.

\- No lo sé, pero puede que lo que realmente tu maestro quiere que aprendas, es sobre la magia de la amistad.

\- ¿Magia de la amistad?

\- Así es, pues te contare que a pesar de ser la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, yo estuve en la academia de unicornio de Canterlot donde Celestia era la directora y aunque ella me enseño personalmente de potrilla, esta insistió que debía estudiar en la academia y así obtener mi titulo de maga estatal con otros ponys, sin embargo en la academia lo único que hice, fue encerrarme en la biblioteca y estudiar día y noche, obtuve los promedios de calificación más altos de mi academia, incluso me decían que era una prodigio entre mi generación, sin embargo, eso no era lo que tenía que aprender.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque al estudiar tanto de magia, me termine aislando del mundo, estaba hambrienta de conocimiento, pensando que, si conocía todo, podría ser la mejor, ya que la princesa Celestia siempre me dijo que, si éramos los mejores en magia, con esta podríamos cambiar al mundo, pero en realidad ¿para que queríamos cambiar el mundo para otros si solo pensaba en mis propios sueños sin mirar al costado?, claro que no lo entendí en ese momento, pero con el tiempo lo pude entender.

\- ¿Con el tiempo?

\- Cuando la princesa Celestia me envió aquí a Ponyville a relacionarme con otros, y conocí a mis amigas, mi vida cambio, comencé a aprender cosas respecto a la amistad y mientras iba aprendiendo fue cuando me di cuenta que, si realmente quería aprender magia para cambiar el mundo y mejorarlo, debía hacerlo pensando en el bien estar de quienes más quieres, y si no tienes amigos con quien compartir esos ideales ¿de qué sirve?

\- Ósea, ¿Tú piensas que mi maestro lo que realmente quiere que aprenda es la magia de la amistad?

\- Quizá, digo solo estoy suponiendo, no es que yo sepa lo que piensa tu maestro ni nada. – al decir esto Twilight se puso nerviosa.

Blade al escucharla le sonríe.

\- Debes tener razón, porque ahora que lo mencionas de esa forma todo tiene sentido, porque si fuera solo conocimiento lo que quisiera que buscara, entonces no me habría exigido viajar. – dijo Blade

\- Los amigos te hacen más fuerte, eso lo he comprobado personalmente. – dijo Twilight.

\- Entonces creo que me siento avergonzado, porque eso quiere decir que todo este viaje, no me ha servido de nada. – dijo Blade bajando la mirada.

\- Claro que te ha servido, porque si no hubieses llegado aquí, tu y yo no estaríamos hablando de esto, y de momento que has conseguido una amiga, ya demuestra que estas haciendo las cosas bien. – dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esta ultima frase y la sonrisa alegre de la unicornio lavanda, este le sonríe.

\- Entonces, para mi es un gusto tener a mi primera amiga. – dijo Blade sonriente.

Ambos comienzan a mirarse fijamente muy felices cuando Spike entra a la biblioteca interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Ya llegué Twilight, ¿Quién es el pony que te acompaña? – pregunta Spike.

\- Es un nuevo amigo, Spike, el ha venido a estudiar magia a la biblioteca. – responde Twilight.

\- Hola dragón, mi nombre es Blade Beam ¿y el tuyo? – pregunta el semental.

\- Soy Spike. – le responde el dragón, aunque a pesar de eso, este mira con recelo al semental.

\- Oye Twilight, ¿de donde sacaste a este delincuente? – pregunta Spike a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡No le digas así Spike! – responde Twilight de forma molesta regañándolo por referirse así de su nuevo amigo.

\- No te preocupes, debe ser por la cicatriz. – responde amablemente el unicornio.

Spike no tiene nada que objetar ya que el pony no se enfadó en absoluto, y si bien es cierto que la cicatriz en su ojo le hacía ver como alguien peligroso a simple vista, se veía por su forma de ser que era un semental amable y educado, y que quizá esta actitud recelosa del dragón iba más por el hecho de que a Twilight la cortejara un semental que podría no tener las mejores intenciones.

\- Y tú te vas a quedar con él aquí. – pregunta Spike a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si vamos a estudiar magia juntos. – responde la unicornio.

\- Esta bien, entonces los dejare solos. – dijo el dragón.

Sin embargo, este antes de irse se dirige de frente al joven semental gris.

\- ¡Oye tú! – dijo Spike.

\- Dime. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra propasarte con Twilight! – le dice el dragón de forma agresiva.

\- ¡SPIKE! –grita Twilight molesta.

\- Solo digo, uno no puede estar de confiado por la vida. – dijo Spike quien se retira del lugar.

Tras la salida del dragón estos deciden retomar su charla.

\- Discúlpalo, normalmente el no es así, no entiendo que le paso esta vez.

\- Quizá te este celando un poco, ya que me contaste que ese dragón es como tu hermano menor no es así.

\- Pues sí, yo misma lo eclosioné con mi magia de pequeña, y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables, a sido como el hermanito pequeño que nunca tuve.

\- ¿No tienes hermanos?

\- Si tengo uno, pero es mayor, además es un mago extraordinario, mucho mejor que yo definitivamente.

\- No digas tonterías, tus conocimientos de magia son bastante avanzados.

Al escuchar este cumplido la unicornio lavanda se sonroja.

\- Gracias eres muy amable.

\- Pues solo dije lo que un amigo debería decir, supongo.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – al terminar la frase la unicornio le sonríe.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en tu ojo? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda, por aquella cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del semental.

\- Pues cuando estudiaba química hice una mala formula que hizo que el frasco de vidrio donde hacia la mezcla explotase y una de sus esquirlas me dio en el ojo dejándome esta cicatriz, y creo que la saque barata porque perfectamente podía haber quedado tuerto, pero bueno, así me veo más malote ¡jajaja!. – Blade suelta una carcajada sobre aquel accidente que le dejo esa cicatriz.

\- Aún así no deberías tomarte algo así tan a la ligera. – dijo la unicornio.

\- Si, pero la verdad yo se que no soy alguien atractivo y tampoco estoy interesado en destacar por mi apariencia. – responde Blade.

\- Lo sé, pero tu no eres feo, al contrario. – al decir esto Twilight se sonroja un poco.

El joven semental también se sonroja, por lo que decide cambiar rápidamente de tema.

\- Bueno, y dime ¿De que trata la tesis de magia que estás haciendo?

\- La verdad, es que ayer la princesa Celestia me mando un hechizo que quiere que descifre y que según ella me servirá en mi tesis de la magia de la amistad que estoy realizando para mi certificación.

\- Ya veo, ¿De qué trata el hechizo?

\- Mira, acompáñame a mi habitación. – al decir esto, el semental se sonroja.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Eh, si, estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué iremos a tu cuarto? – pregunta Blade sonrojado.

\- Para que veas el hechizo y quizá me eches un casco. – responde Twilight.

\- E-Esta bien. – dijo el semental ya más aliviado.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? – pregunta Twilight al notar que Blade se había puesto nervioso al decirle que lo acompañara a su cuarto.

\- Eh, nada, solo me acorde de algo que me dijo mi maestro al respecto, pero seguramente son solo tonterías. – responde Blade con una sonrisa, mientras este sube al cuarto de Twilight.

Al llegar a su cuarto ve en su cama un libro, alrededor de esto, muchas hojas llenas de escritos y junto a ese libro, todos los elementos de la armonía reunidos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Esas joyas tienen una forma algo conocida. – dijo Blade.

\- Quizá las viste en algún libro que leíste, ya que estas joyas, son nada más y nada menos que los elementos de la armonía. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¡Elementos de la armonía! ¿En serio son esas joyas las que encerraron a la yegua de las pesadillas hace un milenio atrás? – pregunta Blade sorprendido.

\- Así que, y yo soy una de sus portadoras. – responde la unicornio.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamo el semental.

\- Según la princesa Celestia, si logro descifrar este hechizo, pues según ella me ayudara a completar de forma perfecta mi tesis y así obtener mi certificación de maga estatal. – dijo Twilight.

\- Si es de amistad, pues la verdad no se si pueda ser de ayuda. – dijo Blade.

\- Claro que lo serás, incluso puede que esto te ayude en tu propio estudio. – dijo Twilight.

\- Si entonces tu lo crees, te ayudare en lo que pueda. – responde el semental.

\- Además, creo que te emocionara saber, que este hechizo pertenece al legendario Star Swirl el Barbado. – dijo Twilight.

Así que ahora Twilight y su nuevo amigo aficionado a la magia, trabajaran junto en descifrar uno de los hechizos del mago más legendario de Equestria.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	2. Una fiesta desastrosa

**Capítulo 02: Una fiesta desastrosa.**

Twilight le muestra a Blade un libro, el cual contiene un hechizo que le envió la princesa Celestia con el objetivo de complementar sus tesis sobre la magia de la amistad y así obtener el certificado oficial de maga estatal del reino de Equestria, y junto a este hechizo, estaban todos los elementos de la armonía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto al respecto? – pregunta Blade.

\- Pues no mucho, el hechizo tiene bastantes frases cripticas e incluso elementos que hacen alusión a magias y hechizos antes de la era paleoponica. – responde Twilight.

\- ¿Anterior? Ósea que te refieres a que estos hechizos podrían pertenecer a esa raza anterior a los ponys. – dijo Blade.

\- Quizá, estos hechizos tengan relación con la supuesta magia que usaban los humanos en tiempos remotos. – responde Twilight.

\- ¿Y que relación tiene este con los elementos de la armonía? – pregunta Blade.

\- Pues, por lo que he logrado descifrar, el hechizo dice "De uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de alguien, solo a ese alguien le pertenece" obviamente esto hace una clara alusión a las cutiemarks que todos tenemos y los elementos están directamente ligados con las cutiemarks de las portadoras, es decir mis amigas y yo. – responde Twilight.

\- Entonces es un hechizo que debe tener relación con estas y la posible relación de tus amigas con los elementos. – dijo Blade.

\- En teoría si, pero luego leyendo al detalle de este, todo se vuelve críptico y más complejo, ya que habla que uno puede cambiar el destino de otros si así lo desea, luego habla de cosas relacionadas con el tiempo y todo después de eso se vuelve un popurrí de cosas bastante abstractas de descifrar.

\- ¿Hechizo de tiempo? ¿crees que sea un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo? Porque tales hechizos, son demasiado difíciles y casi nadie ha podido ejecutarlos con éxito. – dijo el semental gris.

\- Pues bueno, yo utilice un hechizo de tiempo para una tontería y me resulto de forma exitosa. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿realmente fuiste capaz de lograr tal cosa? – pregunta el semental sorprendido.

\- Así es, aunque admito que al hacerlo desperdicie mi única posibilidad de regresar en el tiempo. – responde Twilight.

\- Ya veo, yo de lo que he leído al respecto, se dice que un pony solo puede viajar una única vez en el tiempo de lograr ejecutar tal hechizo, y que únicamente puede viajar a una época dentro de la vida del mismo, es decir, no puedes viajar más atrás del día de tu nacimiento. – dijo el joven semental.

\- Así es Blade, pero cuando estuve investigando al respecto, se decía que también existían hechizos que podían alterar el tiempo de otros, no sé si eso tendrá que ver, con esto, porque como vez, todo está bastante críptico y complejo.

\- Entonces, tocará comenzar a intentar leer entre líneas para ver si logramos encontrar algo entre todo este misterio. – dijo el semental.

\- Muy bien, entonces cascos a la obra.

Twilight y Blade se colocaron de cabeza a tomar nota de estos hechizos, a buscar significados, logrando organizar el trabajo de investigación, seguramente Twilight por si sola habría estado días metida en el enigma, pero al tener alguien con quien discutir, tener teorías, rebatirlas, tener a ese amigo con los mismos gustos y con esa pasión por saber el misterio, hacían que Twilight se sintiera muy a gusto, ya que en el fondo, ella siempre ha querido tener alguien con quien trabajar codo a codo en sus estudios de magia, descubriendo que era muchísimo mejor hacerlo con un buen compañero que a solas.

Luego de un buen rato, finalmente ambos lograron sacar algo en concreto, aunque no sabían del todo si lo que habían logrado descubrir estaba en lo correcto.

\- Al parecer esto tiene directa relación con las cutiemarks y la posibilidad de poder alterar el tiempo a través de ellas. – dijo Twilight.

\- Aún no estoy seguro que sea de eso de lo que trata el hechizo, pero es posible que tenga que ver, aunque lo que tocaría preguntarse es ¿Por qué Star Swirl estaría interesado en cambiar el tiempo de los ponys? – pregunta Blade.

\- Pues quien sabe, si uno lee historia de Equestria sabrá que, en aquellos tiempos antiguos, este reino no estaba precisamente en paz, quizá haya sido un hechizo utilizado para la guerra, para ahuyentar enemigos tal vez. – responde Twilight.

\- Es probable, aunque todavía no veo la relación de esto con tu tesis acerca de la amistad.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que habrá que seguir investigando, incluso seguramente tendré que ir a la biblioteca del palacio para buscar más información.

\- ¿Tienes acceso a la biblioteca real? De ser así como te envidio. – dijo Blade.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Al fin y al cabo, me estas ayudando en esta investigación y si efectivamente esto tiene que ver con mis lecciones de la amistad, es posible que te sirvan a ti también para entender de esta y seguramente así tener algo de lo que seguramente tu maestro quería que aprendieras en tu viaje. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues la verdad, me encantaría, todos esos libros, toda la información que debe haber allí debe ser increíble, aunque ¿no tendrás problemas si me invitas? Es que yo solo soy un civil a diferencia tuya que estas postulando a un cargo militar. – pregunta Blade.

\- Para nada, de hecho, seguro que la princesa Celestia hasta estará complacida de que tenga a otro buen amigo con quien trabajar. – le responde Twilight sonriéndole al semental.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. – dijo el semental sonrojado.

\- No es nada, para eso son los amigos. – le sonríe la unicornio lavanda.

Ambos ponys comienzan a mirarse fijamente otra vez mientras sonreían, cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será? – pregunta Blade.

\- Seguramente Spike que debe haber ido a comer y ya recupero el buen humor. – responde la unicornio lavanda, quien baja a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra al pequeño dragón sobre el lomo de su amiga Pinkie Pie.

\- Hola Twilight, vengo a invitarte a la fiesta de bienvenida del pony que esta contigo en la biblioteca. – dijo saltando de alegría la pony rosa.

\- Le dijiste que tenia visitas ¿no es así Spike? – le dice Twilight mirando al pequeño dragón.

\- Si, pero ella me dijo que lo conoció en la mañana y fue ella quien le dijo donde estaba la biblioteca. – responde Spike.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que habrá que hacer cambio de planes. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿A que te refieres Twily? – pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- A que quiero que hagas la fiesta, pero aquí en la biblioteca, como lo hiciste en mi fiesta de bienvenida. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Si, pues justamente a Blade lo mandaron a viajar para que hiciera amigos, seguramente como ha vivido tanto tiempo en el campo con su maestro, este lo obligo a viajar para que hiciera amigos y que mejor que una gran fiesta aquí en la biblioteca donde no molestaremos a nadie durante la noche, porque en el Sugar Cube, podríamos molestar a los hijos de los Cake. – dijo Twilight.

\- Bueno si lo pones así, pues, aunque mis hermanitos no serán un problema, creo que aquí podremos pasar la noche de corrido festejando. – dijo Pinkie Pie, quien llama a los hijos de los Cakes "hermanos" tratándolos como si fueran sus hermanos pequeños.

\- Está bien, traeré todo para acá, pero tendrás que sacar a Blade de la biblioteca. – dijo la pony rosa quien sale corriendo rápidamente a preparar todo.

Sin embargo, al estar solos Twilight y Spike, este le pregunta del motivo de hacer la fiesta en la biblioteca.

\- Dime la verdadera razón de esto Twilight. – le dice Spike quien mira fijamente.

\- Es que bueno, por un lado, lo que dije si es cierto, Blade casi no tiene amigos y una fiesta le traerá la posibilidad de conocer más ponys, pero además de eso, es la posibilidad que tengo de que al menos esta noche, se quede en la biblioteca. – dijo la unicornio lavanda algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Y porque no se lo pides directamente? – pregunta Spike, aunque en un tono molesto.

\- Porque no sé, no quiero hacerlo sentir incomodo, porque tu sabes el es un semental y yo bueno, soy una potranca. – le responde Twilight al dragón sonrojada.

\- ¡A POCO TE GUSTA EL DE…! – grita Spike, pero Twilight le cierra la boca usando su magia.

\- Claro que no, solo que no quiero dar luces equivocadas, el es mi amigo, un nuevo y muy buen amigo, pero si lo invito así de forma directa, podría mal interpretar las cosas y eso es lo que no quiero, ya que es la primera vez que tengo un amigo semental adulto. – le dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien, no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea, pero mientras no sientas nada por él y él no empiece a sentir nada por ti, no debería preocuparme. – dijo el dragón.

\- Bueno, te dejare con Pinkie para que organices todo y yo me llevare a Blade para la fiesta sorpresa. – dijo Twilight emocionada.

Twilight subió al segundo piso del cuarto donde Blade seguía leyendo y tomando notas cuando esta le interrumpe.

\- Oye Blade, ¿qué tal si salimos a ventilarnos un poco y estirar los cascos? – pregunta Twilight al semental.

\- No lo sé, pues la verdad es posible que tengamos que seguir investigando más detalles para saber que es lo que realmente puede hacer este hechizo y su alcance. – responde el semental.

\- Si, pero créeme, un rato afuera ayuda a ordenar las ideas, además así conoces un poco Ponyville. – dijo insistente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien, si así lo quieres. – dijo el semental.

Así que ambos bajan y se van de la biblioteca mientras Spike espera a Pinkie Pie para organizar la fiesta.

En tanto Fluttershy y Rarity estaba en la casa de la Pegaso, ya que esta decidió llevarse a Rarity para estar en compañía con ella y así no dejarla sola en la difícil situación sentimental que esta sufriendo la unicornio blanca.

Por lo que ambas estaban en la sala de la casa tomando un té.

\- Disculpa por preocuparte de esa forma. – dijo Rarity quien tomaba un sorbo de té levantando la tasa con su magia, aunque con un rostro aún bastante triste por lo que había pasado.

\- No hay problema Rarity, yo solo quiero que te animes y te olvides de ese horrible semental. – dijo la Pegaso amarilla sonriéndole a la unicornio blanca.

\- Aún así, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esta vergüenza que seguramente tendré que llevarme a la tumba. – dijo Rarity.

\- Al menos y a pesar de todo, tuviste la suerte de que no fuiste forzada, créeme que en Equestria hay sementales malos que hacen cosas horribles y algunos abusan de yeguas incluso más jóvenes sin su consentimiento, y eso es más horrible que hacer el amor con un semental equivocado. – responde Fluttershy tratando de animar a Rarity.

\- Pero ¿a ti te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí? Pues no, porque tu eres una pony tranquila, en cambio yo, solo estoy desesperada por agarrarme al primer semental de cinco patas que sea atractivo y si es posible, que tenga un buen capital, ósea soy alguien horrible. – dijo Rarity poniéndose a llorisquear.

\- Ya Rarity, desahógate, todo estará bien, ningún pony es perfecto. – Fluttershy le da un cálido abrazo para contener a su amiga la cual claramente estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Luego de que Rarity se calmara y terminara de tomar el té, alguien toca la puerta de la Pegaso, por lo que esta decide abrir la puerta y esta se encuentra con Pinkie Pie.

\- Hola Pinkie Pie. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Hay fiesta esta noche en la biblioteca, un nuevo pony llego al pueblo y hay que hacerlo sentir bienvenido. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda ir la verdad. – responde Fluttershy.

Sin embargo, la pony rosa al notar que Rarity estaba al interior, esta entra como un bólido a la casa y decide hablar con ella.

\- Oye Rarity ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunta Pinkie Pie al notar el triste rostro de Rarity.

\- Pues yo… – Rarity iba a hablar cuando Fluttershy la interrumpe.

\- A Rarity le fue mal en su negocio y a estado triste por eso, ya que perdió una gran oportunidad. – responde Fluttershy, aunque sintiéndose nerviosa ya que era raro que ella mintiera.

La pony rosa mira como extrañada a ambas, para al final aceptar la justificación.

\- Esta bien, entonces con mayor razón debes estar en la fiesta Rarity, nada mejor que una fiesta para levantar el ánimo de un mal día. – dijo sonriente la pony rosa.

\- Pues la verdad no estoy con ánimos querida, lo siento. – dijo Rarity.

Tras la respuesta negativa, Pinkie Pie se le tira encima y mira fijamente a Rarity a los ojos.

\- Mírame a los ojos, mi mirada te convencerá de ir a la fiesta. – decía Pinkie Pie mientras miraba a Rarity a los ojos.

\- Tu no tienes la mirada Pinkie, y si iremos de acuerdo. – dijo Fluttershy nerviosa.

\- Esta bien, iremos a tu fiesta, pero salte de encima mío. – dijo Rarity molesta.

\- Sabia que mi mirada te convencería. – dijo alegre Pinkie Pie.

\- No fue tu mirada. – le dice molesta Rarity.

\- Bueno las espero. – Pinkie Pie se va de la casa de la Pegaso al saber que tanto Rarity como Fluttershy asistirían a la fiesta.

Ya con Pinkie Pie fuera de la casa, Rarity y Fluttershy comienzan a hablar.

\- Bueno, al menos así me la saque de encima. – dijo Rarity.

\- Pero ¿no crees que sea mejor ir? – pregunta Fluttershy.

\- Es que la verdad no tengo ganas querida. – responde Rarity.

\- Si me preguntas a mí, será mejor que vayas, así te olvidas de ese semental tonto y de paso te distraes, lo que te paso no es el fin del mundo, y que mejor que estar en una fiesta con tus amigas de verdad. – Fluttershy mira a Rarity con una sonrisa, lo que hace cambiar de parecer a la unicornio blanca.

\- Creo que tienes razón querida, es mejor tratar de olvidarme de lo sucedido y dejar de derramar lágrimas por quien no vale la pena. – responde Rarity un poco más animada y dando un ligero suspiro.

En tanto Twilight logra mantener un buen rato a Blade dando vueltas por ahí en lo que Pinkie Pie arreglaba todo, sin embargo, la buena química que existía entre ambos hizo que dos horas juntos pasaran volando, por lo que Twilight decide llevar a Blade de regreso a la biblioteca y cuando aparecen, Pinkie Pie revela la gran fiesta sorpresa que había organizado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta sorprendido Blade.

\- Una fiesta sorpresa tontito. – le responde Pinkie Pie.

Blade se siente realmente sorprendido por todo ese ambiente fiestero y alegre.

\- Si bien no si lo que estamos estudiando tenga que ver con la amistad, esto sin duda ayudara a descubrir la magia de la amistad. – le dijo sonriente Twilight Sparkle al semental.

\- Así que tú sabias de esto, cada vez me sorprendes más. – responde Blade también con una sonrisa.

La primera que se acerca al semental es Rainbow Dash, la cual lleva en su casco una jarra de sidra y quien ha comenzado ya a beber un poco.

\- Oye Twilight, será mejor que nos presentes a tu novio. – dijo Rainbow Dash sonriente.

\- No es mi novio, solo somos amigos. – dijo Twilight quien se sonrojo por el comentario de la Pegaso arcoíris.

\- Lo que tu digas jeje. – le responde la Pegaso guiñándole el ojo.

\- Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Blade Beam. – le saluda cortésmente el semental.

\- Igualmente, dime ¿te gusta el vuelo acrobático? – pregunta la Pegaso arcoíris al semental.

\- La verdad sé de qué trata, pero nunca he visto un espectáculo, es que he pasado mucho tiempo en el campo con mi maestro estudiando magia. – responde el semental.

\- Con razón que Twilight esta tan cerca de ti, si eres un cabeza de huevo como ella. – responde la Pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡No le digas así Rainbow Dash! – reclama Twilight.

\- Tranquila, ella tiene razón, al fin y al cabo, nos gusta estudiar y leer mucho. – le responde el semental haciendo que la unicornio se calmara.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – le sonríe la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento entra un gran semental de color rojo, melena anaranjada, ojos verdes al igual que la marca en su flanco que tenía una gran manzana verde y que acompañaba a Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity, siendo la pony vaquera la primera en hablar.

\- Hola terroncito, veo que este es el nuevo aquí en Ponyville, soy Applejack y es un gusto conocerte. – le saluda de forma amable la pony vaquera.

\- Para mí también es un gusto Applejack. – le saluda cortésmente el semental.

\- Soy Big Macintosh, su hermano mayor, pero puedes llamarme Big Mac. – le saluda el gran semental rojo de forma cortes.

\- Un placer Big Mac. – le saluda Blade.

\- Hola querido yo soy Rarity. – le dice la unicornio guiñándole el ojo.

\- Un placer Rarity. – le responde el semental, siempre de forma muy cortes y educada.

\- Y-Yo s-soy Fluttershy. – dijo la Pegaso, aunque tímida y algo temerosa al verlo, seguramente por la cicatriz de su ojo.

\- Un placer, pero tranquila, no muerdo ni nada, esta cicatriz fue solo un accidente hace tiempo, pero nada más. – le sonríe amablemente el semental, haciendo que la tímida Pegaso se sintiera un poco mejor y menos temerosa.

\- E-Esta bien. – le responde la tímida Pegaso.

La fiesta continua con relativa normalidad, al ser día de semana, algunos ponys se retiraron un poco temprano ya que el día siguiente había que ir al trabajo, sin embargo, eso no impedía que varios disfrutaran de aquel festejo.

Blade era un pony amable y como era de esperarse no muy asiduo a socializarse tal y como le menciono Twilight al criarse alejado de los pueblos solo con su maestro, y el únicamente recurría a su amabilidad y buena disposición para en lo posible ser agradable, sin embargo, Twilight estaba siempre a su lado ayudándolo a acercarse a los demás con más soltura y así poder sentirse más a gusto con los buenos ponys que estaban allí.  
El tiempo siguió pasado y varios otros ponys ya comenzaban a retirarse a descansar un poco para que el nuevo día no les pegara trasnochados y cansados, por lo que ya a mitad de la noche, los únicos que quedaban en la fiesta eran Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Big Macintosh este ultimo acompañando a su hermana.

Sin embargo, no todos los invitados estaban en la mejor condición, ya que Rainbow Dash tomo tanta cidra, ron y cerveza que Pinkie Pie trajo para la fiesta que esta simplemente perdió el conocimiento de tanto beber, por lo que difícilmente se acordaría de una buena parte de lo sucedido en la fiesta desde este momento.  
Rarity debido a lo sucedido con el semental que la engaño, también comenzó a beber más de la cuenta y de hecho ella seguía tomando cidra mientras miraba a Blade fijamente, por lo que Spike se le acerca, tratando de que esta dejara de beber.

\- M-Mira a e-e-ese semental, c-como se nota q-que no es un p-patán. – dijo Rarity balbuceante por los efectos de la borrachera.

\- Te la has pasado bebiendo toda la fiesta, y aunque Fluttershy diga que es solo porque tu negocio fracaso, a mi me da que no es solo eso, has estado intratable toda la fiesta. – le reclama el pequeño dragón.

\- T-Tu n-no tienes idea d-de nada S-Spikey, a-aún e-eres joven y h-hay cosas que no e-entiendes. – le responde la unicornio blanca.

\- ¡Ya basta! Has bebido demasiado, será mejor que regreses a descansar a tu casa, si no me quieres decir no importa, pero no voy a dejar que te sigas llenando de alcohol. – le reclama molesto Spike a Rarity por la actitud que estaba teniendo y por seguir bebiendo a pesar de su estado.

\- ¡T-TU CALLATE! ¡T-TU NUNCA SERAS MI NOVIO PARA C-CONTROLARME I-IMBECIL! – le grita furiosa Rarity en tono balbuceante, unas palabras que dejaron a Spike bastante choqueado y molesto, ya que, a pesar de todo, esta se noto que lo había hecho con la intención de herirlo ya que esta sabe que el pequeño dragón la ve como su amor platónico.

\- ¡ERES UNA TONTA RARITY! – le grita Spike quien se va llorando.  
Al notar toda esa conmoción Fluttershy decide contener a Spike y todo el grupo de presentes va a preguntarle a Rarity lo que estaba pasando, menos Rainbow Dash.  
\- ¿Rarity que pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste a Spike que esta llorando? – le pregunta Twilight de forma molesta.

\- ¡Tranquilas chicas! Seguro es algo sin importancia. – dijo Applejack tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos.

\- S-Sin i-importancia, t-tu no t-tienes idea de n-nada, p-porque a ti s-solo te i-importan las m-malditas m-manzanas, i-igual que e-el a-aburrido de tu hermano. – le responde Rarity de forma agresiva.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Rarity, que, aunque estés pasada de copas, si me buscas me vas a encontrar. – le responde Applejack de forma agresiva.

\- Vamos Applejack, cálmate. – le dice su hermano Big Macintosh.

\- Si amigos, es que Rarity esta triste por su negocio y tomo demás, seguro ni se acordara de nada de lo que dijo para mañana y sigamos festejando como amigos. – decía Pinkie Pie quien trataba de controlar los ánimos y que esta fiesta se arruinara por una discusión.

\- Rarity, será mejor que te acompañe a ir a tu casa, en ese estado no estas consciente de todo lo que dices. – dijo Twilight en tono molesto, pero consciente que Rarity en el fondo estaba pasada de copas.

\- E-Esta bien, p-pero que me acompañe e-este precioso semental. – dijo Rarity quien se abalanza sobre Blade tratando de abrasarlo, haciendo que el semental se sintiera incomodo por aquella situación.

\- Disculpe señorita Rarity, c-creo que usted no está consciente de esto ¿verdad? – dijo Blade claramente nervioso por ese abraso de la unicornio blanca.

Al verlos Spike se separa rápidamente de Fluttershy y va encarar a Blade.  
\- ¡Oye tu delincuente! Suelta a Rarity. – le dice Spike molesto, aunque con sus ojos aún llorosos.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Créeme que para mí esto es incómodo. – dijo Blade nervioso.

\- Ya amigos, cálmense un poco, y sigamos disfrutando. – decía Pinkie Pie, aunque esta fue ignorada por la situación y esta empieza a sentirse nerviosa.

Pero sorpresivamente todos quedan impactados cuando Rarity le da a Blade un beso en la boca ocurriendo un fuerte silencio incomodo al ver tal escena en frente de todos.  
Sin embargo, antes que los presentes y el propio Blade se recuperaran de esa situación, Twilight golpea con su casco a Rarity tumbándola al piso lo que dejo a los presentes aún más impactados, ya no solo por el sorpresivo beso de una ebria Rarity, sino que la aún más sorprendente reacción golpeando con su casco a la unicornio blanca en un ojo que seguramente quedara morado tras aquel ataque de Twilight.  
Por un segundo Twilight se quedo mirando a Rarity en el piso adolorida por el golpe sin ser capaz de dimensionar su reacción, mientras el resto de los presentes fue a ver a la unicornio blanca quien comenzó a quejarse por el dolor del golpe, en ese momento ya la fiesta se había salido de todo control, a lo que Applejack la encara.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste terroncito?! – le pregunta sorprendida Applejack a la unicornio lavanda.

\- N-No lo sé, ¿Qué he hecho? – Twilight se lleva uno de sus cascos a la cara, impactada por lo que había hecho al golpear de forma tan desmedida a una de sus mejores amigas que a pesar de que su comportamiento por el exceso de alcohol no era el mejor, esta aún no entendía porque lo había hecho.

En tanto Blade esta en shock y completamente desconcertado, no entiende que diablos esta pasando ni sabe como reaccionar, salvo que siente que esta en el lugar y momento equivocados, cuando este es golpeado por un libro en su cabeza, el cual es lanzado por un molesto Spike.

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE OCASIONASTE DELINCUENTE ESTUPIDO! ¡HICISTE PELEAR A LAS PONYS QUE MÁS QUIERO DESGRACIADO! – le grita furioso el pequeño dragón, cuando Big Macintosh trata de contenerlo para que se calme y no le siga arrojando libros al semental unicornio.

\- ¡Vamos Rainbow Dash! ¡Despierta para ayudarme a calmar esto! – dice una preocupada Pinkie Pie quien intenta despertar a la Pegaso arcoíris sin éxito, ya que esta simplemente estaba durmiendo profundamente por el exceso de alcohol.

Finalmente, Twilight decide reaccionar e ir a ver a Rarity, pero Fluttershy se interpone.  
\- No voy a dejar que le hagas algo. – le dice molesta Fluttershy.

\- Lo siento Fluttershy, no entiendo que hice, por eso quiero saber si necesita algo. – dijo Twilight preocupada, pero Fluttershy en un acto fuera de lo común, la Pegaso amarilla la embiste.

\- Por ahora aléjate de Rarity, me quedare con ella esta noche, lo que menos necesita Rarity ahora es que tu le vuelvas a atacar. – le dice Fluttershy quien decide llevarse a Rarity acompañada de Big Macintosh y Applejack.

Pinkie Pie se deprimió al ver que su fiesta termino de la peor forma posible y decide irse con el pelo ligeramente alisado.

\- Yo me voy, esta fiesta ya no es divertida para nadie. – dijo la pony rosa claramente triste.

\- Lo siento Pinkie Pie, no debí reaccionar así. – dijo Twilight apenada por su mal actuar.

\- Si lo sé, bueno, después hablamos. – dijo Pinkie Pie quien se va claramente apenada.

Por lo que Spike nuevamente se va a encarar a Blade.

\- ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡POR TU CULPA ELLAS SE PELEARON BIEN FEO! ¡NUNCA ANTES SE HABIAN PELEADO ASI DE FUERTE HASTA QUE LLEGASTE! ¡HIJO DE YEGUA! – le grita furioso el dragón.

\- ¡Spike ve a dormir ahora! – le dice Twilight al dragón mirándolo fijamente.

Spike se va molesto a dormir echándole la culpa a Blade de toda esa desastrosa fiesta, por lo que cuando el dragón se va, Blade le dirige la palabra a Twilight.

\- Lo siento Twilight, quizá sea mejor que me vaya, a lo mejor no era esta la lección que quería que aprendiera mi maestro. – dijo Blade quien sale de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, Twilight sale tras el y lo detiene en la entrada.

\- ¡Por favor no te vayas! – le dijo la unicornio.

\- Es que creo que solo cause problemas, quizá le termine gustando a tu amiga y quizá por eso es mejor que me vaya, al menos es verano y dormir afuera no es malo. – dijo el joven semental.

\- Rarity no es así, estaba borracha por algo, estaba deprimida porque su negocio se arruino y no estaba en sus cabales, además… lo que hice fue horrible. – dijo Twilight quien al recordar el momento en que golpeo a Rarity, esta se pone a sollozar.

\- Te viste sobrepasada, se que fue una mala reacción y no estuvo bien, pero vamos, la verdadera culpa la tuve yo, porque debí reaccionar de otra forma y no quedarme estático como una gallina. – dijo Blade.

\- No es eso, es que bueno, ni yo lo entiendo, ni siquiera puedo entender que paso por mi cabeza en ese instante. – dijo Twilight.

\- A veces ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de entender algunas cosas que hacemos, sobre todo cuando una situación nos pone al límite. – dijo Blade.

\- Me gustaría que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. – dijo apenada Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pero lo hecho no puede cambiarse, así que lo mejor es esperar a mañana y arreglar las cosas. – dijo Blade con una sonrisa para tratar de animar a Twilight.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la frase inicial de Blade, a Twilight se le vino una idea a la mente.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo la unicornio lavanda, quien entra rauda a su casa y sube a su habitación.

Blade sigue a Twilight quien, al entrar a su cuarto, ve que está a comenzado a reunir magia y al parecer está usando el hechizo que estuvo estudiando.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Blade al ver como Twilight acumula magia en su cuerno.

\- Si el hechizo de Star Swirl realmente altera el tiempo, podre hacer que nadie recuerde lo sucedido y todos seamos amigos de nuevo. – le responde Twilight.

\- Pero aún no estamos seguros de que ese hechizo sea uno de tiempo y no sabemos qué efectos podría tener. – dijo Blade preocupado al ver a Twilight ejecutar el hechizo.

De pronto los elementos de la armonía comienzan a levitar alrededor de Twilight y antes que Blade pudiera tratar de hacer algo más, un fuerte destello blanco cubre por completo la habitación.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, aprovechare esta sección para responder algunas dudas generales.**

¿Se retomara Final Arc?

**Si, Final Arc sera retomado una vez terminada la re-edición de esta primera parte.**

¿Porque hiciste un nuevo fic antes?

**Porque es necesario para llenar un tremendo hueco argumental que tenia todo el fic, por eso he decidido re-hacer la primera parte (originalmente La rebelion de los unicornios), ya que es aqui donde se planea explicar esto y darle sentido, de paso hacer una historia más entretenida con algo más de comedia y aventura, aunque la historia original seguira formando parte de esta nueva historia, pero modificando eventos para darle sentido a todo.**

¿Se re-escribiria tambien Final Arc?

**No, este se mantendra, aunque se modificaran algunos capitulos para darles mejor escritura, y se cambiaran algunos elementos como incluir a la madre canonica de Rainbow Dash por ejemplo además de algun que otro extra, pero la estructura de la misma se mantiene intacta y por ende los eventos de Final Arc no seran modificados, por lo que si alguien toma la historia solamente para continuar donde quedo, no pasara nada, pero si quiere re-leer la historia con mejoras y pequeños extras, pues podra leer una historia con mejor escritura.**

**¿Es recomendable leer el nuevo fic para retomar Final Arc?**

Si, es muy recomendable ya que la historia se sentira mejor integrada a todo el universo de este fic, si bien mantendre la rebelion original, por lo que recomendaria a quien quera retomar esta historia, leer Las cronicas de la amistad completa para asi retomar Final Arc.

**¿La portada del fic es un spoiler?**

Si, cuando la vi, me di cuenta que sin querer lo fue, tomenlo como un pequeño adelanto XD.

**Espero seguir publicando regularmente, aunque ahora creo que podre mantenerme algo más activo y retomar la historia para darle un buen final.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	3. Vidas alteradas

**Capítulo 03: Vidas alteradas.**

Twilight se había visto desesperada por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de bienvenida donde luego de que el joven semental recién llegado fuera sorpresivamente besado por Rarity, la unicornio lavanda reacciona de una forma exageradamente violenta golpeándola con su casco en la cara, por lo que esta al recordar sobre el hechizo de Star Swirl que según lo que ella y Blade descifraron hablaba sobre un posible hechizo de cambio o reseteo de tiempo, la unicornio lavanda decide ejecutar tal hechizo causando que los elementos de la armonía reaccionaran ante la recitación de aquel misterioso hechizo causando un enorme resplandor que sorprendió a Blade quien al parecer es el único testigo de aquel momento.

Sin embargo, ya había amanecido, el cielo estaba ligeramente cubierto y un viento helado se podía sentir correr por el pueblo, por lo que Twilight se levanta de su cama bajando al primer piso donde estaba Blade sentado leyendo unos libros de magia.

\- Hola Blade. – le saluda la unicornio.

\- Buenos días Twilight ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunta el joven semental.

\- Pues sí, pero es raro, no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Anoche luego de que golpeaste a Rarity en la cara por haberme besado, ocurrió un escándalo, todas se fueron molestas, Spike me lanzo libros en la cabeza, lo mandaste a dormir, e intentaste hacer el hechizo misterioso de Star Swirl pensando que podría alterar el tiempo, hubo un gran resplandor pero aparentemente no sucedió nada y te fuiste a dormir, Spike me vio aquí y luego de insultarme y culparme por lo que paso se fue con Rarity, luego me dormí aquí y parece que en ese intertanto Rainbow Dash se fue a su casa porque cuando desperté ya no estaba aquí así que me puse a leer, todo eso paso hasta que me hablaste. – le dijo el semental.

\- Que bueno que te acuerdas, quizá fue la sidra, pero no recuerdo tomar tanto como para hacer tantas tonterías. – dijo Twilight.

\- Lo sé, pero Twilight, yo solo quiero disculparme, es decir, de no haber estado aquí, esa fiesta no se habría realizado. – dijo el semental bajando su mirada apenado.

\- No es tu culpa, y tampoco la de Rarity, ella ocultaba algo y por eso estaba con ese comportamiento errático, ella nunca haría lo que hizo estando sobria, y se que ella jamás se rebajaría a entregarse a cualquier semental, ya que es, bueno una pony de altos estándares de exigencia como ella dice. – le dice Twilight con una sonrisa animando así al joven semental gris.

\- Bueno, me imagino que iras a hablar con ella.

\- Así es, yo nunca he golpeado a una amiga y menos de esa manera, pero la verdad, tengo miedo que ella no me perdone. – al decir esto Twilight baja su mirada mostrando su tristeza y miedo por si la unicornio blanca decide no perdonarla.

\- Pues la verdad yo poco puedo ayudarte, pero si hay algo que un pony debe saber, es perdonar los errores, no somos seres perfectos y siempre en algún momento de nuestra vida haremos algo estúpido. – le dijo Blade tratando de subirle el animo a Twilight.

\- Tu maestro sin duda es alguien sabio, se nota que, a pesar de haber estado solos en el campo, compartió contigo muy buenos dichos. – le responde Twilight quien al escucharlo le hace sentirse mejor consigo misma.

\- Pues sí, supongo que es un buen consejo. – le dice el semental sonriéndole.

\- Es bueno tener, aunque sea un amigo en estos momentos. – le dice Twilight.

\- Lo mismo digo, y ojalá Rarity y tú puedan reconciliarse, de hecho ojalá que todos podamos olvidar esto y empezar de cero. – le dice Blade.

\- Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a ver a Rarity y pedirle perdón por lo que hice, además estoy segura que si la resaca no le borro todo el mal recuerdo, seguro se disculpara por lo del beso y el momento incómodo. – le dice Twilight al semental gris.

Así que Twilight y Blade deciden dirigirse a Carrusel, el lugar donde Rarity vive y también tiene su boutique.  
Al momento de llegar a la gran casa de dos pisos de varios colores donde predomina el rosa, el amarillo y de forma circular simulando justamente un carrusel, por lo que golpean la puerta para entrar.

Sin embargo, quien los recibe no es la unicornio blanca, sino una pequeña potrilla de color amarillo limón, melena pelirroja, ojos anaranjados, un lazo lila en su cabeza y que, por su edad, esta no tenia una marca en su costado.

\- Hola Twilight. – le saluda sonriente la pequeña potra.

\- Que sorpresa verte aquí. – le saluda la unicornio lavanda, un poco sorprendida por ver a la potrilla en ese lugar.

\- ¿Y quien es él? – pregunta la potrilla pelirroja.

\- Es un nuevo amigo. – dice Twilight presentando al semental a la pequeña potrilla.

\- Me llamo Blade Beam, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le sonríe de forma amable el joven semental gris, preguntándole su nombre.

\- Hola Blade, soy Apple Bloom Apple. – le saluda de forma amable la pequeña potra.

\- ¿Apple? ¿Eres pariente de Applejack y Big Mac? – pregunta el joven semental.

\- Ellos son mis hermanos mayores. – responde la potrilla.

\- Ya veo, entonces todo un gusto Apple Bloom. – Blade le sonríe a la pequeña.

\- Bueno pasen, mi hermana esta arriba en el taller. – dijo la pequeña potrilla.

\- ¿En el taller? – pregunta extrañada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si, ella esta trabajando porque tiene que hacer una entrega. – responde la potrilla llamando aún más su atención ante tal cosa.

Al Subir al taller pueden notar a Applejack tratando de sacar unas telas con sus cascos, esta además su sombrero café, llevaba un vestido azul turquesa bastante mal trecho, pero que tapaba su flanco y su cintura en general. A su alrededor Twilight nota los maniquís estaban con vestidos bastante mal hechos, mal cortados y claramente sin el mínimo sentido de la costura, incluso en uno de los maniquís se podía apreciar un traje con cinco espacios para las patas, era un escenario muy fuera de lo común y que extraño en extremo a la unicornio lavanda, quien sabia que nadie salvo Spike o Fluttershy podían manipular lo que ella llamaba "su desorden organizado".

Por lo que la unicornio saluda la pony del sombrero vaquero, claramente extrañada de la situación que está viendo.

\- Hola Applejack. – le saluda Twilight aún extrañada por lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días terroncito. – le saluda amablemente la pony vaquera.

\- Buenos días Applejack. – le saluda Blade.

\- Buen día muchacho, un gusto verte por aquí este día. – le saluda Applejack.

\- ¿Tú ya no sigues enojada conmigo por lo que paso anoche? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Para nada, si anoche no paso nada raro, fue una bonita fiesta. – le responde sonriente la pony vaquera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿entonces que haces aquí? – pregunta Twilight a su amiga vaquera.

\- Estoy trabajando en unos pedidos, que debo entregar esta semana. – responde la pony vaquera.

\- ¿Tú? Pero si a ti te molestan este tipo de vestidos elegantes, y de hecho ¿Dónde esta Rarity? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda a su amiga Applejack sin entender aún que es lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ella está trabajando como todos los días terroncito. – le responde Applejack a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Pero en dónde?, si se supone que este es su taller. – dijo Twilight exigiendo una respuesta a su amiga.

\- Pues claro que no, este es mi taller. – le responde Applejack.

\- ¿Tu taller? ¿Estas bien Applejack? – pregunta sorprendida al escuchar lo dicho por la pony vaquera.

\- Pues claro, ¿te pasa algo terroncito? – le responde la pony terrestre, extrañada por la pregunta que le hace la unicornio.

\- Es que, si es una broma que me están gastando, la verdad no la siento nada graciosa. – responde la unicornio lavanda, quien poco a poco comienza a preocuparse al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Tu sabes que no soy asidua a hacer bromas terroncito. – le responde Applejack mostrando un rostro serio ante lo dicho por la unicornio lavanda.

\- A ver, ¿Dónde esta trabajando Rarity? – pregunta Twilight a su amiga vaquera en un tono bastante preocupado.

\- Pues controlando el clima, siempre a trabajado en eso. – le responde Applejack dejando sorprendida a la unicornio morada.

\- ¡QUE! ¿LO DICES EN SERIO? – grita realmente sorprendida por la afirmación de Applejack.

\- Pues claro ¿segura que te sientes bien terroncito? – le pregunta Applejack.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Se supone que es Rarity quien trabaja aquí, la que controla el clima es Rainbow Dash no Rarity y tu se supone que deberías estar en la granja cosechando manzanas con tu hermano. – le responde Twilight sumamente asustada.

\- Haber terroncito, algo te pasa, porque tú sabes que Rarity se encarga del clima, Rainbow Dash cuida a los animales heridos del bosque Everfree, Fluttershy trabaja en Sugar Cube Corner, mi hermano con mi cuñada, se encargan de la granja cuidando a la abuela Smith y yo tengo este taller de modas donde trabajo y vivo con mi hermana Apple Bloom.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Big Macintosh esta casado? – pregunta sorprendida Twilight.

\- Así es terroncito. – le responde Applejack.

\- Y Pinkie Pie ¿Qué se supone que hace? – pregunta a la pony vaquera.

\- Ella es mi cuñada y trabaja en la granja con mi hermano, hace dos años que se casaron y viven juntos con la abuela Smith en la granja. – le responde Applejack.

\- ¡PINKIE PIE Y BIG MACINTOSH ESTAN CASADOS! ¿QUÉ CHICHAROS ESTA OCURRIENDO? – grita impactada Twilight al no ser capaz de procesar tanta información, comenzando a respirar de forma muy agitada.

\- Twilight, cálmate, respira profundo, seguramente algo pasó, pero tranquila, tu solo respira y relájate. – le dice Blade, tratando de calmar a la unicornio de todo lo que ha escuchado respecto a la vida que de repente ahora tienen sus amigas.

Twilight poco a poco comienza a calmarse y a respirar con normalidad nuevamente.  
\- Bueno Applejack, disculpa las molestias. – le dice Blade a la pony vaquera.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, por cierto, me puedes hacer el favor de entregarle este vestido que tengo puesto a Fluttershy, lo estaba probando porque me pidió que le hiciera una basta y como ella y yo tenemos más o menos las mismas medidas, pues pensé que si no tenia problemas, ella tampoco. – Applejack se saca el vestido que lleva puesta y ahí se revela que su cutiemark no son las tres manzanas que siempre a tenido, sino que los tres diamantes celestes de la cutiemark de Rarity.

\- ¡TÚ CUTIEMARK! ¡ES LA DE RARITY! – grita impactada Twilight al ver tal cosa.

\- Pues esta siempre a sido mi cutiemark terroncito. – le dice Applejack.

Al ver esto Twilight simplemente se desmaya de la impresión, por unos instantes.

Applejack decide ir a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo arroja a la unicornio lavanda a la cara, causando que esta comience a recobrar la conciencia.

\- ¿Q-Que paso? – pregunta Twilight quien poco a poco comienza a recuperarse.

\- Solo te desmayaste. – dijo Blade.

\- Tuve un sueño raro, donde mis amigas tenían otras vidas, Pinkie Pie y Big Macintosh están casados y la cutiemark de Rarity la tenía Applejack en su flanco. – dijo Twilight.

\- Eh, bueno, eso realmente está pasando. – le dijo Blade.

\- ¡QUE! – grita Twilight sorprendida.

\- Eh, préstame el vestido, yo lo llevare al Sugar Cube, nos vemos después. – dijo Blade quien toma el vestido y se lo lleva mientras ayuda a Twilight a caminar un poco luego de desmayarse por todas las noticias raras que había recibido.

Blade acompaña a Twilight a la biblioteca, quien al llegar los esta esperando un molesto Spike.

\- Me gustaría que me respondan ¿Qué clase mal chiste fue el que hiciste? – pregunta molesto Spike.

\- Lo siento Spike, no fue mi intención. – responde la unicornio lavanda apenada.

\- No te pregunto a ti, le pregunto al delincuente. – dijo Spike molesto arremetiendo contra Blade.

\- Pues, nada, yo no hice nada. – responde Blade.

\- ¡Mentira! Seguro tu hiciste un hechizo raro para fastidiarnos a todos, desde que llegaste todo a sido un desastre, no sé qué fue lo que hiciste para cambiar la cutiemark de Rarity y ahora dice que ella controla el clima. – le increpa el joven dragón al unicornio gris.

\- En serio, yo no fui. – responde Blade, tratando siempre de mantenerse calmado.

\- A lo mejor algo hiciste cuando Rarity te beso en la boca. – le dice Spike de forma agresiva.

\- ¡YA BASTA SPIKE! – le grita Twilight molesta.

\- T-Twilight. – dijo Spike impactado por el grito que le dio la unicornio lavanda.

\- Yo fui la que hice el hechizo, como estaba estudiando el hechizo de Star Swirl y lo que había descifrado es que se trataba de algo de un hechizo de tiempo, lo ejecute pensando que así todos olvidarían lo que paso en la fiesta de anoche, pero en lugar de eso, cambie la vida de todas mis amigas y sus cutiemarks. – le responde Twilight al joven dragón.

\- Entonces ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta Spike sorprendido al escuchar que Twilight fue la responsable.

\- No lo sé, pero sea como sea, tengo que revertir su efecto y hacer que todo regrese a la normalidad. – responde Twilight.

\- Creo que habrá que recurrir a encontrar la respuesta en la biblioteca como sea. – dijo Blade.

\- Mira, será mejor que te vayas, porque si fue por tu culpa que el hechizo fue mal descifrado, técnicamente es tu culpa. – le dice el dragón al semental.

\- No Spike, él sabe muchísimo de magia, incluso en algunas cosas más que yo, y para ser sincera, necesitare la ayuda de ambos y por favor Spike, ya no quiero que pelees con él, aunque te moleste por ser un semental, es un amigo y si hay alguien que me puede ayudar es él y tú, como mi hermano menor. – Twilight le da un abrazo al pequeño dragón.

\- Esta bien, pero lo hare para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no porque ese tipo me agrade. – responde Spike.

Twilight, Spike y Blade comienzan a trabajar juntos, Spike opta por hacer una tregua con el joven semental y con tal de restaurar todo lo que el hechizo ha alterado, este podría tratar de tolerarlo.

La unicornio lavanda se mete de cabeza a leer todos los libros nuevamente, mientras que Spike se encarga de llevar sus notas de lo que esta encontraba relevante y que podría serle útil, mientras que Blade hacia lo suyo, leyendo y tomando notas por su cuenta, contrastando lo que el investigaba con lo que por su lado investigaba Twilight, de esa forma tratar de complementar ambas cabezas y obtener de una solución a todo este entuerto.

Sin embargo, el día paso rápidamente, ya estaba anocheciendo y ninguno de los tres había sacado algo que fuera completamente de utilidad, gran parte de aquel hechizo aún no era del todo comprensible, por ende, no sabía si podría encontrar una clave que pudiera dar con la forma de lograr una reversión del mismo y restaurar todo a como estaba previamente.

Las tripas de los dos unicornios y el dragón sonaban con bastante fuerza, durante todo el día no han comido nada y al parecer, ya el apetito que tenían, no les hacía pensar con claridad.

\- Tengo hambre Twilight. – dijo Spike al mismo tiempo que sus tripas sonaban.

\- Aún no hemos sacado nada relevante, hay que seguir investigando. – le responde Twilight al dragón, quien a pesar de que sus tripas también sonaban por el hambre, esta quería seguir estudiando el hechizo.

\- Lo mejor es comer algo, creo que es obvio que todos tenemos hambre y con el estómago vacío es más difícil poder concentrarse, entiendo que quieras solucionar cuanto antes lo sucedido, pero tampoco debes descuidarte. – le responde Blade tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Creo que tienes razón, vamos a comer algo. – le dice la unicornio lavanda.

Así que los dos unicornios y el joven dragón salen de la biblioteca y se dirigen a una gran casa decorada como si fueran caramelos y dulces, aquella casa era la cafetería, pastelería y panadería del pueblo, conocida como Sugar Cube Corner.

Estos entran y se sientan en una mesa a esperar la atención de los Cake, pero en lugar de estos, aparece una pegaso amarillo pálido, que ahora tenia tres globos en su flanco, Fluttershy ahora ocupaba el lugar de Pinkie Pie en la pastelería y atendía al público.

\- H-Hola Twilight y Señor Blade. – le saluda amablemente la pegaso bajando ligeramente la mirada.

\- Por favor Fluttershy, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, solo dime Blade. – le dice de forma amable el semental.

\- De acuerdo. – responde la pegaso amarilla.

\- Veo que estas trabajando aún. – le dice Twilight a la pegaso amarilla.

\- Así es, pero no hay problema, siempre he hecho esto y ya estoy acostumbrada o eso creo. – le responde Fluttershy, aunque en la ultima frase, baja su mirada.

\- Claro que no, tu nunca has hecho esto, todo es mi culpa amiga, tu eres la que debería estar en su casa haciéndose cargo de curar a los animales, no aquí en la pastelería, hice un hechizo y por mi culpa he cambiado la vida de todas ustedes. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, quien comienza a sollozar al sentirse culpable de lo sucedido.

Pero Fluttershy se acerca con una gran sonrisa a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Todo el mundo comete errores, no tienes porque sentirte culpable. – dijo la pegaso amarilla tratando de subir el animo de la unicornio lavanda.

\- Lo sé, pero mírate, ahora debes estar aquí, haciendo algo que en el fondo sabes que no te gusta, y todavía no he podido dar con la solución para revertirlo. – dijo apenada la unicornio lavanda.

\- No hay problema, te traeré un dulce de los que he preparado, seguro que eso te animara. – la pegaso se va a buscar algunos dulces que ella misma preparo.

Rápidamente la pegaso amarilla llega con una bandeja llena de pastelitos.

\- Vamos Twilight, come uno, te hará sentir mejor. – le dice la pegaso con una amable sonrisa.

Sin embargo, es Spike el primero en tomar uno de los dulces y se lo mete a la boca.

\- Oye, esto esta riquísimo. – dijo alegre el pequeño dragón.

\- Es cierto, estos dulces están buenísimos. -dijo Blade quien toma otro de los dulces.

\- Vamos Twilight, come uno. – le insiste la pegaso amarilla a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien, gracias amiga. – Twilight toma con su magia uno de los pasteles y se lo hecha a la boca, con el hambre que tenia y el buen sabor de estos pasteles, hizo que esta realmente los disfrutara y lograra calmar un puco sus culpas.

Luego de terminar de comérselos todos, acompañados de un buen café, los dos unicornios y el dragón se sintieron satisfechos por aquella comida.  
\- Tus dulces están muy buenos. – dijo Twilight.

\- Es que, desde pequeña, mi madre fue muy estricta con los modales y me enseño a cocinar dulces, por eso es que tengo buena práctica. – responde la pegaso amarilla.

\- Por tu flanco, veo que eres alguien buena para la comedia se supone. – dijo Blade.

\- Así es, de hecho, creo que les contare un chiste, de los que estoy preparando para una despedida de solteras que se hará el fin de semana en Canterlot y en donde hare mi presentación cómica. – dijo la pegaso amarilla.

\- Esto estará bueno. – dijo Spike, quien tenia curiosidad por saber que chiste contaría la pegaso amarilla.

La pegaso respira profundo y decide contar el chiste.  
\- Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que le dijo un pez a otro.

\- Pues no, ¿Qué le dijo? – pregunta Spike.

\- Que se sentía realmente mojado.

Al terminar el chiste se sintió un silencio sepulcral por un instante hasta que Spike reacciona.

\- ¿Eso fue un chiste? – pregunta Spike.

\- B-Bueno la v-verdad. – Fluttershy comienza a sentirse nerviosa a lo que Twilight comienza a reírse o a fingir que se reía de aquel chiste.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ese chiste estuvo bueno, tranquila, lo harás bien en la despedida de solteras. – le dice Twilight a la pegaso con una gran sonrisa para que esta dejara de sentirse nerviosa.

\- G-Gracias Twilight, es bueno recibir el apoyo de una amiga como tú. – le dice Fluttershy ya más tranquila.

\- Así es, nunca pierdas esa confianza. – dijo esta vez Blade, al notar la intención de Twilight de animar a su amiga.

\- Muchas gracias a ambos. – responde la pegaso amarilla ya con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que estudiar. – dijo Twilight quien se despide de la pegaso y se va del Sugar Cube junto a Spike y Blade.

Mientras van de camino de regreso a la biblioteca, estos comentar lo sucedido en el Sugar Cube.

\- Tengo que revertir esto antes del fin de semana, sino Fluttershy será destrozada por las yeguas de la despedida de solteras. – dijo Twilight preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo, si seguimos trabajando juntos, seguro lograremos revertir esto y todo volverá a la normalidad, confió en que lo lograremos. – dijo el semental gris de la cicatriz.

\- Si Twilight, esta no es la primera vez que resuelves hechizos difíciles, este no será la excepción. – dijo Spike subiéndole el animo a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tienen razón, no puedo dejarme caer por esto, si no encuentro nada en la biblioteca que sirve, iré a Canterlot a buscar soluciones, pero esto lo resolveré y hare que todo vuelva a su cause normal. – dijo la unicornio lavanda ya más animada y decidida a resolver este asunto.

Así que Twilight y Blade regresan a la biblioteca comienzan nuevamente a ponerse cascos a la obra y seguir investigando el hechizo de Star Swirl en busca de una solución al hechizo que la unicornio lavanda realizo con sus amigas.

La noche paso rápidamente y ninguno de los dos durmió, sin embargo y a pesar de aquella noche de desvelo, estos trataban de mantener de mantenerse enteros con tal de solucionar el gran problema de las marcas.

\- No encontramos nada relevante en todos estos libros. -dijo Twilight mientras daba un bostezo.

\- Bueno hicimos lo que hemos podido, pero más no se puede hacer si esta es toda la información que hay disponible en esta biblioteca. – le responde Blade.

\- Entonces no queda más remedio que ir a la biblioteca del palacio real en Canterlot. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, con sube a su cuarto para peinar un poco su melena e ir a Canterlot.

En ese momento aparece Spike quien mira con cara molesta a joven semental al quedarse solo con él en la planta baja de la biblioteca.

\- Buenos días Spike. – le responde el semental.

\- Mira, solo trata de ignorarme como yo lo hago contigo, que la verdad desde lo que sucedió en la fiesta, que sospecho que estas detrás de todo este desastre. – le responde molesto el joven dragón.

\- Yo no hice nada, pero aún así quiero ayudar a solucionarlo. – le dice el joven semental al dragón.

\- Yo no te creo, y aunque sea verdad, soy de los que prefiero que te alejes de Twilight. – dijo el pequeño dragón.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Blade.

\- Porque no quiero perderla, ella es todo para mí, y si ella decide encontrar a alguien y formar su familia, es posible que yo no este dentro de esos planes. – dijo Spike, aunque esta vez sonando un poco triste.

\- ¿Tu crees eso? – pregunta nuevamente el semental.

\- Pues, oh rayos, sabes ignora lo que dije. – responde el joven dragón molesto nuevamente con el semental.

\- Tu debes conocer a Twilight más que yo, pero, aunque sea mi amiga desde hace poco, si ya hay algo que puedo asegurar, es que ella jamás dejaría de lado a alguien que quiere, y ten por seguro que ella jamás te dejaría de lado, siendo que eres prácticamente parte de su familia, ella se desvive por sus amigas, y seguramente también se desviviría por un hermano como tú. – le responde Blade.

Spike mira fijamente al semental, y realmente se sorprende por la respuesta que este le da.

\- ¿N-No lo estas diciendo para que te agrade verdad? – pregunta el dragón en tono nervioso.

\- No, de hecho, si aún así crees que sigo siendo una amenaza para ti y para las chicas, lo entenderé. – le responde el semental al joven dragón.

Este baja la mirada y solo muestra una sonrisa.

\- Quizá sigas sin agradarme, pero al menos dejare de verte como un enemigo, de todos modos, espero que no te propases con Twilight, porque si no, juro que te pateare tan fuerte que harás que ese golpe lo recuerdes toda tu vida. – le responde el dragón.

\- Tranquilo, con Twilight somos amigos nada más. – responde el joven semental con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Twilight llegaba bajando las escaleras, lista para partir con su bolso puesto encima junto al libro que contenía el hechizo de Star Swirl.

\- Bueno es hora de ir a la estación a tomar el tren a Canterlot. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien, yo me hare cargo de la biblioteca hasta que regreses. – dijo Spike.

Sin embargo, la unicornio lavanda le da un abrazo al joven dragón de forma sorpresiva.

\- Escuche lo que estabas hablando con Blade, y créeme que tú nunca dejaras de ser parte de mi vida, eres mi familia y te quiero mucho. – en ese momento, los ojos del pequeño dragón se ponen vidriosos, para luego devolverle el abrazo.

\- Tienes razón, perdóname por pensar tonterías. – dijo el dragón al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Además, no es necesario que te quedes, porque también eres mi asistente y también necesitare tu ayuda en esto. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Entonces vamos. – responde el joven dragón, quien se pasa su brazo por los ojos tratando de secárselos un poco.

Así que Spike se sube al lomo de la unicornio lavanda y junto a este y el joven semental gris, van a la estación de tren para así ir hasta Canterlot en busca de nueva información.

Sin embargo, cuando iban de camino, notan que en el centro de Ponyville esta cayendo una fuerte tormenta y que quien movía las nubes con su magia, era Rarity, quien tenía en su flanco la cutiemark de Rainbow Dash.

Pero al verla Twilight se pone triste al recordar lo sucedido bajando su mirada.

\- No puedo mirar a Rarity a la cara, por mi culpa ella esta inundando el pueblo. – dice apenada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tranquila, estoy segura que ella no te culpara por esto. – le responde Blade.

\- Es verdad, debo enfrentarla y pedirle perdón. – dijo Twilight.

Spike se baja del lomo de Twilight y se va a saludar a Rarity, por lo que Twilight y Blade deciden seguir al dragón.

\- Hola Rarity. – saluda con una alegre sonrisa el pequeño dragón.

\- Hola Spikie querido. – le saluda de forma amable la unicornio blanca.

El quedar frente a Twilight y Blade, notan que esta tenia un ojo morado, el cual fue provocado por el golpe que le dio la unicornio lavanda en la fiesta.

\- Buenos días señorita Rarity. – saluda de forma cortes Blade.

\- Buenos días querido, es bueno verte de nuevo. – le dice también de forma amable la unicornio blanca.

\- R-Rarity, b-buenos días. – le dice la unicornio lavanda bajando la mirada y mostrándose apenada.

\- Buenos días querida, ¿Por qué esa cara? – pregunta Rarity con una amable sonrisa.

\- P-Pues, ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! Por mi culpa tienes tu ojo morado, y yo jamás pero jamás debió hacerte eso, hizo algo terrible y por eso solo quiero pedirte que me perdones por favor. – dijo la unicornio lavanda a punto de ponerse a llorar, sin embargo Rarity comienza a reír.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tranquila querida, se que nunca fue tu intención golpearme, y esto solo fue un accidente. – responde la unicornio blanca.

\- ¿Accidente? – pregunta Twilight sorprendida.

\- Si, ese día en la fiesta estaba pasada a tragos y no lo recuerdo del todo, solo sé que perdí el conocimiento o algo así y tu trataste de hacerme reaccionar y me golpeaste con más fuerza de la debida es todo. – le responde de forma amable la unicornio blanca.

\- Pero no, yo te golpee fuerte, y te deje el ojo morado, te hice daño y eso es algo horrible, sobre todo para una pony tan hermosa como tú. – le dice Twilight apenándose nuevamente.

\- Querida, tu eres de mis mejores amigas, tu jamás me harías daño a propósito, y aunque no lo recuerde del todo, se que lo que hiciste fue para hacerme reaccionar de como estaba en ese momento, tu eres una buena pony, y además este ojo morado se recuperara pronto, no te culpes querida. – dijo Rarity con una sonrisa a lo que Twilight la abraza con fuerza y se pone a llorar.

\- ¡Te quiero mucho Rarity! Me comporte como una imbécil y prometo de corazón que voy a ayudarte y que hare que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – dice Twilight entre lagrimas mientras abraza a Rarity.

\- Pero de que hablas, te estas poniendo muy sensible por un accidente, deberías estar tranquila, si yo se que lo hiciste sin querer hacerme daño. – le responde Rarity, mientras Twilight termina de llorar y deja de abrazar a su amiga secándose las lágrimas.

\- Pues quizá no lo recuerdes, pero tú no deberías estar aquí, y yo me encargare que vuelvas a diseñar vestidos. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Vestidos? Bueno, la verdad me encanta estar a la moda para resaltar mi belleza ante los demás ponys, pero yo no soy diseñadora, aunque admito que tengo un buen gusto. – dijo Rarity.

\- Lo sé, pronto lo verás, nos vemos pronto Rarity. – dijo Twilight quien se despide de la unicornio blanca.

\- Nos vemos Rarity. – dijo Spike.

\- Hasta pronto señorita Rarity. - dijo Blade.

\- Pero ¿A dónde van? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Vamos a Canterlot, pero volveremos pronto. – le dice Spike quien se aleja junto a Twilight y Blade.

\- Entonces buena suerte. – se despide Rarity quien ve como a la distancia galopan sus amigos mientras la lluvia que la unicornio había causado los moja.

Finalmente y luego de atravesar aquella tormenta en el centro de la ciudad, los unicornios y el dragón llegan al terminal de trenes y adquieren los pasajes para ir hasta Canterlot en busca de una forma de solucionar este grave problema y hacer que la vida de sus amigas vuelva a la normalidad.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	4. Cura mágica y misteriosa

**Capítulo 04: Cura mágica y misteriosa.**

Twilight, Spike y Blade viajaron desde Ponyville a Canterlot, con el objetivo de ir a la biblioteca del palacio real, para obtener nueva información que sea clave para poder descifrar de lleno el hechizo que aparece en un libro de Star Swirl el barbudo y que habría sido el responsable de cambiar las cutiemark, vidas y recuerdos de sus mejores amigas.

Finalmente, y luego de un par de horas de viaje en tren, llegan a Canterlot, en donde van rápidamente al palacio real con el objetivo de entrar a la biblioteca para su investigación.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca real, hay un guardia unicornio, de color naranja y melena café con una barra de chocolate en su flanco, vestido con la armadura real y el cual ya conocía a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Hola Twilight, tiempo sin verte por aquí. – dijo el guardia real.

\- Buenos días, un placer verte de nuevo. – le saluda la unicornio lavanda.

\- Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos. – saluda el pequeño dragón.

Al ver al semental el guardia, lo mira con total seriedad.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Blade Beam. – le saluda el unicornio gris.

\- Igualmente, mi nombre es Mello. – le saluda cortésmente el guardia real.

Así que Twilight saca de su bolso con su magia un carnet de biblioteca.

\- Bueno Mello, necesito entrar a la biblioteca por motivo de mi tesis mágica. – dice Twilight mientras muestra su carnet al guardia.

\- Pues claro, aunque tu amigo tendrá que esperarte aquí, ya que no puedo dejar a civiles sin la autorización de un superior. – le responde Mello a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿En serio? Es que Blade me esta ayudando en mi investigación y necesito que me ayude al igual que Spike a buscar la información que necesito. – insiste la unicornio lavanda.

\- Mira si fuera por mi no hay problema, pero son las reglas y mi objetivo es hacer que se cumplan y no hay problemas con que tú y Spike entren ya que están autorizados, pero tu amigo de civil, como no se le autorice no puedo dejarlo entrar.

\- Pero por favor, necesito que entre. – seguía insistiendo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tranquila Twilight, es mejor que entres tu y Spike a buscar la información, yo te esperare aquí. – le dice de forma amable el semental gris.

\- P-Pero, yo solo q-quería que estuvieras aquí en la biblioteca. – dijo la unicornio lavanda de forma apenada.

Pero en ese momento justo aparece la mismísima soberana de Equestria, la princesa Celestia, quien de inmediato saluda su estudiante.

\- ¡Hija mía!, que bueno verte por aquí. – le saluda la princesa Celestia.

Al verla tanto Twilight, como Spike, Blade y Mello, le hacen la respectiva reverencia de respeto.

\- Un placer verla princesa Celestia. – dijo de forma educada la unicornio lavanda.

De inmediato esta pregunta por el joven semental gris de la cicatriz en el ojo.

\- ¿Quién es el joven semental que te acompaña mi estudiante? – pregunta la soberana.

\- Mi nombre es Blade Beam princesa, y es todo un placer estar ante vuestra merced. – le saluda de forma muy educada el unicornio gris.

\- Veo que eres alguien muy bien educado, se nota que has tenido una buena crianza. – dice la princesa del sol.

\- El es un nuevo amigo que conocí por accidente, y me esta acompañando ya que el también es conocedor de magia.

\- ¿De donde vienes jovencito? – pregunta la princesa Celestia.

\- Vengo de los prados en el oeste del país, junto a las montañas de Unicorn Range.

\- ¿Tienes padres ahí? – pregunta nuevamente la soberana del sol.

\- No, ellos murieron cuando era pequeño, mi maestro es un viejo unicornio ermitaño que me enseño sus conocimientos de magia, con él me crie y desde hace dos años que he estado viajando por Equestria en busca de nuevos conocimientos sobre magia y fue que debido a esto, que de casualidad conocí a su protegida. – le responde Blade.

\- Ya veo. – dice la soberana del sol.

\- Su maestro lo obligo a viajar por Equestria en busca de conocimientos, él no tenía amigos hasta que nos conocimos, desde entonces nos hicimos amigos y ahora quise invitarlo a la biblioteca del palacio para estudiar magia juntos y así ayudarlo en sus propios estudios como su nueva amiga. – le dice Twilight Sparkle a la princesa del sol.

Al escuchar esto, la princesa Celestia le muestra una gran sonrisa.

\- Como siempre sobrepasando mis expectativas mi querida estudiante. – le dice la princesa Celestia.

\- Entonces ¿no habrá problema con que Blade me acompañe a entrar a la biblioteca real? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema, sin duda la ayuda de Twilight le será de gran ayuda a este joven y educado semental. – dice la princesa Celestia con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias princesa Celestia. – le dice Blade haciendo la respectiva reverencia de respeto.

\- Se lo agradezco princesa Celestia. – dijo alegre la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tranquila, y estoy segura que tu tesis mágica será mejor de lo que imagino y obtendrás tu certificado de maga estatal con altos honores. – le dice la princesa del sol quien se retira del lugar.

Así que Mello el guardia, accede a dejar entrar a ambos unicornios y al joven dragón a la biblioteca real.

Al entrar Spike le dirige la palabra a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Y porque no le dijiste que la verdadera razón de estar aquí es porque no tienes idea de como descifrar el hechizo que te mando Star Swirl para tu tesis. – dijo el pequeño dragón.

\- ¡Estas loco! La princesa Celestia tiene altas expectativas en mi trabajo de magia, imagínate la enorme vergüenza que pasaría si se entera de lo que he hecho con mis amigas. – le responde la unicornio lavanda en tono nervioso al recordar su fallido hechizo.

\- Bueno, es hora de ponerse a trabajar. – dijo Blade emocionado al ver tantos libros.

\- Es cierto, pero por tu tono de voz, veo que te emociona estar aquí y es normal, para un poni fanático del conocimiento, esta biblioteca real es el paraíso. – dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- La verdad si, me deja impactado ver tantos libros, seguro aquí debe haber mucha información interesante. – dijo el joven semental gris.

\- Pues claro, es aquí el núcleo del conocimiento, así que estoy segura que aquí encontraremos la respuesta al hechizo de Star Swirl. – dijo emocionada Twilight.

Así que Twilight, Spike y Blade se ponen cascos a la obra y van directo a los libros en busca de la información que necesitan.

Aquel Domingo al medio día, los tres comienzan su arduo trabajo, con toda la esperanza de que pronto podrían encontrar las respuestas que necesitan.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, han pasado ya cinco días, es Viernes por la mañana, los tres decidieron quedarse en la biblioteca real con el permiso de la princesa Celestia para su investigación, trataban de turnarse para así avanzar lo más posible y poder encontrar lo que necesitaban en aquella enorme biblioteca, pero ya para ese quinto día, las esperanzas habían bajado considerablemente.

\- Ya van cinco días y todavía no hemos encontrado la solución. – dijo Twilight Sparkle desaminada y nerviosa.

\- Es increíble pero todavía no hemos encontrado nada relevante. – dijo Spike.

\- Bueno si, pero es que en si todo lleva a lo mismo, es decir, son pistas en circulo que nos llevan al punto de partida, la verdad es que es bastante curioso que alguien como Star Swirl se redundara tanto en un hechizo. – dijo Blade.

\- Como sea, creo que por ahora no encontraremos nada y si no lo encontramos aquí, pues bueno… - Twilight simplemente bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio.

\- Bueno, creo que solo habrá que volver a Ponyville e intentar otra cosa, porque ya no sacamos nada con seguir buscando pistas aquí si llevamos casi una semana leyendo libros y libros sin nada que sirva. – dijo Spike.

\- Tiene razón Twilight, creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más, hicimos todo lo posible, investigamos lo más que pudimos, pero ya no podemos seguir aquí, simplemente es hora de buscar otras soluciones. – dijo Blade.

\- Esta bien, creo que ya no podemos seguir dando vueltas en círculos, ya llevamos cinco días buscando la solución, así que con lo poco que tenemos, habra que arreglárnoslas. – dijo Twilight Sparkle, mostrándose desanimada al no encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Así que los dos unicornios y el dragón finalmente se van del palacio y toman su tren de regreso a Ponyville, había pasado casi una semana desde que se habían ido con la esperanza de encontrar una solución a ese hechizo, pero toda su investigación los llevo a dar vueltas en lo mismo, todas las pistas cripticas encontradas en otros libros daban hacia la misma frase, _"De uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de alguien sólo a ese alguien pertenece"_ por lo que si todo llevaba al mismo punto, era porque entre esas frases debía estar la solución al hechizo, aunque volver al mismo punto de partida, claramente que había bajado los ánimos del grupo.

Finalmente llegan a Ponyville, ya era media tarde, pero el cielo estaba despejado, aparentemente los pegasos del clima debieron encargarse de ello para evitar que Rarity causara más caos como el día que se fueron a Canterlot, así que aprovecharon que se les abrió el apetito para ir al Sugar Cube Corner a comer algo.

Como era de esperar, allí estaba Fluttershy, atendiendo el café, aunque junto a ella, estaba también Applejack, quien se estaba sirviendo una buena taza de té.

\- Hola terroncito, veo que regresaron de su viaje. – saluda de forma amable la poni terrestre.

\- Hola amigos, ¿Cómo les fue? Rarity dijo que fueron a Canterlot ya que esta se los encontró el día que estaba controlando el clima. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Pues, la verdad no nos fue bien, estuvimos días trabajando en la biblioteca real, pero nada, simplemente no encontramos nada que nos sirviera. – dijo Twilight sonando triste y desanimada.

\- Bueno, aún así no debes rendirte, seguro que pronto tu trabajo dará frutos y esa cosa de las tizas o lo que sea que tienes que hacer serán aprobadas para tu promoción. – le dice Applejack animando a su amiga.

\- Es tesis, pero gracias, de hecho, es justamente por ustedes que no me rindo, porque realmente me apoyan y tengo que corresponder a ese apoyo. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento aparece Big Macintosh en el café buscando a su hermana.

\- Que bueno que estas aquí Applejack. – dijo el semental rojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? No me digas que mi cuñadita los esta atrasando otra vez con la cosecha. – dijo Applejack.

\- Así es, podrías ayudarme a llevar los carros en lo que yo pateo los arboles, tú sabes que mi esposa no es muy buena en eso. – dijo el gran semental.

\- Está bien iré a ayudarte, aprovechando que Apple Bloom después de clase siempre va a la granja a comer con la abuela y contigo. – le responde la poni terrestre.

\- Nosotros te acompañamos Applejack, por si necesitan más ayuda. – dijo Twilight.

\- Así es, deja que también te ayudemos. – dijo Spike.

\- A mí también me gustaría ayudar en lo posible. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente lo agradezco. – responde con una sonrisa Applejack.

Así que el grupo de ponis se despide de Fluttershy y se van camino a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

Sin embargo, en el camino a la granja el grupo es atacado por un grupo de ardillas, conejos y gallinas quienes se tiran encima de estos y que comienzan a correr en círculos tratando de sacárselos de encima, cuando una pegaso de crin arcoíris aparece volando en el cielo tratando de alcanzarlos, pero al verla, estos salen huyendo dejando de atacar al grupo de ponis.

\- Lo siento, pero esas porquerías pequeñas ya me tienen harta. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Está bien no hay problema terroncito. – le responde Applejack.

\- Lo siento Rainbow Dash, esto es mi culpa. – le responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

\- Por estar persiguiendo animales, tu no deberías hacer eso. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Claro que no, pero esto siempre lo he hecho, aunque no recuerdo porque razón en realidad, aunque bueno, quizá lo decidí un día que estuve borracha, ya que cuando tomo demás rara vez recuerdo lo que pasa después de los tragos. – responde la pegaso arcoíris dando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, te prometo arreglarlo pronto. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- No se que quieres arreglar, pero no te preocupes, ahora tengo que alcanzar a esos bichos de mierda. – dijo molesta Rainbow Dash al referirse a los pequeños animales.

\- Blade, podrías ayudar a Rainbow Dash con los animales, ella también necesita ayuda, pero ahora iré ayudar a Applejack y Pinkie Pie. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien, yo la voy a ayudar. – responde Blade.

\- Normalmente no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie, pero en esta ocasión cualquier casco amigo es bienvenido. – responde Rainbow Dash.

\- Bueno, entonces los dejo a ustedes, nos vemos después. – dijo Twilight quien se despide el unicornio gris y la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – le responde Blade.

Así que Rainbow Dash y Blade se quedan juntos para ir en busca de los animales que Rainbow Dash cuida, mientras que Twilight, Spike y los hermanos Apple se dirigen a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

Al quedarse la pegaso y el unicornio gris solos, comienzan su camino en busca de los animales, en ese trayecto esta decide preguntarle algo al semental.

\- Oye chico, podrías responderme algo. – dice la pegaso arcoíris.

\- De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – le responde amablemente el unicornio gris.

\- Twilight y tú, ¿se hicieron cariñito en estos días? – pregunta con una jocosa sonrisa Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡QUE! ¡NO! Twilight y yo solo somos amigos, nunca a pasado nada entre nosotros. – responde Blade en tono nervioso.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque Rarity nos dijo que se fueron a Canterlot y en una semanita juntos, seguro que no te pudiste resistir, ya que Twilight es una unicornio atractiva. – le dice Rainbow Dash haciendo que el joven semental se ponga más nervioso.

\- E-En serio, estuvimos en la biblioteca del palacio real toda la semana y solo estudiamos mucho, jamás se nos paso por la mente algo así. – le responde el semental.

\- ¡Vaya! Creí que eras alguien más osado, pero al final no eres distinto a Big Mac. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

Blade simplemente se sonrojo y bajo su mirada un momento, para luego continuar su camino en busca de los pequeños animales junto a Rainbow Dash.

En tanto Twilight, Spike y los hermanos Apple llegan a la granja donde se encuentra a una poni anciana de color verde limón pálido, crin blanca, ojos naranja, un poncho naranja con manzanas y un pie en su flanco, tratando de darle instrucciones a una pony rosada, con tres manzanas en su flanco, pero con la melena lacia en lugar de su característica melena risada y esponjada, quien trataba de patear un manzano.

\- Muy bien, cuantas veces te he dicho que debes darle una patada firme al árbol para tirar las manzanas. – dijo molesta la poni anciana.

\- Perdón, se que me lo ha dicho muchas veces abuelita Smith, pero soy muy torpe para esto. – dijo apenada la poni rosa llamando a la anciana por su nombre.

\- ¡Tranquila abuela Smith! ya he llegado a ayudar. – dijo Applejack, quien aparece junto a Twilight, Spike y Big Macintosh.

El semental rojo se acerca y le da un beso en la boca a la poni rosa, la cual baja la mirada triste.

\- Perdóname por volver a atrasar la cosecha mi amor. – dijo apenada la poni rosa.

\- Se que haces tu mejor esfuerzo, no te pongas triste. – le dice el semental rojo quien le da otro beso en la boca.

Twilight y Spike, quedan boquiabiertos al ver la escena, la cual es mucho más impactante ver frente a sus ojos, que solo escucharlo de boca de Applejack como hace unos días atrás cuando se entero del cambio de vidas por culpa del hechizo.

\- ¡Santa mierda! En serio esto esta pasando. – dijo Spike impactado.

\- Así es, mi hechizo hizo que Big Mac y Pinkie Pie sean un matrimonio, y quien sabe que otras cosas de la vida de un poni es capaz de cambiar este hechizo. – le responde Twilight al joven dragón igual de impactada al ver la escena.

Al ver como la unicornio lavanda y el pequeño dragón estaban sorprendidos, la poni rosa les saluda.

\- Hola amigos ¿y esas caras? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Nada, solo un poco sorprendidos por algo, nada relevante en realidad. – responde nervioso el pequeño dragón.

\- A-Así es, hemos venido a ayudar en la cosecha. – le responde Twilight.

\- Gracias, realmente agradezco que siempre estén aquí para ayudarme en mi torpeza. – dijo Pinkie Pie sonando triste y desanimada.

\- Tranquila Pinkie, pero anímate, tú no eres así, tu siempre eres la más positiva y alegre de todos nosotros. – dijo Twilight animando a la triste poni rosa.

\- ¿En serio? Es que la verdad, realmente me apena atrasar la cosecha de la granja y preocupar a mi Osito. – responde la poni rosa.

Al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que esta le puso a su esposo, Spike intenta reírse, pero Twilight le pone una mirada seria para que este aguantara la risa.

Así que Big Macintosh comienza a organizar todo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Muy bien, Applejack y Pinkie se encargarán de llevar las carretas, mientras que yo pateare los arboles y Twilight que puede usar magia, podría ayudar con esta bajando algunas manzanas si puede. – dijo el semental rojo.

\- No hay problema Big Macintosh. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Entonces yo me quedare ayudando a la abuela Smith en lo que necesite. – dijo el pequeño dragón quien se quedo junto a la Abuela Smith.

Sin embargo, a Twilight le llama la atención como Applejack y Pinkie Pie dialogan entre si, siendo la poni vaquera, quien trata de enseñarle como patear un manzano a la poni rosa.

\- Cuantas veces te ha dicho mi hermano que debes concentrar tu fuerza en ambas patas traerás para golpear el árbol y hacer que las manzanas caigan.

\- Suena sencillo Applejack, pero créeme que es más difícil de lo que parece. – le responde la poni rosa.

Por lo que Twilight decide intervenir en la conversación.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- No terroncito, yo le decía a Pinkie Pie que debe seguir intentándolo, y que tarde o temprano podrá patear un manzano como todo un Apple. – responde Applejack.

\- ¿Y Por qué no ayudas a Big Macintosh a patear los manzanos? así Pinkie y yo ayudamos con las carretas. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues no se terroncito, yo soy una diseñadora de modas, no una pateadora. – dijo Applejack.

\- Mira Applejack, se que tu no te puedes dar cuenta, pero si alguien que tiene el poder de hacer caer muchas manzanas de una sola patada, esa eres tú y se porque lo digo. – le dice la unicornio lavanda a la pony del sombrero vaquero.

\- Esta bien, lo haré, pero creo que tu magia sería más útil terroncito. – le responde Applejack.

\- Confía en mi, lo harás mejor que nadie. – dijo segura la unicornio lavanda.

Así que Applejack se pone al frente del manzano, lo mira fijamente y al hacerlo esta da una sonrisa, para luego voltearse y darle una fuerte patada, haciendo que todas las manzanas del árbol caigan de inmediato al piso.

\- ¡Yeah! Mira como caen esas manzanas. – dijo emocionada la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡Increíble Applejack! ¡Eres la mejor! – dice Pinkie Pie quien comienza a darle ánimos a la poni vaquera de forma animada, al punto que un mechon de su cabello se rizó.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que lo harías Applejack. – dijo alegre la unicornio lavanda.

Luego de celebrar aquella patada exitosa, de pronto un aura verde clara rodea a Applejack haciéndola flotar, para luego dar un fuerte grito, mientras sus ojos se vuelven de color blanco.

Al dar ese fuerte grito, todos los ponis se van a donde esta Applejack, flotando y dando un fuerte grito como si le estuvieran rompiendo los huesos.

\- ¡APPLEJACK! ¡QUE TE PASA! – grita Big Macintosh mostrando su preocupación.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando Twilight? – pregunta Spike.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡De veras no lo sé! – dijo impactada Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡Y SI APPLEJACK EXPLOTA! – grita Pinkie Pie asustada al ver a Applejack gritando mientras flota y el aura la rodea.

\- ¡Ojalá que no Pinkie, ojalá que no explote! – dijo asustada la unicornio lavanda.

Mientras en la cabeza de Applejack, cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, es como si toda su vida fuera borrada y en su cerebro volvieran a escribir nuevos recuerdos, de toda su vida como la pateadora de manzanas, de como obtuvo su marca y como conoció a Twilight y el resto de sus amigas.

De pronto desde la biblioteca sale volando un fuerte resplandor que rompe una ventana y va rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres.

Finalmente, este resplandor choca con Applejack causando un gran brillo que enceguece a todos los presentes por unos instantes, al mismo tiempo que Applejack deja de gritar.

Cuando ya todos comienzan a recuperar la visión tras aquel brillo, se puede ver de pie a Applejack en el piso, con la respiración agitada, con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz, y su diadema de la honestidad colgada en su cuello a la vez que su cutiemark de tres manzanas había regresado.

\- A-Applejack, ¿Estas bien? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues salvo que siento como si me hubiesen agitado la cabeza, en general bien. – le responde la poni vaquera.

En tanto Spike quien también comienza a recuperar la vista nota que la cutiemark de Pinkie Pie ha cambiado.

\- Oye Pinkie Pie, tu cutiemark ya no es la de Applejack. – dijo sorprendido Spike.

\- Es cierto mi cutiemark ahora es la de Applejack. – dice Pinkie Pie al ver la cutiemark que llevaba Applejack en su flanco, la cual es originalmente la marca de Rarity.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta Twilight quien también nota este cambio.

\- Increíble terroncito, Pinkie Pie ahora tiene la cutiemark de Rarity. – dice la poni vaquera.

Al escuchar esto Twilight se sorprende y se lanza contra su amiga.

\- ¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, recupere todos mis recuerdos, pero parece que Pinkie Pie y el resto de mi familia aún siguen con sus recuerdos cambiados. – le responde Applejack.

\- Pues no sé, no entiendo porque dices que esta es la cutiemark de Rarity si esta es tu cutiemark, y por alguna razón ahora tu tienes mi cutiemark. – dijo confundida Pinkie Pie.

\- Mira terroncito, por ahora no es necesario que sepas nada, ya llegara el momento de explicarlo mejor. – le responde Applejack a la confundida poni rosa.

En ese momento en la mente de Twilight comienza a enlazar todos los textos de magia que leyó en la biblioteca real durante todos estos días y en ese momento comienza a sonar la frase que era el punto de partida y que extrañamente todos los textos que ella leyó hacían referencia que era _"De uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de alguien sólo a ese alguien pertenece"_

\- El destino de alguien solo a ese alguien le pertenece, ósea que todo este tiempo ¡LO TENGO! – grita emocionada la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Lo tienes? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Spike.

\- Se como resolver el asunto, ya se porque todo llevaba al mismo punto y se como arreglarlo. – le responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- Ósea que sabes cómo regresar las cutiemarks de todas a la normalidad y por ende los recuerdos de mi familia ¿no es así? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Así es, y es por eso que debes acompañarme, debemos buscar a Rainbow Dash y Blade, te prometo que una vez que arreglemos esto, te ayudare en la granja. – le dice la unicornio lavanda a la pony vaquera.

\- Esta bien, creo que lo mejor es resolver esto cuanto antes. – le responde Applejack.

Finalmente, Twilight Sparkle había entendido a que se refería aquella cita y porque todo lo relacionado daba a la misma frase, y ahora sabia que lo que tenia que hacer, ayudar a que sus amigas se ayuden entre si para a volver a descubrir sus talentos, y asi recuperar sus vidas y recuerdos.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	5. ¡No me odies por favor!

**Capítulo 05: ¡No me odies por favor!**

Twilight luego de días de investigación sin lograr una respuesta concreta para resolver el hechizo, finalmente pudo entender lo que este quería decir y la manera en cómo revertirlo, por lo que tenía que lograr que sus amigas ayudaran a las demás a recordar su verdadero talento, el cual a pesar de haber cambiado junto a sus recuerdos, este seguía instintivamente dentro de ellas, logrando que Applejack fuera la primera en recuperar sus recuerdos y su cutiemark luego de patear un manzano, aunque la marca de Rarity que la pony vaquera tenia en su flanco, fue transferida a Pinkie Pie, la cual ahora tiene la marca de Rarity, aunque sus recuerdos no fueron modificados desde el cambio inicial, por ende sigue casada con Big Macintosh.

Así que Twilight y Applejack fueron a buscar a Rainbow Dash y Blade quienes estaban buscando a los animales que la pegaso arcoíris se encarga de cuidar, pero que estos terminaron escapando y huyendo por los alrededores del campo, mientras que Spike se quedo en la granja junto a Pinkie Pie.

Luego de galopar un rato, se encuentran a ambos ponis, quienes no habían podido aún encontrar a los pequeños animales.

\- ¡Que bueno que los encontramos! – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡Ya tengo la solución! – dijo emocionada Twilight.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes resolver el hechizo? – pregunta Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si, de hecho, Applejack ya recupero sus recuerdos junto a su cutiemark. – responde Twilight.

\- ¿Es cierto Señorita Applejack? – pregunta Blade a la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- Así es terroncito, pero no es necesario que me digas señorita, con Applejack es suficiente. – le responde con una sonrisa Applejack.

\- ¿Tu cutiemark? Pero si ahora Applejack tiene la cutiemark de Pinkie Pie. – dijo extrañada la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

\- Tenemos que hacer que Rainbow Dash recupere su talento de alguna forma. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Yo ya tengo una idea de como hacerlo, y creo que lo mejor es ir hasta el pueblo. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Al pueblo? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Así es, porque es solo cosa de mirar hacia allí para darse cuenta. – le responde Applejack, haciendo que la unicornio lavanda voltee su mirada al pueblo donde se ve una gran cantidad de nubes de tormenta acumuladas.

\- Ya entiendo, entonces vamos amigos. – dijo Twilight, quien, en compañía del resto de sus amigos, comienzan su galope hasta el pueblo.

Cuando llegan al pueblo, se encuentran con ponis corriendo por sus vidas, mientras los rayos golpeaban el piso, y en el centro de aquel desastre, se encontraba Rarity tratando de controlar las nubes de tormenta, que se habían salido de control.

Así que estos rayos comenzaron a rebotar por todos lados, incluyendo donde estaban Twilight y los demás, por lo que Twilight, Applejack y Blade trataban de esquivar los rayos saltando y dando giros para evitar que la gran descarga eléctrica cayera sobre ellos, mientras que Rainbow Dash, también esquivaba estos rayos en aire, gracias a su gran habilidad con el vuelo que seguía patente en la pegaso arcoíris.

Sin embargo estos rayos seguían rebotando a lo loco por el centro del pueblo, causando que los ponis que iban por calles trataran de ocultarse y huir despavoridos para evitar el daño, y entre esos ponis que tenían el infortunio de estar en ese tormentoso caos, se encontraba Fluttershy, a quien se le había encargado ir de compras, por lo que llevaba una bolsa con frutas en su lomo, las cuales se iban cayendo al piso en lo que esta trataba de huir cuando los rayos caían cerca de ella.

Pero cuando la cosa no podía empeorar más, un gran rayo cayo sobre el techo del ayuntamiento, lo que hizo que restos del mismo y algunas cornisas comenzaran a caer y Fluttershy justo estaba en el lugar donde estos restos caerían, si era golpeada por ellos, podrían ser herida gravemente.

Sin embargo, Rainbow Dash se puede dar cuenta y sin dudarlo un segundo, esta aumenta la velocidad de su vuelo al mismo tiempo que la pegaso amarilla apenas se da vuelta para darse cuenta que todos esos escombros caerían sobre ella.

Por lo que finalmente la pegaso arcoíris logra tomar a Fluttershy y sacarla del peligro con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que los escombros del ayuntamiento cayeran sobre ella.

\- ¿Estas bien Fluttershy? – pregunta la pegaso arcoíris quien aterriza junto a la tímida Fluttershy.

\- E-E, si, lo estoy. – responde la tímida pegaso de melena rosada, aún impactada y algo choqueada, por haber salvado de un grave peligro.

Pero los rayos seguían cayendo por todos lados causando un caos descomunal por todo el pueblo, por lo que finalmente Twilight, Applejack y Blade se reúnen con Rarity y este ultimo utiliza un hechizo de protección para crear un escudo mágico en lo que los rayos seguían cayendo y dejando un gran desastre.

\- ¡Espero que este escudo aguante! – dijo Blade.

\- Veo que tu maestro también te enseño a crear escudos, ósea que también sabes pelear usando tu magia ¿no es así? – le pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Solo lo básico para defensa personal, sobre todo por si tenía ir a algún lugar donde hubiera depredadores. – le responde el semental.

\- Y tu Rarity ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de causar todo este desastre? – le pregunta Applejack a la unicornio blanca, claramente molesta.

Cuando esta voltea su rostro para mirar de frente a la poni vaquera, esta comienza a llorar.

\- ¡Fue sin querer! Había un hermoso sol, pero como hacía mucho calor, decidí traer un par de nubes para que hicieran un ligero roció para refrescar, cuando comenzaron a llegar esas nubes cargadas, trate de quitarlas, pero se me hizo un caos horrible… ¡SOY PATETICA! – dijo Rarity quien comienza a llorar a mares.

\- Ya no llores Rarity, esto no es tu culpa, ya que tu no deberías estar controlando el clima. – le dice Twilight Sparkle tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

En ese instante aparecen Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy entrando al interior del escudo mágico.

\- ¡Vaya caos! Si no se quitan esas nubes pronto, esto podría empeorar. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Estas bien Fluttershy? – le pregunta Rarity aún con los ojos llorosos.

La pegaso amarilla solo asiente con la cabeza, ya que aún estaba muy asustada y choqueada dado que estuvo a punto de quedar mal herida por culpa de aquella tormenta de rayos.

\- Bueno, algo habrá que hacer, de lo contrario estoy ya será difícil de controlar. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡A la mierda! ¡Yo me hare cargo de esto! – dijo Rainbow Dash, la cual salió del escudo y encumbro vuelo.

En ese momento la pegaso arcoíris comenzó a elevarse en el cielo mientras veía como un rayo venia directo hacia ella, pero esta con gran habilidad logro esquivarlo, por lo que esta decidió acelerar su vuelo y seguir esquivando los rayos que iban hacia ella.

Mientras volaba a gran velocidad, esta decide sonreír, ya que al volar a gran velocidad y maestría, hacía que la adrenalina que tanto le gustaba sentir, volviera a su cuerpo, por lo que cuando otro enorme rayo viene hacia ella, la pegaso incrementa aún más la velocidad de su vuelo, no solo logrando esquivar el poderoso rayo, sino que atravesando la nube a tal velocidad, que logro evitar que la carga eléctrica le afectara logrando quedar por encima de todas estas nubes de tormenta.

Al verse por sobre las nubes en el cielo, esta logra mirar hacia abajo mientras mantenía su vuelo y contempla aquella tormenta, que tapaba el centro del pueblo, por lo que, con esa visión desde la altura, la pegaso arcoíris simplemente mira al cielo un segundo, para luego con una mirada determinada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esta decida volar a una velocidad impresionante alrededor de las nubes de tormenta.

Mientras incrementaba la velocidad de su vuelo en círculos rodeando la tormenta, esta comenzó a crear un ciclón de aire con una ligera estela arcoíris, que conforme la pegaso incrementaba la velocidad, esta estela en el cielo de hacia más y más notoria, mientras este comenzaba a succionar las nubes elevándolas al cielo.

Por lo que, en unos cuantos segundos, ya la tormenta de rayos en el pueblo comenzó a reducirse considerablemente, viendo como poco a poco el brillo del sol comienza a aparecer por algunos espacios que dejaban las nubes mientras estas se seguían succionando en el remolino aéreo creado por Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente en menos de un minuto ya todas las nubes fueron succionadas por el remolino arcoíris, el cual las elevo hasta lo más alto del cielo, haciendo que la misma atmosfera del planeta las deshiciera, y al hacerlo, un gran anillo arcoíris se podía apreciar desde el pueblo, dado que las gotas de aguar al reflejarse con el sol y el vuelo de la pegaso de melena arcoíris, hacían ver este hermoso anillo multicolor por todo el centro del pueblo, que era una hermosa postal, luego de que haber sobrevivido a una caótica tormenta.

Una vez acabada la succión de las nubes, la pegaso arcoíris baja al piso con un perfecto aterrizaje, con una gran sonrisa y mi contenta por su trabajo aéreo y climático.

\- ¡Vieron eso! ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo una remoción de nubes perfecta! – dijo orgullosa la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Realmente es alguien increíble! – dijo Blade al ver como esta removió por completo las nubes.

\- Pues también me puedes decir, que soy fantástica, fantabulosa y talentosa ¡jajajaja! – le responde Rainbow Dash al semental unicornio mientras da una presumida carcajada.

De pronto, esta comienza a flotar y al igual que Applejack, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, mientras un aura, esta vez de color morado la rodea y esta comienza a gritar como si le estuvieran exprimiendo los huesos.

Al igual que Applejack, mientras esto ocurría, todos los recuerdos de la vida de Rainbow Dash comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza como múltiples imagines muy rápidas, como si su cerebro se estuviera borrando y a la vez reingresando nuevas cosas a gran velocidad, mientras esto ocurría, el brillo morado aumentaba más y más, al mismo tiempo que desde la biblioteca de Twilight, sale un gran resplandor que choca con la pegaso, causando un gran brillo que nuevamente enceguece a todos los presentes por un momento.

Cuando aquel destello se desvaneció y los ponis comenzaron a recuperar la vista, podían notar como Rainbow Dash respirando agitada y con sangre en su nariz, a la vez que esta llevaba en su cuello una diadema con su cutiemark de la nube arcoíris, a la vez que, en su flanco, su cutiemark había regresado.

\- ¿Estas bien Rainbow Dash? – pregunta Twilight a la pegaso.

\- Si, es decir, es una sensación que no sentía desde hace años, como cuando uno se hace un pasón de Red Coca. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¿Red Coca? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Si, cuando te tomas al seco una lata de red Bull, y después te das una esnifada de… - sin embargo, antes que termine la frase Twilight la interrumpe.

\- Ósea que ya recuerdas toda tu vida ¿no es así? – pregunta insistente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues claro, ósea recuerdo todo, desde como obtuve mi genial cutiemark al hacer el Sonic Rainboom, pasando por todas las locuras que hice en mi era de secundaria, incluyendo la Red Coca, las carreras extremas nocturnas y como llegué aquí gracias a Fluttershy conociéndolas a todas ustedes. – responde Rainbow Dash.

\- Eso quiere decir que por ahora vamos bien. – dice Twilight.

\- Vaya, pero entonces, ¿porque ahora yo tengo la cutiemark de Rainbow Dash? – pregunta Rarity quien aún no había recuperado los recuerdos y ahora tenia la marca de Fluttershy en su flanco.

\- Porque esa no es tu marca, y creo que la mejor manera de recuperarla es ir a carrusel. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Te refieres al taller de Applejack? – pregunta Fluttershy.

\- Así es, a su taller, por cierto, ¿podrías traer el vestido que te hizo el otro día? Es que para ella tenga que hacerle un arreglo. – dijo Twilight tratando de convencer a la pegaso amarilla.

\- Está bien, lo llevare. – le responde la pegaso.

\- Te esperaremos en el taller. – dijo Twilight mientras la pegaso amarilla se va a buscar el vestido.

Al ver que la pegaso se aleja, los demás deciden ir a la boutique carrusel, en el camino Applejack y Twilight comienzan a hablar.

\- Se supone que soy el elemento de la honestidad, pero siento que acabo de mentirle descaradamente a Fluttershy. – dijo Applejack algo decepcionada de sí misma, mostrando una expresión desanimada en su rostro.

\- A veces una mentira blanca no hace daño, además la que mintió fui yo, porque se que a ti te cuesta mucho mentirle a la gente, sobre todo cuando es a gente que quieres. – le responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- Creo que tienes razón, además creo que es necesario si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – dijo Applejack.

\- Aunque es posible que cuando Rarity recupere sus recuerdos, ella también recuerde lo que le hice en la fiesta. – dijo Twilight Sparkle, bajando la cabeza y poniéndose triste.

\- Pero tanto ella como tú estaban pasada de tragos, y cuando alguien no se sabe comportar cuando bebe demasiado, lo mejor es tratar de medirse, y creo que esa es una lección que amabas deberían aprender. – le responde la poni vaquera.

\- Pero si después de recuperar los recuerdos Rarity termina odiándome, lo aceptare, aunque me duela en alma, pero prefiero eso, con tal que ella recupere su talento y sus recuerdos. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

Finalmente el grupo de ponis llega a la boutique carrusel, para hacer que Rarity volviera a tener contacto con su talento, allí se encuentran Apple Bloom, la hermana de Applejack, junto con otra potrilla unicornio blanca de ojos verde, crin rosa purpura claro de flanco el blanco, quien estaba probándose un vestido del lugar de color café oscuro con amarillo, lleno de parches, y en la zona trasera, en lugar de un velo, llevaba un saco de manzanas parchado, al verlo puesto en la potrilla, hizo reaccionar a Rarity.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LLEVAS PUESTO! – grita molesta y horrorizada Rarity.

\- Pues este vestido que hizo Applejack, hermana. – le responde la potrilla llamándola hermana, confirmando su parentesco con Rarity.

\- ¿Es hermana de Rarity? – pregunta Blade, quien es la primera vez que la ve.

\- Si, se llama Sweetie Belle y es la hermana menor de Rarity que vive con sus padres al borde del rio. – le responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡Como es posible que alguien hiciera algo tan horrible y esos colores, por Celestia! - dice impactada Rarity al ver el maltrecho vestido.

\- ¡Ejem! Se hizo lo que se pudo. – le responde molesta Applejack.

\- Lo sé querida, se que haces lo que puedes, pero siendo honesta, ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! – grita molesta la unicornio blanca.

\- Todo sea por recuperar su talento, sino le dejaría morado el otro ojo con mi casco. – dijo en voz baja Applejack de forma molesta.

\- Pues, quizá con tu ayuda y gusto, puedas ayudar a mejorar este vestido. – le dice Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pues podría, pero Applejack tendría que dar su permiso. – dijo Rarity.

\- ¡No hay problema! Solo sube y haz lo que quieras. – le responde Applejack aún en tono molesto.

Así que Rarity y los demás ponis suben al taller y lo ven perfectamente ordenado, con todas las cosas guardas, las telas bien dobladas, con el piso barrido, los hilos organizados por colores y la basura en el cubo para esta, sin embargo, esto también impacta a Rarity.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO PUEDES TRABAJAR ASI! – grita impactada Rarity.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? El taller esta perfectamente ordenado, a mi no me gusta dejar el desorden. – le responde Applejack.

\- Mira sé que lo más importante es tener una casa limpia y ordenada, pero un taller de costura no, este el único lugar del mundo, donde el desorden esta bien visto, digamos que es un desorden organizado por así decirlo. – le responde Rarity.

En ese momento llega al taller Fluttershy con el vestido puesto que le había hecho previamente Applejack.

\- B-Bueno, aquí traje el vestido. – dijo de forma tímida la pegaso amarilla.

Al ver este vestido puesto en la pegaso, nuevamente la unicornio blanca se horroriza.

\- ¡QUERIDA! ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESOS TRAPOS? – grita nuevamente impactada por ver aquel vestido la unicornio blanca.

\- Pues Applejack me lo hizo, y quería que me hiciera unos ajustes, p-por eso lo traje. – dijo la pegaso amarilla.

\- Yo lo haría, pero veo que aquí hay una unicornio que llego y sabe mucho más que yo, seguramente esta podría hacer algo mejor. – dijo Applejack.

\- Eh, bueno, si es así, ¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo Rarity? – le pregunta la pegaso amarilla.

\- No lo arreglare, sino que te hare uno nuevo y que será un vestido que hará resaltar tu figura, pero eres una pegaso muy hermosa como para andar vistiendo esos harapos, y jamás permitiré que una de mis amigas vista cosas ofensivas a la vista. – le responde Rarity.

\- Y nosotros ayudaremos para que lo termines más rápido. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Es necesario que les ayude? Ya que no soy buena con esto de la costura. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida terroncito, no importa que sea solo llevando el alfiletero, si todos ayudamos este vestido se terminara muy rápido. – le responde Applejack.

\- Bueno tienes razón, hare lo posible. – le responde la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¿Y nosotras también podemos ayudar? – pregunta Sweetie Belle quien está junto a Apple Bloom.

\- Claro que sí, pero siempre y cuando sea ayuda real y no hagan tonterías. – responde Applejack.

\- ¡Bueno entonces también les ayudaremos! – dijo Apple Bloom entusiasmada por ayudar.

Así que todos los ponis se ponen cascos a la obra para ayudar a Rarity, a diseñar y confeccionar el vestido que le prometió a Fluttershy.

Twilight comenzó a organizar a todos para que el trabajo de Rarity fuera lo más expedito posible y aprovechando que había un total de seis ponis sin contar a Rarity y Fluttershy, pues la unicornio lavanda con su gran capacidad de organizar el trabajo, logro que estos seis ponis fueran lo suficientemente eficientes para ser de ayuda a Rarity.

Ya en el taller, Rarity miro el lugar donde estaban las telas, y esta rápidamente elije una tela verde limón clara, para luego tomar otra celeste y una última tela rosa usando su magia y de inmediato una vez separadas, esta toma un papel y una pluma y comienza a conceptuar el diseño del vestido mientras mira a la pegaso amarilla, la cual es está siendo la modelo.

Al hacerlo se pudo ver como esta realmente estaba motivada, era natural como ella sonreía mientras hacia los primeros cortes a la tela, y hacia cambios en el diseño conceptual para mejorarlo aún más y gracias a la ayuda de los demás ponis presentes, el trabajo era aún más rápido y expedito.

Luego de un rato llegan al taller Spike y Pinkie Pie, quienes habían estado en la granja.

\- Hola, en el café nos dijeron que Fluttershy venia para carrusel. – dijo Spike.

\- Y yo traigo un pie de manzana que horneo la abuela Smith. – dijo Pinkie Pie más animada y alegre, a pesar que la mayor parte de su melena seguía lacia.

Sin embargo, Spike queda realmente impactado y sorprendido al ver nuevamente a Rarity, tomar las telas y usar las tijeras con su magia como si fuera un espectáculo.

\- ¡Sin duda Rarity es talentosa y hermosa cuando trabaja! – dijo un sonrojado Spike.

\- Como se nota te gusta Rarity Spikie. – le dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Bueno sí, me gusta. – responde el dragón quien se pone rojo como un tomate.

En ese momento aparece junto a ellos Twilight Sparkle.

\- Que bueno que llegaron, aunque ya el vestido esta avanzado cualquier ayuda es necesaria, es obvio que una vez termine el vestido Rarity recuperara su marca y recuerdos.

\- ¿Entonces solo tienen que recordar sus talentos y estos recuerdos regresan? – pregunta Spike.

\- Tal cual, creo que ya lo viste en la granja con Applejack, luego Rainbow Dash también recupero su talento y recuerdos, por lo que es un hecho que Rarity también los recuperara. – le responde Twilight.

\- ¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que pronto volverá todo a la normalidad. – dijo emocionado el pequeño dragón.

\- Así es, por eso podrías ayudar a Rarity en mi lugar, será mejor que yo no esté aquí cuando esta recupere sus recuerdos. – dijo Twilight.

Pero antes de que el pequeño dragón pudiera decir algo, esta le dice a Rarity que tiene que salir.

\- Rarity, necesito ver unos asuntos en la biblioteca, no te preocupes, porque Spike se quedará para cubrir mi lugar y así terminar el vestido. – dijo Twilight.

\- Está bien querida, ojalá y puedas volver para ver este vestido terminado. – le responde con una sonrisa Rarity.

\- Eh, si, bueno, nos vemos después. – le responde la unicornio lavanda quien se va del taller de costura.

Tanto Blade como Applejack notan que Twilight se va no porque tenga cosas que hacer, sino que quiere evitar de estar presente cuando Rarity recupere sus recuerdos, por lo que estos también deciden bajar.

\- Oye Terroncito, bajaremos un momento, pero regresaremos enseguida, además que aquí mi cuñadita podrá ayudarte por cualquier cosa. – dijo Applejack.

\- Si, y yo la acompañare porque le daré un casco para regresar rápido aquí a terminar. – dijo Blade.

\- No hay problema, además que ya queda poco. – dijo Rarity de forma muy amable.

Ellos sabían lo que había sucedido y sabían que la razón de Twilight de irse, fue para evitar un encuentro con Rarity una vez recuperara los recuerdos luego de que esta la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas en la fiesta pasada.

Así que ambos se dirigen a la biblioteca y allí ven a una triste y apenada unicornio lavanda.

\- Sabía que vendrías a aquí a lamentarte terroncito. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar ayudando a Rarity a terminar el vestido, que ya le falta poco. – responde la unicornio lavanda en un tono triste y desanimado.

\- Tienes miedo de como reaccionara Rarity al verte una vez recupere la memoria ¿no es así? – le pregunta Blade.

\- No es miedo, es seguro que cuando ella recupere sus recuerdos y me vea, ya no me quiera como amiga y me odie, lo que le hice no tiene justificación, pero, aunque prefiero que me odie con tal que vuelva a la normalidad, me dolería mucho ver su reacción. – responde la unicornio lavanda ya comenzando a sollozar.

\- Mira terroncito, es normal que en algunas ocasiones nos peleemos con la gente que más queremos, pero al final del día, ese cariño siempre termina calmando nuestra furia y al final todo termina bien. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Tu crees eso? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Mira que Big Mac y Apple Bloom son los ponis que más cariño les tengo y aún así no estamos exentos de discutir de vez en cuando, pero al final del día, terminamos haciendo las paces, porque nuestro cariño siempre será mucho más grande.

\- Pero con Rarity no hay esa conexión sanguínea, no es lo mismo. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pero en la amistad, es lo mismo, y entre más tiempo pase y esa amistad sea más fuerte, ese cariño será aún mayor. – le responde Applejack.

\- ¿Pero será tan fuerte esa amistad para ello? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Sé que soy el que menos debería opinar aquí, ya que llevo poco tiempo de conocerlas, pero alguien que se ha tomado tantas molestias, que estuvo casi una semana encerrada en una biblioteca tratando de buscar una solución a un hechizo que la afecta durmiendo poco, y frustrándose por no encontrar la solución, no debe ser una amistad fácil de romper precisamente. – dijo Blade.

En ese momento Applejack decide abrazar a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Somos tus amigas, nosotras siempre te querremos por como eres, así como se que tu nos quieres a nosotras, y créeme que pase lo que pase, nuestra amistad siempre prevalecerá. – le dice la poni terrestre mientras abraza a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡G-Gracias Applejack! ¡Yo las quiero, las quiero mucho a todas! – le responde Twilight quien abraza a poni terrestre mientras una lagrima cae por su rostro.

De pronto un enorme resplandor se ve desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca, lo que sorprende a los tres ponis.

\- ¿Qué es ese resplandor? – pregunta Blade.

\- No lo sé terroncito. – responde Applejack.

\- Ya veo, debe ser la diadema de Rarity. – responde Twilight.

En ese instante, se siente un gran estruendo, por lo que Twilight, Applejack y Blade deciden salir de la biblioteca y ahí notan como un gran resplandor se dirige a la boutique carrusel, donde se ve un enorme brillo azulado.

Cuando llegan al lugar, estos escuchan el desgarrador grito de dolor de Rarity, mientras esta comienza a recuperar sus recuerdos, hasta que cuando comienzan a subir las escaleras, pueden ver desde la planta baja un enorme destello, lo que hace que los tres suban rápidamente.

Al llegar al taller en el piso superior, pueden ver a los demás ponis y el pequeño dragón sorprendidos al ver a Rarity parada en el piso con los mismos síntomas que Applejack y Rainbow Dash tras recuperar sus recuerdos, teniendo una respiración agitada y un poco de sangre en su nariz, además de llevar en su cuello la diadema con su verdadera cutiemark.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó? – pregunta Rarity algo confundida.

\- Hermana, te esta saliendo sangre de tu nariz. – dijo preocupada Sweetie Belle.

\- ¿En serio? – Rarity pone su casco en la nariz removiendo así la sangre que tenía.

\- Eso es porque recuperaste tus recuerdos. – dijo Twilight Sparkle, que hizo que todos se voltearan al notar que había llegado junto a Applejack y Blade.

\- Es cierto, yo soy una modista, mi talento, mi magia, mi vida esta en el arte de la fina costura. – dice la unicornio blanca quien se voltea para ver su flanco y este vuelve a tener los tres diamantes que la caracterizan.

\- Y también seguramente recuerdas todo lo que paso en la fiesta la noche de la semana pasada ¿no es así? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

Rarity cierra los ojos y comienza a hilar sus recuerdos de la fiesta, y ahí comienza a recordar desde incluso más atrás, desde el momento que aquel semental la engaño tras ir a una reunión de negocios, para luego recordar el momento que comenzó a gritarle a Spike, beso a Blade y finalmente, el momento donde Twilight la golpea violentamente y con todas sus fuerzas en su cara dejando su ojo morado.

\- Es cierto, recuerdo la fiesta, y recuerdo cuando tu me golpeaste Twilight. – dijo Rarity quien mira fijamente impactada a la unicornio lavanda.

Al mirarla a los ojos, Twilight comenzó a ponerse triste y a la vez que una lagrima caía sobre su rostro al sentirse culpable por aquel desmedido ataque.

\- Lo siento, después del escándalo de esa noche dejé que la ira me dominara, te hice un daño terrible y eso no tiene justificación, así que entiendo que ahora no quieras verme. – dijo Twilight quien se voltea para irse con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Espera Twilight! – dijo Rarity, haciendo que la unicornio lavanda vuelva a voltearse.

\- Ahora recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso en la fiesta. – dijo Rarity bajando la mirada.

\- Si, y se que lo que hice fue horrible, un buen amigo nunca debe hacer lo que yo te hice. -dijo la unicornio lavanda entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Tu no tienes la culpa Twilight! – le responde Rarity.

La unicornio blanca baja la mirada y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos por la emoción.

\- Yo me comporte horrible, lleve mis frustraciones y mi mal humor a la fiesta, lleve a la fiesta toda la mala intención dentro de mi por una tonta decepción romántica.

\- ¿Romántica? – preguntan todos los presentes sorprendidos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Twilight.

\- El poni con el que iba a negociar trato de seducirme y coquetearme y yo estúpidamente pensé que realmente esa era su intención, pero al final en vez de eso, el solo quería engañarme porque era un estafador despiadado que rompió mi corazón como una potrilla, solo Fluttershy sabia de esto, porque no quería que me vieran como una tonta, siendo que siempre he sido yo la que más he criticado a las yeguas que se dejan seducir por palabras bonitas, y en lugar de sacarme esa espina de mi pecho, fue de mala gana a la fiesta, trate mal al pequeño Spike, e incluso hice pasar un rato incomodo a aquel semental que llego al pueblo simplemente para estudiar magia contigo. – dijo Rarity mirando a Blade quien le sonríe y le responde.

\- No se preocupe, ya me he olvidado del asunto señorita. – dijo el semental unicornio.

\- Tengo que pedirles perdón a todos por mi mal comportamiento, por primera vez deje de comportarme como una dama distinguida y me comporte como la peor potrilla mal criada. – dijo la unicornio blanca.

\- Ósea, como Diamond Tiara. – le susurra Apple Bloom a su amiga Sweetie Belle lo que hace que esta suelte una ligera risa.

\- E-Entonces ¿No estas enfadada conmigo? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡No querida! Nunca podría enojarme con una de mis mejores amigas.

Al escuchar esto, Twilight se abalanza a abrazar a la unicornio blanca con lagrimas en los ojos, para que esta le devuelva el abrazo con la misma emoción.

Al ver este emocionante abrazo, Pinkie Pie comienza a saltar de emoción.

\- ¡Entonces debemos repetir la fiesta de nuevo! aunque yo todavía no recuerdo nada de lo que dijeron, pero aún así, si hubo una fiesta fallida, debe hacerse una fiesta para corregir la anterior. – dijo emocionada la poni rosa terrestre, a la cual se le habían enrizado más cabellos de su lacia melena.

\- Esta bien, pero primero debemos hacer que tus recuerdos y los de Fluttershy regresen. – dijo Applejack.

\- Pero eso no cambiara nada de mi relación con mi osito ¿verdad cuñada? – le pregunta Pinkie Pie sobre si esto afectaría su relación con su actual esposo Big Macintosh.

\- Bueno, yo, luego hablamos terroncito. – dijo Applejack quien simplemente trato de evitar el tema lo mejor que pudo.

\- R-Rarity. – dijo en voz tímida Fluttershy.

\- Dime querida. – le responde Rarity.

\- ¿Puedo probarme el vestido que hiciste? – pregunta la tímida pegaso amarilla.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – responde la unicornio blanca.

Así que la pegaso baja al primer piso para probarse el vestido antes de mostrárselo a los demás, para luego de unos minutos de espera, la pegaso amarilla los llama para que vean como les quedo.

Como era de esperarse aquel vestido quedo perfecto en la pegaso, resaltado su fragilidad y belleza de forma imponente con un diseño que, si bien era algo simple, con la ayuda de algunas blondas de color rosa que imprimían de buena forma la combinación de colores elegida por Rarity, hizo que aquel vestido destacara mucho.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo Twilight.

\- No es por presumir, pero es una obra de confección magnifica. – dijo orgullosa la unicornio blanca.

\- Este vestido quedara perfecto mañana en la despedida de solteras que haremos en el Sugar Cube. – dijo la tímida pegaso amarilla.

\- ¿Despedida? – pregunta Rarity sorprendida.

\- Si, mañana hare la rutina cómica, yo siempre he sido comediante como sabes. – dijo la tímida pegaso amarilla, quien aún tenia la cutiemark de Pinkie Pie en su flanco y por ende seguía con su vida y recuerdos cambiados.

Al escuchar esto, Pinkie Pie bajo la cabeza preocupada.

\- ¿Estas segura de ir a contar chistes? – pregunta la poni rosa con un rostro de preocupación.

\- Pues la verdad me siento nerviosa, pero se que lo hare bien. – le responde Fluttershy.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie llamo a Twilight y Rarity, pero pidiendo hablar en voz baja.

\- Chicas, no debemos dejar que ella se ponga a contar chistes en un show, ella no sabe contar buenos chistes y si la empiezan a abuchear, eso le rompería el corazón y ella es muy sensible, algo así la dañaría mucho. – dijo en voz baja la preocupada poni rosa.

\- Lo sé, y por eso mañana en la mañana ayudaremos a Fluttershy a recuperar su talento, tu tranquila. – le responde Twilight Sparkle.

El día ya había concluido, y cuatro de las seis mane, habían recuperado su talento y recuerdos, y para mañana, esperaban que toda esta caótica situación llegara a su fin.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	6. ¿Prueba superada?

**Capítulo 06: ¿Prueba superada?**

Luego de un agitado día Viernes, nuestros amigos ponis deciden ir a descansar, para que al día siguiente pudieran lograr restaurar el talento y los recuerdos de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, quienes eran las únicas ponis que faltaban por volver a la normalidad.

Esa noche Twilight, Blade y Spike llegan a la biblioteca bastante cansados.

\- Este día fue de locos. – dijo Spike quien se baja del lomo de Twilight y se tira en el piso.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos ya sabemos lo que el hechizo quería decir, así que mañana restauraremos a Pinkie y Fluttershy para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pero el punto es que lograste deducir el hechizo, así que ahora que sabes como funciona, más todo lo que leímos en la biblioteca, seguramente será suficiente para que así puedas completar tu tesis mágica. – le dijo Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si, pero como se entere de lo he hecho, estoy segura que la princesa Celestia me reprobaría sin dudarlo, ya que, aunque no lo parece, ella es sumamente estricta. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tranquila, yo creo que, si ve que aplicaste todo lo aprendido en ese hechizo, seguramente aprobara esa tesis mágica y obtendrás tu certificación oficial de maga estatal. – dijo el semental gris.

\- ¡Gracias Blade! En serio gracias, tu ayuda en todo esto me sirvió de mucho, el estar apoyándome estos días en todo momento, realmente lo agradezco y aprecio de corazón todo lo que has hecho, no solo por mí, sino que por todas mis amigas. – dice la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa.

\- La verdad no hay nada que agradecer, sinceramente me he criado casi como un ermitaño solo con las enseñanzas de mi viejo maestro, y tratar con ponis tan buenos como los de este pueblo, me hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido, una sensación realmente cálida en mi pecho, que es difícil de describir, sobre todo cuando estoy contigo Twilight. – responde el semental gris, haciendo que la unicornio lavanda se sonroje por completo.

\- E-Es obvio, eso es porque aquí has encontrado amigos, como nosotros, que ahora somos amigos también. – le responde Twilight bajando su miranda poniéndose algo nerviosa.

\- Tienes razón, debe ser por eso, porque es la primera vez que conozco a tantos ponis a los que les agrado y si este sentimiento es amistad, es el sentimiento más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida. – responde el semental gris con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque no logre una certificación de maga estatal con mi tesis, al menos gane un buen amigo que también sabe de magia, y la verdad con eso yo ya estoy feliz. – dice Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir a descansar. – dijo Blade.

\- Tienes razón, y no hay problema con que te quedes aquí, de hecho, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. – le dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- Muchas gracias, pero quizá a Spike le moleste. – dijo Blade.

\- Tranquilo, al menos por esta noche no le molestara. – dijo Twilight quien con su magia levanta con cuidado al pequeño dragón para llevarlo a su canasta a dormir, dado que este simplemente se había quedado completamente dormido.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Twilight! – le dice el joven semental.

\- ¡Que descanses Blade! – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

Así que esa noche deciden irse a dormir para reponer fuerzas, porque al día siguiente había muchas cosas por hacer.  
Antes de dormir, Twilight usa un hechizo que hace que las diademas de la honestidad, lealtad y generosidad lleguen a la biblioteca para así poder juntárlas con las diademas de la magia, risa y bondad que seguían junto al libro del hechizo.

\- Es mejor que mañana lleve todas las diademas juntas por si hay que realizar un hechizo con todas las chicas al final de todo esto. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, quien luego de dejar todas las diademas juntas, se va a la cama a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los dos unicornios y el dragón salen camino a Sugar Cube Corner para reunirse con Fluttershy, además Twilight decide llevar su bolso las seis diademas de la amistad que representan los elementos de la armonía, en caso que fueran necesarias para cerrar por completo el hechizo que causó todo este caos.

Pero cuando llegan al lugar, solo ven al señor cake atendiendo el local.

\- Buenos días Señor Cake. – saluda amablemente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Buen día señorita Twilight. – responde al saludo de forma cortes el señor cake.

\- ¿Fluttershy está por aquí? ya que necesitamos hablar con ella. – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Lo siento, pero ella se fue hace unos momentos con Applejack, esta se veía muy agobiada y pidió que Fluttershy la ayudara urgente. – responde el señor Cake.

\- Entiendo, entonces iremos a reunirnos con ellas, que pase un buen día. – se despide la unicornio lavanda junto al semental gris y el dragón.

A salir del Sugar Cube, rápidamente Twilight comienza a galopar por lo que Blade se ve obligado también a acelerar su galope.

\- ¿Sabes donde fueron? – pregunta el semental gris.

\- Lo sé, deben estar en casa de Fluttershy seguramente, como Rainbow Dash recupero ya sus recuerdos, los animales de estaba cuidando deben haberse descontrolado aún más y ahora estén causando más problemas de los debidos. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y crees que estarán bien? Es decir que no habrá alguna complicación. – pregunta el pequeño dragón.

\- Espero que lo estén, porque no me gustaría que esto se complicara más de la cuenta. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Fluttershy en el bosque pueden ver a Applejack y Fluttershy, quienes al parecer solo habían llegado unos instantes antes.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunta preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pues no lo sé, como Fluttershy aún no recupera sus recuerdos, está todavía vive con los Cake, así que le pedí a Rainbow Dash que se quedara aquí vigilando los animales por esta noche, pero cuando llegue a ver como estaba, esta me grito desde dentro pidiéndome ayuda, que no podía salir de la casa y que trajera a Fluttershy cuanto antes. – responde Applejack en tono preocupado.

\- Pero la verdad, ¿Qué pueden hacer esos pequeños animalitos a alguien como Rainbow Dash? – pregunta Fluttershy.

\- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar terroncito. – responde Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle trata de abrir la puerta usando su magia, pero la cerradura está completamente cerrada.

\- La puerta esta cerrada por dentro, aparentemente los animales la cerraron. – dijo Twilight.

\- Entonces no queda más remedio que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. – dijo Applejack quien ya se aprontaba para patear la puerta.

\- ¡Como siempre tan bruta y salvaje querida! – dice una voz que hace que Applejack se voltee y no patee la puerta.

Al mirar era Rarity quien había llegado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? – pregunta Spike.

\- Como me dijeron que con el hechizo ese Fluttershy estaba en el Sugar Cube, la fui a ver y me dijeron que esta se había ido con Applejack, por lo que supuse que estaría aquí. – responde Rarity.

\- Justo pensé lo mismo cuando hablé con el señor Cake hace un rato. – dijo con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda.

\- Es normal, las buenas amigas a veces piensan igual querida. – le responde a Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio blanca.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres para abrir la puerta y esta cerrada por dentro terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Yo abriré la puerta querida, pero lo hare con sofisticación. – responde la unicornio blanca.

Esta con su magia comienza a generar unos movimientos muy cuidadosos con la perilla, haciendo un clic, luego la mueve nuevamente hacia el sentido opuesto y hace otro clic que finalmente abre la puerta.

\- Vez querida, nada de patadas salvajes y así nos ahorramos de reparar la puerta. – responde Applejack.

\- Nunca imagine que supiera de hechizos de cerrajería señorita Rarity. – dijo Blade.

\- Lo sé, por lo general solo los ponis cerrajeros son capaces de usar estos hechizos, pero yo los aprendí por mera causalidad y ha sido de ayuda en más de una ocasión. – responde Rarity.

Al entrar ven a Rainbow Dash dentro de una olla atada y con un rostro completamente preocupado.

\- ¡Qué significa esto terroncito! – pregunta Applejack sorprendida al ver la escena.

\- Trate de organizarlos y evitar que causaran problemas, pero estos malditos se amotinaron, me ataron y ahora van a cocinarme y no se porque si se supone que ellos son herbívoros como nosotros. – dijo preocupada Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues el señor ardilla, dice que te cocinaran para darte en sacrificio a los lobos de madera por ser una pegaso de… b-bueno, ya saben. – dijo la tímida pegaso bajando la mirada.

\- Pues de no lo sé. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡De mierda! que no es obvio que seguramente eso fue lo que dijo esa pequeña rata de cola peluda. – dice molesta la pegaso arcoíris amarrada en la olla.

En ese momento los pequeños animales intentan encender el fuego para comenzar a cocinar a la pegaso arcoíris para su aparente sacrificio.

Pero antes que estos comenzaran a ver como la pegaso se cocinaba a fuego lento, la tímida Fluttershy comienza a cantar haciendo que los animales capten su atención.

Fluttershy tiene una voz muy hermosa, y con un tono muy afinado esta comienza a tararear una melodía, haciendo que los animales se calmen rápidamente y se olviden de cocinar a la pegaso arcoíris.

Al ya tener la atención de los animales y su calma esta comienza a hablarles con total dulzura.

\- Me imagino que tienen hambre, así que les daré mucha comida a todos para que se sientan mejor. – dijo Fluttershy, quien rápidamente fue a la cocina y saco de su despensa una gran cantidad de comida para los pequeños animales.

Fluttershy les sirve comida, mientras lo hacen, estos comienzan a verla como alguien buena y le comienzan a contarle la razón de su enfado, dado que la pegaso podía entenderlos.

Según los pequeños animales, desde que la Pegaso arcoíris los estaba cuidando, este se olvido de darles comida hace ya varios días, y que era ese el motivo por el que habían decidido primero escaparse, pero al no tener a donde ir, optaron por regresar y eliminar a la pegaso arcoíris, cocinándola y ofreciéndola al sacrificio.

Pero la pegaso amarilla los reconforta con su cariño y comprensión, y darles comida, esta decide comenzar a ver que otra cosa les hacia falta, al notar que varios de esos pequeños animales estaban sucios y con mal olor, esta los convenció de tomar un baño.

Así que sacan a Rainbow Dash de la olla, la llenan con jabón, y la pegaso decide lavar a los animales con cuidado, así que esta le pide ayuda Twilight y Rarity para que con cuidado ayuden a secar a los animalitos una vez terminara de lavarse, al mismo tiempo que Applejack, Blade y Spike desatan a la pegaso arcoíris.

Cuando finalmente terminan de dejar a los pequeños animales limpios y con comida, estos se vuelven sumamente dóciles haciéndole completo caso a la pegaso amarilla.

\- Bueno, ahora pueden quedarse por la casa, pero por favor, no voten nada ni desorden mucho, volveré pronto para darles nuevamente comida. – les dice la pegaso amarilla con una amable y dulce sonrisa.

Esta mira a sus amigos para que así salgan de la casa, por lo que todos los ponis salen de y Fluttershy cierra la puerta de forma suave.

\- Gracias Fluttershy, te debo una. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues, debiste tener más cuidado con los animalitos, no puedes dejarlos sin comida. – dijo Fluttershy en un tono ligeramente molesto.

\- L-Lo siento. – baja la mirada la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡Qué raro! – dice Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Blade.

\- Fluttershy ya exploto su talento natural, pero aún ella sigue sin cambiar. – responde preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

\- Pues quizá haya que hacer otra co… - Blade no alcanza a terminar la frase, cuando Fluttershy empieza a flotar en el cielo, al igual que la diadema de la bondad que sale del bolso de Twilight y comienza a flotar frente a la pegaso.

La reacción era la misma que las demás ponis, mientras Fluttershy flotaba con los ojos blancos en un resplandor verde claro que aumentaba cada vez más y más, junto a la diadema mientras esta daba un bajo y suave grito, que, a pesar de no ser de gran fuerza, se podía sentir el mismo dolor que sintieron las demás mientras su cerebro recibía de golpe todos sus recuerdos de regreso.

Finalmente, la diadema al estar cerca de su portadora, se coloca a sí misma en el cuello de la pegaso amarilla incrementando un gran brillo de luz, en donde todos cerraron los ojos, para evitar que la luz los cegara como las veces anteriores.

Cuando los ponis abren los ojos, ya podían ver a Fluttershy en el piso, con la respiración agitada y un poco de sangre que había salido de su nariz.

\- ¡Querida! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Rarity preocupada a lo que Fluttershy responde asintiendo con la cabeza, pero aún algo aterrada por lo que había vivido al recuperar los recuerdos.

\- Mira Twilight, la cutiemark de Fluttershy ha regresado a su flanco. – dijo Spike señalando el flanco de la pegaso, el cual recupero su marca original.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que al menos recupero su talento y sus recuerdos. – dijo Twilight Sparkle dando un suspiro de alivio.

\- Entonces solo falta que Pinkie Pie recupere sus recuerdos. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- No lo sé, incluso podría caber la posibilidad de que los haya recuperado ya, debido a que cuando una poni recuperaba su talento, la cutiemark de la poni que no recuperaba el suyo, pasaba a ocupar su lugar, y como Fluttershy tenía la marca de Pinkie y está la de Fluttershy, sospecho que existe la posibilidad de que al ser las restantes, está ya haya reaccionado. – dijo Twilight.

\- Lo dudo, ya que la diadema de Pinkie Pie se habría ido en el momento que el emblema de Fluttershy comenzó a flotar sobre ella y ese no fue el caso, por lo que es posible que simplemente en este rato Pinkie este con el flanco en blanco o mantenga la marca de Fluttershy duplicada hasta que su talento regrese. – le responde Blade.

\- Bueno ya que lo pones así, creo que podrías tener razón. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a la granja, seguro ella debe estar con mi hermano! – dijo Applejack quien de inmediato comenzó a galopar de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres a lo que los demás ponis comenzaron a seguirla.

Cuando estos llegan a la granja de manzanas, estos se ven sorprendidos al ver a una pequeña potranca y una anciana yegua con un rostro muy molesto, especialmente contra la poni de sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡APPLEJACK! ¡MUEVE TU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – grita la yegua anciana.

\- P-Pero ¿Qué corrales he hecho abuela Smith? – pregunta la poni del sombrero la cual se ve claramente temerosa por el enojo de anciana.

\- Sabes que, si hay algo que te he enseñado, es a confiar plenamente en tu única familia, y no puedo crear que tú y Big Macintosh vengan aquí con secretitos como si fueran potrillos. – le responde molesta la abuela Smith.

\- ¡Por Celestia! Bueno, verán, es normal que Big Macintosh tenga revistas de Playpony escondías, al fin y al cabo, es un semental ya adulto, pero no pensé que fuera malo guardarle el secreto. – responde la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡NO ES POR ESO NIÑA TONTA! – le responde con grito molesto su abuela.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Si yo nunca he guardado otro secreto? – pregunta sorprendida la poni vaquera.

\- Mira los conozco, tanto a ti como a tú hermano y es por eso que es imposible que el no te lo haya contado y tu no lo supieras. – le dice la anciana poni siempre molesta.

\- ¡Pero dime a que te refieres abuela! – exige una explicación la poni vaquera por este fuerte regaño de su abuela.

\- ¡PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE QUE BIG MAC Y PINKIE PIE SE HABIAN CASADO! – grita esta vez la pequeña Apple Bloom.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡Pero si hasta ayer ustedes lo sabían! – dijo sorprendida la poni vaquera.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Mira que yo estaría vieja y decrepita, pero si hay algo que todavía tengo es buena memoria y tu ayer no nos dijiste nada, ni tampoco los días anteriores. – le responde la abuela Smith.

En eso se acerca Twilight Sparkle a intervenir.

\- Abuela Smith y Apple Bloom, sé que ustedes están sorprendidas, pero la culpa no es de Applejack, sino que mía, ya que hice un hechizo que salió mal y accidentalmente cambio la vida de mis amigas, y es por eso que ustedes pensaban que tanto Big Macintosh como Pinkie Pie estaban casados, pero como el efecto del hechizo se esta revirtiendo, al volver a la normalidad se toparon con la sorpresa, realmente lo lamento. – dijo Twilight Sparkle pidiendo disculpas por todo lo sucedido.

\- Vaya, eso explicaría porque tengo la sensación que había pasado algunas noches fuera de casa. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- El punto es que Pinkie Pie es la única que todavía falta por volver a la normalidad, así que necesitamos que venga. – dijo Applejack.

\- Es que ellos se fueron. – le responde la abuela Smith.

\- ¿Se fueron? – pregunta la poni vaquera.

\- Es que cuando me di cuenta, le discutí a tu hermano y luego de esa discusión, el se fue molesto y se llevó a Pinkie Pie y no sé a dónde, porque dijo que se la llevaría para vivir juntos sin que nadie los molestara. – responde la abuela Smith.

\- ¡Santos corrales! Entonces debemos encontrarlos pronto. – dijo sorprendida y preocupada Applejack.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Yo los puedo rastrear en el aire si están por los alrededores. – dijo Rainbow Dash, quien elevo su vuelo para ver si estaban por los alrededores de la granja.

\- ¡Vamos Applejack! Seguro no deben haber ido lejos. – le dice Twilight Sparkle para calmar a la poni vaquera.

\- Tienes razón terroncito, ellos no deben haber ido muy lejos. – responde la poni del sombrero, quien emprende galope con el resto de los ponis.

Sin embargo, al notar el rostro sumamente preocupado de Applejack, la unicornio lavanda decide tratar de animarla.

\- ¡Tranquila Applejack! Cuando Pinkie Pie recupere sus recuerdos, ella y Big Macintosh ya dejaran de estar relacionados, al menos como pareja.

\- Eso lo se terroncito, pero eso no me preocupa. – responde Applejack.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta Twilight.

\- No has pensando lo que pasaría si Pinkie y mi hermano deciden irse a lo oscurito. – dice la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- Tu te refieres a que ellos tengan sexo ¿no es así? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Así es, imagínate el desastre que sucedería si Pinkie Pie termina esperando un potro y Big Mac sea el padre, aunque Pinkie vuelva a la normalidad, sus vidas quedaran ligadas por siempre y ya nada será lo mismo. – responde Applejack.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado de ese modo. – dice la unicornio lavanda, mostrando un rostro preocupado.

\- Por eso debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes, sino quien sabe que pueda suceder. – dijo Applejack.

Así que todo el grupo de ponis sigue buscando por los alrededores de la granja al par de ponis terrestres y evitar que la situación se complique mucho más de lo que ellos esperan.

Pero cuando parecían no tener pistas Rainbow Dash logra divisarlos en el aire.

\- ¡Ya los encontré! Están en el rio, y vaya que están cariñosos. – dijo Rainbow Dash quien podía distinguirlos desde la altura.

\- ¡CARIÑOSOS! – grita con un rostro de espanto la poni del sombrero vaquero quien apresura aún más su galope.

\- ¡Espera Applejack! ¡No nos dejes atrás! – dice Twilight Sparkle, quien también apresura su galope junto al resto de los ponis.

Finalmente, Applejack logra llegar al borde del rio y ver a ambos ponis besándose apasionadamente, por lo que esta galopa con todas sus fuerzas para interrumpir lo que parecía ser ya un inminente acto carnal entre Pinkie Pie y su hermano Big Macintosh.

Pinkie Pie estaba en el piso, mientras sobre el su hermano estaba listo para comenzar a darle pasión cuando Applejack salta abalanzándose sobre su hermano mayor.  
Los demás ponis y el pequeño dragón quedan atónitos al ver toda esta escena, tanto así que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al su alrededor, mientras que Pinkie Pie es sin duda la más sorprendida, ya que ella aún no había recuperado sus recuerdos y para esta, Big Macintosh seguía siendo su esposo.

Pinkie Pie se pone de pie y lo primero que notan, es que el flanco de Pinkie Pie estaba en blanco, lo que llamo la atención de Twilight.

\- ¿Estás bien Pinkie Pie? ¿Por qué tu flanco esta en blanco? – pregunta desesperada Twilight.

\- Pues no sé, y de hecho todo este día se me hace muy raro y confuso. – responde la poni rosa.

\- ¿Qué supone que estaba haciendo Big Macintosh y que le iba hacer a Pinkie Pie? – pregunta Spike claramente confundido por toda esa situación.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el rio Spike? – le pregunta Rarity al pequeño dragón.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo! – responde el pequeño dragón.

Así que Rarity en un acto astuto se lleva al pequeño dragón lejos del lugar para que su inocencia no sea manchada por aquella escena claramente no apta para menores de edad.

En tanto Applejack comienza a golpear a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Maldito desvergonzado! Ya paralé con tus tonterías, y deja de comportante como un puberto. – le dice Applejack mientras sigue golpeando a su hermano.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Qué hice? – pregunta sorprendido Big Macintosh.

Al ver a todos los demás ponis, Big Macintosh se sonroja por completo y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Applejack? – pregunta Big Macintosh escondido tras los arbustos.

\- ¡Pues impedir que hicieras una locura! – responde molesta Applejack.

\- Pero, ¿no se supone que los esposos deben tener relaciones con sus esposas? – pregunta Big Macintosh aún escondido tras el arbusto.

\- ¡Pero Pinkie Pie no es tu esposa! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! – le grita furiosa Applejack.

\- ¿Pero porque nos vinieron a ver? ¿Qué acaso ustedes son pervertidos? – pregunta la poni rosa.

En ese momento aparece Fluttershy.

\- Eh, no, bueno, yo solo quería pedirte ayuda, es que hoy tengo hacer un espectáculo de chistes en una despedida de solteras y bueno… - dijo bajando la cabeza la pegaso amarilla.

\- Pues claro, tu sabes que no hay problema, pero no se si este sea el momento. – responde la poni rosa.

\- ¡Claro que es el momento! De hecho, acompáñanos Pinkie Pie. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡Muy bien! Big Mac y yo nos iremos a la granja, este desvergonzado tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones a la abuela. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡QUE! ¿A LA ABUELA? ¡PERO SI ELLA FUE LA QUE ME ECHÓ DE CASA! – grita sorprendido Big Macintosh.

\- Blade, podrías acompañar a Applejack, creo que es mejor que les expliques lo que paso a la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom, y así evitas que Big Macintosh sea regañado por algo que no es su culpa. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Está bien, me quedare con Applejack y nos reuniremos después. – responde Blade, quien se retira para acompañar a Applejack y Big Macintosh, este último aún confundido y avergonzado por la situación.

En tanto Fluttershy lleva a Pinkie Pie a su casa en la pastelería para pedirle ayuda con sus chistes en su espectáculo en el Sugar Cube Corner.

\- ¡Bien! Dime cuales son los chistes que hiciste para el show. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Pues la verdad, no he hecho ninguno, es decir, no tengo nada. – responde en voz baja la pegaso amarilla.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta sorprendida la poni rosa.

\- Eh, si, por eso necesito tu ayuda. – le responde Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer, no voy a dejar que te suicides a frente de un montón de yeguas que seguro te comerán viva si no les gusta tu rutina de humor. – responde la poni rosa, haciendo que la pegaso amarilla se ponga más nerviosa.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar también? – dijo Twilight Sparkle, junto a Spike, Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues claro que pueden ayudar, entre todos podemos sacar una rutina muy divertida que hará que todos se les desencaje la mandíbula de la risa. – responde la poni rosa con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces cascos a la obra! – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Así que entre todos con Pinkie Pie a la cabeza, comienzan a trabajar en aquella rutina cómica que supuestamente Fluttershy debía tener para esa noche, así con ideas y mucho ánimo, las yeguas comenzaron a ayudar a la poni rosa, quien con estas ideas, creaba chistes bastante cómicos con mucha facilidad, haciendo reír a todas las yeguas en el lugar, y mientras esto ocurría, la propia risa y buen ánimo de todos, hacían que la misma Pinkie Pie también se sintiera muy feliz y alegre riéndose junto a sus amigas, causando que su melena se siga rizando y esponjando cada vez más.

Luego de un rato, Pinkie Pie con ayuda de sus amigas, finalmente había logrado completar la rutina cómica para Fluttershy.

\- ¡Esta lista! – dice emocionada la poni rosa saltando de alegría.

\- Esta muy graciosa, gracias Pinkie Pie. – le responde la pegaso amarilla.

\- No hay de queso no más de papá, siempre que tengas problemas, la tía Pinkie Pie vendrá ayudarte pequeña Flutty. – le responde la poni rosa acariciando la cabeza de la pegaso amarilla como su fuera una potrilla pequeña.

\- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, aunque soy un año mayor que tú! – le responde en un tono ligeramente molesto la pegaso amarilla.

\- Bueno, eso significa que Pinkie Pie va volver a la normalidad en cualquier momento. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Sin embargo, en ese momento entra corriendo el gran Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Pastelito! – dice emocionado el semental rojo al ver a Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡OSITO! – grita emocionada la poni rosa al ver al semental.

Detrás de este llegan Applejack y Blade.

\- ¡BIG MACINTOSH! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE DETENGAS EN ESTE INSTANTE! – grita furiosa Applejack.

\- ¿Y que paso? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle a Blade Beam.

\- Tratamos entre todos de convencerlo y decirle que esta bajo un hechizo y que el nunca a estado casado con Pinkie Pie, pero eso lo irritó más y salió corriendo a buscarla. – responde el semental gris.

\- ¡Maldición! Y Pinkie Pie todavía no recupera sus recuerdos. – dijo Twilight Sparkle, cuando todos miran cuando Pinkie Pie y Big Macintosh comienza a besarse.

Sin embargo, durante en ese beso, unas pequeñas chispas mágicas salieron de sus respectivas cabezas, quedando sorprendidos al verse los ojos del uno al otro.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Big Macintosh se sonrojara en exceso y bajara su cabeza, mientras que Pinkie Pie trataba de limpiar su lengua con su casco.

\- ¿E-Están bien? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! No fue mi intención Pinkie Pie. – dijo Big Macintosh disculpándose.

\- ¡Ay no! Bese a un semental que no es mi novio ni mi tipo. – decía la poni rosa tratando de limpiarse la lengua con su casco por el beso.

De pronto Pinkie Pie comienza a levitar en el aire, y el elemento de la risa sale del bolso de Twilight para ponerse en frente de esta, quien un aura mágica la rodea, para luego comenzar a gritar de dolor mientras sus ojos se ponen blancos y comienza a recuperar de golpe todos sus demás recuerdos.

Finalmente, un cegador destello rosa claro alumbra todo el lugar, haciendo que incluso los ponis que estaban en la planta baja en el café del Sugar Cube, huyeran asustados por aquel enorme destello y el grito desgarrador de Pinkie Pie.

Cuando el destello desaparece los cake suben al lugar donde estaban todos los ponis y pueden ver a Pinkie Pie con la respiración agitada, su pelo completamente rizado y esponjado, con un poco de sangre en su nariz.

\- Eh, ¿Estas bien Pinkie Pie? – pregunta la Señora Cake.

\- Si, porque sentimos unos gritos y un brillo que hicieron que todos en el local huyeran. – dijo el Señor Cake.

Los demás ponis abren los ojos y ven que Pinkie Pie no solo había recuperado su esponjada melena, sino que su cutiemark también había regresado, y su diadema estaba en su cuello.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie volviste! – dijo Twilight Sparkle quien se abalanza a abrazar a la poni rosa.

\- ¡Claro que estoy bien Twily! – responde la poni rosa con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad por fin. – dijo Rarity.

\- Eso parece. – responde al comentario la tímida Fluttershy.

Pero en ese momento la diadema que llevaba en su cuello tanto Pinkie Pie como Fluttershy además del resto de estas que Twilight llevaba en su bolso, salen volando y se van del lugar.

\- ¿Qué corrales pasó? – pregunta Applejack sorprendida.

\- ¡No lo sé! – responde Twilight Sparkle, quien sale corriendo del Sugar Cube.

Al salir ve que todas las diademas van a la misma dirección, pero no en la biblioteca, que es donde se hizo el hechizo, sino que en un lugar a las afueras del pueblo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo sorprendida y preocupada a la vez Twilight Sparkle.

Al parecer tras haber logrado que sus amigas recuperaran sus talentos, había una cosa más por realizar antes de poder cerrar el hechizo.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	7. La fusión de la armonía

**Capítulo 07: La fusión de la armonía.**

Los elementos de la armonía que llevaba Twilight en su bolso junto con los de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que estaban en sus cuellos en el momento que recobraron su talento y recuerdos, salieron volando desde el Sugar Cube Corner, lugar donde estaban en ese instante a un destino de momento desconocido.

Luego de este evento, todo el grupo compuesto por Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Blade y Big Macintosh decidió reunirse en la biblioteca para organizarse en la búsqueda de los elementos de la armonía.

\- Bueno si los elementos volaron solos, es que deben estar todos en algún lugar ¿no es así? – pregunta Blade.

\- Por lógica si, pero no sabemos que lugar fueron terroncito. – responde Applejack.

\- Según Twilight, salieron volando a las afueras del pueblo en el bosque Everfree. – dice Rarity.

\- ¡Creo suponer donde están! – dijo Twilight Sparkle, quien bajaba de la escalera de su cuarto aparentemente con el libro del hechizo de Star Swirl en su bolso.

\- ¿En serio terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Pues sí, deben estar en el lugar donde los encontramos por primera vez, en el viejo castillo real en el bosque Everfree. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Entonces, solo debemos ir ahí ¿no es así? – pregunta Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, quizá solo deba ir yo, al fin y al cabo, yo fui quien invoque el hechizo y es posible que tenga que encargarme de cerrarlo o algo así para que todo vuelva a su cauce. – responde Twilight.

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte por si necesitas ayuda con la magia. – dijo Blade.

\- No creo que sea necesario, quizá no sea algo complejo esta vez. – le responde la unicornio lavanda al joven unicornio gris.

Pero Applejack se acerca a donde esta la unicornio lavanda y le da golpe con su casco en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda mientras se soba la cabeza tras el golpe de su amiga.

\- ¡Porque parece que no aprendiste nada de todo esto! – exclamó la poni vaquera.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ese hechizo nos involucro a todos los presentes de alguna u otra forma, y eso nos termino uniendo aún más, por lo que seguramente para cerrar este hechizo, al igual que para recuperar nuestros talentos, sea necesaria la ayuda de todos nosotros una vez más. – responde Applejack.

En ese momento se acercan todos los demás ponis y el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa, decididos a acompañarla.

\- ¿Están seguros? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Claro que si querida, todos los que estamos aquí somos amigos, y creo que debemos estar todos presentes cuando esto se termine. – responde Rarity.

\- Opino lo mismo, y creo que entre más seamos, mejor, así si tenemos que hacer algo, entre todos lo hacemos más rápido para salir de este entuerto. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Se que yo no soy un elemento ni nada por el estilo y quizá sea el más extrañado de todo esto, pero siempre que alguien necesite de ayuda, pues cuenta con mi casco por supuesto. – dijo el gran Big Macintosh.

\- Es cierto Twilight, hemos llegado muy lejos, no vamos a dejarte sola en el final. – dijo Spike.

\- ¡Gracias a todos! – dijo la unicornio lavanda con una gran sonrisa y emocionada al punto casi ponerse a llorar.

\- ¡Dah! Es obvio por algo somos amigas. – le dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos al antiguo palacio entonces! – dijo una emocionada Twilight Sparkle.

Así que todo el grupo sale de la biblioteca y se dirige directamente al antiguo palacio real, en donde los elementos de la armonía habían sido encontrados originalmente.  
Luego de un rato de atravesar el bosque Everfree sin grandes contratiempos, llegan al viejo palacio real, al entrar notan como los seis elementos de la armonía se mantenían flotando en el lugar donde fueron encontrados como piedras la primera vez, causando una fuerte presión mágica en el lugar.

\- ¡Que corrales! ¡Siento mi cuerpo pesado! – dijo Applejack.

\- Siento como si hubiese perdido todas mis fuerzas. – dijo Rainbow Dash quien aterriza luego de haber estado volando todo el camino.

\- S-Se siente como si faltara el aire, y la vedad da miedo. – dijo Fluttershy quien se mantenía apegada a Rarity.

\- Lo sé querida, nunca había sentido algo así. – dijo Rarity.

\- Es raro, porque da miedo, pero a la vez, calor, y calma, pero también se siente como todo el cuerpo pesado. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Es como si cada paso que diera, fuera cargando una mula en mi lomo. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Es normal, ninguno de ustedes esta acostumbrado a este tipo de poder mágico concentrado tan fuerte. – dijo Blade quien parecía no afectarle tal presión mágica.

\- Veo que tú eres el único aparte de mi que puede resistir la presión mágica, se nota que has tenido una gran instrucción de tu maestro. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- A mi tampoco me afecta mucho, quizá sea por el hecho de ser dragón. – dijo Spike.

\- Es posible, los dragones tienen una mayor resistencia que un poni común, sin duda la presión mágica del lugar es enorme, así que lo mejor que deben hacer todos es mantener la calma, seguro si cierro el hechizo satisfactoriamente, lograre deshacer esta presión. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Entonces esta procede a sacar el libro donde estaba escrito el hechizo original de Star Swirl, al abrirlo en la página donde este aparecía, ahora al pie de esta el texto redujo su tamaño y dejo un espacio en blanco y mágicamente aparece una pluma la que la misma Twilight toma con su magia de levitación.

\- Ya veo, aquí tengo es escribir algo. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y que crees que sea? – pregunta Blade quien se acerca a su lado.

\- Recuerdas cuando estuvimos buscando información en la biblioteca de Canterlot, ahí había una frase que siempre se repetía y que nos llevaba al mismo punto.

\- Te refieres a la cita de "cuando los amigos se unen, la magia es infinita" ¿no es así? – pregunta Blade.

\- Así es, y también hablaba de la forma para cerrar un hechizo, quizá lo que debo hacer es cerrar el hechizo con la lección que aprendimos de todo esto. – dijo la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa.

\- ¿La lección? – pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Cuando comenzamos a ayudarnos entre todos, en ese momento sin importar lo que pasó en la fiesta, y sin dudarlo, entre todas decidieron ayudarse, y no solo no me culparon, sino que me levantaron cuando más lo necesitaba, en el momento que pensé que esto no tendría solución, o cuando pensé que no merecería el perdón, ustedes estuvieron ahí, siempre, y esa es la lección que nos deja esta bizarra aventura. – responde Twilight Sparkle.

Así que la unicornio lavanda toma aire y decide comenzar a escribir en el espacio, la cita que se le vino a la cabeza.  
_"Estando todos juntos, con nuestras marcas del destino fusionadas, la magia de la amistad es infinita"_

Al escribir esto, el libro un texto al final que pide que cite el hechizo en voz alta para terminarlo por completo.

\- _Estando todos juntos, con nuestras marcas del destino fusionadas, la magia de la amistad es infinita_. ¡Hechizo Terminado! – exclama al final la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy comenzaron a flotar en el aire, hasta ponerse en frente de su elemento, una vez esto ocurre, los ojos de Twilight de vuelven blancos y aura arcoíris empieza a crearse alrededor de todas las ponis, dejando a Spike, Blade y Big Macintosh como los testigos de esto.

De pronto las diademas se rompen y solo quedan frente a sus portadoras en forma de gemas sorprendiendo especialmente a Blade.

\- ¡I-Increíble! ¿Sera que los elementos de la armonía más que simples piedras mágicas? – dijo Blade claramente impactado al notar esta escena.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Big Macintosh que estaba su lado.

\- Es que mi maestro me hablo de algunas piedras mágicas llamadas piedras alquímicas, que son gemas mágicas muy raras. – responde Blade impactado y sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta el gran semental rojo.

\- Eh bueno, no lo sé, es que como es primera vez que veo algo así, quizá solo este divagando, no te preocupes. – le responde el semental unicornio, aunque claramente se notaba que en el fondo el si podía entender lo que estaba pasando y sospechar que los elementos de la armonía podrían ser piedras alquímicas.

En ese momento, las gemas mágicas se convierten en una gran luz y se introducen dentro del cuerpo de sus portadoras, haciendo que cada una de ellas se le coloque sus pupilas blancas, mientras el aura arcoíris crecía cada vez más y más.

Finalmente, un gran rayo arcoíris se eleva en el cielo abriendo las nubes que había en el bosque Everfree y llenando por unos instantes el cielo de múltiples colores viéndose no solo en Ponyville, sino que en prácticamente todo Equestria, siendo un espectáculo realmente increíble y hermoso, ya que el cielo azul, se había convertido en ese momento, en un enorme arcoíris lleno de colores.

Luego de aquel destello, las portadoras bajan y quedan de pie sin sus diademas y sin rastro de las gemas de la armonía.

En ese momento Big Macintosh va ver a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Estas bien Applejack? – pregunta Big Macintosh preocupado.

\- Estoy bien hermanito, no debes preocuparte. – le responde de forma tranquila Applejack.

\- Es raro, pareciera que los elementos de la armonía se metieron en nuestros cuerpos, pero en realidad al menos yo no me siento extraña. – dijo Rarity.

\- Yo tampoco, pues me siento muy bien. – dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltos como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¿Realmente se habrán metido a nuestros cuerpos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues pareciera que sí, pero yo me siento bien. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Efectivamente los elementos de la armonía se metieron a sus cuerpos, yo lo vi y la verdad es que es increíble todo lo que acaba de pasar. – dijo Blade.

\- Pero si los elementos de la armonía desaparecieron como tales ¿Qué pasara ahora si hay alguna nueva amenaza? – pregunta Twilight preocupada.

En ese momento un enorme resplandor mágico aparece en el lugar y frente a todos los presentes se muestra la princesa Celestia a quien de inmediato todos los presentes le hacen la respectiva reverencia de respeto.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

\- Solo vine a felicitarte por haber superado tu ultima prueba, y por ende con el cierre del hechizo has logrado concretar tu tesis mágica al cien por ciento. – dijo la soberana del sol con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pero los elementos de la armonía desaparecieron o dio la impresión que se metieron en nuestros cuerpos, por lo que físicamente las diademas ya no están. – dijo Twilight Sparkle preocupada.

\- Hace algún tiempo, existieron otros candidatos a ser portadores de los elementos de la armonía, y junto a una poni como tu que fue una de mis estudiantes en la academia mágica de unicornios, le pedí realizar esta misma prueba, pero esta no lo logro y lamentablemente se volvió malvada llevándose a sus amigos a las afueras de Equestria donde finalmente fueron asesinados por las criaturas del exterior, lamentablemente ninguno de ellos durante el tiempo que fueron portadores, lograron una conexión tan fuerte entre ellos para fortalecer a los elementos y representarlos a plenitud como ustedes, si superaban esta prueba, ya la existencia de los elementos de la armonía perdía el sentido, ya que ahora no necesitan de diademas, porque el verdadero poder de su elemento, radica en su propio corazón, al unirse a ustedes solo recibieron de lleno el poder mágico de la gema. – dijo la princesa Celestia explicándole todo lo que había sucedido, y la razón de haberse unido a sus cuerpos.

\- Entiendo, eso quiere decir que ahora los elementos están representados en nosotras mismas, lo que quiere decir que su magia está dentro de todos. – dijo Twilight.

\- La magia de la amistad, es una magia impresionante, ya que es una magia tan poderosa que incluso algunos seres llegan a temerle por lo que esta representa, porque una amistad fuerte, hace que la magia de todas se fortalezca ante cualquier situación. – dijo la princesa Celestia.

Twilight se voltea con una sonrisa a ver a sus amigas quienes también le devuelven la alegre mirada.

\- ¡Tiene razón! Entre todas podemos superar cualquier cosa. – dijo con una sonrisa Twilight Sparkle.

\- Además, no solo lograste descubrir todo y lograr encontrar la conexión perfecta, de paso hiciste un nuevo amigo en el camino quien seguramente toda esta lección le ayudara a descubrir su propio significado de la magia de la amistad. – dijo la soberana del sol mirando a Blade, quien le hace una reverencia de respeto.

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir que ¿ya aprobé? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda emocionada.

\- Así es mi estudiante, a partir de hoy dejas de ser una estudiante de magia y pasas a ser oficialmente una maga estatal al servicio del reino de Equestria. – dijo con una sonrisa la princesa Celestia.

\- ¡SI! ¡LO LOGRE! – grita emocionada la unicornio lavanda, mientras todos sus amigos le van a dar un abrazo grupal para felicitar su logro.

Con esta prueba, la unicornio lavanda y sus amigas comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, los elementos de la armonía desaparecían de forma física, ya que ahora esta presencia no era necesaria al unirse a corazones que representan fielmente los valores de estos, por lo que, con esta fusión, no solo concluía la última prueba para Twilight en su camino para convertirse en maga estatal, sino que era una lección que logro fortalecer aún más los lazos de amistad de estas seis yeguas.

Luego del abrazo grupal y felicitaciones de sus amigos, Twilight vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a la princesa del sol.

\- Entonces si soy una maga estatal, ¿Podré trabajar en mi propia investigación mágica? – pregunta emocionada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, una vez realices el papeleo y tengas de lleno la certificación, puedes crear tu proyecto mágico y se te facilitara todo lo que necesites, ya sea en libros, material de investigación y presupuesto, todo lo que necesites lo tendrás si así lo deseas. – responde la soberana del sol.

\- Entonces ya se cual será mi primer proyecto. – dijo emocionada Twilight Sparkle mirando al joven Blade Beam.

\- ¿Y cuál será tu proyecto? – pregunta la princesa Celestia.

\- Sera enseñarle la magia de la amistad a un poni que hasta hace poco no tenia amigos, y Blade será mi sujeto de pruebas, bueno por decirlo de algún modo, por que el en realidad fue un amigo que llego del cielo y me apoyo en toda esta prueba. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si el accede, no veo problema, de hecho, me gustaría saber de tu investigación, por lo que podemos seguir en contacto. – le dice la princesa Celestia guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ojalá le guste mi trabajo entonces. – le responde la unicornio lavanda con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia le da un cálido abrazo a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi tiempo, más que mi estudiante, te quiero como mi hija, y estoy seguro que lo hagas, me hará sentir orgullosa de ti. – le dice la princesa Celestia.

\- Yo también la quiero mucho princesa Celestia. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, quien le devuelve el abrazo a su mentora.

Luego de ese abrazo, la princesa del sol les dirige la palabra a todos los presentes.

\- Bueno mis queridos ponis, yo ahora procedo a retirarme y espero volverlos a ver pronto. – dijo la soberana del sol, quien recibe la reverencia de los ponis presente saliendo del lugar volando por cielos.

Tras irse la soberana del sol, por fin todos los ponis del lugar ya pueden relajarse un poco luego de una semana de locura.

\- Bueno a pesar de todo eso de la fusión, todo vuelve a la normalidad. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Debemos celebrar este regreso a la normalidad ¡CON UNA FIESTA! – grita al final eufórica y emocionada Pinkie Pie.

\- Pues mientras la fiesta no termine como la vez anterior. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Para nada, esa Rarity mal educada y desagradable de la fiesta anterior ya no volverá, ahora si disfrutare de una agradable fiesta con todos mis amigos. – dijo Rarity con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que todo vuelve a ser como antes. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡No todo! – responde la unicornio lavanda al comentario de la poni vaquera, acercándose al semental unicornio gris.

\- Blade ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues no lo sé, creo que debería continuar mi viaje y tomar esto como parte de mi experiencia. – responde el semental unicornio.

\- ¿Y si mejor te quedas en Ponyville con nosotros? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda al joven semental gris.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Vivir en Ponyville? – pregunta Blade sorprendido.

En ese momento aparece Spike preocupado frente a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Pero que dices! ¿Le pedirás vivir con nosotros? – pregunta sorprendido el pequeño Spike.

\- Pues bueno, yo creo que es lo mejor ¿no? – dijo sonrojándose la por completo la unicornio lavanda.

Sin embargo, el unicornio gris le responde.

\- Lo siento, pero no. – dijo Blade.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta sorprendida la unicornio lavanda.

\- Admito que me gustaría mucho estar con cerca de los primeros amigos que tengo, pero no puedo ir a vivir contigo, soy un semental joven viviendo en la casa de una yegua soltera, los ponis comenzaran a decir cosas y podría prestarse para malos entendidos. – responde Blade.

\- Creo que te entiendo. – dijo Twilight bajando la mirada.

Pero en ese momento aparecen Applejack y Big Macintosh a intervenir en la conversación.

\- ¡Oye terroncito! Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir, ¿Por qué no te quedas en Sweet Apple Acres? – pregunta Applejack.

\- ¿Qué me quede en tu granja? – pregunta Blade sorprendido.

\- Así es, la casa Apple es muy grande, ya que esta hecha para recibir visitas de muchos miembros de la familia, por lo que espacio nos sobra. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? – pregunta Blade.

\- Yep, lo estamos Blade. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Entonces me quedare en Ponyville, les prometo conseguir un trabajo para pagarles su hospitalidad. – dijo Blade agradeciendo la propuesta de los hermanos Apple.

\- No es necesario, si quieres, puedes trabajar en la misma granja, siempre un casco extra será bienvenido. – dijo Applejack.

\- Para nada, será un placer ayudar en la granja, además si es así, creo que podría quedarme un tiempo aquí antes de continuar mi viaje. – dijo Blade.

\- Pero tu tiempo será largo, porque te propuse como proyecto de investigación mágica, así que tendremos mucho en que trabajar y a partir de ahora no solo eres mi amigo, sino que mi proyecto de investigación acerca de la magia de la amistad. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Tu proyecto? ¿En serio? – pregunta sorprendido Blade.

\- Así es, estoy segura que tu maestro quería que aprendieras acerca de la amistad y que mejor que en lugar donde has hecho varios amigos para comenzar a aprender de ella, es por eso que te guiare y esa guía será parte de mi trabajo, estoy segura que si logras aprender acerca de la amistad, serás un mago increíble, sin duda mejor que yo. – responde la unicornio lavanda sonrojándose.

\- Sera raro ser parte de un proyecto de investigación de amistad, pero si eso significa pasar el tiempo con ponis tan buenos como ustedes, yo encantado. – responde Blade.

\- ¡ENTONCES A CELEBRAR QUE BLADE SE QUEDA AQUÍ CON UNA FIESTA SUPER INCREIBLE! – grita emocionada la poni rosa saltando de alegría al saber que Blade a partir de ahora se quedara en Ponyville.

Los elementos de la armonía como tales, se han unido a sus portadoras luego de que Twilight cerrara el hechizo creado originalmente por Star Swirl, y así concluir sus estudios mágicos y convertirse oficialmente en una maga estatal.

Aún así no todo regreso a ser como antes, porque además de la unión de los elementos con sus portadoras, han ganado un nuevo amigo, quien ahora se quedará en Ponyville para aprender acerca de la amistad y compartir nuevas experiencias, las cuales quizá el maestro de aquel joven unicornio quería que aprendiera.

Finalmente, todos los recuerdos alterados de las portadoras y sus familias habían desaparecido y las vidas de todos a pesar de estos cambios, parecían volver a su cauce.

Pero al regresar al pueblo e ir al Sugar Cube Corner, sigue el cartel donde anuncian el evento de la despedida de solteras con Fluttershy a cargo de la rutina cómica.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi dios! – dijo Fluttershy sorprendida y asustada al ver el cartel.

\- ¿Se supone que todo volvía a la normalidad no? – le pregunta Rainbow Dash a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Se supone, que, al recuperar sus talentos y vidas, los eventos alterados desaparecieran. – dijo Twilight sorprendida.

\- Sea como sea, el espectáculo habrá que presentarlo de todos modos. – dijo Rarity.

\- N-No, y-yo no puedo p-ponerme el frente de otros p-ponis, me pongo nerviosa y me da miedo. – dijo Fluttershy tratando de esconder su rostro en su melena.

\- ¡Tranquila Fluttershy! La tía Pinkie se encargará de esto. – dijo confiada la poni rosa.

\- ¿En serio terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Si, de hecho, vengan esta noche, les dejare entrar a ver un espectáculo cómico que jamás olvidaran. – dijo confiada la poni rosa.

Así que paso el resto del día rápidamente, durante este Blade fue a instalarse en la casa de los Apple, el cual fue recibido con gran calidez por no solo Applejack y Big Macintosh quienes le hicieron la invitación, sino que también Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith, recibieron de forma amable al nuevo residente de la granja Apple y quien trabajara para la misma para retribuirles.

Ya en la noche, todos los ponis que estuvieron en esta aventura se reúnen en Sugar Cube Corner, el cual tiene a un gran numero de yeguas esperando el numero cómico de Fluttershy que se supone la pegaso daría aquel día.

Twilight, Blade, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Big Macintosh y Rainbow Dash se acomodan entre el publico para presenciar el espectáculo.

\- Ojalá esto salga bien, Fluttershy no es buena para soportar la presión. – dijo preocupada Rainbow Dash.

\- Esperemos que detrás del escenario todo salga bien, según el plan de Pinkie, ella estará detrás del escenario susurrando los chistes y Fluttershy solo tiene que repetirlos. – dijo Rarity.

Así que el señor Cake procede hacer la presentación de aquel número.

\- Bueno, en esta despedida de solteras, se prometió un numero cómico, que seria interpretado por la comediante Fluttershy, pero esta lamentablemente tuvo una terrible diarrea por comer muffins. – dijo el Señor Cake.

Curiosamente en el lugar habían puesto algunos muffins para servirse y algunas yeguas al escuchar esto, comenzaron a tirarlos al piso, pensando que eran de aquellos muffins a quien el Señor Cake se refería

\- ¡Pero no de nuestros muffins! Ella comió muffins de otra pastelería y esos muffins sabían a estiércol de vaca, por eso se enfermó, en cambio nuestros muffins nunca han enfermado a nadie. – dijo el Señor Cake para que dejaran de tirar los muffins al piso.

\- Y la vez que repartieron muffins gratis y tuvieron que habilitar un hospital de campaña en la plaza por la enorme cantidad de intoxicados por muffins que hicieron aquí. – dijo una yegua unicornio de color turquesa, de crin de similar color, pero en tono griseo, ojos naranjas y una lira en su flanco.

\- ¡Bueno casi nunca! Solo por una vez que nos clausuro sanidad, no quiere decir que eso ocurra siempre. – dijo el Señor Cake poniéndose muy nervioso.

Un incomodo silencio se mantuvo en el lugar, cuando Fluttershy aparece, aunque esta llevaba un sombrero, lentos oscuros y una capa para ocultar su identidad, por lo que paso desapercibida del resto del público, logrando acomodarse en donde se encuentran el resto de sus amigos.

\- Hola amigos. – dijo casi susurrando la pegaso amarilla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- No hables tan alto, hubo cambio de planes. – responde Fluttershy en voz baja y pidiendo que baje la voz.

Finalmente, el Señor Cake retoma la presentación.

\- Bueno sin más, aquí esta, la única yegua gran comediante, la espectacular Pinkie. – dijo el Señor Cake presentando a Pinkie Pie.

Para sorpresa de muchos, la poni rosa venia vestida de negro, con lentes azules y una actitud bastante fuera de común en ella.

\- Hola amigas ponis, me imagino que han venido aquí a reír un poco.

Esto hizo que hubiera una respuesta positiva del público.

\- Pues sí, sobre todo la poni que mañana se casara. – dijo la poni rosa, haciendo que la luz enfoque a la anfitriona de esta despedida de solteras, una yegua de color amarillo pálido, similar a Fluttershy y Apple Bloom, ojos carmesí, crin Celeste, y una lupa como cutiemark, la cual solo sonríe.

\- Se ve muy alegre, todo es bonito cuando te casas, no lo sabre yo que estuve casada con enorme, enorme semental, era tan tierno, yo le decía osito. – dijo Pinkie Pie levantando un poco del ánimo del público, pero impactando a sus amigas, especialmente Twilight.

\- ¿No se supone que, al regresar su marca, Pinkie debió olvidar que estuvo casada? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Pues se supone, pero a saber el motivo por que aún mantiene esos recuerdos. – responde Blade.

\- ¿Estuvo casada? – pregunta Big Macintosh.

\- Bueno, al menos tu no lo recuerdas hermanito, y con eso me doy por conforme. – le responde Applejack a su hermano mayor.

\- El era tan tierno, brusco a la hora del amor, pero tierno en general.

Eso causo algunas risas en la audiencia, mientras la poni rosa seguía con su rutina.

\- El sabia como satisfacer a una esposa amorosa, todo es muy lindo cuando se trata de la intimidad y del sexo, pero fuera de eso, hay que aguantar sus gases, sus eructos mientras duermen o que luego de un largo día en la granja, llega a casa tan cansado, que se tira directo a la cama como un tronco sin darse un baño antes, entonces en vez de tener a un semental de cinco patas, macho fuerte y apasionado, tienes un tronco que huele a estiércol podrido y todo lo lindo de los días del sexo pasa al olvido.

Al hacer esto las yeguas comenzaron del lugar comenzaron a reír, sin embargo, Big Macintosh trataba de ocultarse sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Big Macintosh? ¿Te sientes identificado? – dijo Rainbow Dash soltando una pequeña risa burlesca.

Al escuchar esto Applejack quedo impactada, lo que llamo la atención de Twilight quien le pregunta al ver esa cara de total estupefacción.

\- ¿Estás bien Applejack? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Nada, es que bueno, si lo que cuenta paso en verdad, significa que mi hermano y… ¡Por Celestia! – dijo Applejack.

\- Creo que no se pudo evitar, pero al menos Pinkie no está embarazada si te sirve de consuelo. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Mira terroncito, lo que paso en esa semana, se queda en esa semana y nunca lo volveremos a recordar, ni se lo mencionaremos a mi hermano para no dejarle un trauma. – responde la poni vaquera.

Al final una gran risa en el grupo hacia mostrar un grato ambiente, la contagiosa risa del lugar, hizo que esa noche, todos los ponis disfrutaran con alegría esa velada, especialmente Blade Beam, quien, por primera vez, comenzaba a experimentar lo que significaba estar en un grato ambiente con gente que realmente se ha ganado su cariño y a quienes el solitario unicornio podía comenzar a llamar "amigos" con los cuales comenzaría a convivir a partir de ahora.

Mientras esto ocurrió en Ponyville, en el antiguo palacio real, aparece volando completamente sola una yegua azul oscuro de melena Azul cobalto como una nebulosa, un gran cuerno y alas, ojos turquesa y una Luna en su flanco, la cual llevaba un colgante con una piedra roja en su cuello, ella era la soberana de la luna, la noche y las estrellas, conocida como la princesa Luna.

Esta aterriza en el palacio y se acerca al mismo lugar donde horas antes, los elementos de la armonía habían estado por ultima vez, antes de desaparecer y fusionarse con sus portadoras.

\- Lamentablemente y a pesar de haberme purificado, al fusionarse los elementos de la armonía con sus portadoras, hará que la magia que mantenía a esta cosa dentro de mí, cambie y seguramente trate de tomar mi cuerpo nuevamente, sin embargo, gracia a la piedra roja, podre quitarla de mi cuerpo. – dijo la princesa Luna.

Usando su cuerno, toma una roca y comienza a dibujar en el piso un circulo grande, dentro de este dibuja un triángulo, dentro de este un cuadrado y dentro de este último otro circulo.

\- Muy bien el glifo esta listo, creo que no debería tener problema, al fin y al cabo, esto se creo como parte de una corrupción de nuestro interior desde aquel momento que nos hicimos con la juventud eterna, y lo mejor es eliminarlo cuando no tenga un cuerpo físico.

La princesa de la noche camina hasta el centro del circulo, respira profundo y comienza a concentrar su energía mágica.

Al hacerlo tanto la piedra roja como el glifo comiencen a brillar y esta comienza a levitar en el aire, al mismo tiempo que una nebulosa de color negro comienza a salir del interior de la princesa de la noche.

Luego de unos instantes, esta logra tener el tamaño similar a una gran nube de tormenta, a la cual le aparecen ojos rojos, una vez esta termina de salir del interior de Luna, esta cae al piso, levantándose rápidamente para ver a aquella nebulosa.

\- Así que esta es la verdadera forma de Nightmare Moon. – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- Pues claro, al fin y al cabo, soy un homúnculo igual que tú querida Luna. – responde la nebulosa, con un tono de voz femenino, similar al de la propia princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Puedes hablar en esa forma? – pregunta la princesa de la noche.

\- Claro que puedo hablar, al fin y al cabo, tu y yo somos entidades diferentes, ya que, aunque ambas seamos homúnculos, yo soy parte de un ser mayor, mientras tú, bueno, solo fue una yegua que se convirtió en un homúnculo y que intenta embaucar a todo el mundo. – responde la nebulosa.

\- ¡Di lo que quieras! Pero sin un cuerpo físico, no eres más que un pobre y triste homúnculo que no tiene razón de existencia más que ser un parasito dentro de mí, que durante siglos solo trato de usarme. – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- Pero, recuerda que tu me sacaste de mi verdadero hogar, tu cuerpo no fue el lugar donde me cree, tu me sacaste de ahí para salvar su vida, y por lo que he visto a través de ti, en lugar de agradecerlo, ella cada vez esta peor. – dijo la nebulosa.

\- Lo que tenga que hacer de ahora en adelante, debo hacerlo con la cabeza fría y sin nadie más dentro de mí, así que despídete para siempre Nightmare Moon. – le dice la princesa de la noche quien comienza a concentrar magia en su cuerno.

\- ¡Que ilusa eres si piensas que podrás derrotarme con eso! – responde la nebulosa.

La princesa Luna comienza a cargar un potente ataque con su cuerno, para luego lanzarlo directamente a aquella nebulosa.

\- ¡RAYO LUNAR! – grita la soberana de la noche, lanzando un potente rayo mágico.

Sin embargo, la nebulosa no solo detiene el rayo mágico, sino que lo absorbe en su interior, sorprendiendo a la princesa de la noche.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡DETUVISTE MI RAYO LUNAR! – exclamó impactada la princesa Luna.

\- Gracias por este regalito de despedida, recuerda que me alimento de magia, para mi estoy solo fue un pequeño banquete, pero tranquila que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

En ese momento la nebulosa se va rápidamente del antiguo palacio desapareciendo del lugar.

\- ¡MALDITA BASURA! ¡No dejare que te salgas más tiempo con la tuya homúnculo asqueroso! – dijo furiosa la princesa de la noche al ver como la nebulosa escapa frente a ella.

Esto podría traer como consecuencia que una nueva amenaza, este por surgir en Equestria y una nueva prueba para los elementos de la armonía está por comenzar.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Asi concluye este primer arco de Las cronicas de la amistad, sin embargo la historia seguira, apenas llevo tres capitulos del siguiente arco y sin correcciónes, por lo que es posible que haya una pequeña pausa y recien dentro de un par de semanas cuando ya lleve algo más avanzando el arco, comience a publicar sus capitulos.

El siguiente arco tiene más acción y dara otras pistas para lo que sera el final de esta historia y lograr un mejor enlace con Final Arc el cual sera continuado una vez esta historia termine.


	8. Noche de pesadillas parte 1

Y tal como se prometio, luego de un par de semanas de receso, se comienza a publicar el nuevo arco de esta historia, actualmente ya hay cuatro capitulos terminados contando este (aunque solo este estaba ya revisado), tratando de mantener el ritmo de publicación semanal lo mejor posible ya que este arco sera un poco más largo que el anterior, pero ya poco a poco el fic esta cobrando forma y espero pronto llegar al momento culmine de esta historia.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este nuevo arco argumental.

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Noche de pesadillas parte 1.**

Han pasado siete días desde que los elementos de la armonía se fusionaran con sus portadoras, luego de que Twilight Sparkle realizara un hechizo mágico que cambio la vida y talento de sus amigas, creando una gran confusión y que, con ayuda de ellas, lograra revertir la situación, dando como resultado final aquella fusión.

Esa mañana Twilight Sparkle estaba en Canterlot, esta esta en un edificio perteneciente a la guardia real, un edificio de aproximadamente cinco pisos de color azul claro, con ventanas victorianas y manteniendo el estilo de la mayoría de construcciones de la capital ecuestre. En este lugar se realizan distintos tipos de trámites burocráticos entre miembros militares, por lo que la unicornio lavanda estaba sentada junto a otros ponis esperando que su número de atención fuera llamado y así poder realizar el ultimo tramite, que era el retiro del carnet de maga estatal, que la certificaba al cien porciento como tal.

La unicornio lavanda había llegado muy temprano a la oficina con la esperanza de salir rápidamente de allí y regresar a Ponyville para la hora del almuerzo, en donde había quedado de reunirse con Applejack y Blade, ya que este ultimo esta trabajando en la misma granja Apple y en las tardes se dedica a estudiar magia junto a Twilight, algo que a este le agradaba mucho hacer.

Sin embargo, ya era más del mediodía, Twilight había llegado al amanecer, por lo que más de cinco horas había pasado desde que sacó su numero de atención y aunque Twilight llevo consigo un bolso con un par de libros en caso que tuviera que esperar, prácticamente la unicornio casi había terminado de leer todo un libro debido al extenso tiempo de espera.

Finalmente, cerca de las 2:30 pm y muy aburrida, la unicornio lavanda fue llamada para realizar la firma de los últimos papeles y así recibir la entrega del carnet de certificación.

Tras la espera la unicornio pensó que ese tramite seria corto y que en media hora ya por fin podría salir, pero al final fue todo lo contrario, ella tuvo que llenar más de 50 hojas de formularios, y luego llevarlas a distintas secciones del edificio donde recibía otro papel que también debía ser llenado y luego enviado a otra sección, por lo que entre sección y sección y entre los varios formularios que tuvo que llenar, recién a las 6:50 pm y cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrar las oficinas centrales, por fin la unicornio lavanda recibe su tan ansiado carnet de certificación, que ahora la acreditaba al cien porciento como maga estatal de Equestria.

Por lo que luego de subirse al tren y regresar a Ponyville, esta regreso para la hora de la cena, sin embargo, a pesar del agotador día donde tuvo que sortear la burocracia del reino para recibir su certificación, esta de todos modos fue a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

Cuando llega, es recibida por Blade, el cual le saluda con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta el semental unicornio.

\- Horriblemente agotador, pero por fin tengo mi certificación. – la unicornio lavanda utiliza su magia para sacar del bolso de su lomo su carnet de certificación.

\- ¡Excelente! Eso quiere decir que ahora serás una maga estatal como tal. – le dice el semental unicornio.

\- Si, de hecho, me hicieron elegir un lugar donde establecer mis servicios y obviamente elegí Ponyville, que al ser un pueblo en donde la mayoría son terrestres, en si hay poca guardia real y solo la policía se encarga de mantener el orden, por ende, no hay unicornios magos aquí. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda sonriéndole.

\- Muy bien, fue un duro día de cosecha, pero como no llegaste, pues decidí quedarme en la tarde también a dar un casco, en seis meses se viene la temporada de cidra y se necesitara obtener lo mejor de la cosecha para tener una buena sidra. – responde Blade.

\- Si, la sidra de la granja es la mejor, y aunque falta tiempo, me imagino que ya quieren tener todo listo para darle tiempo a este que fermente y de un punto justo de alcohol. – responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Cenaste? – pregunta el unicornio semental.

\- La verdad no, de hecho, solo me comí una barra de chocolate durante el día. – responde la unicornio lavanda cuando su estómago comienza a sonar.

\- Bueno, si iré a buscar la porción de comida que te guardo la abuela Smith, ya que pensó que quizá llegarías más tarde. – dijo Blade.

\- Es muy amable, esta bien. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡No será necesario terroncito! – dice una voz de una poni que se acerca a donde están ambos unicornios.

Esa poni era Applejack quien decide saludar a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Nosotros ya vamos a cenar y es mejor que comas una comida recién hecha. – le dice la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡Gracias Applejack! – responde sonriente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Vamos Blade, ya la cena esta lista. – le dice Applejack al semental unicornio.

\- De acuerdo. – responde Blade.

Así que Twilight entra a la casa Apple y se sienta junto a Blade y la familia Apple quienes la habían invitado a comer y junto a ellos también estaba el pequeño Spike.

\- ¡Vaya! Ya imaginaba que te tardarías. – dijo Spike.

\- Tenias razón Spike, las oficinas burocráticas de la guardia siguen siendo horriblemente lentas y tediosas. – le responde la unicornio lavanda al dragón.

\- La princesa Celestia nunca ha querido hacer cambios en el área civil, ya que dice que es necesario para una máxima transparencia, pero para hacer un simple tramite te pueden tener horas, una vez mamá Velvet estuvo prácticamente igual que Twilight para realizar un tramite de la guardia. – dijo Spike contando que la madre de Twilight, también había pasado en una situación similar.

\- Bueno, al menos aquí no hay tanta burocracia, seguro que por ser un pueblo pequeño todo es más simple. – responde Applejack.

\- Eso lo dices porque no haces el pago de impuestos. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Lo dices como si tardaras todo un día! – exclamo la poni vaquera.

\- Estuve seis horas entre la declaración y el timbre de este. – responde el semental rojo.

\- ¿En serio? Híjole, no esperaba que fuera tan tedioso. – responde Applejack.

Y así transcurrió la cena de la familia Apple junto a Twilight, Spike y Blade, una agradable cena familiar que sin duda ayudaba a la unicornio lavanda sacarse todo ese tedioso recuerdo del pesado día que tuvo.

Luego de comer un delicioso postre de manzana hecho por la abuela Smith, la unicornio lavanda decide regresar a la biblioteca junto al pequeño dragón, despidiéndose de la familia Apple y Blade.

\- Bueno terroncito, nos reuniremos mañana para comer y celebrar tu certificación ¿no es así? – pregunta Applejack.

\- La verdad si, seria bueno poder compartir esto con todos ustedes, ya que, gracias al apoyo de todas, fue que pude descifrar el hechizo. – responde Twilight.

\- Pues todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena al final, seguro querrán celebrar esto entre todas. – dijo Blade.

\- Tú también tienes que estar allí, ya que, aunque seas mi amigo más reciente, tu ayuda fue vital en esto, y esto lo tengo que celebrar con absolutamente todos mis amigos.

Al escuchar esto, Blade se sonroja un poco.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario agradecerlo, solo hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto. – responde el unicornio gris.

\- Bueno, entonces mañana podrías avisarles a las chicas que nos reuniremos ¿por favor? – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- No hay problema, mañana iré al mercado a vender manzanas en lo que Blade y Big Mac avanzan con la recolección, así que ahí pasara a decirle a las demás. – dijo Applejack.

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana. – se despide la unicornio lavanda de Applejack y Blade.

\- Está bien, adiós terroncito. – dijo Applejack, quien se despedía junto a Blade de Twilight y Spike quien en su lomo también se despedía.

Así que ya cansada de todo lo que había hecho en el día, tanto la unicornio lavanda como el pequeño dragón, optaron por irse a dormir y tomar un merecido sueño luego todo un pesado día.

Por lo que la unicornio lavanda comenzó a tener un agradable sueño, o al menos lo era para ella, ya que en ese sueño, esta se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando magia y junto a ella estaba Blade, quien también estaba leyendo un libro de magia.

Durante el sueño, la unicornio lavanda termina de leer un libro al mismo tiempo que lo hace su compañero semental, por lo que ambos deciden tomar el mismo libro al mismo tiempo usando su magia, haciendo que esta se mezcle y ambas auras, formen un color carmesí, que emitía un cálido y reconfortante poder mágico.

Al darse cuenta de esto ambos sueltan el libro mágico al mismo tiempo y bajan sus cabezas sonrojándose.

\- L-Lo siento Twilight. – dijo Blade sonrojado.

\- No, para nada, tu discúlpame por tomar el libro que ibas a leer. – dijo Twilight también sonrojada.

Luego ambos voltean su mirada, logrando verse directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen, para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Entonces poco a poco, ambos se ponen al frente y comienza a mirarse fijamente mientras ambos siguen claramente sonrojados al verse en uno al otro y Twilight decide hablarle.

\- Blade, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues no. – responde el semental gris.

\- Yo tampoco hasta ahora, pero si te dijera que quizá estoy comenzando a enamorarme ¿Qué me dirías? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda al joven semental unicornio frente a ella.

Sin embargo, antes que Blade pudiera responderle, este es decapitado de forma sumamente violenta cayendo muerto en un charco de sangre y dejando en shock a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡P-Pero que rayos! – exclama la unicornio lavanda impactada por ver decapitado al joven semental frente a ella.

En ese momento, una voz comienza a escucharse.

\- ¡Te encontré elemento de la magia! – dice una voz casi susurrante en el lugar.

Al escuchar esa voz la unicornio rompe en llanto y planta un fuerte grito.

\- ¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grita la unicornio lavanda en lágrimas.

Esta luego comienza a reaccionar y se acerca al cuerpo decapitado del semental para romper en llanto.

\- ¡BLADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grita en un desgarrador llanto, mientras la voz seguía repitiendo la misma frase del principio, aunque con el susurro cada vez más fuerte.

De pronto una nube negra comienza a cubrir todo el lugar y esta nube comienza a hablarle.

\- Tu serás un buen recipiente para mí. – decía la nube oscura.

\- ¡MUESTRATE MALDITA! ¡MUESTRATE AHORA PARA MATARTE POR LO QUE HICISTE DESGRACIADA HIJA DE YEGUA! – grita en un estado de ira la unicornio lavanda, a la vez que seguía rompiendo en lágrimas.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que puedo sentir tu deseo de sangre contra mí. – dijo la nube oscura.

Esta comienza a tomar forma, esta corresponde a la forma de un yegua de color negro, de un tamaño similar a la princesa Celestia, crin en forma nebulosa de color Cerúleo oscuro, ojos turquesa, con un cuerno de unicornio, alas y un casco metálico color lavanda claro, con el cual cubría su cabeza, además de unas botas metálicas del mismo color de su casco, y una luna en flanco, con una mirada penetrante, Twilight Sparkle logro reconocerla de inmediato, ya que se trataba de la propia Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡Imposible! Tu fuiste purificada por los elementos de la armonía. – dijo Twilight Sparkle impactada.

\- Así es, purificada, pero no eliminada, ya que sus portadoras al no tener sed de sangre, optaron por purificar mi poder y sellarlo, pero desde entonces seguí viviendo en el cuerpo de Luna hasta que esta, opto por sacarme de su cuerpo para evitar otra corrupción.

Sin embargo, en lugar de recibir otra pregunta Twilight utiliza un hechizo mágico con su cuerno, lo cual causa una ráfaga de viento que Nightmare Moon esquiva destrozando una de las paredes de la biblioteca y que hace que el rostro de la yegua más grande, tenga un corte que le hace sangrar.

\- Vaya, que agresiva. – dijo de forma burlesca la yegua oscura.

\- ¡No me importa por qué estés aquí!, aunque nunca haya matado a nadie, esta vez, no como elemento de la armonía, sino que como maga estatal del reino de Equestria, yo te arrebatare la vida y vengare a mi amigo Blade el cual asesinaste sin poder defenderse malnacida. – dijo Twilight Sparkle mostrando un rostro furioso y por primera vez, con ganas reales, de matar a alguien, en este caso Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero Twilight Sparkle! – dice Nightmare Moon quien comienza a reírse.

Al mismo tiempo y mientras Twilight estaba viviendo aquella peligrosa situación Applejack, dormía tranquilamente en su casa en un apacible sueño.  
En ese sueño se podía ver a la poni vaquera en un gran campo de manzanas, en una calidad y relajante mañana con un gran y enorme sol, sin embargo, en ese sueño Applejack era una potrilla pequeña, por lo que el sueño podría estar representando en parte un recuerdo de su infancia.

Applejack comienza a trotar entre el enorme campo de manzana, cuando frente a ella aparece otra potrilla, de color agua marina con grisáceo pálido, con una crin en dos tonos de índigo oscuro, uno más claro que otro y ópalo, mismo tono ópalo estaba presente en sus ojos con una marca con una estrella amarilla y cinco notas corcheas musicales de colores a su alrededor, quien llama a la pequeña Applejack.

\- Llegaste temprano Applejack. – le dice sonriente la portilla de ojos ópalo.

\- Es bueno verte terroncito. – responde Applejack sonriente.

\- ¿Hoy vamos a tocar en el centro del pueblo? – dice la potrilla de ojos ópalo.

\- Claro, tu canta y yo toco la guitarra, seguro nos haremos de unas monedas extra para comprar unos pastelitos. – responde la pequeña Applejack.

\- ¿A dónde van niñas? – se escucha la voz de una yegua adulta pregunta a las potrillas.

Aparece una yegua adulta, de color damasco pálido, con una melena risada de color amarillo anaranjado, ojos turquesa, con un frasco de conservas en su flanco y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos a tocar en el centro mamá! – responde con gran entusiasmo la pequeña AJ, confirmando que aquella yegua era su madre.

\- Si tía Pear, Applejack tocara la guitarra y yo cantaré, con eso ganaremos algunas monedas para comprar pastelitos. – responde la pequeña potrilla de ojos ópalo.

\- Se que, aunque les compre los pastelitos, estoy segura que en el fondo, quieren tocar de todas formas ¿no es así? – dice la madre de la pequeña Applejack.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¡ESPEREN! – se siente el grito de un joven potro macho, quien viene galopando.

Ese potro era Big Macintosh, el cual al igual que Applejack, era pequeño, aunque igual más alto que su hermana y la amiga de esta.

\- ¿Quieres venir hermanito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Si, yo también quiero cantar. – responde el joven Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Si! A mí también me gustaría. – dijo la pequeña potrilla de ojos ópalo sonrojada.

\- Como se nota que te gusta mi hermano Coloratura. – dice Applejack, llamando a su amiga potra, por su nombre.

\- ¡Eh no! No me gusta, digo, no es nada personal, digo… - la potra se sonrojo por completo tratando de ocultar sus ojos con su melena bajando la mirada y desviándola de Big Macintosh.

Sin embargo, la misma nebulosa negra aparece y rodea a todos los presentes, haciendo que la madre de los hermanos Apple se coloque en frente de los potrillos para protegerlos, cuando la nebulosa toma a la pequeña Coloratura y se la lleva.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO IRME! ¡QUIERE QUEDARME EN PONYVILLE! ¡APPLEJACK! – grita la pequeña potrilla, quien se aleja cada vez más, hasta que los gritos dejan de escucharse.

\- ¡COLORATURA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! – grita Applejack con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Esten tranquilos niños! ¡Todo estará bien! – dice la madre de los hermanos Apple viendo como esa nebulosa los rodea y se convierte en unas enormes llamas.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡TENGO MIEDO! – grita aterrorizado el joven Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Escuchen! Pase lo que pase, ustedes atraviesen el fuego y solo corran sin mirar atrás. – dice la madre de los potros.

\- ¡No podemos dejarte aquí mamá! – dice Applejack abrazando a su madre.

\- ¡Solo háganlo! Ustedes deben sobrevivir como sea. – dijo su madre, cuando un fuerte viento los empuja al mismo tiempo que su madre comienza a ser envuelta por las llamas.

\- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – grita de forma desesperada la pequeña Applejack al ver a su madre envuelta en llamas, mientras en el viento una voz comienza a susurrar.

Ese susurro era una risa, que hizo que a Applejack se le pusiera la piel de gallina cuando todos los arboles de manzana a su alrededor comenzaron a arder, mientras que esta sorpresivamente, vuelve a su forma adulta.

Cuando vuelve a su forma adulta, Applejack se queda sola, frente a la misma figura de Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡Que cobarde es el elemento de la honestidad! – dijo Nightmare Moon.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Applejack impactada al ver a la yegua oscura frente a ella.

\- Pues he salido de mi confinamiento dentro de Luna y ahora busco venganza, por quienes estuvieron a punto de purificarme por completo y deshacer mi verdadera existencia. – responde la yegua oscura.

\- ¡Ósea! ¿Tu creaste esto? ¿Es un sueño? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Eso depende, porque un sueño puede ser agradable, pero estar encerrada en una pesadilla eterna durante toda la vida, es el castigo perfecto para un elemento de la armonía, sobre todo porque así puedo corromper su corazón y el elemento en si terminara por desaparecer. – responde la yegua oscura.

\- Entonces si no es real, solo tengo que despertar para salir de la pesadilla. – dice la poni vaquera.

\- Pues suena fácil, pero cuando estas encerrado en una pesadilla eterna, mientras tenga en control, puedo dejarte atrapado en tus peores miedos. – dice la yegua oscura.

De pronto del suelo aparecen unas cadenas de roca que amarran a Applejack inmovilizándola por completo y de pronto flotando en aire aparece su pequeña hermana Apple Bloom.

\- ¡AUXILIO APPLEJACK! – grita aterrorizada Apple Bloom.

\- ¡APPLE BLOOM! ¡SUELTALA MALDITA, ES CONMIGO EL ASUNTO NO CON ELLA! – grita furiosa la poni vaquera.

\- Así es, pero dije que, en esta pesadilla, te hare representar tus peores miedos, y tu peor miedo es que esta potrilla muera frente a ti. – dice Nightmare Moon quien con su aura mágica comienza a apretar el cuerpo de Apple Bloom el cual comienza a crujir.

\- ¡SUELTALA MALDITA! – grita Applejack con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡No quiero! – responde Nightmare Moon quien aumenta la presión de magia en Apple Bloom, haciendo que esta comenzara a gritar aún más fuerte del terrible dolor que sentía.

\- ¡POR FAVOR NO SIGAS! ¡DEJALA POR FAVOR! – grita en un desgarrador llanto Applejack, la cual es incapaz de moverse mientras presencia como poco a poco, la malvada yegua oscura, le va haciendo un gran daño su hermana menor.

Al comenzar a caer en la desesperación el color de Applejack comienza a colocarse grisáceo, y al ver esto, Nightmare Moon comienza a reír a carcajadas.  
Y mientras esto ocurría, al mismo tiempo en una casa hecha con nubes en el cielo, estaba en su cama, la pegaso Rainbow Dash durmiendo plácidamente y teniendo un gran sueño.

En ese sueño la pegaso comienza a realizar varios giros y acrobacias aéreas con gran habilidad, mientras una gran multitud de ponis comienzan a verla desde el piso y gritando su nombre para darle animo al ver como la pegaso dominaba el vuelo.

Al ver a la multitud de ponis tan animada, la pegaso arcoíris se eleva en el cielo a una gran altura con el claro objetivo de lograr su técnica aérea más conocida, destacada y poderosa, el famoso Sonic Rainboom.

La pegaso empieza a descender a gran velocidad con el objetivo de romper la barrera del sonido, sin embargo, cuando esta logra romperla, esta no puede abrir sus alas para dirigir su vuelo, cayendo a una velocidad impresionante directamente al piso, las alas de la pegaso estaban pegadas en su cuerpo y le era imposible desplegarlas, mientras esta seguía cayendo más y más rápido.

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que la pegaso chocara a gran velocidad contra el piso, causando un gran impacto y que hizo que la pegaso al impactar su cabeza de lleno, perdiera la conciencia por unos instantes.

Cuando comienza a recobrar el sentido, se ve que esta dentro de una zanja, que al parecer se creo cuando esta impacto de lleno en el piso, y el único sonido que podía sentir son de unos abucheos constantes, por lo que conforme la pegaso comienza a recuperarse y tratar de levantarse, estos abucheos se sienten más fuerte, por lo que cuando ya se siente mejor, esta sale de la zanja y ve como todos los ponis la abuchean por fallido truco.

\- ¡Oigan no pude abrir mis alas! No siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere. – dijo de forma agresiva la pegaso a ese público que el abucheaba.

Tras esa respuesta el publico simplemente se va dejándola completamente sola, lo que ocasiona que la pegaso se siente en el piso molesta.

\- ¡Idiotas! Eso es lo que son todos, mejor que se fueran. – dijo molesta la pegaso arcoíris.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor se oscureció y apareció una niebla negra con ojos rojos que comienza a hablarle.

\- ¡Has fracasado! Qué pena por ti. – dijo la voz que venía de la niebla oscura.

\- No entiendo porque no pude abrir mis alas, el Sonic Rainboom es una técnica que ya tengo dominada, no entiendo que me paso. – dice la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Porque no eres talentosa, simplemente esa es la fachada que has creado únicamente para hacerte la fuerte y no quedarte sola. – dice la voz de la niebla.

\- ¡Claro que soy talentosa! Soy la gran Rainbow Dash, el talento en el aire es algo de mi familia, mi mamá fue la mejor pegaso voladora de todos los tiempos, y es por eso que yo tengo que estar a su altura. – responde de forma agresiva la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Pero de que le sirvió a tu madre ser la mejor pegaso en el aire, para lo único que le sirvió fue para morir contra un dragón. – dijo la voz en la nebulosa.

\- ¡Como sabes eso! – dijo sorprendida esta vez Rainbow Dash.

\- Porque te conozco, tu madre murió y te dejo sola, y desde entonces decidiste usar esa fachada de potranca fuerte y talentosa para los demás se fijarán en ti y tratar de ocultar tu miedo a estar sola. – dijo la niebla oscura.

\- Tengo amigas que me quieren de verdad, con ellas jamás estaré sola.

En ese momento la niebla desaparece y se pueden ver el piso los cuerpos sin vida de todas sus amigas, las cuales aparentemente habían sido asesinadas ya que había un gran charco de sangre alrededor de sus inertes cuerpos, los cuales estaban con los ojos abiertos y cara de terror, lo que demuestra que su último aliento habría sido con bastante dolor y sufrimiento.

\- ¡Que significa esto! – dijo impactada la pegaso arcoíris al ver a todas sus amigas muertas.

\- Tus amigas ya no existen, ellas están muertas. – dijo una voz.

\- ¿A-Acaso tu las mataste? – pregunta aún en shock la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Yo no las maté, fuiste tú, que por estar queriendo sorprender a un montón de ponis, las dejaste solas y no estuviste ahí para protegerlas, las traicionaste y ahora estas sola en este mundo.

\- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡YO NUNCA LO HARIA! – grita la pegaso arcoíris aterrada.

\- Prepárate para la oscuridad eterna en completa soledad yegua imbécil. – dice nuevamente la niebla oscura la cual toma la forma de Nightmare Moon.

\- ¿Tú? ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LAS MATÓ! – grita esta vez furiosa la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Si hubieses estado con ellas en lugar de estar en el cielo haciendo piruetas para un publico que solo estuvo abucheándote, a lo mejor seguirían vivas, o quizá ahora estarías tan muerta como ellas, al fin y al cabo, matarte a ti también será fácil, pero prefiero, hacerte sufrir oscuridad y soledad eterna en una pesadilla sin fin. – dijo Nightmare Moon, quien hace que todo alrededor de la pegaso arcoíris se vuelva oscuro.

La pegaso arcoíris se ve encerrada en una gran oscuridad, donde no puede ver ni sentir nada, solo su voz y nada más.

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡DEJAME SALIR! ¡QUE VOY A MATARTE POR LO QUE HICISTE A MIS AMIGAS! – grita la pegaso arcoíris furiosa.

Esta usa sus alas para elevarse y envestir a gran velocidad una posible pared y asi salir, pero esta solo vuela a gran velocidad, en una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

Luego de lo que parecieron largos minutos sin encontrar una posible pared la pegaso deja de volar y se cuanta que se encuentra sola en una gran oscuridad sin fin.

\- Que significa todo esto, porque ahora estoy sola. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris bajando su cabeza y desanimándose al sentirse que estaba completamente sola en medio de una oscuridad infinita.

Al parecer Nightmare Moon ha regresado con el único fin de encerrar a los elementos de la armonía en sus peores miedos, y así vengarse de haberla tratado de purificar tiempo tras.

Por lo que mientras Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash vivían estas pesadillas, será posible que Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity ¿También tengan malos sueños?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	9. Noche de pesadillas parte 2

**Capitulo 09: Noche de pesadillas parte 2 **

Lo que parecía ser una tranquila noche, ha terminando siendo una de terribles pesadillas, donde una figura nebulosa que toma la forma de Nightmare Moon, ha aparecido en los sueños de Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, mostrándole sus peores miedos y encerrándolas en sus propias terribles pesadillas.

Sin embargo, no eran las únicas, ya que Fluttershy, quien luego de un tranquilo día cuidando a los animales del bosque, esta luego de tomarse una taza de té caliente se fue a dormir plácidamente.

En ese sueño la pegaso se ve en medio del bosque a la orilla del lago rodeada de animales feliz mientras esta tararea una melodía con total armonía.  
La pegaso se sentía tranquila y feliz, ya que estaba en un sueño bastante pacifico, junto a los animales que tanto gusta proteger en un soleado día, era un día donde nada podía salir mal, y estando fuera de todo peligro que la pudiera atemorizar.

Pero de pronto esta escucha una voz a la distancia que repite y otra vez la frase "ahora vas quererme" algo que de inmediato no solo llamo la atención de la pegaso amarilla, sino que también la hizo sentir incomoda en su apacible sueño.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta temerosa la pegaso amarilla quien sigue escuchando la misma frase una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, esta seguía repitiendo lo mismo, al punto que los animales que estaban junto a ella huyen despavoridos, como si algo los hubiese aterrorizado, algo que claramente hizo que el miedo de la pegaso arcoíris aumentara.

\- D-D-Dime por favor ¿q-quien eres? – pregunta la pegaso amarilla completamente atemorizada.

Finalmente, la voz le responde a la atemorizada pegaso.

\- Soy yo, quien más te quiere mi pequeña, y ahora tu me vas a querer igual. – responde la voz.

De pronto y frente a ella aparece un pegaso de color beige pálido, melena café castaño, con los ojos blancos, sin marca en su flaco, con un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón y manchado en sangre.

\- ¡Ahora vas a quererme! – dice aquel aterrador poni aparentemente muerto.

\- ¡No aléjate de mí! ¡Estas muerto! ¡Estas muerto! – dice la pegaso amarilla aterrorizada mientras esta comienza a correr, al mismo tiempo que aquel cadavérico poni comienza a perseguirla.

Fluttershy comienza a correr por el bosque tratando de alejarse de aquel aterrador pegaso, mientras la voz de este se podía escuchar entre los arboles con la misma frase, lo que hacía que la temerosa pegaso amarilla solo corriera mientras lloraba por el aterrador momento que estaba viviendo.

Mientras corría, otra voz comienza a hablarle en su huida por el bosque.

\- No puedes huir de tu pasado, tu mayor miedo está ahí y eso es algo que jamás podrás evadir. – dice otra voz más fuerte, en tono femenino que se escucha entre el bosque.

\- ¡No quiero esto! ¡Solo quiero estar en paz! – responde la pegaso amarilla, mientras continua su galope.

\- ¡NUNCA ESTARAS EN PAZ IDIOTA! – grita justo en frente de ella Nightmare Moon, haciendo que la pegaso detenga abruptamente su galope y de la vuelta tratando de huir de la yegua oscura.

Pero cuando comienza a alejarse, el pegaso beige con el cuchillo en su cuerpo aparece frente a ella, dándole otro fuerte susto de muerte y haciendo que la pegaso de la vuelta y siga huyendo por su vida, mientras una risa se puede escuchar en los alrededores de aquel eterno bosque.

En tanto mientras esto sucedía, Pinkie Pie estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama en el Sugar Cube Corner donde vive, y esta como era de esperarse esta tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, que hacia ver que estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel sueño.

En este sueño Pinkie Pie se encontraba en la entrada de un pueblo, pero no era cualquier pueblo, este pueblo era de color café oscuro, con decoraciones de dulces y un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenido a la aldea del chocolate" donde la poni rosa entra saltando de alegría.

Al entrar al pueblo se podía ver como todas las casas de este estaban hechas enteramente de chocolate, que, a pesar del soleado día, no se derretía con el calor, el pueblo era idéntico a Ponyville en arquitectura, pero con casas de chocolate.

Pinkie va saltando y mascando las casas, las cuales tenían como era de esperarse, sabor a chocolate, Pinkie Pie estaba muy feliz al estar en aquel lugar, de pronto Pinkie Pie se acerca a una vitrina y mira sorprendida unos bombones chocolates puestos en un envase metálico, y cada uno de estos, puestos sobre papeles de distintos colores decorando al completo la caja quedando maravillada no solo por el cuidado y hermoso envoltorio, sino que por el precio reducido que tenían.

\- ¡Chocolate a mitad de precio! – dice la poni rosa al unisonó junto a otro ser que estaba mirando junto a ella.

Este ser, era de color amarillo, de gran tamaño, parecido a un gorila, pero con una gran pansa, cabeza calva, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón jean azul y zapatos.

\- ¡Chocolate a mitad de precio! – dice el ser de cabeza calva.

\- ¿Tienes dinero para comprarlos? – le pregunta la poni rosa.

El ser calvo y amarillo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una billetera, pero al abrirla esta no tenía dinero.

\- ¡Doh! No tengo dinero. – responde el ser calvo y gordo.

\- ¡No importa! Porque esto es un sueño y podemos hacer aparecer cuantos chocolates y dulces queramos. – dijo la poni rosa.

\- ¿También rosquillas? – pregunta el ser calvo y gordo.

\- ¡También rosquillas! – responde la poni rosa.

De pronto del cielo comienzan a llover rosquillas glaseadas, cupcakes, muffins y chocolates, haciendo que el ser calvo y la poni rosa solo rían y comiencen a comer lo que cae del cielo.

En eso aparecen sus amigas Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity quienes también comienzan a saltar de alegría junto a la poni rosa.

\- Este lugar es increíble. – dice Rainbow Dash mientras come un muffin.

\- Vaya, estos chocolates están muy ricos terroncito. – dice Applejack.

\- Este lugar no tiene ninguna lógica posible, pero los chocolates son deliciosos. – dice Twilight Sparkle.

\- Estos dulces me hacen sentir como una potrilla, están riquísimos querida. – dice Rarity.

\- ¿Le gustaría probar estos cupcakes señor gorila? – le pregunta Fluttershy al ser calvo y gordo llamándolo gorila, por su aparecía similar a uno de estos primates.

\- ¡Pues claro, pero solo llámame Homero! – responde el gorila calvo, pidiendo que lo llamen por el nombre de Homero, quien toma el cupcake que le da la pegaso con su casco y se lo hecha a la boca.

Tanto sus amigas, como el gorila llamado Homero, estaban gozando una autentica fiesta de dulces en aquel lugar lleno de alegría, la cual se corta abruptamente cuando el lugar se torna oscuro por una neblina oscura.

\- ¡Que sueño más cursi! – dice la voz en la neblina.

\- ¡Oye! No interrumpas la diversión. – dijo la poni rosa.

De pronto esta neblina comienza a reír de forma malévola, incomodando y asustando a sus amigas.

\- ¡Esto no me gusta nada! – dijo Applejack.

\- P-Por favor señor H-Homero, haga algo contra esa voz t-tenebrosa. – dice Fluttershy quien pide al gorila que haga algo al ser más grande que el resto de los ponis.

\- B-Bueno yo me hare cargo, solo tengo que, ir al baño un momento. – entonces el gorila calvo huye despavorido del lugar dejando sola a Pinkie Pie y sus amigas.

De pronto y enorme rayo negro cae sobre todas la ponis, menos Pinkie Pie, quien solo observa como ese rayo cae sobre sus amigas, dejando a la poni rosa impactada y aterrorizada.

Luego de que aquel rayo cae sobre ellas, estas se ponen de un tono grisáceo, mostrando rostros molestos.

\- ¿Están bien chicas? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Si, pero creo que mejor nos vamos, no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo en un lugar tan cursi y ridículo. – dijo Twilight Sparkle en tono molesto.

\- Es cierto, no hay nada más aburrido que estar con Pinkie Pie. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tengo sueños más importantes en donde estar, que estar perdiendo en tiempo aquí. – dijo Rarity.

\- ¡Pero que dicen! Si lo estábamos pasando increíbles todas juntas. – dijo Pinkie Pie impactada por la mala respuesta de sus amigas.

\- Lo siento Pinkie, pero estos sueños son ridículos, ya deberías madurar. – dijo Applejack de forma molesta.

Fluttershy se pone detrás de la pony rosa y le da una fuerte patada tirándola al piso.

\- Juega en el piso, como si fueras una potrilla, yegua tonta e infantil. – dijo Fluttershy de forma completamente despectiva.

Al final, todas sus amigas la dejan sola en el lugar, haciendo que la poni rosa se comience a sentir triste.

\- ¡Por qué! ¡Porque ahora me odian! ¡Si lo estábamos pasando tan bien! – decía Pinkie Pie entre lágrimas, mientras su melena comienza a alisarse más y más.

Al final, todo el lugar se vuelve oscuro, mientras Pinkie Pie solo llora triste mientras su melena se alisa más y más.

\- Nadie te quiere, tus amigas te quieren por lastima. – dice la voz en la oscuridad, haciendo que la poni rosa solo se sienta más y más triste en su llanto, dejando que aquel dolor la invada por completo.

En tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight Sparkle había comenzado una violenta batalla contra Nightmare Moon.

Twilight le lanza un violento rayo a la yegua oscura, pero esta los esquiva y rompe una pared en la biblioteca.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡No te escapes! – dijo furiosa la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡No me he escapado! – exclama la yegua oscura quien cambia abruptamente en lugar de la batalla y la biblioteca se transforma en un sitio negro infinito donde solo ella y la unicornio lavanda están presentes.

Twilight le lanza un poderoso rayo mágico, pero Nightmare Moon lo esquiva con facilidad, por lo que la unicornio lavanda comienza a galopar a gran velocidad y decide envestirla cargando un rayo en su cuerno, pero Nightmare Moon se anticipa y esquiva el ataque poniéndose detrás de la unicornio lavanda, lanzando un ataque que la sorprende.

\- ¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS! – grita Nightmare Moon, mientras del cielo caen un montón de estrellas directamente frente a la unicornio lavanda.

Esta sale volando por los aires bastante lastimada por aquel ataque.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡No que ibas a matarme! – dice la yegua oscura riéndose de una lastimada unicornio lavanda, quien a duras penas se pone de pie.

\- E-Este no será mi final, ¡ESTE NO LO SERA! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS! – grita Twilight, haciendo aparecer otras cuatro ponis idénticas a ella.

Estas ponis se lanzan directamente a atacar a Nightmare Moon, lanzando las cuatro distintos rayos mágicos que la yegua oscura esquiva sin problemas usando sus alas para elevarse en el cielo, pero justo por encima de ella aparece sorpresivamente una quinta Twilight quien se mantiene en el aire usando una técnica de levitación rodeando a su cuerpo con un aura desde su cuerno al mismo tiempo que apunta su casco delantero derecho directamente a la yegua oscura.

\- ¡MAGIC BLAST! – grita la unicornio lavanda lanzando desde su casco un potente rayo mágico sobre la yegua oscura.

Nightmare Moon crea un escudo mágico con su cuerno para protegerse, mientras Twilight libera todo el poder de aquel devastador ataque.

Sin embargo, la yegua oscura, decide cambiar su hechizo y se teletransporta haciendo que el rayo choque en el piso atacando a las otras cuatro unicornios, haciéndolas desaparecer con aquel potente rayo.

Pero antes que la unicornio lavanda pudiera reaccionar, Nightmare Moon le lanza un rayo oscuro encima, haciéndola caer al piso violentamente causando una enorme explosión, que levantó una gran humareda, sin embargo al disiparse el humo, solo se ve a la unicornio lavanda sobre el piso negro, el cual parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno.

\- Vaya así que usando el sueño a tu favor para usar técnicas que un unicornio común jamás haría, como se nota que eres lista.

En eso la unicornio lavanda se levanta adolorida del piso para responderle.

\- Y-Yo no hice nada que no pudiera hacer, la magia de flujos y poder concentrar esta en cualquier punto de mi cuerpo, es algo que yo si puedo hacer, por algo me mató estudiando yegua tonta. – dice Twilight Sparkle de forma agresiva y desafiante.

En ese momento se da cuenta, que esto realmente es un sueño y que nada de lo que está ocurriendo es real.

_\- ¡Es cierto! Esto es un sueño, Blade no esta muerto, y todo esto no es más que una pesadilla._ – dijo en su mente la unicornio lavanda.

En tanto Nightmare Moon, usa sus alas para impulsarse a gran velocidad y así atacar con toda la fuerza a la unicornio lavanda.

Pero esta crea un escudo mágico, que logra que la yegua oscura se choque contra el logrando que esta caiga al piso luego del impacto con el este.

\- ¡Ya se como acabar con esto! – dijo Twilight Sparkle, quien, de pie, comienza acumular magia, pero no en su cuerno, sino que en su casco izquierdo.

\- Q-Que p-pretendes maldita. – dijo Nightmare Moon, quien comienza a levantarse adolorida luego de chocar violentamente contra el escudo mágico.

\- ¡Obvio! ¡Despertar de esta pesadilla! – responde la unicornio lavanda quien con su magia dispara aquel rayo mágico contra su corazón, haciendo que este atraviese su cuerpo y salga por su lomo.

Al hacer esto, Twilight despierta agitada e impactada en su cama, mirando al techo, pero en donde todo era normal, al menos a simple vista.  
Así que esta fue a mirar a Spike, el cual dormía tranquilamente, y luego esta bajo a las escaleras y encendió una vela para ver la hora, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y aún estaba oscuro.

\- ¡Que horrible pesadilla! – exclamó la unicornio lavanda.

Tras esto, la unicornio lavanda decidido no volver a la cama, por lo que con la vela, fue a la cocina para prepararse un café y luego ponerse a leer algo, ya que al menos por esa noche, ya no quería tener otra pesadilla.

En tanto Applejack seguía soñando y esta estaba impactada al ver como su hermana estaba siendo torturada por Nightmare Moon sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¡Jajaja! Sufre pequeña. – dice Nightmare Moon, quien sigue presionando a la pequeña Apple Bloom con su magia y esta sigue gritando de dolor.

\- ¡DEJALA POR FAVOR! – grita desesperada entre lágrimas Applejack.

Pero en ese momento a la distancia se siente otra voz, idéntica a la de Apple Bloom.

\- ¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¡Que te pasa! ¡Despierta! – dice la segunda voz de Apple Bloom.

Esto de inmediato hace que llame la atención de Applejack.

\- ¡Que chicharos! ¿dos Apple Bloom? – dijo extrañada la poni rosa.

\- Idiota deja de decir tonterías, o acaso quieres ver morir a tu hermana. – dijo Nightmare Moon quien presiona aún más el cuerpo de la pequeña Apple Bloom haciendo que esta aumente su grito.

Sin embargo, algo le hacia sentir que esa segunda voz de Apple Bloom llamándola era a quien debía escuchar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Despierta Applejack! ¡Despierta! – dice la segunda voz de Apple Bloom.

\- ¿Despierta? ¡Un momento! – dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- ¡No me ignores! ¿o acaso quieres ver morir a tu querida hermana? – le pregunta Nightmare Moon molesta.

En eso Applejack la mira de frente con un rostro serio.

\- ¡Mátala! A mi ya no me importa lo que le hagas. – le responde con voz seria la poni vaquera.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Bueno tu lo pediste! – responde Nightmare Moon, quien comienza a apretar tan fuerte a la pequeña potra, que esta comienza a votar sangre de su nariz y boca, mientras el grito de la potrilla comenzaba a quebrarse y a perder fuerza, conforme Nightmare Moon la mataba poco a poco.

En eso Applejack cierra los ojos y comienza a murmurar.

\- Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño. – dice murmurando la poni vaquera.

En tanto Nightmare Moon al ver que esta la esta ignorando, hace desaparecer a la pequeña Apple Bloom y se abalanza a atacar físicamente a la poni vaquera.  
Pero cuando esta justo iba envestirla, Applejack despierta en su cama y se da cuenta que la pequeña Apple Bloom estaba junto a ella.

\- ¡Despertaste al fin! ¿Tenias una pesadilla? ¿Por qué gritabas mi nombre? – pregunta Apple Bloom con un rostro preocupado.

\- Si, pero solo fue un mal sueño. – le responde Applejack quien le da un abrazo a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta la pequeña potra.

\- Si lo estoy, ahora lo estoy. – le responde Applejack.

\- ¡Que bueno! – dice la pequeña potrilla.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Pues fui al baño y cuando Sali escuché tus llamados y cuando vine te vi dando vueltas en la cama, como asustada y preocupada, así que supuse que tenias una pesadilla y comencé a tratar de despertarte.

\- Ya veo, que bueno que me despertaste, sin duda era un sueño horrible. – dice Applejack.

\- ¿Horrible? ¿Qué soñaste? – pregunta Apple Bloom.

\- Nada, mejor olvidarse. – dijo Applejack.

Esta se gira a mirar el reloj que estaba en el velador de su cama y eran poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

\- Las cuatro, bueno, solo quedaban una hora antes de levantarme para trabajar. – dijo la poni vaquera.

\- ¿Las cuatro? Pensé que era más temprano. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- Mejor ve a dormir un poco más, a las siete debes estar ya despierta para tomar desayuno e ir a clases. – le dice Applejack a su hermana menor.

\- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón. – dijo Apple Bloom, quien se retira a su cuarto a continuar su sueño.

\- Bueno, creo que aprovechare esta hora extra para avanzar un poco más en la cosecha hoy, así habrá menos trabajo después. – dijo Applejack ya resignada que no volvería a retomar su sueño, dado que en menos de una hora se tendría que levantar de todos modos.

En tanto Rainbow Dash estaba completamente sola rodeada de una enorme oscuridad donde no había nadie, solo ella, la cual estaba en el piso, triste y apenada al no haber nadie a su lado.

\- Estoy sola, como odio estarlo. – dijo triste y sin ánimos la pegaso arcoíris.

La oscuridad la rodeaba por completa, nadie podía oírla ni verla, solo estaba ella y la oscuridad.

\- Como me gustaría que mamá estuviera aquí. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

De pronto una pegaso azul cielo de ojos iris morada igual que pegaso arcoíris, pero con una crin de color damasco claro y oscuro con una nube con símbolos de viento soplando en su flanco como cutiemark, con un corte de melena recto y cola corta con el mismo tipo de corte, quien se pone frente a la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

\- Vamos mi amor no llores. – dijo aquella pegaso de crin damasco.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ MAMÁ! – grita emocionada la pegaso arcoíris quien va a abrasarla.

\- Claro que sí, estoy aquí, junto a ti, la pegaso más fabulosa de los cielos de Cloudsdale. – dijo soltando una risa presumida la pegaso azul cielo de crin damasco.

\- Que bueno, que ya no estoy sola en este lugar tan oscuro. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris, feliz de ver a su madre.

\- ¡No me digas que todavía le temes a la oscuridad! – dice la pegaso de crin damasco.

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo ya soy una yegua adulta. – le responde la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

\- Lo sé, y no importa el tiempo que haya pasado desde que me fui, tu siempre será mi fabulosa potrilla. – dijo la pegaso de azul cielo de crin damasco quien le da un abrazo.

\- ¡Un momento! Si tu estas aquí, quiere decir, que esto es un sueño ¿no es así? – pregunta la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

\- Así es, creo que debes saberlo. – responde la pegaso de crin damasco.

\- Que bueno que lo sea, porque eso quiere decir que todo lo que estuve viviendo fue una pesadilla y de ser así, me toca despertar.

\- Es lo mejor mi amor, pero tu sabes que siempre estoy orgullosa de ti. – responde la pegaso de crin damasco.

\- Lo sé, y gracias por estar aquí cuando pensé que esta pesadilla era real. – la pegaso de crin arcoíris le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre, con una gran sonrisa, despertando y notando que esta esta en su cama abrasando a su almohada.

Esta ve el reloj y nota que son poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada, por lo que decide levantarse.

\- Que horrible pesadilla, y lo peor es que se me espantó el sueño, bueno, creo que lo mejor es tomar un café y salir a practicar algo de vuelo para entrar en calor, antes de reportarme a trabajar. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris, quien se va servir una taza de café bien cargado para luego salir a volar y así hacer pasar el tiempo, dado a que se le espanto el sueño tras aquella pesadilla.

En tanto Fluttershy seguía corriendo por aquel temible bosque por su vida, aterrada al solo escuchar constantemente las risas malvadas de Nightmare Moon, y la voz de aquel aterrador poni muerto diciendo "vas a quererme" por lo que la pegaso amarilla, simplemente al ver un hueco en un árbol, decide ocultarse.

Al estar oculta, esta solo comienza a susurrar con miedo.

\- No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí. – dice en murmuro muy bajo la pegaso amarilla, quien estaba en un hueco rogando que ni Nightmare Moon, ni el poni muerto la encuentren.

Pero antes que esta se comenzara a sentir algo más segura justo a su lado aparece el poni muerto y le susurra al oído.

\- ¡Ahora vas a quererme mi amor! – dice aquel poni muerto.

Fluttershy sale a toda velocidad del hueco y esta comienza a correr por su vida nuevamente en aquel oscuro y eterno bosque cuando una enorme y gigantesca caja de madera aparece frente a ella golpeándola.

Al ocurrir esto la pegaso amarilla se despierta y de inmediato se toma la cabeza golpe que recibió, el golpe fue de una pequeña caja de madera que estaba en su velador, la cual su conejo blanco llamado Ángel le había arrojado para despertarla.

\- ¡Auch! Ángel ¿Por qué me lanzaste esto? – le pregunta la pegaso amarilla al pequeño conejo.

Este trata de hacerle una pantomima al no poder hablar con la poni, en donde en resumidas cuentas, le dice que sus quejidos mientras dormía, le habían despertado y como esto le habría molestado, pues este le arrojo la pequeña caja de madera que estaba en su velador y así la despierta.

\- Lo siento, es que tuve una pesadilla horrible, de la que prefiero no acordarme.

La pegaso mira el reloj y nota que son cerca de las cuatro treinta de la madrugada.

\- Van a ser la cuatro y media, creo que tomaré un té y luego leeré algo, ya que prefiero estar despierta a volver a tener ese sueño horrible. – dijo la pegaso amarilla, quien decide ir a prepararse un té y quedarse despierta, que volver a tener pesadillas nuevamente.

En tanto Pinkie Pie seguía llorando por el rechazo de sus amigas, quienes la maltrataron y la hicieron sentir mal, ya que simplemente ya no querían seguir estando con ella.

Al llorar la mayoría de su melena se había puesto lacia, mientras esta solo lloraba a mares, destrozada por lo que le habían dicho sus amigas.

Rodeada de oscuridad, al igual que Rainbow Dash, y sin nadie que estuviera junto a ella, esta solo se dejo dominar por completo por la tristeza, el llanto y el sufrimiento de ser rechazada por todos los demás ponis.

Sin embargo, en medio de aquella oscuridad, se empieza a escuchar una voz.

\- ¡No llores! ¡Recuerda tu promesa Pinkie! – dice la voz entre la oscuridad.

Al escuchar esa voz, Pinkie levanta su oído y rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas con su casco.

\- ¡Esa voz! – dijo Pinkie Pie sorprendida.

\- Recuerda tu promesa, dijiste que siempre ibas a sonreír. – decía la voz en la oscuridad.

\- Es cierto, yo prometí que siempre iba a sonreír y ser feliz. – dijo Pinkie Pie calmando su llanto y mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Recuerda la promesa Pinkie. – dice la voz entre la oscuridad.

\- Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo. – dijo Pinkie Pie quien recita la famosa promesa Pinkie.

Al hacer esto, la poni rosa muestra una agradable sonrisa.

\- Es cierto, yo siempre cumplo con mi promesa hasta el final, hay un amigo al que siempre le prometí sonreír, y eso es algo que nunca debo olvidar jamás. – dice Pinkie Pie en voz alta, recordando una promesa que le hizo a alguien en el pasado, en donde la poni rosa le prometió que nunca la tristeza la dominaría.

Cuando recuerda su promesa Pinkie el espacio negro se rompe como un cristal, causando un gran destello, el cual luego de enceguecer a la poni rosa, esta se despierta.

\- Que sueño tan horrible, bueno al menos no se si fue mi mente, o realmente un viejo amigo me hizo recordar lo que es importante. – dijo Pinkie Pie quien se levanta y comienza mirar la Luna por la ventana con una sonrisa.

En ese momento comienza a sentir algunos llantos, los cuales provenían del cuarto de los pequeños bebes de la familia Cake.

Al verlos llorar, la poni rosa decide ir a hacerlos reír de inmediato, poniendo caras y agarrando un saco de harina y tirándoselo encima quedando completamente blanca, esto hizo que rápidamente los pequeños bebes potros se calmaran.

Una vez comenzaron a reír, esta comenzó a arrumar a los potrillos para que se quedaran dormidos de forma suave, logrando luego de un rato, que estos se quedaran dormidos, por lo que la poni rosa los coloca nuevamente en su cuna y para que sigan durmiendo.

Pinkie Pie se queda mirando a los pequeños potros antes de irse con una sonrisa tranquila.

_\- Yo nunca estaré sola, además de mis amigas, tengo a estos pequeños tan lindos, son como los hermanitos que nunca tuve, yo aún tengo a muchos ponis que se que me quieren, nunca voy a estar sola y nunca dejare de sonreír, eso fue una promesa que siempre voy a cumplir._ \- fue el pensamiento de la poni rosa al darles una ultima mirada.

La poni rosa cierra con suavidad la puerta y baja al primer piso y ver que en reloj ya son la cinco de la madrugada.

\- Vaya debí despertarme como a las cuatro y en todo este rato ya debió pasar casi una hora, creo que ya no tiene sentido que vaya a dormir, bueno, entonces iré a esperar el sol con una caminata matutina. – dijo la poni rosa, quien sale de carrusel con una sonrisa a dar una caminata para tratar de olvidar el mal rato que fue aquella pesadilla.

Pinkie Pie comenzó su caminata por el pueblo como aún era de noche, estaba vacío, todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas alumbraban el lugar, cuando nota que la boutique carrusel había una luz de vela encendida.

Así que la poni rosa al notar esto, decide golpear la puerta la boutique.

Espera un poco y Rarity abre la puerta, levantando un bate de beisbol con su magia.

\- ¡Pinkie! Querida que haces despierta a esta hora. – dijo Rarity quien baja el bate al notar que era la poni rosa.

\- Larga historia ¿Te desperté? – pregunta la poni rosa a la unicornio blanca.

\- No, es que me tuve que desvelar para terminar todo el trabajo que se me había acumulado en estos últimos días, ya sabes, por el desastre del cambio de marcas. – responde Rarity.

\- Ya veo ¿y el bate? ¿ibas a jugar beisbol? – pregunta la poni rosa de forma inocente.

\- No, lo iba a usar para golpear a quien fuera que tocara la puerta. – responde Rarity.

\- Pero eso no es muy amable. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Pero tampoco es normal que alguien golpee la puerta de tu casa a la cinco de la madrugada. – responde Rarity.

\- Qué bueno que no me golpeaste. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Es que tuve una pesadilla, luego los pequeños comenzaron a llorar y luego de calmarlos me di cuenta de la hora y simplemente se me quitó el sueño y Sali a caminar, cuando noté que había luz en la boutique. – responde la poni rosa.

\- Bueno es normal, tu comes mucho antes de dormir, seguro algo que te cayó pesado al estomago te causo esa pesadilla. – dijo Rarity.

\- Es cierto, porque en la pesadilla pasaron cosas que jamás van a pasar. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que soñaste? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Nada, puras tonterías que no valen la pena. – responde la poni rosa.

\- Bueno, si no quieres contar, allá tú. – dice Rarity.

\- SI quieres te ayudo con lo que estés haciendo. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Normalmente diría que no, pero todavía me queda mucho por hacer, así que la ayuda de una amiga es bienvenida. – responde Rarity con una sonrisa.

Así que Pinkie Pie sube junto a Rarity a ayudarle con el trabajo que todavía le queda, sin saber que ella no fue la única en tener una noche de pesadillas.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	10. La pijamada

**Capítulo 10: La pijamada.**

La noche ya había pasado, sin embargo, casi todas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, habían tenido horribles pesadillas que hicieron que estas interrumpieran su sueño antes de la cuenta, siendo Rarity la única que se salvó, ya que, tras el retraso de sus últimos trabajos para Carrusel, tuvo que quedarse en vela a terminar lo pendiente.

En la mañana de ese día, Twilight se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca cuando el pequeño Spike despierta.

\- B-Buenos días Twilight. – dijo Spike dando un bostezo.

\- Buenos días Spike ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Yo sí, y tú, que parece que te despertaste antes que yo. – dijo el pequeño dragón.

\- Más o menos, la verdad tuve una horrible pesadilla. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Pesadilla? – pregunta Spike.

\- Si, veras, era un sueño normal, donde estaba aquí estudiando con Blade… - dijo la unicornio lavanda cuando el dragón la interrumpe.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Soñando con Blade? Espero que no sea nada romántico. – dijo el dragón mirando fijamente a la unicornio lavanda, haciendo que esta se sonroje un momento.

\- ¡Claro que no! Como se te ocurre, solo estábamos ahí leyendo, nada más. – responde la unicornio lavanda aún sonrojada.

\- Bueno, si no fue nada romántico, ¿Qué paso después? – pregunta el joven dragón.

\- Nightmare Moon apareció. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Que! ¿Nightmare Moon? – pregunta sorprendido Spike.

\- Así es, en el sueño ella mataba a Blade y trataba de provocarme, en este ambas tuvimos un combate mágico, donde al final opte por atacarme a mí misma atravesando un rayo mágico en mi cuerpo y eso fue lo que me hizo despertar.

\- Suena loco, pero ¿Por qué crees que soñaste con ella después de tanto tiempo? – pregunta el pequeño dragón.

\- No lo sé, hace ya casi dos años que ella apareció y que logramos derrotarla, purificándola y de paso purificando a la princesa Luna que fue lo que la hizo regresar a este mundo luego de un milenio confinada en la Luna. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y crees que tenga que ver con el hecho de que ahora los elementos de armonía se fusionaron con ustedes? – pregunta el dragón.

\- Puede ser una posibilidad, es posible que, tras el cambio de marcas y la posterior fusión de los elementos a nuestro cuerpo, haya ocasionado que tuviera esta pesadilla, quizá mezclando eventos recientes, con los recuerdos de nuestro primer enfrentamiento.

\- Bueno, pero todo fue un sueño, al fin y al cabo. – dijo Spike.

\- Si, creo que solo fue un mal sueño, solo tuvo que ser eso. – dice Twilight Sparkle.

\- Bueno, al menos hoy te reunirás con las chicas almorzar en el Sugar Cube Corner, eso sin duda te distraerá de la mala noche que tuviste. – dijo Spike.

\- Si, por eso estoy aprovechando de estudiar un poco, para así poder pasar una tarde agradable con las chicas. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight y Spike pasaron en la biblioteca el resto de la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde esta fue a reunirse con sus amigas en el restaurant del centro de la ciudad.

Allí ya la estaban esperando todas sus amigas listas para pasar un agradable almuerzo, menos Applejack, quien parecía no haber llegado aún.

\- Hola chicas. – saluda felizmente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Hola querida, que bueno verte. – dice Rarity dando un ligero bostezo.

\- Te vez cansada, ¿pasaste mala noche? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues sí, pase mala noche querida. – responde la unicornio blanca.

\- Y-Yo tampoco pase buena noche. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¿Tú también? – pregunta sorprendida Twilight a la pegaso amarilla.

En ese momento llega Applejack a la reunión con las otras chicas.

\- Disculpen la tardanza chicas. – dijo Applejack.

\- No hay problema, yo también llegue recién. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight mira atrás de la poni vaquera a ver si Blade aparecía, pero este no se veía por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dónde esta Blade? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle a la poni vaquera.

\- Lo siento terroncito, hubo algunos problemas con los trenes a los que enviamos manzanas a proveedores de Canterlot, así que mi hermano fue a resolverlo y Blade decidió acompañarlo ya que al parecer la cosa no sería tan sencilla, así que me pidió que disculpara su ausencia. – responde Applejack.

\- Blade es tan considerado. – dijo la unicornio lavanda dando un suspiro aunque a la vez bajando la mirada al sentirse a la vez un poco desilusionada por su ausencia.

\- Él trabaja en la granja, es normal que haga eso. – dice Spike quien estaba junto a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Además, pasé una mala noche y dormí menos de lo normal. – dijo la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- ¿Tú también? – pregunta sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

\- Así es, porque ¿tu tuviste pesadillas? – pregunta la poni vaquera.

\- Pues sí, yo tuve anoche pesadillas. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Y-Yo también las tuve. – dijo en voz baja Fluttershy.

\- Esperen, ¿ustedes también tuvieron pesadillas anoche? – pregunta Rainbow Dash al escuchar esto de las demás ponis.

\- ¿Incluso tú Rainbow Dash? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Así es, yo tampoco pase buena noche, pero algo de sueño recupere durante la mañana. – responde la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Yo también tuve pesadillas que arruinaron mi sueño superdivertido en la ciudad del chocolate. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Increíble, eso quiere decir que todas nosotras tuvimos pesadillas durante la noche.

\- Yo no las tuve querida. – responde Rarity sorprendiendo especialmente a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿En serio? Pero acabas de decirme que pasaste mala noche. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Eso es porque no dormí anoche, tuve que ponerme al día con unos pedidos y tuve que desvelarme, la verdad de no ser por el café cargado, ni siquiera podría mantenerme en pie. – responde Rarity.

\- ¿Y que soñaste tu terroncito? – pregunta Applejack a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando con Blade, cuando Nightmare Moon apareció, mato a Blade, y exigió desafiarme en un duelo mágico donde luché con ella, hasta que pude despertar. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Soñaste con esa yegua? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Así es. – responde Twilight.

\- Porque yo también soñé con ella, esta se me apareció en la mitad de un sueño donde torturaba y le hacía daño a Apple Bloom mientras me dejaba inmovilizada con su magia y gracias a que Apple Bloom me escucho llamándola cuando fue al baño, fue que esta me despertó. – responde Applejack.

\- Y-Yo también soñé con Nightmare Moon, la cual me perseguía en un bosque oscuro y trataba de atemorizarme con un horrible monstruo. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Y yo también, de hecho, ella arruino mi sueño en la ciudad de chocolate, donde estábamos todas nosotras y el tío Homero pasándolo super increíble. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Tío Homero? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Es un gorila amarillo que usa ropa y le gustan las rosquillas. – responde la poni rosa.

\- Si que tienes sueños raros querida. – dijo Rarity.

\- Yo también, ella apareció interrumpiendo mi sueño y encerrándome en un lugar oscuro donde quería dejarme por siempre. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Entonces no es coincidencia, seguramente al fusionarnos con los elementos de la armonía, esta fusión ocasiono que de alguna forma volviéramos a soñar con ella a pesar que la derrotamos hace mucho. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pero ¿Por qué justamente con ella? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- Quizá por ser a la primera villana que logramos purificar usando los elementos de la armonía, recuerden que los encontramos para poder enfrentarnos a ella y evitar una noche eterna. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- P-Pero si seguimos soñando con ella todas las noches. – pregunta de forma preocupada la pegaso amarilla con voz tímida.

\- No lo sé, todo esto solo lo estoy suponiendo en base a que todas soñamos lo mismo, jamás en la historia se había dicho que los elementos de la armonía se fusionarían con sus portadoras ni mucho menos que efectos podían causar en nuestros cuerpos. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Y si cambiamos el sueño nocturno por el diurno, porque en el rato que estuve durmiendo en la mañana luego de mover las nubes, no tuve pesadilla alguna. – responde Rainbow Dash.

\- No creo que la solución sea dormir de día, además, no sabemos cuál fue la razón real por la que todas soñamos con pesadillas y que influye. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir, que cuando me duerma, también tendré pesadillas con ella ¿no es así? – pregunta preocupada Rarity.

\- Es lo más probable. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Yo sé lo que debemos hacer para detener las pesadillas. – dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿En serio lo sabes? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Pues claro, por eso ¡DEBEMOS HACER UNA PIJAMADA! – grita emocionada la poni rosa.

\- ¿Pijamada? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, nos juntamos todas para dormir, contamos historias, conversamos, comimos dulces, refrescos, deliciosos bocadillos, como pepinillos en vinagre, unos sándwiches de maravilla con pimientos y chile extra picante del cruz azul, cultivado por los internos del manicomio de Canterlot a los que les puedo ir a comprar, ya que tengo amigos ahí. – dijo la poni rosa muy animada.

\- Solo buscas un justificativo para celebrar y jugar ¿no es así terroncito? – dice Applejack.

\- Claro que no, porque si estamos todas juntas y alguien tiene una pesadilla, pues dejara de tener miedo al estar con ponis que quiere, sin contar que cuando se está con amigos, se olvidan los malos ratos. – responde Pinkie Pie.

\- Pues a mí no me parece mala idea, quizá pasando un buen rato todas juntas, se evite tener malos pensamientos y así no atraer pesadillas. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Tú crees? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda a la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Si lo creo. – responde Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues, creo que es mejor así, porque la verdad yo sentiría menos miedo estando acompañada que sola. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Bueno si lo pensamos de esa forma, quizás tengan razón, y no sea una mala idea lo de la pijamada. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- La verdad, lo de la pijamada de Pinkie viéndolo así, tampoco me suena una mala idea. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡Está decidido! Haremos una pijamada esta noche, solo hay que fijar el lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal en carrusel? Ahora solo tengo que ir a correos hacer él envió de los pedidos que ya tengo listos y de ahí no vendría mal estar en casa para luego poder descansar como corresponde. – dijo Rarity ofreciendo su casa en Carrusel para hacer la pijamada.

\- Pues yo voy a gusto a una pijamada en casa de Rarity. – dijo Spike.

\- Lo siento Spikey, las pijamadas o son solo de chicas o solo de chicos. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Que! No se supone que vivimos en mundo globalizado donde los machos y las hembras tienen igualdad de condiciones ¿Por qué no vale eso en una pijamada? – pregunta Spike molesto.

\- Porque las pijamadas tienen reglas sagradas que han sido escritas con sangre durante siglos, y están deben respetarse por sobre todas las cosas, si no quieres que ocurran desgracias, muerte y destrucción. – dijo Pinkie Pie en tono serio.

\- ¿A poco crees eso? – pregunta Spike a la poni rosa.

\- Pues no lo sé, pero no pienso arriesgar las reglas sagradas, igual que las piñatas en una fiesta de cumpleaños, son reglas y tradiciones sagradas que deben respetarse, por eso las pijamadas o son solo potros o solo potrancas, así está definido. – responde Pinkie Pie al pequeño dragón.

\- Bueno, al menos estaré solo en la biblioteca, así que tampoco será tan malo. – dijo Spike.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte solo! – exclamó la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pero no quiero ser un problema Twilight, si para dejar de tener pesadillas es mejor estar con ellas, no seré un obstáculo. – responde Spike.

\- No te preocupes Spike, ya sé lo que vamos hacer. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Luego de planificar la fiesta y los detalles, estas acordaron a reunirse a las 7 de la tarde en casa de Rarity para comenzar la reunión.

Así que media hora antes, Twilight se encontraba en Sweet Apple Acres, donde esta partiría con Applejack a la pijamada.

\- ¡NO QUIERO QUE EL SEA MI NIÑERO! – grita Spike molesto.

\- Pues Blade es más confiable que dejarte solo, además ¿Qué no habías hecho las paces con él? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda al pequeño dragón.

\- Si, pero una cosa es hacer las paces y otra muy distinta es que sea mi niñero. – dijo Spike en tono molesto.

\- Tranquilo Spike, no es necesario que me veas como niñero si así lo deseas. – responde Blade.

\- Yo soy un dragón lo suficientemente maduro para estar solo, no necesito de nadie que me cuide. – le reclama el joven dragón a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues como sigas haciendo berrinche de bebe, más razón me están dando para dejarte con un niñero. – responde de forma asertiva la unicornio lavanda, haciendo que Spike deje de reclamarle.

\- Espero que no te sea un problema Blade. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- No lo será, porque yo creo que Spike es un dragón bastante maduro para su edad, y creo que no será necesario que lo vigile. – dijo Blade con una sonrisa procurándose que el pequeño dragón tratara de oírlo.

Al hacer esto Spike dejo sus berrinches y simplemente dio un suspiro.

\- Bueno, iré con Apple Bloom a charlar un rato. – dijo el pequeño dragón quien se retira.

En ese instante aparece Applejack, con un bolso en su lomo.

\- Ya estoy lista terroncito. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Qué traes en ese bolso? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Son sacos de dormir para todas, además de un pastel de manzana y algunas manzanas acarameladas, para no dejarle a Pinkie Pie todo el trabajo de traer bocadillos. – responde la poni vaquera.

\- Bueno Blade, nos vemos mañana. – se despide la unicornio lavanda de su amigo semental.

\- Que descanses terroncito, prometo llegar temprano para la recolección. – le dice Applejack también despidiéndose del semental.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Aquí con tu hermano nos haremos cargo, tu solo diviértete. – le responde el semental gris.

Finalmente, ambas yeguas se van de la granja al lugar de reunión.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, Twilight y Applejack llegan a la boutique carrusel donde como era de esperarse, todas las demás yeguas las estaban esperando.

\- Bueno ya llegamos. – dijo Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa.

\- Y traje algunos bocadillos, un pie de manzana y manzanas acarameladas, además traje saco de dormir para todas, para así dormir todas juntas sin incomodar a nadie.

\- Bueno yo traje mucha comida también para una super pijamada. – dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie.

\- A mí la verdad no me importa tanto los bocadillos, con un buen café cargado me doy por satisfecha. – dijo Rarity quien, a pesar de querer estar con sus amigas, se notaba que el cansancio ya le estaba superando.

\- Pues entonces aprovechemos este rato, vamos contar historias de terror. – dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada.

\- Se supone que la idea de la pijamada es no tener más pesadillas. – dijo en tono preocupado y asustado Fluttershy.

\- Tiene razón Dashie Washie, en esta pijamada vamos a jugar. – dijo Pinkie Pie quien con sus cascos toma una botella de refresco y se la toma en seco hasta dejarla vacía.

\- Oye no es necesario que te bebas el refresco tan rápido, ni que fuera cerveza. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡Brup! Listo. – dijo la pony rosa dando un eructo.

\- ¡Querida! Por favor no seas marrana. – dijo Rarity molesta al escuchar el eructo de la pony rosa.

\- Es que necesitamos una botella para jugar al juego de la botella.

\- Y-yo no quiero, es decir no quiero decir cosas que no quiero decir porque son privadas y eso. – dijo en voz baja Fluttershy.

\- Pero ya estás aquí y esto es parte de las reglas sagradas de las pijamadas, donde el juego de la botella es obligatorio para que así los dioses de las fiestas no nos castiguen con siglos de muerte, sequia, dolor y sufrimiento. – responde la poni rosa.

\- Oh por Celestia. – dijo preocupada Fluttershy.

\- No seas cobarde Fluttershy, además te da opción de hacer un desafío en su lugar, así que tienes donde elegir. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Bueno entonces que comience el juego de la botella. – dijo la poni rosa emocionada.

Así que todas se ponen alrededor de la botella, mientras la poni rosa la hace girar para saber quién sería la primera de las participantes en estar expuesta a una verdad o desafío del juego.

Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas, la botella apunta a Twilight Sparkle, la cual sería la primera elegida del juego.

\- Bien Twilight elige ¿verdad? o ¿desafío? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- ¡Verdad! – dijo segura la unicornio lavanda.

\- Vaya eres valiente, bien dinos ¿te has enamorado de algún semental o yegua alguna vez? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo nunca he sentido nada por nadie. – responde segura la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Ni siquiera de potra en tu escuela? – pregunta insistente la poni rosa.

\- Claro que no, de hecho, en mi escuela había a un chico que le gustaba, pero él no era mi tipo, era un pegaso de mi salón, pero cuando entre a la academia de unicornios superdotados de Canterlot, no lo volví a ver, además seguro ya se casó y tiene familia o al menos pareja, a diferencia mía, que a mí nunca me ha gustado un semental.

\- Vaya, entonces te sacaste fácil de esta pregunta.

\- ¿Segura querida? ¿en ningún momento? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Así es. – responde Twilight Sparkle con seguridad.

\- Y con Blade, ¿nunca te ha pasado nada al estar con él? Digo es cierto que tiene una cicatriz en un ojo, pero es un semental amable atento y bonachón, un semental que rara vez se encuentra en estos días y justamente es contigo con quien más cercanía tiene, ya que estudias magia con él. – dice Rarity.

\- Claro que… - sin embargo, la unicornio lavanda interrumpe abruptamente su discurso de seguridad quedándose en total silencio.

En ese momento, esta comenzó a recordar el inicio de su pesadilla donde ella se quedaba mirando fijamente al semental en aquel sueño.

Pero luego reacciona y le contesta a la unicornio blanca.

\- Claro que no, Blade es solo un amigo, yo no siento nada por él, y el tampoco siente nada por mí, estudiamos juntos y ya, con eso estamos bien. – responde la unicornio lavanda, aunque sonrojándose.

\- Está bien querida, daremos eso por verdad, pero al menos tendrás que admitir que estas sonrojada. – dice Rarity haciendo alusión a lo sonrojada que estaba a unicornio lavanda, haciendo que esta esconda su cabeza debajo de la almohada, lo que hace que todas comiencen a reír y a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pinkie Pie dio vuelta la botella nuevamente y esta vez apunto a Applejack.

\- Bueno Applejack ¿verdad? o ¿desafío? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Desafío, no estoy aquí para venir con rodeos. – responde la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- Bien entonces, tendrás que maquillarte y llevar un bonito vestido. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Eso es fácil, incluso la vez que hicimos esa pijamada en casa de Twilight, acepte un desafío similar, así que es fácil. – responde Applejack de forma segura.

\- Si, pero luego de eso, tendrás que besar a Rarity.

\- ¡Que dices! – dijo sorprendida Rarity

\- ¿Es broma no? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Es parte del desafío, por eso lo es. – dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy segura que eso no es idea tuya terroncito. – le responde Applejack a la poni rosa.

\- No, fue idea de Dashie. – responde la poni rosa, haciendo que la Applejack mire molesta a Rainbow Dash a la vez que esta muestra una sonrisa jocosa.

\- Vamos, solo es un besito nada más, no creo que sea algo difícil. – responde la pegaso arcoíris tratando de aguantar la risa.

Pero antes que Applejack le respondiera, Rarity se abalanza encima de la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Mira querida, acaso crees que todavía no recuerdo lo que paso cuando recogimos a Applejack del desastre del rodeo, me dejaste tirada en medio de la nada con Pinkie Pie, y todavía me la debes querida Rainbow. – dijo Rarity quien estaba con todas las intenciones de partirle la cara la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Tranquila Rarity, es solo un besito, más que nada para el fan service. - dijo la poni rosa.

\- ¿Fan service? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Claro, es para los que están ahí siguiéndonos.

\- ¿D-de quien hablas? – pregunta asustada Fluttershy.

\- De los que están más allá de lo evidente, los que nos siguen siempre en nuestras aventuras, los seres que están más allá. - responde Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡YA DEJENSE DE TONTERIAS! Haremos esto rápido y pasaremos a la siguiente poni de una vez. – dijo molesta Applejack, quien se comienza a maquillar.

Rarity da un suspiro y se calma.

\- Bueno, sea como sea, ya me desquitare en la próxima querida. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la unicornio blanca mirando a la pegaso arcoíris.

Applejack una vez maquillada y arreglada se pone frente a Rarity y esta mira fijamente a la poni vaquera.

\- Hagamos esto rápido y así gano el desafío. – dijo Applejack.

\- Tienes razón, entre más rápido, mejor. – dijo Rarity.

Así que los rostros de Rarity y Applejack comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, para así cumplir con el desafío, en donde ambas deben besarse.

Rarity y Applejack están mirándose fijamente dejándose llevar por sus miradas, mientras la respiración de ambas aumentaba poco a poco, cada vez que sus rostros estaban más cerca para así poder concretar el ansiado beso.

En tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, el resto de la familia Apple, Blade y Spike había tenido una tranquila cena, Spike estuvo con Apple Bloom hasta que esta tuvo que irse a estudiar para un examen al día siguiente de matemáticas, por lo que el pequeño dragón aprovecho la tranquilidad de la cada Apple para tomar un libro y ponerse a leer un rato.

En tanto Blade también se puso a leer, hasta que Big Macintosh lo llamó.

\- Blade, puedes venir un rato. – dijo el semental rojo.

\- Claro, no hay problema. – responde Blade.

Estos van a la habitación de Apple Bloom, donde esta estaba estudiando para su examen y había unos problemas de la guía que le había dado la maestra Cheerilee que no entendía.

\- Que difícil es esto. – dijo una frustrada y molesta potrilla pelirroja.

\- Perdón, tu hermano dijo que tenias problemas con tus estudios. – dijo Blade amablemente.

\- Pues sí, mi hermano trata de explicarme, pero incluso el se complica y no me ayuda a resolver el problema. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- Si eso me dijo, y me pidió que quizá pueda ayudarte. – responde el semental gris.

Así que Blade con su magia las guías con los problemas que no estaban resueltos, y rápidamente sonríe.

\- Esto es facilísimo, es decir, cuando lo entiendes. – responde el semental con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Entiendes? ¿En serio? - pregunta sorprendida Apple Bloom.

\- Claro, y creo que puedo explicártelo. – dijo el semental gris.

Así que Blade le comenzó a explicar con paciencia a la potrilla pelirroja a como resolver los problemas, por suerte para el semental la pequeña era bastante astuta y no le costo mucho entenderle, por lo que luego de poco más de una hora y media, ya Apple Bloom había podido entender el como resolver todas las operaciones de la guía de forma correcta.

Tras resolver el ultimo problema, la potrilla procede entregarle la guía al semental gris para que este la revisara.

\- Formidable Apple Bloom, entendiste por completo, todos los problemas están muy bien solucionados. – dijo con una gran sonrisa el joven semental unicornio.

\- ¡En serio! – dice emocionada la potrilla pelirroja.

\- Si, como recuerdes siempre la formula para resolverlos, te aseguro que tendrás la máxima calificación en el examen. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡Genial! Gracias por ayudarme. – dijo emocionada la pequeña potra pelirroja quien le da un abrazo al semental gris.

\- No hay problema, de hecho, fue un buen panorama para entretenerme un poco en esta agradable noche. – responde el semental gris.

\- Bueno Apple Bloom, es hora de dormir, que mañana debes ir a la escuela. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Está bien hermano. – dijo la pequeña potrilla.

Big Macintosh procede a arropar a su pequeña hermana con gran cariño en lo que Blade espera al semental en la puerta.

\- Buenas noches mi pequeña manzanita. – dijo el gran semental rojo dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana.

\- Buenas noches Big Mac. – dijo Apple Bloom quien también le da un beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente, este procede a cerrar la puerta y salir de ahí junto a Blade.

\- Vaya, se nota que la quieres mucho. – dijo Blade.

\- Mis padres murieron hace muchos años, para Applejack y para mí fue devastador, pero Apple Bloom apenas era un bebe y no tiene apenas recuerdos de ellos, todos a su edad tienen padres a los que pedir ayuda a estudiar o a los que respetar, ella en cambio no, por eso nosotros como sus hermanos mayores queremos llenar el vacío que dejaron nuestros padres, para ambos Apple Bloom es mucho más que una hermana, ella ha sido la luz que nos ha alumbrado todos estos años. – responde Big Macintosh con una sonrisa.

\- Tanto Applejack como tú son ponis formidables, realmente desde que los conozco que los admiro mucho. – responde Blade.

\- Para nosotros no hay nada más importante que la familia, así como nosotros la abuela también es parte fundamental, ella fue la única que a pesar de su edad nos cuidó y nos crio como pudo, lamentablemente era imposible mantener la granja para ella a su edad, así que Applejack y yo tuvimos que dejar la escuela y ponernos a trabajar en la granja para sacarla adelante, costo muchísimo, pero hoy en día al menos tenemos una granja que con trabajo duro, da dinero para tener un buen pasar.

\- Vaya no pensé que tuvieran que dejar la escuela para trabajar, sin duda tuvieron una vida difícil. – dijo Blade sorprendido.

\- Y tú, también dijiste que eres huérfano. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Así es, mi familia eran unos unicornios magos que al parecer estaban metidos en cosas que desconozco ya que era muy niño cuando los mataron, me llevaron a una granja de sandias donde me compraron para hacer de burro carguero, esos sujetos eran unos miserables, pero por suerte mi maestro me encontró y me llevo con él, me dio no solo crianza, sino que un alto acceso a conocimiento de todo tipo, sin contar que mi propio maestro me decía que era intelectualmente un genio y que ese genio no debía desperdiciarse, así que el a pesar de estar lejos de las grandes ciudades se preocupo de darme una educación ejemplar, hasta que me obligo a salir de casa a conocer el mundo. – responde Blade con un tono emocionado.

\- Tuviste suerte, eso demuestra que la vida no siempre es mala y que, de las malas experiencias, se pueden sacar otras buenas. – dijo Big Macintosh con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – responde Blade.

\- Por cierto ¿Te gusta algún poni? – pregunta Big Macintosh al joven semental haciendo que este se sonroje.

\- Claro que no, tanto Applejack como las demás son solo grandes amigas que he tenido la fortuna de conocer en todo este tiempo, de hecho, creo que lo mejor que me pudo pasar es llegar aquí, porque nunca había tenido tantos amigos y me había sentido tan bien. – responde el semental.

\- Ya veo, en eso también nos parecemos. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Y tú, ¿tienes novia? – pregunta Blade.

\- Bueno en este momento no, pero hasta hace poco, tuve una relación que no resulto, pero aún así es una poni que aprecio mucho. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Saliste con algunas de las chicas? – pregunta Blade.

\- No, no fue con ninguna de ellas, fue con la maestra de Apple Bloom, Cheerilee y yo comenzamos a salir después que Apple Bloom y sus amigas usaran una posición de amor, que nos forzó a enamorarnos, tras pasarse el efecto, en el fondo pensamos que salir juntos no seria mala idea, pero luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no iba a funcionar y decidimos terminar, aún así ella y yo tenemos una gran amistad. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- Ya veo, bueno quien sabe la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando uno menos se lo espera, pasa un evento inesperado. – dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

Estos llegan a la sala de la casa y ven a Spike dormido mientras leía.

\- Veo que Spike se quedo dormido. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Pues creo que usando mi magia lo podemos llevar a un sitio donde pueda dormir. – dijo Blade quien comienza a levitarlo con su magia.

\- Déjalo en la habitación de Applejack, no creo que a ella le moleste. – responde Big Macintosh.

Así que Blade y Big Macintosh suben hasta la habitación de Applejack donde dejan a Spike en su cama y le arropan con las frazadas de la cama y se van dejando al dragón en la cama de la poni vaquera.

En tanto en la granja, un semental de color ámbar luminoso o beige claro, crin café, y tres herraduras en su flanco, llega a la puerta de la casa de los Apple y procede a golpear la puerta.

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora? – pregunta Big Macintosh.

\- Pues veamos quien es. – responde Blade.

Así que ambos deciden ir a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hacen encuentran a aquel semental en su puerta con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

\- ¡Big Mac! ¡Amigo! He caído en desgracia. – dijo aquel semental.

\- ¿Qué te paso ahora Caramel? – pregunta el semental llamándolo por su nombre.

Aparentemente Big Macintosh ya conoce a este semental quien a llegado con una gran tristeza en busca de Big Macintosh, quien es aparentemente su amigo.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

En este momento habra una pequeña pausa de dos semanas, hasta de volver a publicar, dado que solo el capitulo 11 esta completo y el 12 esta en proceso, dado a la falta de tiempo por otras cosas, entre ellas el update de mi legendario mi PC que ya tiene varios años a sus espaldas, asi que un poco de paciencia en estos dias, que pronto y pronto volvere con las publicaciones semanales.


	11. Sementales

**Capítulo 11: Sementales.**

Sorpresivamente en la granja Apple un poni había llegado con los ojos llorosos y triste, ese poni según Big Macintosh se llamaba Caramel y aparentemente era un amigo del semental rojo.

\- Me paso algo horrible, mi novia me dejó. – dijo el semental de las herraduras en su flanco.

\- Pues créeme que esta historia me parecería nueva si no fuera porque ya la he escuchado varias veces antes. – dijo el gran Big Macintosh.

\- Pero ahora fue la más devastadora de todas, esta vez parece que ya no hay esperanza para mí, y no sabía si lo mejor era desahogarme con mi buen amigo o tirarme del rio. – dijo triste y desolado el semental de las herraduras en su flanco.

\- O-Oye no es necesario que te suicides, no todo es tan malo. – dijo Blade tratando de calmarlo.

\- Lo sé amigo, pero ya sin ella nada tiene sentido para mí, ¡NADAAAA! – en ese instante el semental rompe en llanto.

\- Bueno, lo siento por ti, si te quieres suicidar puedes hacerlo, pero mejor ve a dormir, que mañana será otro día y nosotros tenemos que trabajar. – dijo Big Macintosh tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero este sorpresivamente entra a la casa, haciendo que Big Macintosh no tuviera otra opción que llevarlo al salón.

\- ¡MI VIDA SIN ELLA YA NO VALE NADA! – dice rompiendo en llanto el semental de las herraduras en el flanco cuando Big Macintosh pone un rostro serio y le dirige la palabra.

\- ¡Si te vas a quedar a llorar aquí, al menos no grites, que los demás en casa están durmiendo! – dijo molesto Big Macintosh.

\- P-Perdón. – responde el semental de las herraduras bajando la voz.

Blade al ver a aquel semental tan desolado decide tratar de animarlo.

\- Mira, se que a veces las cosas no son como uno espera, pero no debes pensar que todo a terminado, eres joven y aunque ahora no hayas tenido un buen final con tu novia, eso no quiere decir que en el futuro la vida no te de otra sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, como dice el dicho, hay muchos peces en el mar. – le dijo Blade tratando de animar a aquel triste semental.

\- ¡Gracias amigo sea quien seas! ¡Tu si me entiendes! – responde el semental de las herraduras abrazando a Blade al punto de casi dejarlo sin aire.

\- Me llamo Blade, por si acaso. – le dice el semental unicornio casi asfixiado por el abrazo de Caramel entre sus escandalosos llantos.

\- ¡Ya déjalo tranquilo! El hace poco que llego al pueblo, y lo que menos necesita es llevarse una mala impresión de su gente. – dice en un tono molesto el gran Big Macintosh lo que causa que este deje de abrazar a Blade.

\- Big Mac tiene razón, siento que te veas esta triste faceta de mí, siendo que apenas nos conocemos. – dijo Caramel.

\- Tranquilo, entiendo que no todos los días pueden ser buenos, a veces yo también he tenido días en los que preferiría estar muerto. – dijo el semental dando un suspiro algo melancólico.

Ya algo más calmado, el semental procede a contar el motivo de aquel terrible problema que aparentemente le destruyo su vida sentimental.

\- Bueno, que paso esta vez. – dijo Big Macintosh, siempre de forma seria.

\- Mi novia encontró mi diario personal secreto. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¿Un diario? ¿Tú? Es algo que conociéndote me cuesta mucho imaginar. – dijo el gran semental rojo.

\- En ese diario, confesé un problema muy personal, que, al ella leerlo, decidió terminar conmigo en el acto. – responde Caramel.

\- ¿Problema muy personal? ¡No me digas que eres adicto al opio! – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- ¡No para nada! Tu sabes que las drogas son para perdedores. – responde de forma tajante el semental de las tres herraduras en su flanco.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta el semental rojo.

\- En el diario escribí que todavía estoy enamorado de mi amor platónico. – responde Caramel bajando la mirada del semental rojo.

\- ¿Amor platónico? ¿Y quién sería? – pregunta el semental rojo.

\- Bueno, la verdad preferiría no decirlo, se que eres mi mejor amigo Mac, pero preferiría no decirlo. – responde Caramel.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta el semental rojo.

\- Es que mi novia era la posibilidad de asentar cabeza por fin y mi posibilidad de con el tiempo, olvidar ese amor imposible de alcanzar. – responde Caramel.

Al escuchar esto ultimo Big Macintosh se pone a reír.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Tu asentando cabeza? El día de las bromas ya paso hace tiempo Caramel. – decía el semental rojo mientras seguía riendo.

\- Pues no lo veo malo que quiera asentar cabeza, dijo, en mi opinión claro está. – dijo Blade.

\- El chiste no es que quiera asentar cabeza, el chiste es que Caramel quiere asentar cabeza. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- Se que no me crees, pero yo realmente quiero ya tener una familia, sé que tú, aunque no tienes hijos, crías a tu hermanita menor como si fuera tu hija igual que la maravillosa Applejack. – dijo Caramel sonrojándose al mencionar a Applejack.

\- Te conozco desde potrillo amigo, y sé que formar una familia y ser un poni responsable esta al final de tu lista de prioridades. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora ya soy un adulto, y quiero comportarme como tal. – responde Caramel.

\- La ultima vez que peleaste con tu novia dijiste lo mismo. – responde Big Macintosh en tono serio.

\- Pero esta vez quiero volver a empezar mi vida de cero, disfrutar estos momentos de soltería temporal y luego encaminar mi camino hacia la madurez. – responde Caramel ya emocionado.

\- Bien por ti, ya que ahora entiendes eso, puedes irte que mañana hay trabajo que hacer. – dijo Big Macintosh tratando de sacar a Caramel de la casa.

Pero esto se abalanza contra el semental rojo y le da un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Gracias! Realmente si no fueras mi amigo, ahora me habría tirado al rio a ahogarme. – responde Caramel.

\- Ya, ya, todo muy bonito, pero siempre dices lo mismo, así que, mejor vas a tu casa, duermes un poco y mañana todo será mejor. – dice el semental rojo queriéndose quitar de encima a Caramel.

\- Pero la noche es joven, y creo que lo mínimo que debo hacer es invitarlos a tomar unas cervezas al bar del pueblo. – dijo Caramel.

\- Pues eres muy amable. – dijo Blade.

\- No se preocupen, yo invito, porque son mis mejores amigos de todo el universo. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¡Que! Pero mañana hay que trabajar temprano. – dijo Big Macintosh molesto.

\- Pero Big Mac, un par de cervezas no te harán daño, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber evitado que me matara en mi pena. – dijo Caramel emocionado.

\- Creo que no debemos hacer un desaire de su invitación, además es temprano, no creo que tardemos mucho. – dijo Blade, tratando de convencer a Big Macintosh.

\- ¡Esta bien! Pero deberías saber que este semental solo usa esto como justificativo para salir a tomar alcohol en la semana, y no por agradecimiento para ahogar sus penas, lo digo porque eres un poni muy amable y a veces esa amabilidad te puede pasar la cuenta. – le dice Big Macintosh al semental unicornio.

\- ¡Muy bien! Esta será la mejor noche, para tres jóvenes y apuestos sementales solteros, bueno Blade, ¿tú tienes novia? Es que se me olvido preguntar. – dijo Caramel.

\- No, yo también soy soltero. – responde Blade de forma amable.

\- ¡Entonces será una noche de apuestos sementales soleros contra un mundo lleno de oportunidades y peces en el mar! – dijo Caramel emocionado.

Y así Caramel invita a sus mejores amigos del universo, Big Macintosh y Blade a pesar que a este lo acababa de conocer a menos de media hora, a una ronda de cervezas al bar de las afueras del pueblo, con el claro objetivo de pasar la noche, si bien para el gran semental gris esto era una autentica molestia, a Blade le pareció un tipo agradable, a pesar de su exagerada forma de ser.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegaron a una casa similar a las que hay en el resto del pueblo algo retirada del mismo, la cual destacaba con un letrero con una garra de sidra en la entrada, confirmando que aquella casa era el bar de Ponyville.

Al entrar el bar estaba lleno de sementales, algunos incluso del mismo tamaño de Big Macintosh, tomando alcohol, en la barra, mientras que en las mesas, otros estaban compitiendo en duelos de vencidas, y otros tantos reunidos en una enorme mesa de villar, en donde todo parecía ser un ambiente bastante fiestero, sumado a la movida música que ambienta el lugar.

Al llegar a la barra, un semental macho de tierra color verde limón, crin negra, ojos azules y tres jarras en su flanco saluda amablemente al gran Big Macintosh.

\- Mira a quien tenemos en un día de semana, toda una sorpresa mi buen Mac. – saluda amablemente el cantinero.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Beer Hug? – le pregunta Big Mac al cantinero llamándolo por su nombre.

\- Bien, como siempre la sidra de tu granja siempre llena la barra, aunque ahora tengo muy poco y tuve que subirle el precio, pero ya hay varios aquí que la esperan con muchas ansías, y con la cerveza el negocio ha ido bien. – responde el cantinero.1

\- Es un gusto saber que te ha ido bien. – responde Big Mac.

\- ¿Y tu hermana Applejack? Porque es raro que no venga aquí a beber también. – pregunta el cantinero.

\- Ella está en una reunión con sus amigas, así que iba a dormirme, pero Caramel insistió en invitarme a mí y a mi amigo aquí al lado a tomar una ronda. – responde Big Mac.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Blade Beam. – saluda amablemente el semental unicornio al cantinero.

\- Un placer chico, los amigos del buen Mac, también son mis amigos, y sobre todo si vienen a beber aquí. – le responde una sonrisa el cantinero.

\- Así es mi buen Beer, por favor tráenos una ronda de cerveza heladita para los tres. – dijo Caramel el cual deja unos cuantos bits en la mesa para pagar las cervezas.

\- Esta bien, pero puedo notar que tienes los ojos hinchados, apuesto que tu novio te pateo de nuevo. – dijo el cantinero.

\- Pues sí, eso paso, pero esta vez es para siempre y si no fuera por mis mejores amigos del universo, a esta ahora estaría ahogado en lago siendo comida de peces, por eso los invité, porque ellos me enseñaron que podía vivir la vida otra vez más. – responde Caramel de forma algo exagerada.

\- Esta bien, tu historia ya la he escuchado tantas veces, que incluso leer el diario de ayer tres veces seguidas es menos repetitivo. – dijo el cantinero quien fue a servir las cervezas.

\- Es un lugar agradable, ¿vienes seguido con Applejack aquí? – le pregunta Blade al gran semental rojo.

\- Normalmente los Viernes, dado que el Sábado solo vamos a vender manzanas al pueblo y no hacemos cosecha, nos damos un pequeño lujo de venir a beber aquí, sin contar que también con Applejack competimos en las vencidas aquí en la cantina, de hecho, somos los campeones en este lugar, aunque es Applejack la que más compite, ya que a veces prefiero una partida de villar, ya sabes, aquí en el campo no hay mucho que hacer, pero aquí es un buen espacio para distraerse. – responde el semental.

\- Lo sé, es que para mi todo esto es nuevo. – dijo Blade.

\- Bueno, entonces por ese lado creo que no fue mala idea venir. – responde Big Mac.

En ese momento llega el cantinero con las jarras de cerveza heladas.

\- Ahí tienen muchachos, buen provecho. – dijo el cantinero.

\- Por fin una refrescante cerveza. – dijo Caramel quien comienza a tomar de la jarra.

\- Pues sí, está bastante buena. – dijo el gran Big Macintosh quien también un trago de la jarra.

\- Vaya, así que esta es la cerveza, se parece a la sidra. – dijo Blade aún observando la jarra y su interior.

\- ¿Nunca has tomado? – pregunta Caramel sorprendido.

\- Pues no, de hecho, solo he tomado sidra y vino, sobre todo el vino, ya que a mi maestro le encanta el vino tinto. – responde el semental unicornio.

\- Pues que esperas, la cerveza helada es toda una delicia en la garanta, especialmente durante las épocas de calor. – dijo Caramel al semental unicornio.

\- Esta bien, hasta el fondo. – Blade toma un gran trago de cerveza.

Luego de tomar el trago, una gran sonrisa pudo verse en la cara del semental unicornio.

\- Esto es delicioso, sobre todo en mi garganta, esto es refrescante. – responde el semental unicornio.

\- Sabia que te gustaría. – dijo Caramel con una sonrisa.

Así que los tres sementales comenzaron a charlar un poco mientras disfrutaban de su ronda de cervezas cuando sorpresivamente dos guardias reales entran a la cantina.

Esto en parte hizo que todo el jolgorio propio del lugar se silenciara por un momento salvo la música la cual seguía tocando.

\- Buenas noches. – responde el primero de los guardias reales.

\- Buenas noches oficiales, es un poco raro que vengan guardias reales a una cantina a no ser que sea para arrestar a alguien. – dijo el cantinero.

\- Pues no, solo venimos por una jarra de cerveza, es que vera, nos hicieron salir con urgencia de nuestro turno y tenemos una tremenda sed. – responde el segundo guardia real.

\- Ya veo, ¿acaso no es ilegal beber en servicio? Porque si es un truco para arrestarme por venderle alcohol a oficiales en servicio, no me prestare para ese tipo de tonterías. – responde el cantinero.

\- Lo sé, sabemos que no deberíamos estar aquí, pero tenemos mucha sed y un solo trago no nos hará nada.

\- ¡Esta bien! Les traeré una jarra a cada uno. – responde el cantinero.

En todo el tiempo que los guardias estaban ahí, había una gran tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, por lo que esto lleva a comentar en voz baja entre los presentes, incluido Caramel.

\- Vaya es raro que estén aquí, deben querer la cabeza de alguien. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunta Blade.

\- Es obvio, ellos no van a venir a la cantina a solo beber una jarra de cerveza, seguro alguno de los tipos que está aquí vende opio o trafica opio y quieren hacer una redada. – responde Caramel.

\- No digas tonterías, no porque hayan hecho redadas en otras ocasiones, significa que siempre vendrán a lo mismo. – dijo Big Mac.

\- Pero a que más, o acaso ¿vas a ir a preguntarles? – dijo Caramel al gran semental rojo, cuando Blade se acerca a los guardas reales.

\- Disculpen, si no es mucha molestia ¿A que han venido a este lugar? – pregunta Blade de forma amable y cortes, causando que todos quedaran sorprendidos y hasta asustados, incluso Big Macintosh se puso nervioso al ver como Blade hacia ese tipo de preguntas tan directas en aquel lugar.

\- Pues solo venimos a tomar una cerveza rápida, ya que solo vinimos a dejar un mensaje que nos encargaron entregar a una maga estatal aquí en Ponyville.

\- ¿Maga Estatal? ¿No será por casualidad Twilight Sparkle? – dijo Blade preguntándole a los guardias la identidad de aquel mago.

\- Así es ¿la conoces? – pregunta el segundo guardia real.

\- Si la conozco. – responde el semental gris con toda naturalidad.

\- ¿Y a ti que te tiene que incumbir? – dijo el primer guardia en tono serio, lo que causo el miedo y la tensión en la cantina aumentaran.

\- Es que ella no esta en la biblioteca, si la quieren encontrar, ella esta en carrusel con sus amigas en una reunión, por lo que, si tienen que dejarle algún mensaje, la encontraran allá. – dijo Blade de forma amable.

\- Vaya eres muy amable, por darnos la información, nos ahorras tiempo de haber estado golpeando en la biblioteca en vano.

\- No hay problema. – responde Blade con una sonrisa.

Luego de tomarse las cervezas, los guardias deciden irse.

\- Gracias por la bebida y jovencito, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. – responde el primer guardia real.

Finalmente, ambos guardias se van del lugar, y toda a quella tensión desaparece.

\- Ven, solo querían saber de Twilight, aunque me pregunto ¿Qué querrá la guardia real con ella? – pregunta para sí mismo Blade.

\- Bueno Twilight se hizo militar hace unos días, seguro ahora le enviaran información del ejército, además tengo entendido que su familia también es militar, por lo que no debería ser raro que ella reciba mensajes del ejercito real. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Si, aunque a esta hora, quizá sea algo grave. – dijo Blade.

\- Seguro lo sabremos mañana, al fin y al cabo. – responde al semental unicornio el gran Big Mac.

\- A mi lo que me sorprende, es que tuviste las pelotas de preguntarles directamente a los guardias. – dijo Caramel.

\- Bueno, el que nada hace nada teme. – le responde Blade.

Luego de aquella tensa visita, todo siguió siendo un ambiente fiestero, típico de una cantina, con sementales en la mesa de villar, otros en las mesas compitiendo en las vencidas, y otros jugando cartas, todos tomando alcohol, al mismo tiempo que la música seguía ambientando todo.

Así que luego de unas tres rondas, el gran Big Macintosh decide ir al baño a vaciar el tanque.

Justo en ese momento, un grupo de cinco sementales terrestres de gran tamaño entran de forma agresiva y chulesca a la cantina, el primero dos de ellos eran de color beige, uno de crin roja y otra de crin azul, ambos de ojos azules, uno con una bota en su flanco y el otro con un casco, dos sementales blancos, otro de crin rubia, ojos naranja y un bate en su flanco, el otro de crin gris oscuro, con una table con un clavo en su flanco y ojos celestes, mientras que el más grande y aparentemente el líder, era de color amarillo pálido, crin mostaza, ojos celeste claro, y una esvástica en su flanco, todo ellos llevaban unas chaquetas de cuero negra con cadenas, lo que los hacia ver intimidantes hacia los demás sementales presentes.

Estos van a la barra a sentirse a pedir algo de beber.

\- ¡Oiga cantinero! Mi banda y yo queremos unas buenas cervezas heladas cuanto antes. – dijo de forma agresiva el semental.

Al notar que el semental más grande de ellos se sienta en el lugar donde estaba Big Macintosh, Caramel decide reclamarle.

\- Oye amigo, no es por molestar, pero esa banca esta ocupada. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¡Perdón! Me estas diciendo a mi que me quite ¿no es así? – dijo el semental amarillo pálido, líder de aquel agresivo grupo.

\- B-Bueno, s-si lo pone así, pues no veo el problema. – dijo Caramel, claramente intimidado por el enorme semental de crin mostaza.

\- Perdone, pero mi amigo Caramel, tiene razón, ese asiento le pertenece a nuestro amigo Big Macintosh que esta en el baño, por lo que seria tan amable de salirse por favor. – dijo Blade al semental de crin mostaza de forma cortes.

Sin embargo, este se levanta violentamente y encara al unicornio gris.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que te daré la banca solo porque lo pides amablemente? – dijo en tono burlón el semental de crin mostaza.

\- Pues sí, estoy siendo muy amable, y en ningún momento le he ofendido, así que le pediría que, por favor, respeto el banco de mi amigo Big Mac. – dijo Blade siempre en un tono cortes y educado.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya tipo más gracioso! ¡Que! ¿Acaso no sabes cómo funciona el mundo? – dijo el semental de crin mostaza dándole un fuerte empujón a Blade, haciendo que este caiga al piso en su banca.

\- Eres un estúpido ingenuo, y por eso te daré una lección. – dijo el gran semental de crin mostaza, mientras sus acompañantes comienzan a caldear los ánimos gritando "pelea, pelea, pelea".

Pero antes que este hiciera un ataque Caramel lo golpear con la garra de cerveza que tenia en la cabeza, rompiéndola y haciendo que la cabeza del gran semental de crin mostaza comience a sangrar.

Este se toca con su casco derecho la cabeza y nota que esta tenia sangre y restos de vidrio, por lo que se voltea y al ver a Caramel ahí le da un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo manda a volar y este choca contra la pared de la cantina, cayendo al piso con la nariz sangrante.

\- ¡Estúpido hijo de yegua! ¡te atreviste a herirme! ahora yo me encargare de golpearte hasta la muerte, pedazo de imbécil.

Así que el semental se prepara para golpear sin parar a Caramel, pero Blade detiene su casco usando su magia.

\- ¡Tú no le harás daño a mi amigo Caramel! – responde Blade de forma agresiva, soltando el casco del semental de crin mostaza del control mágico.

\- ¡Ya veo! Ahora dejaste los modales a un lado ¿verdad?

\- Lo hice porque no permitiré que golpees a mi amigo, maldito imbécil. – responde Blade de forma completamente agresiva y desafiante.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eres todo un espectáculo, primero mostrándote como alguien educado, y ahora con ganas de pelear como cualquiera de nosotros.

\- A mis amigos no les tocaras un pelo de su cuero si puedo impedirlo. – dijo Blade de forma desafiante.

\- Bien, si así lo quieres, te pateare el trasero a ti primero. – dijo el semental de crin mostaza.

Este se acerca para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Blade en la cara, el cual, a pesar de la diferencia en tamaño y fuerza, se veía tranquilo y confiando cuando un gran semental rojo aparece y golpea con gran fuerza al semental de crin mostaza tumbándolo al piso.

\- Como te atrevas a tocar a uno de mis amigos, yo mismo usare tus huesos como mondadientes. – responde el gran Big Mac.

\- Big Mac. – dijo Blade sorprendido al verlo en esa faceta agresiva.

\- ¿Estas bien amigo? – le pregunta el gran semental rojo al unicornio gris.

\- Estoy bien amigo, Caramel fue golpeado por ese tipo y quedo herido. – dijo Blade.

\- Vaya, así que ese tipo golpeo a Caramel y lo dejo herido, bueno, eso me da motivos suficientes para dejar de contenerme. – responde con una sonrisa el gran semental rojo.

\- ¡Disculpa Beer! Tratare de no hacer mucho destrozo, pero yo pagare los daños. – le dice Big Mac al cantinero el cual no se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

\- Tu sabes que mientras Applejack o tú paguen los daños que dejan en una pelea, no hay problema. – responde Beer Jug el cantinero.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo con una sonrisa el gran semental rojo.

El semental de crin mostaza se para adolorido por el fuerte golpe dado por Big Macintosh.

\- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARME! – grita el gran semental de crin mostaza furioso.

\- De hecho, son solo cinco, así que lo hare rápido para que no sientan tanto dolor, a diferencia de Applejack, no soy de hacer sufrir de dolor a mis contrincantes. – dijo el gran semental rojo de forma tranquila.

\- ¡MUERE MISERABLE! – grita el gran semental de crin mostaza listo para atacar a Big Mac.

Pero antes que este pudiera si quiera hacer algo, Big Macintosh golpea con gran fuerza al semental de crin mostaza directo en su nariz con su casco delantero derecho, haciendo que este quede de espalda en el piso medio aturdido.

Al ver esto, sus compañero de inmediato se abalanzaron hacía el, dos de ellos tomando sillas para golpearlo con estas, pero Big Mac fue lo suficientemente hábil para no solo esquivar los ataques de las sillas, sino que con sus patas traseras patea a uno de ellos con gran fuerza dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras el otro es golpeado por una patada giratoria que el mismo semental hizo usando la fuerza de sus cascos delanteros para girarse y golpearlo con los traseros con todas sus fuerzas dejando al segundo de ellos también inconsciente.

Al ver a los otro sementales listos para atacar, el gran Big Mac, se voltea a gran velocidad y de una fuerte patada tira a otro de ellos contra la pared dejándolo aturdido, mientras que el otro le lanza una garra de cidra a la cara, pero este la esquiva con gran habilidad para golpearlo con su casco delantero directo a la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta el muro del otro extremo de la cantina haciendo que este se golpe y se sienta un fuerte crujido con el golpe, aparentemente se había roto unas cuantas costillas tras chocar con tal fuerza contra la pared, quedando también inconsciente.

Por último, ya tratando de recuperarse, el semental de crin mostaza se pone de pie con dificultad, pero dispuesto a devolverle el golpe al gran semental rojo atacándolo por la espalda.

Pero antes que este pudiera cumplir su ataque, el gran Big Mac se da cuenta de ello y le da una violenta patada que lo manda a volar a la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo al piso, herido e inconsciente.

Luego de eso con total naturalidad, arroja por la puerta al resto de sementales heridos y aturdidos sacándolos de la cantina, todos heridos, con huesos rotos e inconscientes.

Blade solo se quedo con ojos de huevo frito al ver la enorme fuerza de Big Mac y como este sin ninguna dificultad se enfrento a cinco sementales los cuales salieron muy mal heridos.

En tanto Caramel herido y magullado simplemente sonríe y da un gran grito de alegría.

\- ¡ESE ES MI BUEN BIG MACINTOSH! – grita Caramel emocionado.

Al mismo tiempo el resto los presentes en el bar comienzan a corear el nombre del semental rojo, y animarlo muchísimo, como si de un héroe.

\- Creo que ya son otro grupo de buscapleitos que no querrá venir aquí a molestar de nuevo. – dijo el cantinero.

\- Odio hacer ejercicio nocturno, pero esos tipos merecían su lección. – respondió el gran Big Mac.

\- No sabia que te gustaba pelear. – dijo sorprendido Blade.

\- No es que me gusté, de hecho, la que normalmente saca a los buscapleitos de la cantina tiende a ser Applejack, y de hecho ella es mucho más cruel que yo, ya que Applejack le gusta apalearlo y asegurarse que se van con varios huesos rotos antes de tirarlos por la ventana, yo solo los aturdí, y si salieron fracturados, no fue con intención. – responde el gran semental rojo.

\- Oye Beer, trae una cerveza para el buen Mac, se la merece. – dijo Caramel.

\- Está bien, le daré una cerveza de cortesía, pero solo porque pagaras los daños. – dijo el cantinero.

\- No hay problema, sabes que siempre los Apple pagamos los destrozos. – dijo el gran semental rojo.

Así que luego de una ajetreada noche, deciden irse de la cantina.

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos, no olvides llamar a la policía. – dijo Big Mac mientras se despide del cantinero.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, con esa paliza, seguro no despertarán en todo un día, y cuando lo hagan, estarán tras las rejas. – dijo el cantinero.

Finalmente, la noche del trio de sementales termina y estos comienzan el regreso a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres.

\- Vaya que fue una noche divertida. – dijo Caramel el cual se notaba un poco entonado debido al exceso de alcohol.

\- En realidad, tienes razón, el problema es que esta noche me pesara todo el dia de mañana en la granja. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Eso es cierto, pero a la vez creo que siempre es bueno compartir con amigos, Caramel y tu han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, y creo momentos como este son los que siempre se disfrutan, yo también disfrute esta noche y eso que los conozco desde hace poco. – dijo Blade.

\- Por eso me agrada tanto mi amigazo werito Blade, porque él es un pan de azúcar como dice la hermosa Applejack. – dijo Caramel claramente ya algo embriagado por el alcohol.

Finalmente llegan a una calle, donde Caramel tomara su ruta camino a casa.

\- Bueno mis amigotes, aquí los dejo, nos vemos después. – se despide Caramel quien se va por la calle camino a su casa.

\- Sabes, Caramel me pareció alguien agradable al final, algo exagerado, pero es un buen tipo, de hecho, no dudo en defenderme en el bar, por eso lo golpearon. – dijo Blade.

\- Si, aunque sea una molestia, es un buen amigo, de los pocos que siempre estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles, incluso cuando murieron mis padres, él fue con el que siempre pude contar. – dijo Big Mac dando un suspiro.

\- Pues se nota que es alguien bueno, aunque me pregunto quién será su amor platónico. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡Es Applejack! – responde de forma contundente el semental rojo.

\- ¡QUE! ¡EN SERIO! – grita sorprendido Blade.

\- Así es, el piensa que no lo sé, pero no son tonto para darme cuenta que él, siempre a estado enamorado de mi hermana, pero ella simplemente nunca lo ha visto con otros ojos que sean de amigo, y en eso yo no puedo hacer nada. – responde Big Mac.

\- Y ¿crees que Applejack lo mirara con otros ojos algún día? – pregunta Blade.

\- Lo dudo, Applejack se ha cerrado en lo sentimental, ella decidió dedicarse solamente a la granja y al cuidado de Apple Bloom, incluso cuando le planteo el tema, ella simplemente dice que no necesita hijos y que con Apple Bloom es suficiente para ella. – responde Big Mac.

\- Y si ¿le gustan las yeguas? – pregunta Blade.

\- Pues lo dudo, de lo contrario me lo habría dicho, simplemente ella no quiere por ahora interesarse en el amor por la granja y Apple Bloom, pero bueno, en tiempo que has estado aquí sabes lo terca que es. – responde Big Mac.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón.

En ese momento Blade voltea su vista al cielo lleno de estrellas acompañados de una hermosa Luna llena, lo que detiene su caminar para contemplar el cielo dejándolo maravillado.

\- Es hermosa esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por la Luna y la gran cantidad de estrellas que alumbran el cielo.

Big Mac, mira hacia al cielo para así observar la luna y las estrellas, al igual que Blade deteniendo su caminata.

\- Tienes razón, la luna y todas esas estrellas, hacen que la noche se vea hermosa.

\- Recuerdo que antes que mi maestro me adoptara, lo único que me calmaba en las noches de soledad, la gran luna llena y las estrellas, verlas me hacia sentir de alguna forma vigilado y protegido por muy tonto que fuera.

\- No es tonto, yo recuerdo que cuando potros, mi padre decía que las estrellas eran las almas de todos nuestros ancestros y que su entretención era ver como sus sucesores mantenían fiel su legado, y durante años, creí eso, incluso cuando iba a la escuela.

\- A veces me pregunto si ella también esta viendo este cielo tan hermoso.

\- ¿Quién?

\- P-Pues Twilight, Applejack y las demás chicas, ¿Quién más? – dijo Blade en un tono ligeramente nervioso.

\- Lo dudo, seguro deben estar contando historias o algo así a la luz de las velas. – dijo el gran Big Mac con una sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, seguro ellas lo deben estar pasando muy bien.

Apenas al terminar la frase, se siente un enorme estruendo que viene desde la ciudad.

\- ¡Pero que rayos! – dijo sorprendido Blade.

\- ¡Pero que! – dijo igual de sorprendido Big Macintosh.

Ambos se voltean y ven una gran nube oscura en forma de un gigantesco remolino que gira justo encima de la ciudad de Ponyville.

De pronto este remolino de nubes oscuras comienza a elevarse en dirección a la Luna llena, alejándose del centro de la ciudad, lo que hace que deje a ambos sementales sorprendidos por lo que ven.

Pero de pronto se puede ver como un enorme resplandor arcoíris aparece en el cielo causando un enorme estruendo similar a la explosión de una gigantesca bomba, al mismo tiempo que una estela arcoíris se eleva a gran velocidad tratando de alcanzar la nube oscura, pero que luego de unos cuantos metros en el aire, el remolino oscuro desaparece.

Al ver todo esto, de inmediato ambos sementales quedan preocupados.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo en el centro de la ciudad? – pregunta Big Mac.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que debemos ir a ver si Caramel está bien y también las chicas, que estaban en Carrusel, que seguro vieron en vivo lo que ha pasado. – responde Blade.

\- Tienes razón, vamos a ver que paso y ayudar en lo posible. – dijo preocupado el gran Big Mac.

Así que ambos sementales debían su caminata de regreso a la granja y van al centro de Ponyville para ver que fue lo que había pasado.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

De momento ya llevo el capitulo 13 y estoy iniciando el 14, asi que de momento no tendre que hacer una pausa, asi por ahora se sigue con la publicación semanal de forma regular.

Espero que les este gustando este nuevo arco.


	12. Desaparición

**Capítulo 12: Desaparición.**

Blade y Big Macintosh estaban por llegar a la granja cuando un enorme estruendo les llamo la atención, al mirar se dieron cuenta de un enorme remolino que subía hacia el cielo, para después ver una enorme explosión arcoíris que luego se detuvo abruptamente, por lo que ambos sementales decidieron ir al centro del pueblo para ver que había sucedido.

Cuando ambos están por llegar, ven en el piso a Caramel, el cual iba de camino a su casa cuando aquel fenómeno apareció y aparentemente este lo había aturdido.

Así que ambos sementales de inmediato van a darle auxilio.

\- ¡Eh Caramel! ¡Soy Big Mac! – dijo el gran semental rojo, golpeando suavemente al semental en la cara para tratar que reaccionara.

\- Espera Big Mac, yo puedo aliviar un poco sus heridas con un hechizo. – dijo Blade.

En ese instante, el semental gris comienza a alumbrar con su cuerno y aparentemente con su magia, trata de curar algunas heridas del semental de las herraduras en el flanco, para sorpresa de Big Mac, algunas heridas y magulladuras comenzaron a sanar y Caramel comienza a reaccionar.

\- ¡Auch, auch! Eso se siente mejor. – responde el semental cuando ya Blade deja de utilizar su magia.

\- No es la gran cosa, pero pude aliviar un poco tus heridas. – responde Blade.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Big Mac.

\- No lo sé, iba de camino a mi casa cuando de pronto en el cielo aparece de la nada una nube negra que pasa por alrededor mío, para después comienza a soplar un viento intenso que me mando a volar por el aire y me arrojo varios metros, de ahí no recuerdo nada más.

\- Pues es raro, porque aquí parece que no paso nada, si hubiese sido un tornado descontrolado, mínimo destroza los vidrios de las casas y derriba algunas techumbres. – dijo Blade.

\- Veamos si Applejack y sus amigas están bien. – dijo el gran Big Mac.

\- Es cierto, vamos a ver si están bien. – dijo Blade.

\- ¡Esperen! Yo los acompaño por si acaso. – dijo Caramel que fue galopando tras ellos.

Finalmente ellos llegan al centro de la ciudad y lo que les impacta de sobremanera es que el techo de la boutique carrusel había sido completamente arrancado, dejando a su alrededor muchos escombros en el piso, y mirando al cielo con un claro rostro de preocupación estaban Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, por lo que el trio de sementales fue de inmediato a ver lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Están bien chicas? – pregunta Blade quien llega galopando con las yeguas.

\- Blade, R-Rarity. – dijo con voz quebrada la unicornio lavanda, quien sorpresivamente se pone a llorar y abraza al semental gris de la cicatriz en el ojo, haciendo que este se sonroje un poco.

\- ¡Eh! Pero dime que paso con Rarity, por favor cálmate. – decía preocupado Blade abrazando a la unicornio lavanda quien lloraba desconsolada.

\- ¡Oh! Ese Blade si que es un afortunado. – dijo Caramel dando una picara sonrisa al ver a Blade abrazado de Twilight.

\- Applejack por favor, dime ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Big Mac a su hermana.1

\- No lo sé, todo fue tan sorpresivo, que realmente esperemos que Dash la encuentre.

\- ¿A quién? – pregunta el semental rojo.

\- A Rarity, el remolino oscuro ese se la llevo y Rainbow Dash con Fluttershy fueron a tratar de alcanzarla.

\- ¡En serio! – exclamo sorprendido el semental rojo.

\- Así es hermanito, todavía no se como reaccionar realmente. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¡No entiendo! Si hicimos todo lo que había que hacer en una pijamada, no entiendo porque los dioses de las pijamadas se enfadaron con nosotras. – decía Pinkie Pie preocupada, por lo que Caramel se acerca a calmarla.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – dijo el semental, quien se aprovecha de la situación y abraza a la poni rosa.

En tanto ya Twilight más tranquila deja de abrazar al semental gris y se limpia sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunta Blade.

\- Si estoy mejor. – responde la unicornio lavanda, pero con un rostro apenado.

\- Podrías contarme con detalle que es lo que paso aquí ¿por favor? – dijo el semental rojo.

\- Esta bien Blade, te contare lo que paso.

_Pues al principio estaba todo normal en la pijamada, nos pusimos a conversar un poco, Pinkie Pie hizo el juego de la botella con verdad o desafío, de hecho, antes de dormir Rarity y Applejack habían cumplido un desafío de besarse._

\- ¡Besarse! – dijo sorprendido Blade.

\- Claro, pero en la mejilla, cada una se besó en la mejilla. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

_Por lo que luego de que ambas se sintieron avergonzadas, como Rarity estaba muy cansada, pues nos fuimos a dormir todas juntas, y todo fue tranquilo hasta que de pronto Rarity comienzo a gritar._

\- ¿A gritar? – pregunta Blade.

\- Debió haber estado teniendo una pesadilla como las que tuvimos las demás el día anterior. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

_Tratamos de despertarla, pero al parecer como no había dormido el día anterior, su sueño se volvió más pesado, lo que nos hizo imposible poder despertarla con facilidad, pero antes que nos diéramos cuenta, una neblina oscura comenzó a entrar por las ventanas de las casa, y nos envolvió a todas, al punto que quedamos completamente sin poder ver nada, nadie sabia donde estaba cada una, solo nos escuchábamos, pero la neblina oscura era espesa._

_Pero antes que nos pudiéramos juntar o encontrar a Rarity, un fuerte viento comenzó a sentirse dentro de la habitación, lo que nos mando a volar, hasta que ese viento rompió el techo y comenzó a formar un remolino, todas nos sujetamos de donde pudimos en el cuarto de Rarity, pero ella como estaba en ese sueño profundo, salió volando en el remolino, por lo que Rainbow Dash trato de seguir el remolino en el cielo con todas sus fuerzas usando el Sonic Rainboom._

\- ¿Sonic Rainboom? – pregunta Blade.

\- Si es la técnica aérea especial de Rainbow Dash, para alcanzar velocidades sónicas.

\- Entonces la explosión arcoíris que vimos en el cielo siguiendo al remolina ¿era Dash? – pregunta Blade.

\- Así es, era ella tratando de atrapar a Rarity, Fluttershy fue también tras Dash para ver si las podía encontrar a ambas, pero aún no han regresado y eso me tiene bastante preocupada.

\- Pero no te preocupes, Rarity es alguien fuerte. – dijo Blade.

\- Solo espero que este bien y que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy la encuentren.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que finalmente ambas pegasos llegan y como era de esperarse, sin Rarity acompañándolas.

\- ¡Maldición! Esa cosa fue más rápida de lo que pensé. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris mostrándose frustrada por no haber podido alcanzar a Rarity en aquel remolino oscuro.

\- ¿No la encontraron? – pregunta Applejack.

\- No, volamos por los alrededores para ver si el remolino la había empujado al bosque, pero no la vimos. – responde Fluttershy caris baja.

\- Bueno, entonces tendremos que buscarla, quizá no este muy lejos, pero no aceptare que esa nube la haya hecho desaparecer de la nada. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Tienes razón terroncito, lo mejor será dividirnos para buscarla. – dijo Applejack.

Así que se organizaron en dos grupos para buscar a Rarity y ver si tenían alguna señal de ella en los alrededores, el primer grupo conformado por Twilight, Blade, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie busco por el lado este y el segundo grupo con Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, Caramel y Applejack, busco por el oeste y no descansarían hasta encontrar a Rarity, ojalá con vida.

En un lugar oscuro, Rarity despierta asustada y sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta para si misma la unicornio blanca asustada.

\- Estas aquí, porque tu lo decidiste. – le respondió una voz.

De pronto ese ambiente de oscuridad total desaparece y se puede ver a Rarity levantándose de su cama, cuando todas sus amigas están frente a ella.

\- Buenos días chicas, ¿Cómo durmieron? – pregunta Rarity.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas le responde, y algo que le llama la atención, es que todas la miran con desprecio, como si no la quisieran realmente.

\- ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué no responden? – pregunta Rarity insistente a Twilight.

Pero esta se voltea y le da un fuerte golpe con su casco en el ojo, tal como sucedió en la fiesta de bienvenida a Blade.

\- T-Twilight, ¿p-porque lo hiciste? – pregunta Rarity en el piso adolorida por el golpe.

\- No dejare que una ramera como tú, me quite al primer semental que he amado en mi vida. – responde Twilight molesta con la unicornio blanca.

\- ¡Por qué! Se supone que Blade y tú solo son amigos, además nunca quise jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. – dijo Rarity casi rompiendo en llanto.

Pero en ese momento junto a ella aparece un semental color blanca, lentes oscuros, crin rubia, con un gran diamante rojizo en su flanco y vestido con un elegante smoking azul, ese poni era Roy Fucker.

\- Pero si a ti te gusta que den buen fuerte, como si fueras una yegua salvaje, mi adorada Rarity. – dijo Roy quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a la unicornio blanca.

Al hacer eso, Rarity le da un fuerte empujón y se aleja de él.

\- ¡Miserable! A que has venido, ¡RESPONDE! – grita furiosa Rarity.

\- ¿Quién crees que le conto a tus amigas lo nuestro?, claro que digamos que con algunos cambios que me dejaron como una inocente victima de corazón roto. – responde el semental.

\- ¿Tu les mentiste? ¿Por qué? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Porque puedo ver algo en ti que no vi en las demás, desprecio, envidia y odio. – responde el semental.

\- Ellas son mis amigas, no te creerían a ti, esto debe ser una pesadilla. – dijo Rarity.

\- ¿Estas Segura? – pregunta el semental que con un golpe con su casco contra el piso hace aparecer a todas sus amigas frente a ella con rostros molestos.

\- ¡Eres la peor yegua que he visto! – dijo Pinkie Pie molesta.

\- Una ramera barata, jamás lo imagine de ti. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Te hacías la elegante para sentirte superior a nosotros y tú eras la peor, que basura de poni eres. – dijo Applejack.

\- Ni yo he caído tan bajo como tú yegua patética. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Pero Twilight se queda mirándola sin decirle una palabra, por lo que Rarity corre directamente hacia la unicornio lavanda y la abraza rompiendo en llanto.

\- No le creas Twilight, miente, debes creerme, soy tu mejor amiga, yo nunca te haría daño, incluso te perdone el golpe que me diste, no me odies como las demás, por favor Twilight, por favor. – decía Rarity entre lágrimas pidiéndole con desesperación a la unicornio lavanda que no la odiara.

Pero la unicornio lavanda eleva su poder mágico y manda a volar a Rarity varios metros.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME YEGUA SUCIA! – grita furiosa Twilight Sparkle.

En eso Roy Fucker vuelve a ponerse a su lado con una risa burlona de todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Ves querida Rarity, yo soy el mayor estafador de Equestria, puedo engañar a quien sea, y lo mejor de todo, es de ti pude obtener una de las mejores noches de sexo de mi vida, porque admito que de todas la ponis con las que he estado, tu eres la más fogosa y ardiente en la cama. – le dice en tono burlón el semental del smoking.

En ese instante, Rarity se abalanza contra el y comienza a golpearlo con sus cascos con toda su furia.

\- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO INFELIZ! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDA! ¡ARRUINASTE MI VIDAAAAAAAA! – grita histérica Rarity mientras golpea al semental en el piso.

Pero luego se da cuenta que ese semental era en realidad su amiga Twilight, la cual estaba muy lastimada y sangrante por los golpes, por lo que esta ve su casco con el estaba golpeando y nota que estaba lleno de sangre.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo una horrorizada Rarity, quien rápidamente se quita de sobre la unicornio lavanda mal herida.

De pronto el lugar se vuelve una enorme oscuridad y una voz vuelve a escucharse entre esta.

\- Ese odio es el que quiero y necesito. – dijo aquella voz.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Rarity.

\- Al final quien pensaría que serias la mejor de todas para poder regresar. – responde la voz en la oscuridad.

\- Pero ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo que viste realmente sucedió, ese tal Roy Fucker te dejo mal con tus amigas, y ahora ellas te odian, te desprecian, ellas ya no te quieren.

\- O-Ósea que todo esto ¿es verdad? – pregunta Rarity con un nudo en su garganta.

\- Así es, sin embargo, yo estoy aquí para hacer un trato. – responde la voz.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato?

\- Te daré la única oportunidad de vengarte, tendrás un poder enorme con el que podrás vengarte de quien destruyo tu vida querida.

\- ¿Y que se supone que te daría yo a cambio?

\- Solo quedarme dentro de ti, digamos como una mascota dentro de ti, solo que no me veras, simplemente me alimentare de parte de tu magia.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Así es, piensa que conmigo, te puedo dar ventajas, puedo hacer que todos los sementales de Equestria estén bajo tus cascos, puedo transformarte en la diva que todos quieren tener, pero que nadie puede tocar, darte el éxito profesional que siempre has querido, y darle a tu vida un giro de 180 grados.

\- ¿En serio? Y solo te tendrías que alimentar de mi magia interna ¿no es así?

\- Si, es un precio justo ¿no lo crees?

\- No lo sé, no sé si quiera.

\- ¡Vamos! He podido leer tu corazón, y créeme que mientras no castigues a quien arruino tu vida, nunca serás feliz.

Rarity estuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando en cuál sería la respuesta final, hasta que decide responder.

\- Aceptare el trato que me propones.

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- Pero no quiero matarlo, solo quiero darle una lección a ese maldito.

\- Bueno, eso lo decidirás tú una vez tengas mi poder.

De pronto aquel lugar oscuro desparece y se puede ver como ella esta en un lugar conocido, el cual es el viejo castillo real en el bosque Everfree, que fue donde encontraron los elementos de la armonía por primera vez y el mismo lugar donde estos se fusionaron con sus portadoras.

Entonces aquella nube oscura comienzo a formar un remolino en el cuerno de Rarity, formándose una suerte de rostro con los ojos rojos sobre este, para luego envolver el cuerpo completo de la unicornio blanca, mientras esta daba un desgarrador grito de miedo, pero a la vez dolor al estar ingresando aquella neblina a su cuerpo.

La noche paso, sin encontrar ninguna pista sobre Rarity, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, por lo que, a la mañana siguiente, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy y Caramel, deciden ir a casa de sus padres para decirles que Rarity se encontraba desaparecida, mientras en la granja, Twilight, Applejack y Blade, fueron a buscar a Spike y contarle lo sucedido.

Spike despierta esa mañana luego de una tranquila noche de sueño en la cama de Applejack, en la habitación estaba solamente la unicornio lavanda, con un rostro triste.

\- Buenos días Twilight. – le saluda el pequeño dragón.

Pero este al notar el rostro de Twilight de inmediato nota que algo había sucedido.

\- ¿Paso algo? – pregunta Spike preocupado al ver el rostro de Twilight.

\- Si Spike, paso algo… - la unicornio lavanda cierra los ojos, toma un poco de aire y decide hablar nuevamente.

\- Rarity desapareció, anoche un remolino oscuro apareció en donde estábamos y se la llevo a quien sabe dónde, hasta ahora desconocemos donde puede estar.

Spike quedo en shock por un instante, al escuchar que Rarity había desaparecido.

\- Perdona Spike, sé que es difícil, pero tenia que decírtelo, sea como sea estoy segura que encontraremos a Rarity. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Finalmente, el pequeño dragón lleva sus manos a la cara y golpea su cabeza como tratando de reaccionar, logrando así luego de esta acción responder a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Hay que decirle a la princesa Celestia, ella debe ayudarnos a encontrarla. – dijo Spike preocupado.

\- Lo sé, por eso era necesario decírtelo.

\- ¿Entonces porque no me despertaste durante la noche? ¡No ves que perdemos tiempo! – exclama preocupado y angustiado el pequeño dragón.

\- Blade dijo que te habías quedado plácidamente dormido, así que pensé que no seria justo despertarte a mitad de la noche para preocuparte.

\- ¡Pero es la vida de Rarity la que corre peligro! Ya que me lo digas me deja con el alma en un hilo.

\- Lo sé, pero pensaba que la encontraríamos en los alrededores durante la noche, pero no fue así.

\- Como sea, debemos ir a buscarla ya. – Spike decide salir corriendo a buscar a Rarity, pero Twilight lo detiene usando su magia.

\- Si a eso vamos, pero por favor, envía esta carta a la princesa Celestia para que nos ayude con contingente militar para la búsqueda.

\- Ah cierto, tienes razón. – Spike toma la carta y con su flama verde, se la envía a la princesa Celestia.

\- Ahora vamos a buscar a Rarity. – el dragón sale rápidamente de la habitación y va corriendo en busca de Rarity.

En la entrada de la habitación estaban Applejack y Blade esperando a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Veo que le dijiste todo. – dijo Blade.

\- Si, lo tomo bastante mal como se ve. – dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Envió la carta a la princesa Celestia? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Lo hizo, ahora solo debemos esperar la respuesta y la llegada del contingente militar para la búsqueda. – responde Twilight.

\- Bueno chicas, por ahora hay que seguir buscando, debemos encontrar a Rarity. – dijo Blade.

Así que los tres salen tras Spike para continuar buscando a Rarity.

En tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, en especifico en la ciudad de Manehattan, en un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, se encontraba comiendo un apetitoso desayuno con jugo de naranja, sándwich de narciso, un café expreso, y una ensalada de frutas, nada más y nada menos que Roy Fucker, el semental que había engañado a Rarity, al parecer este con sus engaños y estafas, había logrado alojarse en un hotel de cinco estrellas y comer un gran desayuno.

De pronto aparece una yegua unicornio de color negro, con ojos azules, crin morada y tres diamantes en su flanco, casi idéntica a Rarity, pero con un color de cuero diferente.

Esta se acerca y saluda al semental blanco.

\- Buen día querido, ¿me podría sentir contigo? – pregunta la hermosa yegua oscura.

Roy al ver la exuberante belleza de esta poni de inmediato le responde.

\- Por supuesto, que clase de caballero seria si no aceptara a tal belleza en mi mesa. – responde el semental.

\- Permíteme presentarme querido, me llamo Night Mare y es un placer conocer a tal hermoso galán. – dijo la yegua oscura mostrándole una sonrisa seductora al semental.

\- Al contrario, mi nombre es Big Dick, aunque todos me dicen Dick solamente. – se presenta el semental, esta vez con otro nombre, aparentemente para así evadir el rastro de policías y quien pudiera estar siguiéndolo por estafas previas.

\- Vaya Dick, es un placer conocerte. – dijo la yegua oscura.

\- Y bueno ¿Qué hace tal escultural belleza aquí en Manehattan?

\- Yo, vengo por negocios, mi ex-marido era el encargado, pero luego de quedarme con la totalidad de la empresa en el divorcio, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo yo, y aunque este tiempo de nueva soltería me ha renovado espiritualmente, me gustaría tener un ayudante que me guiara en estos negocios con mayor visión y profesionalidad.

\- ¿En serio? Porque yo hasta hace un mes, fui CEO en una de las empresas de transportes de Equestria, y también lleve mi experiencia ejecutiva como contador administrativo, y abogado, ya que estudie ambas carreras, por lo que tengo un curriculum bastante extenso, lo digo por si necesita de un conocedor en el manejo de negocios.

\- ¡Que interesante! Justo lo que me vendría bien para mejorar la administración de mi empresa, fuiste como caído del cielo querido.

\- Al contrario, para otro semental divorciado y sin hijos, el cual se sentía solo por dentro, la aparición de alguien como tú, es el verdadero regalo del cielo.

\- Y dime, ¿no te gustaría seguir esta conversación en tu cuarto? – pregunta la un unicornio oscura.

\- Pues la verdad, no me gustaría faltarle el respeto a una dama como usted señorita Night Mare. – responde el semental.

\- No se preocupe, soy una yegua libre, de mente abierta y moderna, luego de que el matrimonio fuera una gran decepción, ya no me importa la formalidad social y solo dime Night querido. – dijo la yegua oscura.

\- Entonces permíteme ser el semental que le de lo que usted busca señorita, digo Night. – dijo el semental con una mirada seductora.

Así que la yegua oscura solo mostro una sonrisa y acompaño a aquel semental a su cuarto en el hotel.

Al llegar allí, este la recibe en una lujosa habitación de gran tamaño, con elegantes cortinas blancas, muebles finos de gran artesanía y una enorme cama estilo clásico con cortinas rojas.

Tanto el semental blanco se quitó el smoking rápidamente y se acostó junto a la yegua oscura en la cama, listo para hacer el amor con ella.

\- Bueno, dígame si quiere que empiece lento y suave, o fuerte y duro. – dijo el semental blanco ya listo para darle a la yegua.

\- Pues soy alguien muy ardiente, me gusta duro, así que, creo que te daré un masaje para ponerlo en forma. – dijo la yegua oscura.

En ese momento la yegua oscura con su magia empezó a rodear el miembro viril del semental, de forma delicada para que este tratara de llegar a la máxima excitación.

Pero de pronto la yegua oscura usa su magia para agarrar de forma violenta el miembro del semental y lo manda a volar hacia el espejo donde el semental choca con su cuerpo rompiéndolo por completo.

El semental se toma con sus cascos sus propias pelotas, de las cuales sufría un dolor intenso que jamás había sufrido dado el fuerte tirón que le dio la yegua oscura con su magia.

Sin embargo, la yegua levanta con su magia todos los restos de espejo roto que había alrededor del semental blanco y se los arroja de lleno, dejando al semental con una suerte de alfiletero lleno de trozos de vidrio por todo su cuerpo, con grandes heridas que comenzaron a sangrar.

Pero no conforme con eso la yegua oscura comienza a levantarlo y tirarlo por toda la habitación como su fuera una pelota, lo hace rebotar en el techo contra suelo y contra las paredes, al tener los trozos de espejo en su cuerpo, estos se enterraban cada vez más en su cuerpo ampliando más las heridas de este, haciéndolo sufrir un dolor intenso, la yegua oscura lo golpeo y golpeo por varios minutos, una y otra vez, obviamente el ruido alerto a algunas personas quienes trataron de entrar a la habitación, pero la yegua había fortalecido la cerradura y puerta con su magia, por lo que nadie podría entrar hasta que terminara de hacer lo que quería con el semental.

Finalmente, y luego de varios minutos, la yegua usa su magia para tomar al semental del cuello y comenzar a hablar con él.

\- P-Por favor, d-déjame. – dijo el semental blanco mal herido y adolorido por los golpes y heridas.

\- Esto es una venganza, por destrozarme el corazón, por arruinar mi vida. – dijo la yegua oscura.

\- ¿V-Venganza? ¿Q-Quien eres? – pregunta el mal herido semental.

En ese momento la crin de la yegua oscura se vuelve blanca relevando su identidad, ya que se trataba de Rarity.

\- Soy Rarity Belle cariño, ¿me recuerdas? – dijo Rarity en un estado de furia mientras seguía ahorcando al semental blanco con su magia.

\- ¿T-Tu? P-Pero porque haces esto. – pregunta el adolorido semental.

\- ¡POR DESTRUIR MI VIDA HIJO DE YEGUA! – grita furiosa Rarity apretando más el cuello del semental el cual comienza a perder el aire.

\- S-Suelta p-por favor. – decía el semental el cual poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, una voz femenina al interior de Rarity comienza a hablarle a la unicornio.

\- ¡Mátalo! No lo dejes con vida. – dijo la voz al interior de Rarity.

\- P-Pero nunca he matado a nadie – responde la unicornio blanca en voz alta.

\- ¿No querías vengarte? Esta es tu oportunidad. – dijo la voz al interior de su cabeza.

\- Si, pero tampoco quiero matarlo. – responde Rarity en voz alta.

\- El hizo que tus amigas te odien, y te dejo como una vil ramera, arruino no solo tu reputación, tu vida, arruino todo, destrozo tu corazón, ese odio hacia él, fue lo que me hizo llegar a ti, así que déjate de tonterías y ¡MATALO! – dice la voz al interior de la unicornio blanca.

Así que Rarity comenzó a quitarle el aire con fuerza con su magia con el objetivo de asfixiarlo hasta matarlo, pero esta finalmente se arrepiente, soltando al semental en el piso, el cual comienza a toser por la falta de aire.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No soy una asesina! – dijo Rarity quien se lleva sus cascos a la cabeza con desesperación.

\- ¡Tonta! Bueno, al fin y al cabo, lo que necesito es tu cuerpo solamente, ya que lamentablemente tu no serás nunca como yo. – dijo la voz al interior de la mente de la unicornio.

En ese momento el cuero de Rarity vuelve a ponerse negro y ahora era otra personalidad la que tomaba el control de la unicornio.

\- Estúpida poni, como sea, es mejor irme de aquí y preparar todo para mi nuevo reinado de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, al ver al semental tosiendo y quejándose en el piso, la unicornio negra lo envuelve con su magia.

\- Sea como sea, este imbécil me servirá. – dijo la yegua oscura, la cual se teletransporta junto al mal herido semental a un destino desconocido.

En tanto en Ponyville, el pueblo rápidamente se volcó en la búsqueda de Rarity, tanto los padres de la unicornio junto a guardias reales y otros ponis del pueblo, se dedicaron durante todo el día a encontrarla por los alrededores y el bosque Everfree, era bastante raro que algo así ocurriera y sin duda era la noticia del día en aquel apacible poblado.

Lamentablemente las horas pasaban y no había noticias, ninguna pista que ayudara a dar con un posible paradero, sus amigas también estuvieron tratando de encontrarla durante todo el día sin éxito, era como si aquella neblina se la hubiese tragado por completo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo en el pueblo, y mientras aún los ponis trataban de seguir la búsqueda antes que el sol se fuera, la unicornio lavanda fue a la biblioteca en busca de un hechizo que ayudara a aumentar las ondas mágicas, esperando que así Rarity pudiera dar una respuesta u obtener una pista de su paradero.

Pero cuando llega, justo ahí la estaba esperando la princesa Luna.

\- ¡Que bueno que has llegado Sparkle! – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- ¡Princesa Luna! – Twilight le hace una reverencia en respeto al tratarse de la princesa de la noche.

\- Ya me he enterado que tu amiga Rarity desapareció.

\- Así es princesa Luna, Rarity desapareció anoche y no sabemos dónde está.

\- Ya veo. – dijo la princesa Luna bajando su mirada y apenándose.

\- No se porque pasó, no entiendo nada y tampoco sé porque el día anterior soñamos con una neblina similar que nos hizo dar pesadillas e incluso nos hizo ver a Nightmare Moon otra vez. – dijo Twilight.

\- Es mi culpa.

\- ¿Su culpa? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda sorprendida.

\- Veras, yo se lo que esta pasando, y creo imaginar lo que le sucedió a tu amiga.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – pregunta sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

\- Así es, y sus sueños con Nightmare Moon también tienen una razón.

Al parecer la princesa Luna era la única que realmente sabia que estaba pasado y su información podría ser útil para poder saber lo que sucedió realmente con Rarity.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Este episodio se publico con algo de retraso dado que a falta de tiempo y el resfrió han hecho que no pueda estar escribiendo con la regularidad que quisiera, así que podría haber un par de semanas de pausa antes de regresar con el siguiente capitulo, así que un poco de paciencia, que pronto deberían volver con la publicación semanal.**


	13. La confesión de Luna

**Capítulo 13: La confesión de Luna.**

Twilight cuando regreso a la biblioteca, se encontró con la princesa Luna, quien dijo saber que era lo que estaba pasando y que podría ser la culpable de que Rarity haya desaparecido.

\- Entonces dígame princesa Luna ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Está bien, lo que te diré sé que sonara raro, pero recuerdas cuando me purificaron la vez que ustedes portaron por primera vez los elementos de la armonía.

\- Si lo recuerdo, se supone que los elementos de la armonía destruyeron la energía negativa que formaba Nightmare Moon y desapareció purificándola en el proceso.

\- Pues, eso no fue así.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta sorprendida la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, Nightmare Moon no es una simple energía mágica corrupta, esta es algo más que eso, ya que, aunque no lo creas, esa cosa no es solo energía, es un ser vivo pensante, con su propio razonamiento y que vive dentro de los seres con gran magia alimentándose de esta como un parasito.

\- ¿Un parasito?

\- Si, no es una energía mágica común, esta cosa incluso podría ser calificada como una criatura viva, con ambiciones e intenciones de ser algo más de lo que es en verdad.

\- ¿Y de dónde vino?

La princesa Luna quedo en silencio por un instante como que en principio pretendía no responder la pregunta, pero finalmente decide hablar.  
\- No lo sé, ojalá lo supiera, y desconozco como esa cosa se apodero de mí. – responde la princesa Luna.

\- Y bueno, entonces ¿Qué paso con Nightmare Moon?

\- Ella siguió viviendo al interior mío, los elementos de la armonía la debilitaron, pero esta tarde o temprano volvería a tomar el control y posiblemente mi hermana me tendría que sellar en la Luna nuevamente.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio?

\- Así es, por eso decidí tomar medidas más drásticas, y hace una semana, usando un hechizo especial, pude retirar a Nightmare Moon del interior de mi cuerpo y volverlo a su forma original, mi objetivo original era sellar esa energía y destruirla hasta en su último átomo para que no volviera a molestar, pero la muy miserable termino escapándose, y me fue imposible localizarla durante estos días, hasta ahora que me entere de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Entonces la carta que recibí de los guardias anoche ¿tenía que ver con esto?

\- Justamente ahí te había enviado una cita para que me fueras a ver al palacio en Canterlot, pero la situación ya empeoro lo suficiente dado que ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo.

\- ¿Empeoro? Eso es decir poco, con todo respeto, la situación no puede estar peor, ya que esa cosa se llevó a Rarity a saber quién sabe dónde, y no sabemos que es lo que esa cosa pretende, sin contar que antes, esa energía trato de encerrarnos en pesadillas.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Si, hace dos noches, tras la fusión de los elementos de la armonía, Nightmare Moon apareció en nuestros sueños tratando de encerrarnos en nuestras propias pesadillas, por suerte no lo logro, al principio pensaba que eran solo recuerdos mezclados tras la fusión, pero ya veo que no fue así.

\- Quizá la intención suya no era encerrarlas en sus pesadillas, quizá su intención fuera otra.

\- ¿Otra? ¿Y cuál cree que sería?

\- Quizá encontrar un huésped.

\- Ósea, que esa cosa ¿quiere usar a Rarity de huésped?

\- Me temo que así es, quizá la verdadera intención sea la de usar el cuerpo de Rarity para vivir allí, quizá esta pudo sentir que los elementos de la armonía habían desparecido y que ahora sería el momento idóneo para poder usarlas como un huésped tras haberla expulsado de mi cuerpo.

\- Entonces, Rarity está en peligro.

\- No lo sé, solo espero que pase lo que pase, ella este bien.

En ese momento entra Spike a la biblioteca buscando a Twilight.

\- ¡Twilight! ¿Estás aquí? – pregunta Spike buscando a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Si aquí estoy Spike. – responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- Vaya, has tardado. – dijo el dragón.

\- Es que estoy con visita. – responde la unicornio lavanda quien le apunta al dragón que la princesa Luna estaba ahí, haciendo la reverencia de respeto hacia ella tras darse cuenta.

\- ¿Y a que vino? – pregunta Spike.

\- Ella sabe lo que está pasando, y todo apunta a que es Nightmare Moon quien se llevó a Rarity. – responde la unicornio lavanda de forma seria.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo preocupado el dragón.

\- Así es, es posible que quiera usar a Rarity como huésped para volver a atacarnos. – dijo la unicornio lavanda respondiéndole.

En ese momento Spike tiene un eructo de fuego, del cual sale una carta de la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Una carta de mi hermana? – pregunta la princesa Luna.

\- Si. – responde la unicornio lavanda quien procede a leerla.

_Querida Twilight Sparkle._

_Desde que me entere de la desaparición de Rarity, he estado al tanto de lo que se ha hecho en su búsqueda, sin embargo esta mañana recibí un reporte del general Armor, sobre un evento extraño ocurrido en un hotel de Manehattan, donde un semental que alojaba en este hotel desapareció luego de reunirse con una poni de características físicas similares a las de Rarity pero con cuero oscuro, y tras lo que aparentemente fue una pelea, ambos desaparecieron y no se sabe nada, salvo los destrozos en la habitación del semental._

_Te lo comunico porque es posible que esto esté relacionado con el evento del cual me comentaste y es posible que sea una pista que ayuda a dar con el paradero de Rarity._  
_Pronto volveré a estar en contacto en caso de haber novedades._

_Por favor, cuídate mucho._

_Princesa Celestia._

Twilight finalmente termina de leer la carta.

\- ¿Qué dice? – pregunta Spike.

\- Dice que vieron a una yegua similar a Rarity, pero de cuero negro en un hotel en Manehattan, donde desapareció junto a un semental. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Eso quiere decir que Nightmare Moon ya está controlando las acciones de Rarity. – dijo la princesa Luna en tono serio.

\- De ser así, entonces tendré que ir a Manehattan a buscar alguna pista.

\- Es posible, pero seguramente ella debe haber ido a otro lado con la teletransportación.

\- Pero Rarity no es una maga, sus poderes mágicos no tienen el alcance de un mago estatal instruido para la batalla.

\- Debes tener en cuenta que, aunque ella no use magia avanzada ni tenga un gran poder, el hecho de ahora tener en su interior su elemento de la armonía y que Nightmare Moon aún tenga algo de mi propio poder, perfectamente puede maximizar su energía mágica y hacerla más fuerte de lo que debería. – dijo la princesa Luna de forma seria y preocupada.

\- Quizá tenga razón, como sea, es mejor que nos reunamos todos aquí y planifiquemos los siguientes pasos.

\- Es lo mejor Twilight Sparkle, por ahora la prioridad es encontrar a tu amiga.

\- ¡Gracias por su ayuda! – la unicornio le agradece con una reverencia de respeto.

\- No es necesario, en parte esto es mi culpa y es por eso que haré todo lo que este en mis cascos para solucionarlo y derrotar de una vez por todas a ese parasito.

En ese momento entran Applejack y Blade a la biblioteca buscando a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Oye terroncito, ¿encontraste el hechizo que dijiste que serviría para encontrar a Rarity? – pregunta Applejack.

Al ver a la princesa Luna, Applejack se sorprende y hace una reverencia de respeto al igual que Blade.

\- Lo siento, no la había visto princesa Luna. -dijo Applejack mientras hacia la reverencia.

\- No hay problema. – responde la princesa de la noche.

\- Es que ella vino a darnos una pista importante respecto lo que sucedió con Rarity. – dijo Twilight.

A la princesa Luna, le llama la atención aquel semental gris unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y decide dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¿Quién eres tú muchacho? – le pregunta de forma serie la princesa de la noche.

\- Soy Blade Beam princesa, un honor conocer a vuestra merced. – responde de forma muy educada el semental gris.

\- Él es un nuevo amigo, que además forma parte de mi primer proyecto como maga estatal, es el un buen poni y podemos confiar en él. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ya veo, si eres amigo de Twilight Sparkle, entonces un gusto conocerte niño. – le responde la princesa de la noche.

\- Al contrario, para mí es un honor princesa. – responde como siempre de forma cortes el semental gris.

\- Twilight ¿dices que la princesa Luna sabe que le sucedió a Rarity? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Así es, básicamente Nightmare Moon seguía con vida dentro de la princesa Luna y esta al expulsarla de su cuerpo para evitar que esta fuera un peligro nuevamente, escapo y al parecer ahora tiene control sobre Rarity.

\- ¡Santos Corrales! – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Eso es en serio? – pregunta Blade sorprendido.

\- Si, además recibí una carta de la princesa Celestia donde dice que vieron una yegua muy parecida en Manehattan y ataco a un semental que también está desaparecido. – le responde al semental la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Ósea que Rarity está allá? – pregunta el semental.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor es ir a averiguarlo. – responde Twilight.

\- ¿Estas segura de ir? Porque es posible que ya se haya ido. – pregunta Applejack.

\- La verdad no, pero es mejor ir que quedarme aquí donde pareciera que se la ha tragado la tierra.

\- ¡Debemos ir! Seguro que es posible que la encontremos. – dijo Spike insistente.

\- Applejack, ¿podrías avisarle a los demás sobre esto? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda a la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- Ve tranquila, yo les diré. – responde Applejack.

\- De acuerdo, Spike y Blade, ustedes me acompañaran a Manehattan. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Está bien, con tal que la encontremos, no tengo problemas que Blade nos acompañe. – dijo el dragón.

\- En este momento, solo importa encontrar a Rarity con vida. – dijo Blade.

En ese momento la princesa Luna decide retirarse.

\- Me retiro, y cualquier novedad, espero saberla a la brevedad Twilight Sparkle. – dijo la princesa de la noche.

\- No se preocupe princesa, de hecho, agradezco lo que nos dijo, eso nos servirá de mucho.

\- No duden en llamarme si la cosa se complica, mal que mal, esto es mi culpa. – al decirlo la princesa Luna muestra un rostro preocupado y triste.

\- Esto no es su culpa, mientras Nightmare Moon siguiera con vida, está siempre sería una amenaza constante y sacarla de su interior fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, ahora nuestra prioridad es salvar a Rarity y ver la manera de que no vuelva a hacer daño otra vez. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, tratando de animar un poco a la princesa de la noche.

\- ¡Eres muy amable! – responde con una sonrisa la princesa Luna quien procede a retirarse de la biblioteca.

Una vez que la princesa Luna se retira, Twilight rápidamente va en busca de su bolso y lleva algunos libros.

\- ¿Serán necesario esos libros? – pregunta Spike.

\- Hablan respecto a Nightmare Moon y cualquier información que tengamos al casco será útil. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Bueno, yo les avisare a los demás, ojalá pronto tengamos buenas noticias. – dijo Applejack.

\- Lo sé, espero que Rarity esté bien. – dijo la unicornio lavanda quien le da un abrazo a la poni vaquera para despedirse.

\- Esperemos que sea en Manehattan o Ponyville, la encontremos pronto. – dijo Blade.

\- Lo sé, nos vemos. – Applejack se despide de Blade y Spike retirándose de la biblioteca.

Una vez que Twilight prepara sus libros, tanto ella como Spike y Blade, se dirigen a Manehattan para averiguar si hay alguna pista respecto al posible paradero de Rarity.

Han pasado ya algunas horas desde que Twilight, Spike y Blade salieron a Manehattan, el tren tardaría toda la noche en llegar hasta allí, por lo que mientras ellos seguían de camino, en el campo a las afuera de Ponyville y alumbrándose solo con la luz de la gran luna llena, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Hondo Flanks, el padre de Rarity que era un unicornio de color blanco, grande como Big Mac, con el mismo color de ojos que su hija, crin café marrón, bigote y tres balones de rugby en su flanco, seguían buscando en los alrededores del pueblo, incluso si ya habían revisado antes, ya que ellos no podían descartar que Rarity se estuviera moviendo por el pueblo.

\- ¡RARITY! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – grita Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡PERILITAAAAAAAA! ¡MI PERLITAAAAA! ¿ESTAS AHÍ? – grita Hondo Flanks, llamándola perlita, que es como el semental le dice de cariño a su hija.

\- Creo que no encontraremos nada esta noche otra vez. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar de buscarla. – dijo Applejack a su hermano mayor.

\- No lo digo solo por nosotros, el señor Flanks seguro está cansado, no ha parado de buscarla en todo el día, ni siquiera ha comido. – dijo preocupado el semental rojo, respecto al padre de la unicornio blanca.

\- Tienes razón, lo mejor será regresar y descansar. – dijo Applejack.

Así que esta le dice al grupo que deben regresar.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será regresar a Ponyville a reponer energías. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Es necesario? Porque al menos yo estoy fresco como una lechuga y no descansaría hasta que mi perlita adorada regrese. – dijo Hondo Flanks.

\- Todos estamos agotados, especialmente usted, no ha comido nada en todo el día. – dijo Applejack.

\- No hay problema, soy un semental fuerte, puede resistir sin comer los días que sean necesarios. – responde el semental del bigote cuando sus estomago dio un fuerte rugido.

En eso aparece el gran Big Macintosh a intervenir.

\- Entiendo que este preocupado por su hija, pero no debe descuidarse, lo mejor es reponernos para seguir con la búsqueda, además que estoy seguro que la encontraremos sana y salva. – le dice el gran semental rojo al padre de Rarity.

\- ¡Snif! Está bien, pero esa comida no sabrá a nada hasta que sepa que mi Rarity esta sana y salva. – le responde el semental del bigote.

\- Lo sé. – le responde de forma amable el gran Big Macintosh.

Pero en ese momento aparece de la nada, como si se hubiese teletransportado una esfera de gran tamaño de color negro los cubre por completo.

\- ¿Qué chingados es esa cosa? – pregunta sorprendida Rainbow Dash quien comienza a volar alrededor de la esfera negra.

\- Oh por dios. – dijo Fluttershy quien aterriza y baja su cabeza temerosa de aquella cosa oscura.

\- Santo cielo, esa cosa es peligrosa, mi cuerpo siente escalofríos. – dijo Pinkie Pie preocupada al sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo, que eran señales del sentido Pinkie el cual al parecer le estaba avisando de un gran peligro.

De pronto, una rayas blancas aparecen en la esfera y en el centro de esta aparece un enorme ojo verde de pupila roja que al abrirlo, hace que una sombra enorme rodee a todos los ponis que estaban bajo ella, la cual comenzó a tragarse a todos los ponis envolviéndolos en su sombra, pero Rainbow Dash reacciona y enviste con su cuerpo a la cosa dándole directo en el ojo con su vuelo, haciendo que la sombra y esta esfera desaparecieran rápidamente como si se hubiese teletransportado del lugar.

\- ¡Esa cosa es peligro, no creo que este lejos! – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, señor Flanks, ustedes corran de inmediato a la granja y quédense ahí ante cualquier cosa. – dijo Applejack.

\- No se preocupe señorita, sea como sea yo puedo ayudar, quizá esa cosa nos diga dónde está mi hija. – dijo el señor Flanks.

\- Es mejor que vaya a la granja, sea como sea entre Big Mac, Rainbow y yo, podemos hacernos cargo y si sabe algo de Rarity, se lo haremos saber.

\- Pero que dices, un semental debe ayudar en lo posible, no puede huir y dejarlos a su suerte. – dijo insistente el semental de bigote.

Pero Big Mac aparece para persuadirlo.

\- Señor, lo mejor es que haga caso, mejor que vaya con ellas, además no creo que deba subestimarnos. – dijo seguro el gran semental rojo.

Al ver la seguridad en el rostro y las palabras del semental rojo, el padre de Rarity decide hacerle caso.

\- Está bien, confiare en ti y tu hermana. – dijo el semental de bigote.

\- Oiga, no se olvide de esta gran pegaso que acaba de salvarle el trasero. – dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

\- Nos vemos pronto. – dijo Pinkie Pie, quien comienza a irse junto a Fluttershy y el padre de Rarity a la granja.

Sin embargo, la esfera negra de rayas blancas y un solo ojo se pone encima de los ponis que comienzan a escapar para absorberlos con su sombra nuevamente, por lo que la pegaso lo vuelve a envestir en el aire a gran velocidad, logrando la huida exitosa de los tres ponis, aunque esto hizo que la esfera negra volviera a desaparecer.

\- Maldita cosa, será mejor que aparezca pronto. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Estate atenta Applejack, esa cosa le gusta esconderse y atacar. – dijo Big Mac.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, mis cascos están listos para patear esa cosa como si fuera un balón, y tú sabes que eso me excita y emociona mucho. – dijo Applejack con una sonrisa al estar emocionada y lista para la acción.

La esfera negra vuelve aparecer sobre los hermanos Apple, pero estos saltan rápidamente para salir de su sombra antes que esta comenzara a absorberlos, por lo que cuando estos realizan el salto, Rainbow Dash con toda velocidad realiza una gran envestida desde el aire tratando de hacer que aquella esfera cayera al piso, y es ahí donde ambos hermanos con sus cascos traseros le dan una fuerte patada mandándola a volar en el aire nuevamente como si de un balón se tratase, mientras que la pegaso nuevamente estaba lista para volver a golpearla, pero esta se desvanece una vez más.

\- ¡Mierda! En donde demonios se escondió esa cosa. – dijo Rainbow Dash molesta la cual se mantenía volando con sus alas en el aire.

\- Parece que cada vez que se ve amenazada se oculta para que no la ataquen. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Seguro querrá sorprendernos, por lo que habrá que estar atentos a cualquier cosa que planee. – dijo Applejack con voz seria.

De la nada un enorme rayo de color rojo golpea directamente a Rainbow Dash tirándola al piso.

\- ¡RAINBOW! – grita Applejack sorprendida.

En ese instante la esfera negra se coloca sobre la poni vaquera para absorberla, pero de pronto su hermano mayor la enviste para que salga de la sombra, con esta acción el gran Big Macintosh termina siendo absorbido por la sombra de la esfera negra.

\- ¡BIG MACINTOSH! – grita asustada Applejack al ver que su hermano fue absorbido por aquella sombra negra.

Con el grito de Applejack, la pegaso arcoíris comienza a reaccionar y se levanta del piso adolorida por el rayo que la tumbo.

\- ¿Q-Qué paso A-Applejack? – pregunta la pegaso aún adolorida por el ataque anterior.

\- Esa cosa absorbió a mi hermano, la sombra se tragó a Big Macintosh. – dijo preocupada la poni vaquera.

En ese momento desde la primera esfera negra, aparece una segunda esfera del mismo tamaño que la primera, la cual se mantiene pegada a esta, mostrándose como dos balones pegados.

Luego estas esferas negras, recuperan sus rayas blancas y ahora cada una tiene un ojo verde de pupila roja, las cuales, al abrirse, daba la sensación de que una criatura observa a ambas ponis.

\- ¡Maldita cosa! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO! – grita furiosa Applejack.

Pero sorpresivamente justo entremedio de ambas esferas aparece un enorme rayo rojo, largo y de gran longitud que se tira directamente contra Applejack, pero la poni vaquera esquiva aquel rayo que al chocar contra el piso, levanta una gran humareda de polvo y rocas en el piso, como si de un fuerte rayo láser se tratara.

\- ¡Guau! Esa cosa si parece más peligrosa que el rayo que me lanzo a mí. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Cuando vuelva a repetir el ataque, golpéala en uno de sus ojos, eso me dará tiempo de usar las rocas del piso como proyectiles y así la puedas tumbar para patearla. – dijo Applejack.

\- Está bien, hare lo que pueda.

De inmediato esta vuelve a repetir el ataque por lo que ambas ponis esquivan el ataque y este nuevamente comienza a dejar restos de piedras en el piso, las que Applejack comienza a utilizar como proyectiles, dándoles fuertes patadas con sus patas traseras haciendo que estas golpeen a las esferas oscuras, dándole en uno de los ojos, mientras que Rainbow Dash enviste con su vuelo a la otra esfera, dejándola con ambos ojos cerrados y ciega para atacar aparentemente.

\- Bien Rainbow, ahora túmbala para poder patearla con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡Está bien AJ!

Rainbow Dash a una velocidad impresionante se eleva en el cielo comienza un rápido descenso, en pocos segundos ya estaba lista para envestir a las esferas oscuras y lanzarlas contra el piso, cuando esta vuelve desvanecerse, causando que la pegaso arcoíris casi se estrellara contra el suelo, pero gracias a su gran talento aéreo, logro evitar el impacto.

\- ¡Hijo de yegua! Volvió a esconderse. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris molesta.

\- Esa cosa es una cobarde, solo se esconde cuando se ve perdida. – dijo molesta Applejack.

Pero cuando ya la cosa no podía sorprenderlas más, la sombra de ambas en el piso comenzó a expandirse y ponerse de un color negro espeso, que las empezó a absorber como si de arenas movedizas se tratara.

Así que Rainbow Dash se eleva en el cielo y levanta a Applejack para evitar que esta fuera absorbida por esa sombra.

\- ¿Qué rayos? Ahora esa cosa utiliza nuestras sombras. – dijo Applejack sorprendida.

\- N-No l-lo sé, solo sé que pesas m-mucho. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris quien con mucho esfuerzo mantenía en el aire a la poni vaquera.

Pero nuevamente un enorme rayo rojo las sorprende y golpea a ambas mandándolas de vuelta al piso.

Estas, aunque se encontraban adoloridas por el impacto, rápidamente se reponen poniéndose de pie esperando un nuevo ataque, el cual de inmediato comienza rodearlas con su sombra bajo sus pies, lo que causa que ambas rápidamente corran hacia fuera de los límites para evitar que esta sombra las atrape.

Pero estas esferas desparecen para rápidamente aparecer al lado de Applejack, atacándola con su potente rayo, pero la poni vaquera con unos reflejos envidiables esquiva el ataque a duras penas, causando el cinto rojo de su cola se corte desordenando el pelo de su cola.

Nuevamente las esferas oscuras quieren repetir el mismo patrón, tratar de atraparlas o nockearlas con su potente rayo, por lo que nuevamente la sombra oscura se pone sobre ellas y rápidamente Applejack corre para evitar ser atrapada y Rainbow Dash usa su vuelo para salir del rango de absorción, aunque esta última, cada vez que hace esto, intenta alcanzar a aquellas esferas para volver a golpearlas, pero estas apenas se dan cuenta de las intenciones de la pegaso, desaparecen y esperan atacar por sorpresa nuevamente.

La presión era fuerte, ya que las esferas eran insistentes, pero si no la derrotaban, no podrían salvar a Big Macintosh el cual estaría posiblemente dentro de alguna de estas esferas y al mismo tiempo, tratar de salvar sus propios cueros, y aunque las esferas flotaban en el aire y Rainbow Dash podía volar, el hecho de poder esconderse al instante desapareciendo y apareciendo constantemente, significaba una desventaja para ambas.

\- Maldita cosa, cada vez que intento atacarla se escapa. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tienes razón terroncito, esa cosa esta usando sus habilidades para hacernos la vida de cuadritos, y lo peor es que tiene atrapado a mi hermano. – dijo Applejack molesta con las esferas al recordad a su hermano atrapado.

\- Debemos hacer algo pronto, y derrotar a esa cosa oscura.

\- Me gustaría saber la manera Rainbow Dash, pero me es difícil pensar en algo, además que no sabemos si al atacarlo estamos dañando también a Big Mac.

\- ¿Tu crees que podamos estar dañando a tu hermano si lo atacamos?

\- No lo sé terroncito, espero que no, pero no habría que descartarlo ¿no crees?

\- Maldita sea, ahora que lo pones así, me costara tratar de golpearlo la próxima vez.

Pero antes que las ponis siguieran pensando en esta posibilidad, un potente rayo las golpea a ambas envistiéndolas volando varios metros quedando aturdidas y con algunas heridas.

Pero antes de que estas pudieran reaccionar y reponerse de aquel ataque, las esferas negras se ponen encima de estas creando aquella temible sombra, de la cual esta vez, ninguna de las dos puede escapar, siendo atrapadas por aquellas esferas oscuras.

Tal parece que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Big Macintosh no habrían podido vencer a aquella extraña criatura, sin embargo, si algo hemos visto en otras ocasiones, es que no se debe dar por hecho aún su derrota.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpen por este retraso, pero en este momento me encuentro en proceso de renovación de PC, esto hará que los siguientes dos o tres capítulos salgan de forma algo irregular, en este momento todavía falta terminar el capitulo 14 y la idea es al menos tener tres capítulos de diferencia como lo hice semanas anteriores, sobretodo por si hay que hacer alguna corrección argumental previo a su publicación, pero espero a la brevedad ponerme al día y volver a tener un ritmo de publicación semanal**

**Así que sin más que avisar, hasta el próximo capitulo, que espero poder publicarlo a la brevedad.**


	14. Otra noche de pesadillas

**Capítulo 14: Otra noche de pesadillas.**

Applejack y Rainbow Dash luego de batallar contra una criatura oscura en forma de esfera negra que apareció frente a ellas, aparentemente fueron derrotadas y absorbidas por una extraña sombra oscura que también absorbió previamente al gran Big Macintosh.

Ninguna de las dos, sabia en dónde estaban, aparentemente tras ser absorbidas fueron separadas y ambas estaban en lugares diferentes.

Applejack es la primera en despertar luego de aquella absorción, esta se levanta en un campo completamente seco y árido, lleno de polvo y un fuerte sol que caía sobre ella, no había hierba alguna, los árboles estaban sin hojas y secos por el fuerte calor, prácticamente era un desierto árido y sin vida, por lo que la poni vaquera comienza a caminar para ver si había alguna algún lugar que le ayudara saber en dónde se encontraba.

Caminando unos metros puede divisar un lugar conocido, ese lugar era Sweet Apple Acres, su granja y a la distancia podía ver a su abuela, su hermano Big Mac y su hermana Apple Bloom.

La poni rápidamente galopo hasta llegar con su familia, preocupada por los rostros tristes de su familia y extrañada por toda la situación, esta va directo a hablarle a su abuela.

\- Abuela ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo está seco? – pregunta preocupada la poni vaquera.

\- Hemos pasado un año en sequía, lamentablemente lo perdimos todo y eso es realmente triste. – dijo la poni anciana mostrándose triste.

\- ¿Pero qué dices abuela? Si hasta ayer la granja estaba llena de vida, esto no puede ser verdad.

Cuando voltea a ver a su hermano este estaba llorando y abrazando a su hermana menor.

\- Big Mac ¿Qué pasa?

\- Perdóname Apple Bloom, te falle, no soy capaz de darte de comer, no fui capaz de mantener la granja, soy un imbécil, perdóname. – decía el gran semental rojo llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, al cual se veía triste y hambrienta ya que la potranca estaba más delgada de lo normal, a la vez ignorando a Applejack.

\- ¡Responde hermano! ¿Qué corrales significa esto? – se pregunta sorprendida la poni vaquera.

Esta simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, al notar que aquella granja llena de manzanas y hierba por todos lados a la que ha dedicado su vida, de un día para otro ahora estaba árida y seca.

En otro lugar desconocido, despierta Rainbow Dash luego de ser absorbida por aquella esfera, sin embargo, a diferencia de la poni terrestre, esta estaba en una gran ciudad, algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención.

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿En qué ciudad estoy? – pregunta para sí misma la pegaso extrañada de haber llegado a aquella gran ciudad.

Así que esta comienza a caminar por sus calles para notar si encontraba algo que le fuera familiar o una pista que le ayudara saber en dónde estaba, trato de preguntar a los ponis que transitaban junto a ella, pero estos la ignoraban por completo, como si ella no estuviera allí, simplemente la ignoraban a pesar de que físicamente estaba presente ya que estos la esquivaban o la empujaban sin más, algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, al punto que empujo a uno de ellos, desesperada por alguna respuesta, pero este se paró y siguió su camino como si nada, por lo que al final, opto por simplemente seguir caminando hasta ver algo que le diera información.

Finalmente, esta llega a un enorme edificio bastante lujoso, con un gran letrero que decía "Hotel Monticello Manehattan" por lo que la pegaso al darse cuenta que está en un hotel decide entrar y ver si allí no la ignoran.

Pero al entrar algo le llama poderosamente la atención, ya que nota que delante de ella hay una poni, físicamente idéntica a Rarity en crin y marca, pero con el pelaje de su cuero negro junto a otro semental de color blanco, lentes, melena rubia, y un gran diamante rojizo en su flanco.

La pegaso comienza a seguir a la pareja pensando preguntándose para sí misma "¿Sera Rarity?" mientras los sigue hasta los pisos más altos, donde entran a una habitación cerrando la puerta. Por lo que la pegaso arcoíris acerca su oído para escuchar alguna conversación, pero lo primero que escucha son gemidos de excitación y un fuerte crujido, por lo que esta abre la puerta y al hacerlo queda impactada al ver a ambos ponis teniendo relaciones sexuales, con una yegua negra claramente excitada teniendo orgasmos mientras el semental procedía a darle con todo, una escena que sorprendió tanto a Rainbow Dash, que esta no se dio cuenta que sus alas se habían abierto en una acción que los ponis llaman Wingboner, palabra usada para referirse a un pegaso cuando tiene una clara señal de excitación sexual.

La pegado arcoíris decía para sí misma "¡Carajo! ¡Estos dos se están dando duro! ¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de verlos?" mientras seguía observando casi de forma hipnótica como ambos ponis fornicaban frente a ella para luego de unos instantes que para la pegaso se hicieron horas, terminan el acto carnal.

Rainbow Dash dio un suspiro al ver sentirse incomoda de ver todo aquel acto, cuando la yegua oscura levanta literalmente al semental de los huevos con su magia, para hacerlo retorcerse de dolor impactando a la pegaso, quien luego de esta acción lo arroja violentamente contra un espejo rompiéndose y enterrándose algunos trozos de este en el cuerpo del semental.

La pegaso trata de intervenir, pero una especie de fuerza no la deja acercase mientras la yegua levanta al semental de arriba abajo chocando contra el suelo y el techo con gran violencia hasta que finalmente luego dejarlo en el piso, con su magia lo toma del cuello y comienza a hablarle.

\- Esto es una venganza, por destrozarme el corazón, por arruinar mi vida. – dijo la yegua oscura.

\- ¿V-Venganza? ¿Q-Quién eres? – pregunta el mal herido semental.

En ese momento la yegua oscura cambia el color de su crin a blanco y revela que es en realidad Rarity.

Al ver esto Rainbow Dash queda completamente impactada, por lo que de inmediato la pegaso al reconocerla, comienza a hablarle tratando de que esta le respondiera "Rarity escúchame soy yo" decía la pegaso, pero esta la ignoraba y solo podía escuchar lo que esta le decía al semental.

\- ¿T-Tu? P-Pero porque haces esto. – pregunta el adolorido semental.

\- ¡POR DESTRUIR MI VIDA HIJO DE YEGUA! – grita furiosa Rarity apretando más el cuello del semental el cual comienza a perder el aire.

\- S-Suelta p-por favor. – decía el semental el cual poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

La unicornio golpeaba una y otra vez al semental, lo arrojaba una y otra vez mientras esta reía con total malicia a la vez que su cuero se volvía nuevamente oscuro, por lo que la pegaso simplemente trata de envestir esa fuerza que le impedía acercarse, pero era imposible, esta chocaba como si de un muro de piedra se tratara, y aunque la pegaso llamaría insistente a Rarity, esta simplemente la ignoraba por completo, mientras seguía atacando y golpeando al semental del cual solo podía escuchar lo horribles gritos de dolor y terror constante.

En tanto Applejack aparentemente muy lejos de ahí, veía impactada todo a su alrededor y su hermano completamente abatido en la tristeza al ver la granja completamente seca y sin manzanas, el panorama era completamente desolador, sin embargo cada vez que esta procedía a preguntarle, el semental solo lloraba y sollozaba junto a su hambrienta hermana menor, ignorándola por completo, como esta simplemente no estuviera ahí, al punto que esta trato de golpear con su casco a su hermano en la cabeza para que reaccionara, pero una fuerza extraña le impidió tocarlo, lo que llamo su atención.

Nuevamente trato de hacer lo mismo, pero aquella fuerza extraña impidió nuevamente que esta lo tocara, en ese momento, Applejack recordó que había sido absorbida por la sombra de aquellas esferas negras con ojos y se dio cuenta que todo esto que veía, podría ser obra de aquella criatura, y al igual que lo que sucedió con la pesadilla que le provoco Nightmare Moon, esto fuera solo una pesadilla para tratar de doblegar su espíritu, pero esta vez ella no caería en esos trucos otra vez, ahora ella estaba segura que jamás dejaría que algo así pasaría sin ella poder hacer algo antes, y cuando esta se dio cuenta de que todo lo que veía no era más que una horrible pesadilla, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura de color dorado que comenzó a rodearla a la vez que podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de sentir dolor y le daba una gran sensación de alivio que le hacía sentir bien.

La poni vaquera sonríe y solo grita con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡NO VOLVERAS A ENGAÑARME NIGHTMARE MOON! – grita la poni del sombrero vaquero dando una fuerte patada a su hermano.

Esta violenta patada hace que aquella pesadilla se rompa como un cristal y todo ese lugar desapareciera para reaparecer en un sitio completamente oscuro, ya sin aquella aura dorada rodeándola, en donde ve frente a ella a su hermano mayor, inconsciente y levitando en un aura mágica de color morada.

Applejack intenta llamarlo para ver si podía reaccionar, pero esta sin embargo no recibía respuesta del semental, por lo que esta se dirigió a la esfera con el objetivo de patearla y destruirla para así liberar a su hermano, sin embargo al hacerlo, un poder mágico la mando a volar varios metros, pero a pesar de la caída, esta se repone rápidamente y comienza ver a su alrededor como nuevamente los paisajes secos aparecen y es ahí cuando Applejack se da cuenta que aquella pesadilla que esta había visto, no la había provocado la criatura, sino que su propio hermano el cual estaba encerrado en aquella esfera mágica.

Esta constantemente trata de gritarle para que este reaccione, y deje de crear aquel triste escenario, sin embargo, este seguía inconsciente, pero sin querer rendirse, Applejack vuelve a envestir contra la esfera y aunque nuevamente sale volando, al hacerlo hace que la ilusión se pause temporalmente.

Es ahí cuando Applejack comienza a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente, para ver si este mostraba una reacción.

\- ¡BIG MAC! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO ESTO ES SOLO UNA PESADILLA! – grita la poni del sombrero vaquero con el fin de que su hermano reaccionara y despertara.

Mientras Applejack envestía la esfera y gritaba a su hermano Big Mac, este en su mente estaba envuelto en la misma pesadilla que Applejack vio al principio, en donde se encontraba llorando desoladamente al ver una granja completamente seca junto a una hambrienta Apple Bloom, la cual para el semental era lo que más le dolía de todo el desolador panorama.

\- ¡Big Mac! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No hay nada que comer! – decía la potrilla mientras su hermano lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Te falle Apple Bloom, no pude reemplazar a Papá, él ahora debe odiarme por no haber hecho algo, te falle a ti y le falle a él, yo debía cuidarte y no pude hacerlo ¡NO PUDE! – grita en un fuerte y desgarrador llanto el semental rojo.

Sin embargo, una voz comienza a escucharse a la distancia, y esa voz era la de Applejack.

\- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Debes despertar! – decía la voz de Applejack, la cual parecía sentirse a la distancia.

\- ¿Applejack? – se pregunta a si mismo el semental.

\- ¿La escuchaste Apple Bloom? – le pregunta el semental a la pequeña potranca pelirroja.

\- ¡Big Mac! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No hay nada que comer! – le responde la potranca ignorando la pregunta del semental rojo.

En ese momento la voz de Applejack vuelve a escucharse algo más fuerte, con la misma frase de que todo lo que veía era una pesadilla, y fue en ese momento donde el semental rojo comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

El semental comenzó a reaccionar y se dio cuenta que todo esto que estaba viendo no era real, y fue también en ese instante cuando recordó un momento de su infancia en la cual estaba junto a un semental de similar tamaño al suyo, de color amarillo y crin pelirroja, con media manzana verde con una estrella en su flanco y el un sombrero café de vaquero idéntico al que Applejack siempre lleva, le hablaba al semental rojo.

\- No importa lo que suceda, un semental nunca debe dejarse caer, aunque todo parezca perdido, y si se lo propone, puede cambiar el peor pronóstico a su favor y lograr lo imposible.

\- Tienes razón Papá, soy un tonto al no haberlo recordado, además que no estoy solo. – dijo para sí mismo el semental rojo.

Al hacer esto aquella pesadilla comienza a desvenarse y un gran destello blanco comienza a rodear todo el lugar mientras el semental solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

Mientras esto pasaba, Applejack seguía intentando que su hermano reaccionara y le seguía gritando para que este reaccionara y despertara.

Pero al dar un último grito, el semental comenzó a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que estaba encerrado en una esfera mágica de color verde, mientras veía a su hermana tirada en el piso la cual, a pesar de la oscuridad de aquel lugar, podía ver perfectamente.

\- A-Applejack. – decía el semental rojo el cual estaba recobrando la conciencia.

La poni vaquera se levanta luego de su última caída al intentar envestir la esfera oscura y al notar que semental había despertado, esta se alegra al ver que este por fin había reaccionado y que al hacerlo, el lugar había dejado de cambiar a su alrededor.

\- ¡Big Mac! ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta la poni vaquera a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Sip! – responde de forma afirmativa el semental rojo.

\- Muy bien, eso quiere decir que esa cosa crea ilusiones a través de las mentes de los que absorbe, por eso podía ver tu pesadilla hermanito.

\- ¿Podías ver lo que estaba soñando?

\- Si, por eso es que he tratado de hacerte reaccionar, y si hay algo que debes tener en cuenta desde ahora en caso que vuelvas a tener otra pesadilla como esa, es que nunca estarás solo, Papá y Mamá saben que pase lo que pase, impediremos que algo malo le suceda a la granja y que nunca permitiremos que nuestra pequeña pase necesidades. – dijo de forma seria, aunque con una sonrisa Applejack.

\- Ya me di cuenta de eso. – responde el semental rojo también con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es tratar de romper esa esfera mágica.

\- Pues no tenemos poderes como para golpearla.

Pero antes que su hermana le respondiera, esta le da una fuerte patada a la esfera mágica, sin embargo, esta sale volando por la fuerza que esta esfera ejercía, al ver esto Big Mac cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar para sí mismo.

\- Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño ¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO! – da un grito al final el semental rojo dando una fuerte patada desde el interior de la esfera, lo que causa que esta se agriete de tal forma que termina rompiéndose y el semental es liberado.

Al ver esto su hermana de inmediato va a verlo.

\- ¿Estás bien Big Mac?

\- Sip, estoy bien.

\- Es genial, ahora debemos tratar de encontrar a Rainbow Dash, que también fue tragada por esta cosa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, pero será bastante difícil buscar en un lugar como este.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo una especie de grito de dolor se siente por todo el oscuro lugar donde ambos sementales se encontraban, para que luego este comenzara a temblar por lo que desesperados tratan de correr, pero al no ver nada comienzan a desesperarse.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Esta cosa parece que nos hará digestión. - dijo Applejack preocupada.

\- Mira eso AJ. – le responde el semental rojo señalando una pequeña luz blanca en el fondo de esa oscuridad la cual había aparecido de forma sorpresiva.

\- ¡Que esperas! ¡Galopa como si no hubiera mañana! – dijo Applejack, quien junto a su hermano no dudan en ir a donde esta aquella luz.

Ambos ponis atraviesan aquella luz y se encuentra nada más y nada menos que en la misma habitación del hotel donde estaba Rainbow Dash, y notan que esta trataba de envestir una pared invisible en la cual podían ver a nada más y nada menos que Rarity atacando a un semental.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Hay que sacar a Rarity y evitar que muela a ese semental a golpes. – dijo preocupada la pegaso arcoíris.

Applejack se sorprende al voltearse y ver a Rarity atacando al semental de forma violenta.

\- ¡Santos Corrales! ¡QUE HACES RARITY! – le grita la poni vaquera sin que esta reaccionara.

La poni trata de ir a envestirla, pero al hacerlo se topa con esa pared invisible que la manda a volar por un fuerte campo mágica.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió. – dijo Applejack reponiéndose de la caída al impactar con aquel campo.

\- Maldición, no se porque Rarity no reacciona, si logramos que nos escuche, seguro todos podremos ver la forma de volver y destruir a esta cosa que nos tragó. – dijo impotente la pegaso arcoíris.

Sin embargo, Big Macintosh se sentó por unos instantes a ver la escena y comienzo a pensar al respecto, por lo que luego de un minuto, este decide hablar.

\- Y si esto, también es una pesadilla.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- Sip.

\- Ósea, ¿qué crees que es una pesadilla de Rarity? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Nope.

\- ¿Cómo no? Si ella está aquí. – dijo Applejack.

\- Pues verás, quizá la pesadilla no sea de Rarity, sino de quien esta atacando, y que esta se esta proyectando a todos nosotros, así como mi pesadilla se proyecto en ti AJ. – le responde el semental rojo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Esta seguro es pesadilla de Rarity. – dijo Applejack.

\- No lo sé, esto proyecta pesadillas y por lo que veo aquí, el que se ve horrorizado es el semental al que están golpeando. – responde Big Mac.

\- Miren, no se si esto sea una pesadilla de Rarity o del otro semental, solo que aparecí en una ciudad y llegue caminando hasta a este hotel, vi a una yegua igual a Rarity, pero de pelaje oscuro junto a ese semental y luego de verlos coger, la yegua se transformo en Rarity y comenzó a atacarlo. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

Al escuchar esto último, el semental rojo se acerca y comienza a gritarle, pero no a Rarity, sino que al semental que estaba siendo atacado.

\- ¡OYE! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡ELLA NO TE ESTA ATACANDO EN VERDAD! – grita el semental rojo al otro semental esperando que este reaccionara.

Al hacerlo, el semental mientras estaba en el piso, voltea la vista y trata de hablar en su estado.

\- ¡A-Ayúdame p-por f-favor amigo-o! – decía con dificultad aquel semental blanco mal herido.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡TU DEBES CREERME! ¡ESTO NO ES REAL! – grita con fuerza el semental rojo para ver si este volvía a reaccionar.

Pero antes que esto sucediera, un rayo morado cae encima de Rainbow Dash y los hermanos Apple dejándolos inmovilizados.  
Al recibir estos rayos, sus mentes quedaron envueltas nuevamente en horribles pesadillas, donde los hermanos Apple, veían a su hermana hambrienta y la granja seca y en ruinas.

\- ¿Esta es?

\- La granja hermanito.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

\- No llegamos, seguro esta cosa que quieren absorbernos con sus horribles sueños. – en ese instante Applejack toma el casco delantero de su hermano.

\- ¡Recuerda que nunca dejaremos que esto le pase a la granja! – decía Applejack, la cual, al comenzar a pensar de esa forma, los manzanos comienzan a florecer y regenerarse.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Y tampoco dejaremos que nada malo le pase a nuestro más valioso tesoro. – dijo Big Macintosh mirando a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESTO SUCEDA NUNCA! – gritan ambos hermanos rompiendo aquella ilusión como un cristal y volviendo al lugar donde Rarity atacaba sin piedad al semental y haciendo que su campo mágico morado desapareciera.

Sin embargo, notan que la pegaso arcoíris seguía encerrada en este, y estaba completamente inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras en su mente, la pegaso arcoíris se veían en el campo, en donde sus amigas estaban molestas con ella mirándola con frialdad y resentimiento.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunta extrañada la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡Porque eres una imbécil! – dijo Rarity.

\- ¡Porque eres una irresponsable! – dijo Twilight.

\- ¡Porque eres una egocéntrica! – dijo Fluttershy.

\- ¡Porque eres una inmadura! – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Mira quien lo dice! – le recrimina el ultimo dicho a la poni rosa.

Esto hace que todas sus amigas se volteen y la dejen sola.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Yo nunca les haría nada malo? – pregunta la pegaso mostrándose preocupada al ver como todas sus amigas se van.

Sin embargo, de forma sorpresiva, Applejack se voltea y va con la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Reacciona! ¡Sea lo que sea que estés soñando! ¡No es verdad! – le decía Applejack.

\- ¿Un sueño? – le pregunta la pegaso arcoíris a la poni de tierra.

\- ¡Reacciona! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – le responde Applejack.

\- ¡E-Entonces! ¿No soy una mala amiga? – le pregunta la pegaso arcoíris la poni vaquera.

Curiosamente al hacer esta pregunta, esta la dice en voz alta mientras seguía recluida en su campo mágico morado, lo que hace que Applejack note que está escuchando y le responde.

\- ¡Claro que no! Eres una gran amiga, sino no habrías estado conmigo luchando contra aquel monstruo oscuro, debes creerme. – al hacer esto un brillo intenso aparece en su pecho y esta es nuevamente rodeada por un aura dorada.

En tanto en su mente, la pegaso arcoíris escucha la respuesta de Applejack y le responde.

\- ¡Te creo amiga! ¡Porque se que tu nunca me mentirías! – dijo la pegaso arcoíris, la cual al igual que la poni vaquera, un brillo sale de su pecho y un aura dorada comienza a rodearla.

Al hacer esto, la ilusión se rompe como un cristal y la pegaso arcoíris sale de aquella aura morada que la tenía prisionera, y en ese instante Big Macintosh, ve como su hermana y Rainbow Dash son rodeadas por aquella aura de color dorado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – se pregunta sorprendido Big Macintosh.

\- Sea lo que sea, ahora me siento invencible. – responde la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Yo también terroncito. – dijo Applejack.

En ese instante ambas miran a donde Rarity seguía atacando a aquel semental blanco.

\- Que tal si intentamos romper el escudo y tratamos de atravesarlo ahora que estamos rodeadas de esta aura. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues no me parece mala idea terroncito. – responde Applejack.

Así que ambas galopan hacia donde estaba Rarity y el semental, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, estas no se toparon con nada y lograron llegar a donde estaba Rarity y el semental.

Al acercarse a Rarity notan que esta no puede ser tocada y la atraviesan como si de un fantasma se tratara.

\- ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esta Rarity es solo una ilusión! – dijo Rainbow Dash, quien cada vez que trata de tocar la unicornio con su casco, este atraviesa su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

Applejack se acerca al semental blanco y a diferencia de Rarity, este si puede ser tocado y confirman que no es una ilusión.

\- ¡Escucha bien terroncito! Esto no es real, ella no te esta atacando y ese dolor es solo una ilusión de la pesadilla, tu no estas herido y ella no te esta matando. – le dice Applejack tratando de convencer al semental blanco.

\- ¿Cómo puedo c-c-reerte? – pregunta el semental blanco débil y herido.

\- Debes confiar en mí, nunca he dicho una mentira y menos lo haría ahora. – dijo de forma segura la poni de tierra.

Al ver como Rarity iba nuevamente a levitarlo para golpearlo contra el techo, este reacciona.

\- E-Esta bien, te creeré. – dijo el semental blanco, el cual comienza a ser levitado Este mientras comienza a ser atacado, en su mente empieza a repetir "no hay dolor, es un sueño" mientras Rarity nuevamente ataca sin piedad al semental.

Pero mientras el semental decía esto una y otra vez en su mente, el lugar comienza a romperse como un cristal, para que luego de la ultima envestida hacia el piso, aquel lugar desaparece dejando al semental inconsciente en el piso, pero ya fuera de la pesadilla.

Al hacerlo, el oscuro lugar comienza a temblar y se siente nuevamente un fuerte estruendo y un grito de dolor desgarrador, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, todos los ponis son rodeados por una luz blanca que se pone bajo sus cascos en donde caen.

En tanto en el exterior, aquella esfera oscura había vuelto a su forma original y de dos esferas pegadas, ahora era una única esfera negra, lo que confirmaría que desde que sacaron a Big Macintosh de su pesadilla, esta había cambiado físicamente.

Pero ahora al romper la ilusión del otro semental blanco, esta esfera comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, para luego, expulsar a todos los ponis de su interior, haciendo que todos ellos caigan al piso.

\- ¡Auch eso dolió! – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tienes razón, pero por favor sale de encima mío. – dijo Applejack quien estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Y ustedes dos salgan de encima mío por favor. – dijo Big Macintosh, el cual estaba siendo aplastado tanto por Applejack como por Rainbow Dash.

Así que todos, menos el semental blanco que había quedado inconsciente, se levantan y ven como aquella esfera oscura, comienza poco a poco a desvanecerse y a irse por el aire en forma de un vapor oscuro.

\- Creo que esa cosa, sea lo que sea que fuera, desapareció. – dijo la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Creo que al romper las pesadillas y salir todos de ahí, logramos romper esa ilusión. – dijo la poni vaquera.

\- Pero en parte fue porque Rainbow Dash y tú estuvieron envueltas por un aura dorada mientras estábamos dentro de esa cosa. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Si, ¿Por qué crees que nos paso eso? – le pregunta Applejack a la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo? Lo que sea que fuera que nos pasó, hizo que pudiéramos atravesar la ilusión de aquel otro poni y hacerlo reaccionar.

En ese momento se acercan a aquel semental blanco el cual estaba aún sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Estará vivo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- Obvio que sí, no ves que esta respirando. – responde Applejack.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con él? – pregunta la pegaso.

\- Lo llevaremos a la granja y esperaremos que despierte, al fin y al cabo, si ese era su sueño y tenía a Rarity en este, seguro que debe saber algo de su paradero. – responde la poni vaquera.

\- Entonces habrá que llevarlo, por lo que tendrán que ayudarme a subirlo a mi lomo. – dijo el gran semental rojo.

Así que luego de ayudar a subir al semental blanco sobre el fuerte lomo de Big Macintosh, los tres se dirigen de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres.

En tanto en la mismísima luna, se puede ver a Rarity con el pelaje negro, reuniendo una gran cantidad de nubes oscuras a su alrededor.

\- Muy bien mis queridas pesadillas, es el momento vayan a buscar a esos cuerpos pecaminosos que serán sus huéspedes y juntos crearemos nuestro propio reino de la oscuridad. – dijo la yegua oscura, que, con un brillo de su cuerno, esparce aquellas nubes oscuras con dirección a la tierra.

Al parecer esa misma noche en donde Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Big Macintosh habían derrotado a aquella extraña criatura, ira de yegua de las pesadillas se hizo presente y demuestra que esta batalla solo estaba por comenzar.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Por fin otro capitulo a sido terminado, por ahora estoy avanzando en capitulo 15 y espero pronto poder retomar la publicación semanal para avanzar rápidamente lo que queda de este arco.**


	15. Una pista interesante

**Capitulo 15: Una pista interesante.**

Sin saber nada de sucedido durante la noche en Ponyville, Twilight, Spike y Blade despertaban durante la mañana luego de que el tren llegara por fin a la ciudad de Manehattan con el objetivo de obtener alguna pista sobre Rarity.

Por lo que el grupo van de inmediato a un enorme edificio lleno de guardias reales, el cual pertenece a la guardia del reino y en donde un unicornio portando las armaduras reales los recibe en la entrada.

\- Buenos días. –saluda la unicornio lavanda.

\- Buenos días, por favor identifíquese. – le dice el guardia.

\- Soy la teniente Mayor Twilight Sparkle, y he venido a hablar con el comandante de la guardia, tal como les aviso la princesa Celestia.

\- Ya veo Mayor, el comandante está en su oficina. – responde el guardia.

\- Muchas gracias, vamos chicos. – dijo la unicornio lavanda haciendo que Spike y Blade vayan con ella, pero el guardia los detiene.

\- Disculpe Mayor, pero ellos ¿Quiénes son? – le pregunta el guardia.

\- Son mis asistentes, Blade Beam y Spike y vienen conmigo. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Lo siento Mayor, pero solo usted está autorizada, ellos no pueden entrar. – responde el guardia.

\- Pero… - antes que la unicornio lavanda discutiera al respecto Blade le toma con su casco en hombro.

\- No te preocupes, esperaremos aquí. – le sonríe Blade a la unicornio.

\- Así es Twilight, la prioridad es encontrar a Rarity. – dijo el pequeño dragón.

\- Está bien, no me tardo. – les responde a ambos la unicornio lavanda.

Así que Twilight fue guiada por el guardia de la entrada hasta la oficina del comandante del lugar, al entrar se veía un gran estudio de madera lleno de libros, un escritorio de madera en el cual estaba sentado en un gran sofá de madera, el comandante, un poni terrestre de color anaranjado, crin de color azul claro y ojos cafés, el cual portaba su respectiva armadura de la guardia en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Usted es la Mayor Sparkle? – pregunta el comandante.

\- Así es señor, soy la Mayor Twilight Sparkle, maga estatal del reino. – se presenta formalmente incluso con una reverencia.

\- Un gusto, soy el comandante Ban Sticks y estoy a cargo de la guardia de Manehattan. – se presenta con su nombre de forma formal.

\- La princesa Celestia me informo respecto a un incidente sucedido en un hotel aquí en la ciudad.

\- Así es Mayor, el incidente sucedió en el hotel Monticello en donde uno de los huéspedes desapareció junto con una yegua unicornio de color negra y crin morada, la cual según lo que nos informaron, no estaba alojada en aquel lugar.

\- Eso quiere decir que seguramente no conocen la identidad de la unicornio ¿no es así?

\- Efectivamente Mayor, al no estar registrada como huésped, nadie sabe de quien se trata, sin embargo, tenemos la identidad del semental que estaba con ella, el cual se registró como Dio Brandy, este último llevaba dos días registrado en el hotel, y que desde aquel incidente, este desapareció junto con la yegua.

\- Ya veo, ¿tiene alguna pista?

\- La única pista que tenemos, fue la violenta pelea en el interior del cuarto, ya que tanto algunos huéspedes como empleados sintieron golpes fuertes, gritos y cristales rotos, pero aparentemente ninguno de ellos pudo entrar hasta que todo se calmó y cuando lo hicieron, todo estaba destruido en el cuarto, pero sin ningún poni en el lugar.

\- ¿Podría llevarme al lugar del incidente? ¡por favor!

\- Está bien, le pediré a uno de mis guardias que la guíen al hotel en donde está el equipo de investigación.

\- Muchas gracias, por cierto, vengo acompañada de dos asistentes quienes me están ayudando en este caso, ellos están en la entrada y me gustaría que ellos estén conmigo en el sitio del incidente para avanzar en lo posible.

\- Si son guardias, no hay problema.

\- No lo son, solo son mis asistentes personales, pero ellos me son de mucha utilidad.

\- Mayor, entiendo lo que dice, pero si son civiles, no podrán estar presentes, ya que debemos apegarnos a los protocolos respectivos.

\- Por favor, solo pido eso, este caso podría ser más complejo de lo que parece y su ayuda será vital. – esta le hace una reverencia pidiendo de forma respetuosa la autorización.

\- Está bien, normalmente no cedería, pero creo que la prioridad es saber que lo que sucede y si son de ayuda, pues les daré la autorización.

\- Le agradezco señor. – le sonríe la unicornio lavanda agradeciendo formalmente esta autorización.

Así que ambos ponis salen de la oficina y se acercan a la puerta de entrada donde Spike y Blade esperaban a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Mira, ahí viene Twilight. – dijo Spike.

\- Al parecer viene acompañada del comandante. – dijo Blade

Ambos hacen una reverencia de respeto hacia el guardia que acompañaba a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Comandante, ellos son Spike y Blade Beam, mis asistentes en este caso. – les presenta de forma formal la unicornio lavanda.

\- Mucho gusto señor. – responde Blade haciendo una reverencia.

\- Y yo soy Spike. – el dragón también hace una reverencia hacia el comandante.

\- Un placer. – responde formalmente el semental anaranjado.

Este se acerca al guardia de la entrada para darle órdenes.

\- Tú soldado, necesito que lleves a la Mayor Sparkle y sus asistentes al hotel Monticello y le muestre el sitio del incidente. – dijo el comandante.

\- Está bien señor. – dijo aquel guardia, haciendo la seña de respeto a su comandante.

\- ¡Muchas gracias comandante Ban! – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- No hay cuidado, es parte de nuestro deber Mayor. – le responde el comandante a la unicornio lavanda.

Así que Twilight, Blade, Spike y el guardia de la entrada del lugar van camino al hotel para mostrarle a Twilight y sus amigos, el lugar del incidente donde presuntamente se vio a aquella yegua de color negro.

En tanto, en Ponyville también ya estaba amaneciendo y a pesar de una agitada noche, en la casa de la familia Apple en la granja, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Big Macintosh, ya estaban en pie, para continuar con la búsqueda de Rarity.

Además de ellos, en un viejo sofá, estaba durmiendo el padre de Rarity, el cual aparentemente aún no despertaba luego de haber estado ya dos días sin dormir, claramente su cuerpo ya había llegado a su límite, al mismo tiempo que en otro sofá de la casa Apple, también estaba inconsciente aquel semental que habían sacado del interior de la bestia con la que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Big Macintosh habían combatido durante la noche.

Es así cuando este semental es el primero en despertar y al hacerlo, nota como Pinkie Pie lo mira fijamente y con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡YA DESPERTASTE! – grita la poni rosa haciendo sobresaltar al semental blanco.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡QUE CARAJOS! – grita asustado por el sobresalto de la poni rosa.

Obviamente con todo aquel revuelo, Applejack, Big Mac, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy van a donde estaba aquel semental.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy? – le pregunta aún sobresaltado a la poni rosa que estaba frente a él.

\- Pues estas en Sweet Apple Acres, mis amigas te trajeron inconsciente anoche y te dejaron ahí.

\- ¿A-Amigas? – pregunta el semental cuando entran los demás.

\- Así es terroncito, y justamente por eso necesitamos saber muchas cosas. – dijo en un tono serio Applejack.

\- Pues no lo sé, no entiendo nada, ya que todo es muy confuso.

\- Pues primero podrías decirnos tu nombre por favor. – le dijo el gran Big Macintosh.

\- ¿Mi nombre? – pregunta sorprendido.

\- Sip. – responde el semental rojo.

\- Eh, bueno, mi nombre es, bueno, ah, mi nombre es Roy Fucker. – responde el semental con varios titubeos, como pensando un nombre para contestar.

Al escuchar el nombre, la tímida Fluttershy quien normalmente es sumamente asustadiza y estaba detrás de los demás para no hacerse notar, de forma sorpresiva se acerca hacia donde estaba aquel semental y le da una cachetada con su casco, mostrando un rostro completamente furioso.

Al ver esto, todos quedaron completamente sorprendidos por tal reacción de la pegaso amarilla.

\- ¡QUE CORRALES! – exclama sorprendida Applejack.

\- ¡OYE PORQUE ME GOLPEASTE! – le grita molesto el semental.

\- ¡CALLATE PEDAZO DE BASURA! – le responde de forma violenta la pegaso amarilla, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos ya que jamás se habrían imaginado ver a Fluttershy enojarse de esa forma.

\- ¿Acaso lo conoces Fluttershy? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡ESE MISERABLE SE MERECE ESE GOLPE QUE LE DI CON TODA MI FUERZA! – grita nuevamente la pegaso furiosa.

\- La verdad fue un golpe suave. – responde el semental.

\- ¡ENTONCES TE DARE OTRO GOLPE MÁS FUERTE! – sin embargo, Big Mac la detiene y trata de calmarla un poco.

\- Por favor cálmate, no sacas nada con ponerte así. – le dijo el gran semental rojo, haciendo que la pegaso se calmara.

\- Además, no entiendo, porque me ataca, a ella no la conozco. – responde el semental.

Sin embargo, Applejack se pone en frente del semental con una mirada intimidante.

\- Eso es lo que queremos saber, pero si Fluttershy te golpeo, es porque seguro no eres alguien bueno terroncito, y como te quieras pasar de listo, saldrás en un ataúd de esta granja.

Al recibir esa mirada, el semental baja la mirada intimidado por la poni vaquera, mientras que ya algo más calmada Fluttershy responde al motivo de su violenta reacción.

\- Muy bien Fluttershy, ahora dinos ¿conoces a este tipo? – le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- No directamente, es la primera vez que lo veo. – responde la pegaso.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste así al saber su nombre? – pregunta esta vez el gran semental rojo.

\- Se supone que debería guardar este secreto a Rarity, pero dado la situación se los diré, ese nombre es del mismo poni que engaño sentimentalmente a Rarity y como ustedes anoche mencionaron que él estaba en una ilusión con ella, pues al escucharlo supuse que era el mismo poni. – responde la pegaso.

\- O-Ósea que ustedes ¿la conocen? – pregunta sorprendido el semental blanco, cuando Applejack se pone frente a él con un rostro muy poco amigable.

\- Es nuestra amiga terroncito y será mejor que nos vayas contando de donde la conoces, porque de lo contrario tendré que recurrir a la violencia. – le dijo la poni vaquera, con una intimidante mirada que hizo que el semental solo diera y suspiro y se decidiera hablar.

\- Es cierto, Rarity y yo tuvimos una relación en una reunión de negocios, pero ni siquiera fue una relación, solo fue un beso, nada serio y fue por el efecto del alcohol, nada fuera de eso. – responde el semental de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡Mentiroso! Le dijiste a Rarity que era la poni más ardiente de toda Equestria y te la llevaste a la cama mal nacido, para luego irte del hotel y hacer que ella pagara todos tus gastos. – responde Fluttershy desmintiendo lo dicho por el semental blanco.

Todos miraron bastante feo al semental, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, ya sus expresiones eran como si quisieran asesinarlo, por lo que baja la cabeza y comienza a hablar diciendo ahora toda la verdad para evitar una reacción peor del resto de ponis que estaban frente a él.

\- Es cierto, de hecho la trate de estafar con un negocio, y como nos pusimos a charlar y como esa yegua estaba tan buena, con el alcohol y demás la invite a mi cuarto donde tuvimos sexo y luego escape porque no tenía dinero para pagar el hotel, de hecho mi verdadero nombre no es Roy Fucker, es White Mist, soy oriundo de un pueblo llamado Rups al noroeste de Equestria, y toda mi vida me he dedicado a ser un estafador, al igual que mi padre y abuelo, el primero en prisión y el segundo muerto en la misma hace años.

\- Así que trataste de engañarnos también ¿no es así? – le dice Applejack en tono serio y molesto.

\- Es que siempre he vivido así, es la costumbre, lo siento, pero nunca he trabajado honestamente, mi padre y abuelo me educaron como un gandul, y jamás pensé que esto pasaría, jamás pensé que alguien se vengaría por algo que hice. – responde el semental acongojado.

\- Muy bien terroncito y ahora dinos ¿Qué hacías en Manehattan? – pregunta Applejack.

\- ¿Manehattan? ¿Estaba ahí? No lo recuerdo. – responde el semental.

\- ¿En serio? Porque espero que no mientas. – le dijo la poni vaquera.

\- Es en serio, no recuerdo nada de Manehattan.

\- ¿Y no recuerdas a una yegua negra que estaba contigo fornicando en un hotel en Manehattan? – pregunta esta vez Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Yegua negra? – pregunta el semental.

Rápidamente su mente tuvo un flashback donde comenzó a recordar, aunque no de forma clara, a una yegua que lo golpeaba violentamente, haciendo que este se tome la cabeza y comience a gritar.

\- ¡No! ¡No me lastimes! ¡NO ME LASTIMES! – comienza a gritar aterrado el semental.

\- ¡Tranquilo viejo! Por mucho que queramos golpearte, no lo haremos, al menos por ahora. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Sin embargo, el semental simplemente había perdido el juicio, y el miedo del recuerdo de ser maltratado por aquella yegua oscura lo consumió, por lo que este solo se tomaba la cabeza con sus cascos y gritaba del terror, mientras aquellos horribles recuerdos seguían regresando en su cabeza.

Así que al ver que este no podía calmarse, Applejack apelando a su sentido común le da una fuerte patada con sus cascos traseros, que hace que el semental salga volando del sofá hasta el centro del cuarto, quedando completamente inconsciente.

\- ¿Era necesario hacer eso? – le pregunta su hermano a la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- La verdad no, pero luego de saber lo que le hizo a Rarity, ya tenía ganas de darle unas patadas en la cara. – le responde Applejack al semental rojo.

\- Bueno al menos, ya sabemos que relación tuvo con Rarity y que aparentemente si sea lo que sea que se llevo a Rarity, tomo a alguien que conoce para convertirlo en un monstruo, es posible que nosotras seamos también su blanco. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Ósea que ¿podríamos ser atrapadas con esa neblina también? – pregunta temerosa Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad. – le responde la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Oh por Celestia. – dijo Fluttershy bajando su mirada al sentirse temerosa por la respuesta de Rainbow Dash.

Al mismo tiempo, notan como Pinkie Pie se pone a mirar fijamente al semental inconsciente, lo que llama la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa terroncito? ¿Por qué lo miras tanto? – le pregunta Applejack a la poni rosa.

\- Pues la verdad. – la poni rosa se queda en silencio por un momento.

\- Si, terroncito ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta nuevamente la poni vaquera.

\- ¿Quién tiene hambre? – le responde la poni rosa a Applejack con una sonrisa sorprendiéndola.

\- ¡Espera! ¿dinos porque lo mirabas tanto? – le pregunta en tono molesto esta vez Rainbow Dash.

\- Es que me llama la atención que Rarity se haya fijado en él, es decir, yo lo veo y lo encuentro un semental bastante feo, ósea Blade y Big Macintosh definitivamente son más atractivos que este tipo. – le responde la poni rosa al mismo tiempo que el gran Big Mac se sonroja por el cometario.

Mientras esto ocurría en Ponyville, en el hotel Monticello de Manehattan, Twilight, Blade y Spike habían llegado a la habitación del hotel donde ocurrió el incidente y en donde tanto el huésped de ese cuarto como aquella yegua oscura desaparecieron.

Al entrar al cuarto, se podía notar el daño de todo el lugar, lleno de maderas rotas, grietas en el techo, la madera del piso también estaba rota y lleno de cristales, espejos rotos y sangre seca tanto en el piso como en el techo del cuarto, confirmando que en aquel lugar ocurrió una pelea fuerte.

Spike al ver tal cosa, comenzó a preocuparse mucho más de la cuenta pensando que Rarity podría estar mal herida.

\- No puede ser, esto es horrible, eso quiere decir que quizá Rarity este herida. – dijo el pequeño dragón preocupado y al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo Spike, esperemos que esa sangre no sea la de Rarity. – le responde la unicornio lavanda también en tono preocupado.

\- Eso puede descartarse. – responde Blade de forma calmada.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de saber al respecto? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda al semental unicornio gris de pelo azulado

\- Pues sí, hace mucho leí en uno de mis viajes acerca de un hechizo que es capaz de detectar la presencia mágica en la misma. – responde el semental.

\- ¿Presencia mágica? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues sí, normalmente los unicornios al tener la capacidad de hacer fluir la magia de nuestro cuerpo a voluntad, parte de esta esencia mágica queda en la sangre, se supone que este hechizo lo utilizaban para rastreos en la época de la guerra de especies hace siglos, por lo que luego de que el reino de unificara con el nacimiento de Equestria, este hechizo quedo descatalogado, y solo en libros muy antiguos se habla sobre este, así que es algo bastante rebuscado. – responde el semental.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo hacerlo? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Si, recuerdo como se ejecutaba el hechizo que leí, pero nunca lo he practicado, pero no pierdo nada con probar. – le responde Blade.

\- Entonces hazlo por favor. – le dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien. – responde Blade.

El unicornio gris cierra los ojos y su cuerno comienza a concentrar magia para recitar el hechizo.

\- Por favor espíritu de los elementos, muéstrame la esencia de la magia en tu sangre "Sanginem Pactum"

Al realizar el hechizo una ligera aura morada se expande por toda la habitación.

\- Vaya ahora toda la habitación tiene ese brillo extraño. – dijo Spike.

\- Es cierto, pero mira Spike, la sangre del techo y del piso no ha mostrado ninguna alteración, o eso parece. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Eso quiere decir que la sangre no es de unicornio, por lo que esta debe ser la sangre del semental que acompañaba a esta yegua. – dijo Blade en tono serio.

\- Eso quiere decir que al menos no es de Rarity.

Sin embargo, acercándose al ventanal se ve como el aura del tono morado, cambiaba a un tono rosa, aunque solo eran unas pequeñas gotas y todas cerca del ventanal.

\- ¡Mira esto Blade! Cerca de la ventana el aura mágica ha cambiado. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Al acercarse efectivamente encuentran el aura forma una especie de mensaje escrito hecho con sangre de un unicornio.

\- Si esa aura es de sangre ¿quiere decir que la unicornio también esta herida grave? – pregunta preocupado Spike.

\- La cantidad de sangre no parece ser suficiente como para que fuera provocada por una herida grave, quizá se corto con alguno de los cristales antes de escapar con el semental. – le responde Blade al pequeño dragón.

\- Me pregunto que querrá decir el mensaje. – dijo Twilight quien veía este aparente escrito.

\- ¿Crees que sea un mensaje? – pregunta Spike.

\- Pues sí. – responde la unicornio lavanda mostrándole el mensaje a Blade.

\- Pues dice "s yrar ty" es posible que sea una especie de mensaje oculto, por algo la s esta separada del resto. – dijo Blade.

\- Puede ser, pero no se me ocurre que pueda significar. – dijo Spike.

\- Y si esta incompleto. – dijo Twilight, mostrándose sorprendida mientras veía el mensaje.

\- ¿Tu crees? – le pregunta Blade.

\- Es lo más probable, ya que lo que este mensaje querría decir en verdad es "soy Rarity" – responde la unicornio lavanda, dejando a Spike y Blade sorprendidos.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Es en serio? – le pregunta sorprendido Spike.

\- Ósea es posible que realmente ella haya escrito esto. – dijo Blade sorprendido.

\- Algo me dice que cuando Nightmare Moon tomo el control del cuerpo de Rarity, quizá esa yegua perdiera por un momento el control y es ahí donde Rarity aprovechara de dejar este mensaje para se supiera que está viva. – dijo Twilight preocupada.

\- Entonces eso confirmaría que efectivamente la yegua que estuvo aquí fue Rarity. – dijo Blade.

\- Si, al menos ahora tenemos la certeza que ella estuvo aquí. – dijo Twilight de forma seria.

\- ¿Pero estará bien? – pregunta preocupado Spike.

\- No lo sé, pero al menos es seguro que está viva, sobre todo si Nightmare Moon quiere utilizarla. – responde Twilight.

\- Ahora necesitamos saber si sigue aquí en Manehattan o se fue a otro sitio. – dijo Blade.

\- En eso tienes razón, aunque tengamos la certeza de que Rarity esta viva y estuvo aquí, no sabemos si aún está aquí o se fue a otro sitio. – responde Twilight.

\- Pues tocaría buscar por aquí, puede que haya otra pista. – dijo Spike.

\- Es lo más probable, así que creo que habrá que buscar por los alrededores. – dijo Twilight.

Así que los dos unicornios y el dragón salen del cuarto y ahí los espera el guardia con el que llegaron al lugar.

\- ¿Encontraron alguna pista? – pregunta el guardia.

\- Si, y me gustaría saber si aún revisado si han encontrado sangre en los alrededores del hotel. – pregunta Twilight al guardia.

\- No Mayor, en los alrededores no se encontró nada relevante, ni huellas o algún indicio de donde podrían haber ido los implicados, todo está concentrado en ese cuarto, por lo que se presume que la yegua unicornio podría haber utilizado un hechizo de teletransportación, aunque de todos modos es poco probable, dado que habría que tener un gran manejo en magia para teletransportar a más de un poni.

\- Entiendo, eso quiere decir que efectivamente esa yegua puede teletransportarse.

\- ¿Usted lo cree Mayor? – pregunta el guardia.

\- Si, por la línea que llevo investigando y por información que me fue revelada por la princesa Luna, es seguro que ella se haya teletransportado con el semental a otro lugar.

\- Entiendo, ¿Entonces debemos proceder de alguna forma? – pregunta el guardia.

\- Por el momento no, pero será mejor que le digan al comandante que este atento a cualquier movimiento en la ciudad.

\- A su orden Mayor Sparkle. – le dice el guardia.

\- Con su permiso soldado, me retiro. – Twilight se retira en compañía de Spike y Blade quienes se despiden formalmente del guardia que les acompañaba.

Así que Twilight, Spike y Blade se van del hotel con las pistas que habían encontrado.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora Twilight? – pregunta Blade.

\- Creo que regresaremos a Ponyville, ya que todo apunta a que se teletransporto de aquí y Nightmare Moon algo pretende. – responde Twilight.

\- ¿Crees que las demás chicas podrían estar en peligro? – pregunta preocupado el semental unicornio.

\- Así es, seguro tomo a Rarity dado que ella no había dormido el día anterior y por eso cuando entro en la pesadilla de Nightmare Moon, esta seguro no pudo escapar y por eso es que esta última tomo el control de su cuerpo. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Entonces debemos regresar a Ponyville! – exclama preocupado Spike.

\- Lo sé, iremos a tomar un tren de regreso cuanto antes, sea lo que sea que planee Nightmare Moon, debemos estar preparados y de esa manera poder salvar a Rarity. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la mismísima Luna, había aparecido un castillo similar al de las princesas en Canterlot y en un gran salón estaba sentada en un trono, Nightmare Moon.

\- Ese semental inútil no fue muy útil para vencer a dos elementos de la armonía, sin embargo, esto no impedirá que continúe con mi próximo plan de tomar el control de Equestria.

Sin embargo, esta queda en silencio y se toma la cabeza comenzando a gritar a la vez que su cuerno comienza a brillar.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ ESTAS INTENTANDO TOMAR EL CONTROL, ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONIA! – grita la yegua oscura como si estuviera sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¡No dejare que sigas haciendo el mal, no quiero que sigas en mi cuerpo maldita! – responde Rarity dentro de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon.

\- ¡Jamás! ahora este cuerpo me pertenece, y tu no eres nada, solo fuiste la única que cayo en mi trampa y así poder tomar tu elemento de la armonía para maximizar mi poder.

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡DEVUELME MI CUERPO! – grita la yegua y se toma la cabeza nuevamente hasta que un aura mágica se expande por toda la habitación.

Al hacer esto se podía notar como Nightmare Moon estaba claramente exhausta.

\- Maldita poni, será mejor que me apresure en incrementar mi magia, para ello debo absorber a todos los elementos de la armonía, de esa manera, podre derrotar a Celestia y Luna, y entonces crear el reino de la oscuridad que siempre he querido, convirtiéndome en una diosa. – dijo Nightmare Moon.

\- Ahora los malos sementales de Equestria, se convertirán en mis Ángeles de la noche.

Nightmare Moon a pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo, comienza a concentrar magia para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan para crear su reino de la oscuridad.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Una disculpa por este retraso largo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir y aún no tenia claro como terminar el arco, pero ya hice el borrador del resto de la trama y tengo dos capítulos listos pero el segundo esta sin corrección y un tercero en progreso, espero que pronto poder terminar el arco, ya que la idea es al menor tener un tercer arco previo al arco final (el remake de La hermandad de los unicornios), y ya para así por fin, continuar con la re-edición y posterior continuación de Final Arc.

Saludos a todos los lectores.


	16. Ayudando a un amiga

**Capítulo 16: Ayudando a un amiga.**

Mientras los elementos de la armonía y sus amigos seguían en la búsqueda de Rarity, Sweetie Belle había sido enviada a la escuela para que de esa forma desviara su mente de lo que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de eso, y aunque su madre trataba de mantenerla tranquila diciendo que todo estaría bien, la potrilla claramente estaba asustada con una presión en pecho de no saber que había pasado con su hermana mayor.

Sus mejores amigas Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, una pegaso anaranjada de crin y ojos violeta, de alas pequeñas y flanco el blanco, estaban siempre acompañándola y animándola, pero en el fondo más no podían hacer, ya que hasta ese momento se desconocía el paradero de Rarity.

Era el recreo de esa mañana y Sweetie Belle se quedó sentada en el salón de clases, triste y desanimada, ya que lo único que podía pensar era en saber de su hermana, mientras sus amigas, trataban de animarla.

\- ¡Vamos Sweetie Belle! ¡Deja de preocuparte tanto! – dijo Scootaloo.

\- Eso cierto, estoy segura que mis hermanos la encontraran sana y salva. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- Es que han pasado dos días y no hay noticias de Rarity, ese remolino raro se la llevo de su casa a quien sabe dónde, y lo que es peor, es que ni siquiera se sabe si la encontraran viva. – dijo de forma desanimada y triste la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

\- No seas fatalista, ella es un elemento de la armonía, que derroto a Nightmare Moon, Discord y esas cosas como bichos que aparecieron en la boda de la princesa Candace. – dijo Scootaloo describiendo a su manera a los changelings, quienes habían atacado en la boda de Candace hace algún tiempo.

\- Es cierto, ella seguro estará bien, además que anoche mis hermanos derrotaron a un monstruo sin problemas, así que, dado que Rarity también es un elemento de la armonía, no es alguien débil. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- ¿Tus hermanos derrotaron a un monstruo anoche? ¿Es en serio? – pregunta sorprendida Scootaloo.

\- Así es, mis hermanos y Rainbow Dash le dieron su merecido a un monstruo que apareció durante la noche y rescataron a un poni macho que estaba en su interior.

\- ¡QUE INCREIBLE! Ya me imagino a Rainbow Dash pateándole el trasero de forma tan genial. – dijo emocionada Scootaloo al imaginarse a Rainbow Dash derrotando a un monstruo, ya que para la potrilla, la pegaso arcoíris era su heroína personal.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Es posible que Rarity haya sido absorbida por un monstruo como a ese semental? – pregunta asustada Sweetie Belle.

\- Pues, la verdad no lo sé. – responde Apple Bloom, haciendo que la potrilla vuelva a desanimarse.

\- Ves, seguro le paso algo malo. – dijo Sweetie Belle al borde del llanto.

\- A lo mejor no, es decir, no siempre hay que pensar de forma negativa. – dijo Scootaloo tratando de animar la potrilla unicornio.

Sin embargo, Sweetie Belle comenzó a sollozar, ya que la preocupación por no saber sobre su hermana la estaba llevando a su límite.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se miraron los rostros por un momento sin saber cómo poder proceder y tratar de subirle el ánimo, ya habían pasado algunos días desde la desaparición de Rarity y ya ponis del pueblo, incluyendo su padre, la han estado buscando sin éxito, por lo que el miedo de que a su hermana le haya pasado algo realmente malo aumentaba.

Pero finalmente Apple Bloom decide tomar la iniciativa con una simple idea.

\- Y que tal, si nosotras buscamos también a Rarity. – dijo la potrilla pelirroja.

\- ¿Buscarla? ¿Nosotras? – pregunta Scootaloo.

\- Pero si mi papá, y varios ponis, incluso tus hermanos la han estado buscando y no la han encontrado. – responde Sweetie Belle.

\- Lo sé, pero no está demás revisar nuevamente, a veces, cuando pierdes algo y lo buscan en un sitio la primera vez y no lo encuentras, no siempre quiere decir que no está ahí, y quizá otra revisada podría ayudar a encontrar una pista o incluso encontrarla. – dijo Apple Bloom de forma animada.

\- ¿Tú crees que así sea? ¿Es posible que volviendo a revisar podamos encontrarla? – pregunta Sweetie Belle.

\- Si lo creo, y que tal si después de clase, vamos a buscarla por los alrededores del campo. – responde la potrilla pelirroja.

\- O tal vez, quizá esté en el bosque Everfree. – dijo Scootaloo.

\- Es cierto, ¿podríamos ir donde Zecora y preguntarle si sabe algo? – dijo emocionada Apple Bloom.

\- Pero, ¿Y si ya le han preguntado y no han encontrado nada? ¿nosotras lo haremos? - pregunta la pequeña potrilla unicornio.

\- Sweetie Belle, es mejor intentarlo y al menos hacer algo, que estar aquí lamentándose ¿no lo crees? – le responde Apple Bloom de forma seria.

Al escuchar esta última frase de su amiga, la potrilla se seca las lágrimas que habían salido de su rostro, para recuperar el ánimo y reaccionar.

\- Tienes razón, no saco nada con estar aquí lamentándome, debo ayudar también. – dijo de forma decida la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

\- Esta decidido chicas, después de clase iremos al campo y al bosque Everfree en busca de pistas y así poder encontrar a Rarity. – dijo con una sonrisa Apple Bloom.

\- Así es, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, también ayudaran como escuadra de búsqueda a Rarity. – dijo emocionada Scootaloo.

\- ¡Gracias chicas! – dijo emocionada la pequeña potrilla al ver el apoyo incondicional de sus amigas.

Por lo que finalmente las tres potrillas apenas las clases terminarán, partirán por su cuenta a intentar dar con el paradero de Rarity.

En tanto en Canterlot dos sementales, un poni de tierra de color café, crin negra, ojos café avellana, con su nariz blanca, un sweater verde, una chaqueta gris y una botella de alcohol en su flanco, y un unicornio de color negro, crin gris, y lentes de sol y unos dados como marca, estaban caminado por la calle hasta que llegan a un viejo caserón de madera muy antiguo y elegante, de color azul, grandes ventanales, y esculturas de piedra decorando su entrada, lugar en donde ambos ponis se detienen antes de entrar.

\- ¿Amigo estas seguro de esto? – pregunta el semental unicornio a su amigo terrestre.

\- Claro que sí, este es el lugar perfecto para venir a ahogar todos los malditos males de este mundo de porquería. – le responde el poni de tierra.

\- Es que a veces creo que lo que sucedió con mi novia fue solo mi culpa, no debí pasarme de más esa noche junto a mi cuñada y engañarla. – dijo bajando la cabeza el unicornio.

\- Tonterías, lo que te sucedió fue solo por debilidad comprensible, tu cuñada era muy hermosa, hasta yo me la habría tirado. – responde el semental terrestre.

\- Mira quien lo dice, el semental que intento tener sexo con quien escribía su libro autobiográfico. – responde el unicornio.

\- Si, es que bueno, pensé que algo bueno podía pasar con ella, pero al final la vida me mostro una vez más que una miserable, mírame amigo, en el pasado fui un gran comediante y actor reconocido en el teatro, fui famoso, el gran Bojack, ahora peleado con todo el mundo, salvo tú, y que su única satisfacción es venir a tomar alcohol a este lugar. – responde el semental terrestre.

En ese momento salen dos yeguas pegasos de color agua marina, crin cian, ojos celestes, una con un botón de flor sin abrir, y la otra con un candado como cutiemarks se acercan a estos sementales.

\- Bienvenidos caballeros. – dicen al mismo tiempo las dos pegasos.

\- Como les va señoritas, creo que llegamos temprano. – dijo el semental terrestre.

\- ¿Temprano? Es mediodía, debemos ser los únicos que venimos a tomar al burdel. – dijo el unicornio.

\- Si, pero que importa, al fin y al cabo, tu estas soltero ahora, y yo estoy soltero porque he arruinado la vida de todas mis parejas destrozando sus corazones con mi ego y mi necesidad de lamentarme por no poder seguir viviendo de viejas glorias, pero ya a estas alturas, me importa un carajo. – responde el semental terrestre, quien entra junto a las dos pegasos, lo que obliga a su amigo unicornio a seguirlo.

Cuando entran ven a muchas ponis similares, todas atractivas y con sobresalientes cuerpos, sin embargo al llegar a la barra de licores, una yegua oscura, de crin morada las recibe, esta es nada más y nada menos que Nightmare Moon, usando el cuerpo de Rarity.

\- Buenas noches caballeros. – dijo la yegua oscura.

\- Vaya, es raro ver a alguien así en este lugar lleno de yeguas baratas. – dijo el semental terrestre.

\- Y para mi es un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Bojack. – dijo la yegua oscura iluminando su cuerno mientras llama al poni terrestre por su nombre.

\- Quién lo diría, alguien que sabe quién soy. – dijo el semental terrestre.

\- Así es, un gran comediante y actor, el cual luego de su gran éxito termino cayendo en desgracia luego que caer en los excesos del alcohol y el opio, pero que aún así, el talento suyo aún debe estar presente. – dijo la yegua oscura adulando al semental terrestre.

\- Vaya, para mi es todo un honor, y me gustaría saber el nombre de tan distinguida dama de cultura. – dijo el semental terrestre.

\- Puede llamarme Nightmare querido. – responde la yegua oscura, con una mirada seductora, con la que luego se acerca al semental unicornio.

\- Y usted, me imagino que es su acompañante. – pregunta la yegua oscura al unicornio.

\- Así es señorita, mi nombre es Banana Split. – responde el semental unicornio.

\- Como el delicioso postre de banana, la fruta que a mí me encanta meter entera a mi boca. – dijo la yegua oscura, haciendo que el semental se sonrojara.

\- Mi amigo está deprimido porque su novia lo dejo luego de enterarse que tuvo relaciones con su hermana. – responde el semental terrestre.

\- Así que un infiel, ¿es tu primera infidelidad querido? – pregunta al unicornio la yegua oscura.

\- Si, fue mi primera vez. – responde el unicornio.

\- Un novato, yo perdí la cuenta todas las veces que fui infiel mientras trabajaba en el teatro, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de alguna de las yeguas que me lleve a la cama en su día, aunque seguramente eso hizo que mi fama cayera y ahora este aquí acabado y llevando a uno de sus únicos amigos a un burdel al mediodía.

\- Pues sí, pero solo vinimos a tomar un poco para olvidar las penas. – dijo el semental unicornio.

\- Y qué tal si en lugar de solo beber, viene a disfrutar un poco, ya que, si quieren, puedo hacer lo que quieran. – dijo la yegua oscura.

Al escuchar esto, el semental terrestre levanta la oreja.

\- Dijo lo que sea ¿verdad? – pregunta el semental de tierra.

\- Así es querido. – responde de forma segura la yegua oscura.

\- Entonces, porque no nos lleva a compañero y a mí, y hacemos un trio. – dijo el semental terrestre.

\- Veo que te gusta ir directo al grano querido, pues entonces acompáñenme. – responde la yegua oscura.

Así que la yegua oscura guió a los dos sementales a unas enormes escaleras de alfombra roja, para ir al segundo piso de lugar, donde estos luego de caminar por un pasillo lleno de puertas, llegaron a una puerta al final de este.

\- ¿Esta es la habitación? – pregunta el semental unicornio.

\- Así es queridos, entre con confianza. – responde la yegua oscura.

Así que ambos entran y se dan cuenta que aquel lugar era un cuarto de bodega llena de artículos de limpieza.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajiste a este lugar? ¿Acaso es parte de algún fetiche tuyo? – pregunta el semental terrestre.

\- Que va, es solo porque ahora ustedes me serán útiles. – responde la yegua oscura.

Al hacerlo la puerta del cuarto se cierra y se comienzan a sentir unos enormes gritos de terror y espantó, que podían sentirse por toda la casa, aunque curiosamente, las demás yeguas que estaban en el burdel, parecían no escuchar tales desesperados gritos.

Luego de unos instantes, los gritos cesaron por completo y toda la casa quedo en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que un fuerte destello morado rodea toda la casa, causando que todas las yeguas del lugar cayeran inconscientes al piso, mientras que dentro de aquella habitación tanto la yegua oscura como los dos sementales, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

El tiempo paso durante esa mañana y finalmente las clases de aquella jornada habían concluido por lo que las cutiemark crusaders, de inmediato comenzaron su operación para encontrar a la aún desaparecida Rarity.

El trió de potrillas fue primero a la boutique carrusel en busca de pistas, pero ahí había dos guardias reales vigilando el lugar y que no dejaron que las pequeñas pudieran ingresar al lugar, el cual estaba sin techo dado el incidente sucedido con la desaparición.

Así que, dado que les impidieron ingresar a la boutique, optaron por buscar pistas en otro sitio, por lo que comenzaron a recorrer distintos puntos del pueblo, no solo una, sino que varias veces, con el objetivo de tener la certeza de poder encontrar algo que pudiera darles una pista respecto al paradero de Rarity.

Pero luego de un buen rato, no habían conseguido nada que les sirviera para encontrarla.

\- Ya estoy agotada. – dijo una exhausta Scootaloo quien se echó en el piso.

\- Tienes razón, estoy es más cansador de lo que parece. – dijo también una exhausta Apple Bloom que al igual que la pegaso, se tiro al piso para recuperarse.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana. – decía Sweetie Belle, quien, a pesar de su cansancio, esta se mantenía en pie y con ganas de continuar su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, al dar unos pasos más, la pequeña unicornio se desploma en el piso por el cansancio y al hacerlo, esta rompe en lágrimas.

\- Q-Quiero ¡snif! ¡Quiero que mi hermana vuelva! – dijo Sweetie Belle entre lágrimas llorando en el piso.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se levantan del piso y van con ella para tratar de consolarla.

\- ¡Ya no llores Sweetie Belle! – dijo la pegaso naranja tratando de contener a su amiga.

\- ¡T-Tengo miedo que algo malo le haya pasado! – la pequeña potra unicornio seguía llorando al no poder hacer nada para encontrarla.

En ese momento Apple Bloom comienza caminar a pesar de su cansancio.

\- Bueno chicas, debemos continuar. – dijo la potrilla pelirroja.

\- A-Apple Bloom. – dijo sorprendida la pequeña Sweetie Belle secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Pero a donde seguiremos buscando? – pregunta Scootaloo quien también se levanta junto a Sweetie Belle comenzando a seguir a la potrilla pelirroja.

\- Iremos donde Zecora. – responde Apple Bloom.

\- ¿Zecora? ¿Crees que ella sepa algo? – pregunta la pegaso naranja.

\- Es lógico que Rarity no está en los alrededores del pueblo y el único lugar donde ella podría estar cautiva es el bosque Everfree, seguro Zecora puede que sepa algo o podamos obtener alguna otra pista, pero es la opción que nos queda. – responde la potra pelirroja.

\- Entonces vamos, hay que ir. – responde Sweetie Belle quien se levanta y comienza a caminar.

\- Esta bien, no las dejare solas. – dijo Scootaloo quien va tras ellas.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que las pequeñas habían terminado su jornada de escuela, por lo que cuando Applejack llega a la granja para comer algo antes de continuar su abuela la esperaba en la entrada.

\- Hola abuela. – le saluda la poni vaquera.

\- Tu hermana no a llegado aún de la escuela. – le dijo de forma directa la yegua anciana.

\- ¡Que! ¿Cómo que no hay llegado? – pregunta sorprendida Applejack.

\- Tal como lo oyes, hace poco la madre de tu amiga estuvo aquí muy preocupada porque su hija no había llegado a casa y como Apple Bloom tampoco lo había hecho, es seguro que esta con ella en algún sitio. – responde la abuela Smith.

\- ¡Santos corrales! Como puede ser tan irresponsable esa potra, y más ahora que desapareció Rarity, quien sabe que le puede pasar. – dijo molesta Applejack.

\- Lo sé, por lo que será mejor que salgas a buscarla antes que anochezca. – responde la poni anciana.

\- Está bien, la iré a buscar de inmediato y te juro que apenas la traiga de regreso, le daré una tunda para que no vuelva a ser tan desobediente. – responde Applejack molesta, la cual sale de la granja para ir a buscar a su hermana.

Cuando sale se encuentra con Caramel, quien también estaba llegando a la granja.

\- ¡Hola Applejack! – saluda Caramel.

\- Hola terroncito ¿a que has venido? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Yo solo vengo a llenar un poco de agua en mi cantimplora, es que me muero de sed y la búsqueda a sido realmente larga este día. – responde Caramel.

\- Bueno tu sabes a donde esta el pozo, yo ahora te dejo, que tengo que encontrar a Apple Bloom. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Acaso también desapareció? – pregunta preocupado el semental.

\- Espero que no, pero lo más probable es que se haya quedado jugando por ahí, así que nos vemos terroncito. – le dice la poni vaquera cuando se siente el fuerte rugir de su estómago.

\- Parece que tienes hambre. – dice el semental.

\- Claro que la tengo, venía a comer algo antes de continuar la búsqueda, pero no puedo dejar a Apple Bloom a su suerte y menos con lo que paso. – responde Applejack.

\- ¡Tranquila! Tu ve a comer algo, has estado todo el día caminando por todos lados y no has repuesto energías, y con ese rugido se nota que necesitas reponerte un poco.

\- ¡Poco me importa! Lo que importa es que tengo que traer a Apple Bloom. – dijo insistente Applejack cuando su estómago volvió a dar un fuerte rugido.

\- Yo iré a buscarla, seguro esta jugando por ahí, así que ve a comer algo y yo me encargare de llevarla a la granja. – responde amablemente Caramel.

\- ¡Que dices! No quiero molestarte, además no podre comer tranquila si no se donde esta metida Apple Bloom. – dice insistente Applejack.

\- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, por favor confía en mí, no te fallere y la traeré de regreso. – dijo de forma segura el semental sonriéndole a la poni vaquera para convencerla.

\- Está bien, ve a buscarla, pero si no la encuentras dentro de una hora, no dudes en avisarme. – dijo Applejack.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – le responde con una sonrisa el semental.

Luego de ello Caramel comienza su galope y se va de la granja para ir a buscar a Apple Bloom para cumplirle el favor a Applejack, la poni de la que él siempre había estado enamorado en secreto.

En tanto las tres potrancas se encontraban en las entradas del bosque Everfree, las cuales se quedaron paralizadas en esta.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunta Apple Bloom.

\- ¿Acaso no te da miedo? – le pregunta esta vez la pequeña pegaso anaranjada.

\- La verdad no, al menos hasta la casa de Zecora no hay nada que temer. – responde la potranca pelirroja.

\- Pero ¿es seguro que podrá ayudarnos a encontrar a Rarity? – pregunta Sweetie Belle.

\- No lo sé, pero se nos agotan las opciones y la verdad yo creo que si podría ser de ayuda. – responde la potranca pelirroja.

\- Entonces vamos, yo solo quiero saber donde esta mi hermana. – dijo Sweetie Belle.

\- Andando entonces, si ustedes son las que detuvieron el paso. – responde Apple Bloom.

Pero de forma sorpresiva, frente a ellas aparece un semental de tierra de color café, aparece frente a ellas, el cual era el mismo que horas antes había desaparecido en Canterlot con su amigo.

\- ¿Quién es el? – pregunta Scootaloo.

\- Nunca lo había visto. – le responde Sweetie Belle.

\- Señor, disculpe, ¿es nuevo por aquí? Nunca lo había visto. – le pregunta Apple Bloom al semental, el cual no le responde.

\- ¿Me escucha? Señor semental. – pregunta nuevamente la potranca pelirroja.

En ese momento un brillo de color morado comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y este comienza a transformarse frente a las potrillas.

Sus patas comenzaron a alargarse, lo que al hacerlo este comienza a cambiar de tamaño, quedando de una gran altura, mientras su cuerpo se compacta ligeramente, volviéndose de color negro y llenándose de ojos en todo este, al final el poni se convirtió en algo muy parecido a una araña de gran altura y llena de ojos, lo que dejo claramente en shock al trió de potrillas.

\- ¿C-Crees que s-sea peligroso? – pregunta nerviosa y aterrorizada la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

\- Tu que crees Sweetie. – le responde Apple Bloom.

\- ¡CORRAN! – grita Scootaloo, lo que causa que las tres potrancas comiencen a correr despavoridas, mientras aquel monstruo comienza a perseguirlas.

Las tres potrancas galopaban como si no hubiera mañana, sus vidas posiblemente dependían de poder sacarse a aquel aterrador monstruo de encima, por lo que en pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada del pueblo donde justamente Caramel las ve corriendo, por lo que este comienza a seguirlas sin percatarse del monstruo.

\- ¡Aquí están chicas! ¿Por qué están corriendo? – dijo Caramel mientras galopaba junto a ellas.

\- ¡MIRA ATRÁS! – grita Sweetie Belle.

Caramel mira tras suyo y puede ver como los esta siguiendo un enorme monstruo gigante similar a una araña, lo que hace que Caramel también se espante al ver tal cosa.

\- ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO? – pregunta impactado Caramel.

\- Ni idea, es solo un semental que encontramos en la entrada del bosque Everfree y se convirtió en esa cosa. – responde Apple Bloom mientras seguían galopando sin parar.

\- Entonces debemos cambiar el galope. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Scootaloo.

\- Si nos esta siguiendo esa cosa, al llegar al pueblo pondríamos a todos en peligro. – responde Caramel.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Entonces a donde vamos? – pregunta Apple Bloom.

\- Hay que dar la vuelta y alejarlo del pueblo. – dijo Caramel, quien rápidamente cambia el sentido de su galope al lado opuesto, haciendo que las potrancas hicieran lo mismo.

\- ¡Ahora vamos directo a él! – exclamó con miedo Sweetie Belle.

\- Solo síganme, confíen en mí. – dijo Caramel.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Esto es una locura! – dijo Scootaloo.

\- Ya veo lo que haremos, así cálmense chicas, esto saldrá bien. – dijo Apple Bloom.

El grupo corre de frente hacia el horrible monstruo y hasta quedar justo debajo de él.

\- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? – pregunta asustada Scootaloo.

\- Es obvio, por muchos ojos que tenga arriba, aquí abajo no tiene nada para vernos, es un punto ciego a usar. – responde Apple Bloom.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta sorprendido Caramel.

\- ¿Qué no fue por eso que nos hiciste correr hasta aquí? – pregunta sorprendida Apple Bloom.

\- No, solo seguí mi instinto, nunca tuve un plan. – responde Caramel.

\- Entonces ¿QUÉ HACEMOS? – grita aterrada Scootaloo.

En ese instante, Caramel toma una piedra con su casco.

\- A la cuenta de tres, tirare esta piedra y comenzare a correr, apenas logre que me siga, ustedes irán al sentido contrario, de esa forma al menos podrán ponerse a salvo.

\- Eso es muy arriesgado. – dijo Apple Bloom.

\- Pero soy el único adulto aquí, así que es mi responsabilidad, sobre todo, porque le prometí a Applejack que estarías bien, y aunque nunca he sido alguien de confiar, si hay un poni al que no quiero fallarle es justamente a ella. – responde Caramel.

\- ¿Pero estarás bien? – pregunta Apple Bloom.

\- Eso espero. – dijo Caramel en tono serio y algo nervioso.

Por lo que mientras el monstruo seguía tratando de buscarlos con la mirada, las potrillas y el semental se preparan.

\- Uno, dos y ¡TRES! – al gritar el tres, Caramel procede a salir para ponerse a la vista del monstruo y le arroja la piedra directamente a uno de sus ojos.

Al hacerlo el semental de inmediato comienza su galope, haciendo que el monstruo fije toda su atención en él y comience a seguirlo, momento en el que las potrillas comienzan a correr hacia el sentido contrario, dejando de esa forma, ser perseguidas por aquella criatura.

Así que las tres potrillas siguieron galopando sin parar hasta llegar a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, donde justamente Applejack recién había terminado de tomar un aperitivo para saciar un poco su apetito.

Por lo que cuando esta sale para ir a buscar a su hermana, justo se encuentra con ella en la entrada y de inmediato procede a regañarla.

\- ¡A que horas llegas jovencita! ¿Por qué corrales no llegaste directo de la escuela? – le dice de forma muy molesta la yegua del sombrero vaquero.

\- No hay tiempo para regaños Applejack, Caramel esta en peligro. – le responde Apple Bloom a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le paso? – pregunta sorprendida la yegua vaquera.

\- Un semental apareció en la entrada del bosque Everfree y se convirtió en un monstruo y ahora persigue a Caramel. – responde Scootaloo.

\- ¡Santos corrales! Entonces ira a ayudarlo. – dijo Applejack.

\- Yo te acompaño AJ. – dijo Apple Bloom, pero su hermana la detiene de inmediato.

\- ¡TÚ TE QUEDAS! ¡Además desde este momento, estas castigada! – dijo de forma agresiva la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Por qué? – pregunta Apple Bloom sorprendida.

\- Y todavía preguntas, mira a la hora que llegas, por lo que estarás castigada y punto, por lo que ahora me haces caso o te daré una tunda. – dijo Applejack de forma molesta, para luego irse a ayudar a Caramel.

\- ¡Mierda! Ese castigo no lo esperaba. – dijo Apple Bloom.

Applejack comienza a galopar para ver si encuentra a Caramel en el camino, por suerte logra ver a Caramel galopando mientras aquel monstruo de gran tamaño le persigue.

La poni vaquera va tras el monstruo, lo que hace que el semental no se percate que la yegua este detrás del monstruo, el solo quería ver la manera de poder sacárselo de encima, pero su cuerpo ya estaba llegando a su límite y pronto caería exhausto de tanto correr.

Sin embargo, este sin darse cuenta, tropieza con una roca, lo que lo hace rodar por el piso dado a la velocidad que venía, deteniéndose y quedando a merced de aquel monstruo.

Este se acerca y comienza a observarlo, por lo que usando una de sus largas patas este ataque al semental, pero antes que este lo golpeara, una piedra le da directamente en otro de sus ojos, pero el tiro fue tan fuerte, que el ojo quedo herido de tal forma que un liquido verdoso comienzo a salir, como si fuera sangre.

Quien había arrojado esa piedra fue Applejack, quien la tiró con una fuerte patada de sus cascos traseros, haciendo que esta le diera de lleno como si fuera un proyectil, lo que hizo que de inmediato el monstruo concentrara su atención en ella.

\- ¿A-Applejack? ¿E-eres tú? – pregunta Caramel el cual se levanta mientras el monstruo se acerca a la poni vaquera.

\- Quédate ahí terroncito, yo me encargare de estas cosas. – dijo la poni vaquera sin darse cuenta que de forma sorpresiva tras de ella, aparece otro monstruo idéntico al primero quien levanta una de sus patas para para atacarla por sorpresa.

Al ver esto Caramel galopa lo más rápido que pudo, era la primera vez que corría a tal velocidad, pero que poco le importo al ver que Applejack estaba en peligro, por lo que solo corrió llegando justo a tiempo para envestir con todas sus fuerzas a la poni vaquera, mientras Caramel es aplastado por la pata delantera del monstruo dejándolo aprisionado contra el piso violentamente.

Applejack queda en shock al ver a Caramel siendo violentamente atacado por aquel monstruo, pero a pesar de eso, con sus pocas fuerzas este solo muestra una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que había salvado a quien más quería, aunque ese sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

De pronto aquella pata envuelve a Caramel en una suerte de petróleo oscuro que lo absorbe y hace que este desaparezca frente a ella, mientras que un aura mágica morada comienza a rodear a ambos monstruos, haciendo que estos desaparezcan del lugar.

Applejack simplemente da un grito desesperado cuando logra reaccionar de todo lo que vio.

\- ¡CARAMEEEEEEEEL! – es el fuerte grito de Applejack al ver como su amigo había sido absorbido por aquellos monstruos sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

El anochecer estaba llegando a Equestria y todo apunta a que el regreso de la yegua de las pesadillas será inminente.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	17. La amenaza

**Capítulo 17: La amenaza.**

Caramel había protegido a Applejack de ser atrapada por aquellos monstruos que aparecieron al asecho, llevándoselo a él en su lugar, se desconoce cuál era la razón de que ambas criaturas estuvieran en las cercanías del pueblo, pero ahora el semental sumaba con Rarity una segunda desaparición dentro en Ponyville, por lo que apenas Applejack conto lo sucedido a su hermano, este opto por decirle a los guardias del pueblo quienes de inmediato tomaron la decisión de, en primera instancia, de pedirle a los ponis del pueblo no salir de sus casas y de paso, pedir refuerzos ante lo que podría ser un ataque a mayor escala.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Twilight, Spike y Blade regresaban de Manehattan, y estos rápidamente notaron que salvo por un par de funcionarios en la estación, el resto del lugar estaba custodiado por guardias reales, quienes pedían formar en una fila a los pasajeros de aquel tren.

Twilight al ver todo este procedimiento decide salir de aquella fila para ir a preguntar a uno de los guardias.

\- Por favor señorita, respete la fila. – dice aquel guardia, el cual no nota quien era la poni lavanda.

\- Soy la teniente Mayor Twilight Sparkle, necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado. – dijo de forma seria, pero con un ligero toque de autoridad la unicornio lavanda.

\- Eh, ¡Disculpe mayor! La verdad no sabía que era usted. – responde aquel guardia.

\- Por favor dígame ¿Por qué todo este procedimiento? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Ocurrió otra desaparición en el pueblo, provocada por unos monstruos que estuvieron en los alrededores. – responde aquel guardia real.

Al escuchar esto, la unicornio quedo helada, pensando que quizá otra de sus amigas haya sido víctima de Nightmare Moon, sin embargo esta solo respira profundo y trata de mantenerse serena y seria ante el guardia tratando mantenerse fría, a pesar que el miedo dentro de ella era enorme.

\- ¿Y quién es la victima? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Es un semental identificado como Caramel Mayor. – responde el guardia.

\- Ya veo, y saben a dónde están los monstruos. – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- No Mayor, pero hay un testigo, una granjera del lugar. – responde el guardia.

Al escuchar esto, de inmediato supo que aquella granjera era Applejack.

\- Muy bien, conozco a la testigo, por lo que tendré que proceder a hacerle las preguntar pertinentes. – dijo de forma seria la unicornio lavanda, quien sigue hablando con el guardia real.

En tanto Spike y Blade, quienes se quedaron en la fila trataban de deducir lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué crees que le estén diciendo a Twilight? – pregunta Spike.

\- No lo sé, pero si aumentaron la guardia y el hecho que aparentemente sea el único tren del lugar, quiere decir que algo sucedió cuando no estábamos. – responde Blade.

\- ¿Crees que Rarity haya regresado a Ponyville? – le pregunta el pequeño dragón.

\- Quién sabe, no sabemos que es lo que realmente pretende Nightmare Moon, ni tampoco sabemos porque decidió secuestrar a un poni de Manehattan. – responde el semental unicornio.

En ese momento Twilight los llama desde donde estaba hablando con el guardia.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡VENGAN PRONTO! – les grita la unicornio lavanda al semental unicornio y al joven dragón.

Estos se salen de la fila y llegan a donde estaba Twilight, los cuales logran pasar de la fila y sale rápido de la estación de tren.

\- ¿Qué paso Twilight? – pregunta Spike.

\- Monstruos, una serie de monstruos han atacado Ponyville desde anoche y los últimos dos que atacaron hace solo un par de horas, secuestraron a otro semental.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién fue? – pregunta Blade.

\- Su nombre me suena, pero no lo recuerdo de donde, pero la guardia dijo que fue identificado como Caramel. – responde la unicornio lavanda al joven semental.

\- ¡Caramel! – dijo sorprendido Blade.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Él trabaja en Sweet Apple Acres, de hecho es el mejor amigo de Big Macintosh, tuve la suerte de conocerlo, es un buen tipo, maldición. – dijo preocupado el semental unicornio.

\- Ya lo recuerdo, es un semental con herraduras en su flanco, lo he visto en alguna ocasión que he ido a la granja, pero no recordaba del todo su nombre. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- La noche que ocurrió lo de Rarity, estaba con él y Big Macintosh en el bar del pueblo, tuve la suerte de conocerlo, justo esa noche fue a la granja a secar lagrimas con Big Macintosh porque su novia lo había dejado, seguro que, con este secuestro, el pobre debe pensar que la desgracia le persigue. – dijo Blade.

Finalmente, los dos unicornios y el dragón llegan a Sweet Apple Acres, en donde estaban reunidos los demás elementos de la armonía, Big Macintosh y White Mist, el primer poni que había secuestrado Nightmare Moon y quien llamó la atención de Twilight, Blade y Spike.

\- Hola amigos, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Qué bueno que llegaste, sin duda te has perdido de mucha acción. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Y quién es ese poni? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda al ver a White Mist acostado en una cama aún inconsciente.

\- Es un poni que hasta anoche era un monstruo. – dijo Pinkie Pie respondiendo a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿un monstruo? – pregunta sorprendida la unicornio lavanda.

\- Veras, anoche un monstruo ataco Ponyville, ese monstruo era ese poni que está ahí inconsciente, Applejack y Rainbow Dash lo rescataron al igual que a mí de ser comidos y usados para ser monstruos. – responde el gran Big Macintosh.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – pregunta Blade.

\- Claro que si, por suerte esta gran pegaso que ves, pudo darle su merecido y salvo a este semental y a Big Macintosh de ser absorbidos y convertidos en monstruos aterradores. – responde Rainbow Dash orgullosa y presumida de su logro al derrotar al primer monstruo que ataco.

\- Y lo de Caramel ¿Qué le paso? – pregunta Blade.

\- No lo sé del todo, por lo que me contó Apple Bloom, a ellas les venía persiguiendo un monstruo parecido a una araña el cual era un semental que mágicamente se transformó frente a las potrillas. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- ¿Un semental? ¿Otro poni del pueblo? – pregunta Blade al semental rojo.

\- No, Apple Bloom nunca lo había visto, por lo que no se de quien se trate. – responde Big Macintosh al semental unicornio.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Caramel en lo sucedido? – pregunta Blade.

\- Él se encontró a las niñas y trato de hacer que aquel monstruo lo siguieran a él logrando que las potrillas escaparan de la criatura, Applejack se lo encontró en el camino y trato de ayudarlo, pero otro monstruo apareció para atacar a mi hermana, pero Caramel la envistió recibiendo este el ataque, para luego absorberlo y desaparecer por arte de magia. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- ¿Y Applejack? No la veo por aquí. – pregunta la unicornio lavanda al gran Big Macintosh.

\- Ella está en su cuarto, tratamos de verla cuando regreso, pero ella quería estar sola, y nos pidió que nos fuéramos, claramente le afecto no poder hacer nada por él. – responde el semental rojo.

En ese momento aparece Fluttershy.

\- Eh chicos, Applejack no está. – dijo en voz baja Fluttershy.

\- ¿No está? ¿En serio? – pregunta preocupada la unicornio lavanda a la pegaso amarilla.

\- Se supone que tu estabas con ella. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Si, pero fui al baño y cuando regresé, ella no estaba en su cuarto. – responde Fluttershy.

\- ¿O por Celestia? ¿No me digas que ella también desapareció? – pregunta preocupada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Lo dudo, normalmente cuando ella está triste, siempre trata de aislarse, lo más seguro que allá ido a un lugar en la granja donde estar sola. – responde Big Macintosh.

\- Iré a hablar con ella. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Te acompaño? – dijo Blade.

\- No te preocupes, además Spike y tú vienen con hambre, aprovechen de comer algo. – le responde la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa para luego salir de la casa de los Apple.

Twilight salió al exterior de la granja y comenzó a caminar por los manzanos mientras la noche ya casi había caído, el atardecer estaba terminado y la luna está viéndose en el cielo cuando encuentra a su amiga Applejack sentida con la cabeza baja y muy triste.

\- ¡Applejack! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda a su amiga vaquera.

\- Por favor Twilight, solo quiero estar sola.

\- Ya me puse al corriente de lo sucedido y supe que Caramel te salvo de ser atacada por un monstruo.

\- No pude ayudarlo, él no dudo en salvarme y en su lugar yo no pude hacer lo mismo, no pude evitar que se lo llevaran. – dijo en un tono triste en impotente la poni de las manzanas en su flanco.

\- Pero no es tu culpa, estaban en desventaja, quizá si no fuera por él, ahora tu estarías quien sabe dónde, igual que Rarity.

\- Lo sé, pero con Caramel es distinto.

\- ¿Distinto? No me digas que… - dijo sorprendida Twilight pensando que quizá Applejack este sintiendo algo por aquel semental.

\- No terroncito, pero Caramel es un gran amigo tanto de mi hermano como mío, el único amigo que estuvo con nosotros cuando nuestro mundo se nos vino abajo.

\- ¿Tu mundo? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando murieron mis padres, al principio se turnaban familiares nuestros a venir a ayudar a la granja, pero con el tiempo, estos tenían mantener las suyas propias, por lo que unos meses después del deceso, ya nadie podía venir a ayudarnos, solo quedamos la abuela, mis hermanos y yo, la abuela quería vender la granja para tener algo de dinero, pero ni Big Macintosh y yo queríamos perderla, ya que mis padres trabajaron duro para que esta granja fuera prospera.

\- Recuerdo que me habías contado que tus padres habían muerto en un incendio cuando eras potrilla.

\- Así es, la casa donde vivíamos en ese entonces se quemó una noche, y tras eso, tanto la vida de mi hermano como la mía cambió, cuando llego el momento en que nadie podía seguir ayudándonos, tanto Big Mac como yo, tuvimos que abandonar la escuela y dedicarnos tiempo completo a la granja, solo éramos dos y parecía que sería imposible que pudiéramos hacer algo, pero fue ahí cuando Caramel apareció y nos dio un casco.

\- Conoces a Caramel desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?

\- Éramos compañeros de salón en la escuela y siempre nos juntábamos con él y otra poni que se fue de aquí hace tiempo, los cuatro fuimos grandes amigos, pero como dije, mi otra amiga y su familia se fueron del pueblo y solo quedo él, el cual nunca nos abandonó y sin tener ningún compromiso, nos ayudaba con la cosecha, y cuando termino la escuela, decidió trabajar en la granja junto a nosotros, para Big Macintosh ha sido su mejor amigo, y para mí también es alguien que aprecio mucho. – al finalizar la frase, la poni vaquera comienza a llorar.

\- Ya veo, pero no fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

\- ¡NO TWILIGHT! ¡Yo no hice lo que pude! ¡No tenía que fallarle como lo hice! Así como también le falle a Rarity al no poder ayudarla esa noche, y si les pasa algo malo a ellos, nunca me lo perdonare. – dijo entre llantos la poni vaquera.

En ese momento Twilight procede a darle un abrazo para contenerla.

\- Tranquila Applejack, pase lo que pase, lo salvaremos, al igual que Rarity, ellos están con vida y seguramente pronto podremos rescatarlos.

\- ¿Con vida? ¿Supiste algo de Rarity? – pregunta sorprendida Applejack secándose las lágrimas.

\- Si, y aunque no la encontré, al menos tenemos la certeza que Nightmare Moon la mantiene con vida.

\- Qué bueno que al menos se sabe que Rarity está viva. – dijo Applejack.

\- Applejack, sé que estas desanimada por todo esto, todos los estamos, pero si algo nos enseñó lo sucedido con el cambio de flancos, es que mientras nuestra amistad se mantenga fuerte, su magia será infinita, y podremos superar cualquier obstáculo, y en parte eso es lo que me mantiene con esperanzas de que saldremos bien paradas de todo esto. – dijo Twilight de forma animada.

Applejack decide secarse esas lágrimas de su rostro para sonreírle a su amiga unicornio.

\- Tienes razón terroncito, no puedo dejar que el miedo me tome. – le dice ya más animada la poni del sombrero vaquero.

En ese momento el estómago de Twilight comienza a rugir.

\- ¿Crees que podemos regresar a tu casa para comer algo? es que tomamos el pasaje más económico que había y bueno, no dan comida en este. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Claro que sí, justo hoy la abuela hizo su reponedora sopa de lentejas, seguro con eso callaras ese estomago terroncito. – le dice ya con una sonrisa la poni vaquera.

Por lo que ya con una Applejack más animada, ambas regresan a casa para cenar.

Cuando llegan, ven que la abuela, Blade y Big Macintosh ya estaba sirviendo la sopa de lentejas.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor AJ? – pregunta el gran semental rojo.

\- Si hermanito, ya estoy más tranquila. – responde Applejack.

En ese momento White Mist, el semental que había quedado inconsciente todo el día luego de la fuerte patada que le dio Applejack, despierta al sentir el olor a sopa.

Al ver como todos lo miraban seriamente, este se pone nervioso nuevamente.

\- Eh, bueno, no me patearan otra vez ¿verdad? – pregunta asustado el semental.

\- Ya no, siempre y cuando cooperes con nosotros. – dijo en tono serio Applejack.

\- Está bien lo hare. – responde nervioso aquel semental cuando también se siente el rugir de su estómago.

\- Me imagino que querrás un poco de sopa ¿no es así? – pregunta siempre de forma seria la poni vaquera al semental.

\- Eh, si por favor.

\- Muy bien, Big Mac, dale al muchacho una porción de sopa, para que vea que no somos malos ponis. – dice Applejack.

Así que Big Macintosh, procede a servirle al semental blanco una porción de sopa de lentejas, la cual este disfruto muchísimo, como si no hubiese probado alimento en años.

Durante la cena, Twilight, Blade y Spike pudieron ponerse completamente al día de varios detalles, primero de lo sucedió con el primer ataque y de como Applejack y Rainbow Dash, lograron sacar a Big Macintosh y White Mist de su interior, para luego enterarse de quien es en realidad, el cual sería el poni reportado como desaparecido en Manehattan y la relación que tiene con Rarity.

Y fue cuando llegamos a este punto cuando la cosa se puso nuevamente caótica.

\- Entonces tú eres quien desapareció en Canterlot y tuviste una relación con Rarity. – dijo Blade en tono serio.

\- Así es, traté de engañarla y tuve una fugaz relación con ella, es decir ni siquiera relación, solo fue un revolcón de una noche. – responde White Mist.

\- La verdad ahora entiendo porque todos aquí han sido tan cortantes contigo, lo hiciste fue horrible, y, de hecho, al confesar tus crímenes, podría arrestarte y entregarte a la guardia civil para que se encarguen de darte un castigo. – dijo en tono serio y molesto Twilight Sparkle.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora solo quiero… - pero antes de terminar la frase, el semental recibe un violento botellazo en la cabeza que lo hace caer inconsciente al piso.

Aquella violenta agresión, se la dio nada más y nada menos que Spike, el pequeño dragón que al enterarse de lo sucedido con Rarity, estaba completamente furioso.

\- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – grita con gran furia Spike.

\- ¡SPIKE QUE HAS HECHO! – grita impactada la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡VOY HACER QUE PAGUE LO QUE HIZO! – grita Spike furioso.

En ese momento, Big Macintosh lo toma de su cola con su boca para impedir que el pequeño dragón siguiera tratando de agredir a White Mist, pero de pronto el cuerpo del pequeño dragón comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, haciendo que al gran semental le fuera más difícil contenerlo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

La más impactada de esto fue Twilight, la cual de inmediato al darse cuenta de esto, ejecuta un hechizo del sueño directo al dragón.

\- Por favor, calma el corazón de este ser con tu tranquilo descanso "SOMNIUM ARMONÍA" – dice la unicornio lavanda en voz alta recitando este hechizo que hace que Spike caiga dormido al piso y por consiguiente su cuerpo vuelva a su tamaño normal.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – pregunta sorprendido Big Macintosh.

\- Ese tipo de hechizo de sueño es bastante fuerte, ¿Por qué lo usaste contra Spike? – pregunta Blade.

\- Verán, Spike es un dragón que fue encontrado por la princesa Celestia en la entrada de Equestria, sus padres habían muerto y esta lo trajo con el objetivo de cuidarlo y hacer que naciera aquí en lugar de los lugares hostiles del tártaro, cuando hice mi examen de admisión a la academia de magia, acelere la eclosión de Spike con magia, y si bien pensé que esto no causara problemas, hace un tiempo, cuando Spike se volvió codicioso, este cambio de tamaño y se volvió salvaje, lo que lo transformo en un peligro para todos en Ponyville y aunque en aquella ocasión, pudo controlarse y volvió a la normalidad, comencé a investigar por mi cuenta lo sucedido, hasta que me di cuenta, que esos cambios en Spike, no solo sucedían cuando la codicia lo dominaba, sino que cualquier tipo de emoción negativa, lo puede alterar y volverlo una bestia sin razón, y todo por haber forzado artificialmente su eclosión con magia. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ósea que Spike podía volver a transformarse en ese enorme dragón si se enfurecía ¿Por qué no los lo dijiste? – pregunta, aunque en tono molesto Rainbow Dash.

\- Decidí mantenerlo en secreto para que Spike no sintiera que cambiamos su trato con él, o que le teníamos miedo, por eso practique este hechizo con el único fin de que en caso que Spike cayera en una situación donde alguna emoción negativa lo dominara, esto lo calmaría y evitaría que volvería a transformarse. – responde Twilight.

\- Eso explica, porque no quisiste contarle de inmediato a Spike lo que sucedió con Rarity ¿verdad terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Así es, sabía que lo que había pasado con Rarity lo iba a poner mal, y podría ocurrir un episodio, similar a la vez que lo domino la codicia, y creo que saber que ese semental engaño a Rarity, termino gatillando que este pudiera perder el control. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Por c-cierto, que haremos con ese sujeto, Spike le pego con una botella y eso normalmente hace mucho daño. – dijo Fluttershy quien miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de White Mist.

\- Pues deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital o algo. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento se acerca Blade para examinarlo usando su magia.

\- No tiene fracturas, y salvo por unos cortes que le hizo el golpe, solo esta inconsciente, no morirá ni sufrirá daños serios, seguramente Spike no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para herirlo de gravedad. – dijo Blade tranquilizando a los presentes.

\- O el tipo tiene la cabeza dura como piedra. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- No lo descartaría terroncito, ya que ha resistido dos de mis patadas y para mí eso ya demuestra que el tipo es duro, al menos en su físico. – le dice Applejack a la poni rosa.

\- ¿Despertara? – pregunta Big Macintosh.

\- Si, seguro cuando le de hambre otra vez despertara, no hay que preocuparse. – dijo el semental unicornio.

\- Llevare a Spike al cuarto de Applejack para que se quede durmiendo ahí y descanse, no lo puedo dejar ahí. – la unicornio lavanda usa su magia para hacer levitar al joven dragón y lo pone en su lomo para llevarlo al cuarto de Applejack y dejarlo dormir tranquilo.

En tanto Blade comenzaba a unir las piezas con toda la nueva información que tenía.

\- Es curioso, pero si esos monstruos fueron posiblemente invocados por Nightmare Moon, se llevaron a Caramel, quizá fue por algo más y no solo haya sido algo al azar. – dijo el semental unicornio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices terroncito? Esos monstruos trataron de atacarme a mí, cuando fue por Caramel, y la noche anterior también fueron por mi hermano, Dash y yo, incluso Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban ahí, pero ellas se fueron con el padre de Rarity.

\- Es que me parece raro, porque por mucho que Caramel te defendiera y lo atacaran, tu estas fusionada con tu elemento de la armonía, básicamente tú eres un mejor objetivo para Nightmare Moon que Caramel.

\- Pero la noche anterior, el primer monstruo nos absorbió a Dash y a mí, por lo que siempre fuimos su objetivo, quizá se llevaron a Caramel esperando que reaccionara de otra forma o que se yo. – dijo Applejack.

\- Es que, bueno, tengo otra teoría, pero no sé si pueda afirmarla. – dijo el semental unicornio cuando es interrumpido por Twilight.

\- ¿Y qué teoría es Blade? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Verás, el caso de Mist, fue elegido por haber engañado a Rarity en lo sentimental, y bueno, Caramel había roto con su novia recientemente. – responde Blade.

\- Pero ¿Crees que eso tenga alguna relación? – pregunta nuevamente la unicornio lavanda.

\- No lo sé, quizá me estoy anticipando demasiado a los hechos, pero existe la posibilidad de que Nightmare Moon este eligiendo victimas que hayan tenido algún desliz del tipo sentimental.

\- ¿Y porque Nightmare Moon haría algo así? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Porque la que elige a esas víctimas no es Nightmare Moon sino Rarity. – responde de forma tajante el semental unicornio.

\- Tienes razón, al igual que el mensaje del hotel.

\- Así es Twilight, tu misma lo mencionaste allí, que existía la posibilidad de que Nightmare Moon no pudiera controlar por completo a Rarity.

\- Es cierto, pero aún así, solo son dos coincidencias, es muy poco para concluir algo concreto. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Sea como sea, tenemos a un tercer poni que se convirtió en monstruo y está suelto, lo que quiere decir que existe una tercera desaparición. – dijo Blade.

\- Es cierto, Apple Bloom menciono que el monstruo era al principio un poni que nunca había visto, posiblemente sea de otro pueblo. – dijo Applejack.

\- Maldición, ahora no puedo despertar a Spike para poder escribirle directo a la princesa Celestia y preguntarle si sabe algo al respecto. – dijo de forma seria la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pero entonces ¿Cómo sabremos de donde y quien es el tercer poni desaparecido? – pregunta Rainbow Dash.

\- No tengo más opción, iré a la guardia en la estación de trenes y pediré por vía correo que me envié la información lo más rápido posible a Canterlot, y averiguar por la guardia si hay más desapariciones. – responde Twilight Sparkle.

\- Ok, te acompañare. – dijo Blade.

\- Yo también terroncito. – dijo Applejack.

\- Y yo, de paso aprovecho de bajar la comida con el vuelo. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Está bien, espero que no nos tardemos mucho. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Fue así como Twilight, Blade, Applejack y Rainbow Dash fueron a la estación de trenes a pedirle a los guardias que enviaran un correo a la guardia centra de Canterlot para averiguar ante posibles nuevas desapariciones de ponis, tras lo que habían deducido durante la cena.

Cuando llegan a la estación notan un gran movimiento de todos los guardias reales, y uno de ellos se acercó al grupo de Twilight y sus amigos.

\- Qué bueno que está aquí Mayor Sparkle. – dijo el guardia presentando sus respetos ante la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Mayor Sparkle? Suena gracioso. – dijo Rainbow Dash en un tono medio burlón, respecto al cargo de su amiga unicornio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando soldado? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Se ha decretado un estado de emergencia en todo Equestria. – responde el guardia.

\- ¿En toda Equestria? – pregunta sorprendida.

\- Así es, la orden vino directamente de tanto el general Armor, como la princesa Celestia. – responde el guardia real.

_\- Incluso mi hermano dio la orden, quiere decir que incluso en el reino de Cristal han ocurrido posibles ataques._ – dijo Twilight en su mente.

\- Entonces requiero saber el motivo de este estado de emergencia. – dijo Twilight de forma seria.

\- Durante el día de hoy se han reportado varios incidentes con monstruos que han aparecido en ciudades como Fillydelphia, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, Baltimare y el reino de Cristal, además de ellos, en todos estos casos se ha reportado que estos monstruos se han llevado consigo a varios ponis con ellos.

\- ¿Se ha llevado a potrillos también? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- No, solo se tienen reportes de que sementales han sido los ponis capturados por estos monstruos, al menos de lo que sabemos de momento. – responde el guardia.

Al escuchar esto, Blade, Applejack y Rainbow Dash comienzan a comentar en voz baja mientras Twilight seguía hablando con el guardia.

\- Oye terroncito, si es verdad que solo están atrapando sementales, tu teoría seria real. – dijo Applejack.

\- Lo sé, pero lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué querrá a esos sementales? – dijo Blade.

\- Quizá para convertirlos en monstruos y atacar Equestria, como trato de hacerlo con Big Macintosh y el semental ese que engaño a Rarity. – responde Rainbow Dash.

\- Es posible, pero que ganaría Nightmare Moon con hacer eso. – pregunta Blade.

\- Hacerlos caer en pesadillas eternas, cuando estuvimos dentro del primer monstruo, Big Mac estaba encerrado en una pesadilla, y el semental ese de Mist, también estaba encerrado en una, seguramente es su forma de castigarlos. – responde Applejack.

\- Entiendo, eso de paso podría explicar el hecho que los movimientos de Nightmare Moon sean tan erráticos. – dijo Blade.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con erráticos? – pregunta la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Por un lado, secuestro a un semental para convertirlo en monstruo e ir en busca de los elementos de la armonía, pero al día siguiente, solo va en busca de sementales y deja escapar la posibilidad de llevarse a Applejack, por lo que su próximo movimiento podría nuevamente ir por otro semental o peor aún, ir por Pinkie o Fluttershy que es la más indefensa del grupo y por ende sería el blanco más sencillo. – responde Blade.

\- Bueno, sé que no llevas mucho tiempo de conocer a Fluttershy, pero aunque la veas débil e indefensa, a la hora de la verdad, ella puede mostrar valor, aunque es cierto que de nosotras, es la que podría ser más fácil de capturar. – le dice Applejack al semental unicornio.

En ese momento Twilight termina de hablar con el guardia y les dirige la voz a sus amigos.

\- Escuchen, tendremos que ir a Canterlot cuanto antes a hablar con la princesa Celestia, lo más probable es que Nightmare Moon ataque el castillo real y será mejor enfrentarla allí. – dijo de forma seria la unicornio lavanda.

\- Entonces andando… - dijo Applejack cuando de pronto un fuerte estruendo se siente por todo Ponyville, el cual es tan fuerte, que hizo que todos los ponis que estaban en sus casas comenzaran a salir de estas asustados por aquel espantoso ruido.

Ese ruido era como un fuerte y agudo pitido que hacía que los ponis quedaran completamente sobresaltados, y aunque el fuerte sonido solo se sintió por unos instantes, para los ponis ese ruido se les hizo casi eterno de lo molesto que era.

Pero lo que más sorprendía era que la Luna, la cual ya se había posicionado en el cielo y estaba llena, muestra en su superficie el rostro de lo que sería una yegua de color negro, ojos celestes, y una larga melena de color morado con mechones blancos, la cual llevaba una tiara similar a la de la princesa Celestia en su cabeza, la cual comienza a hablar, con una atronadora y estruendosa voz, al igual que la princesa Luna cuando se enfada.

\- Ciudadanos de Equestria, por fin la verdadera soberana de la noche a llegado para por fin expandir mi reinado de oscuridad eterna por toda Equestria.

Obviamente al ver a la yegua de las pesadillas ahí en plena Luna, hizo que los ponis se sintieran aterrados y temerosos ante aquella nueva amenaza.

\- Pero no deben temer, no soy una yegua tan mala como su princesita del sol se ha encargado de hacerme ver por siglos, y esta vez, quiero ser algo más flexible con todos los ponis de Equestria, ya que quiero que ustedes se conviertan en parte de mi reino de oscuridad eterna, donde de los juegos inocentes del día, desaparecerán para dar paso a los juegos de la noche, a la lujuria, el pecado y el terror, en donde podrán vivir el resto de sus vidas.

Al escuchar esto Twilight Sparkle trata de enfrentarla gritándole.

\- ¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO NIGHTMARE MOON! – grita molesta Twilight.

Sin embargo, aparentemente la yegua de las pesadillas no la escucho y siguió con su discurso.

\- Yo solo quiero que ustedes sean parte de mi reino, para así poder alimentarme de sus pesadillas y bajos deseos, para incrementar mi poder y expandir mi reinado más allá de la propia Equestria, y así poder tocar a dios.

Este último dialogo le llama la atención a Twilight y sus amigos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con tocar a dios? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Quizá sea alguna clave que tenga relación con el poder de las pesadillas. – dijo Twilight.

\- O está haciendo referencia a una pose sexual. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡QUE! – dicen al unisonó Twilight, Blade y Applejack sorprendidos.

\- Que no conocen la del casco de dios, la indolora de Zidane, la bulímica, la suicida, o el cowboy. – dice la pegaso arcoíris.

\- ¿De dónde sabes esas cosas Rainbow? – pregunta en tono serio Applejack.

\- Pues de las revistas Playmare, pensé que las leían, así como Big Macintosh. – responde la pegaso arcoíris.

En tanto la yegua de las pesadillas seguía hablándole a todos los ponis de Equestria.

\- De esa forma este será el reino de las noches eternas que podrá hacerme más poderosa y así gobernar por siempre como su diosa.

Es por eso, que solo les daré un máximo de tres días a la princesa Celestia para que se vaya de Canterlot sin oponer resistencia alguna, de lo contrario, toda Equestria pagara su negativa, con la vida de todos los ponis.

Al escuchar esto todos quedan sorprendidos e impactados, mientras esta continua con su amenaza.

\- A partir de este momento, la Luna se acercará poco a poco hacia Equestria, si la princesa Celestia no se va de Equestria, en tres días, hare que la luna se estrelle contra el reino y maté a todos los ponis, incluyéndola a ella misma. – dijo la yegua de las pesadillas.

Esta declaración dejo sorprendido a todos los ponis que la escuchaban con un estremecedor miedo, al saber que posiblemente podrían morir aplastados por el propio astro del cielo.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡ESTA ES, LA PEOR COSA POSIBLE! – grita sorprendida e impactada la unicornio lavanda al escuchar la amenaza de Nightmare Moon.

Esa noche Nightmare Moon había anunciado sus intenciones ante toda Equestria y claramente sea como sea, ninguno de los posibles destinos, serian buenos para sus habitantes.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	18. El ataque

**Capítulo 18: El ataque.**

Todos quedaron realmente impactados por tal amenaza de la yegua de las pesadillas, ya que, si la princesa Celestia no se iba de Equestria, en los próximos tres días, la propia luna, se estrellaría contra el reino destruyendo todo a su paso.

Luego de aquella amenaza la imagen de la yegua de las pesadillas desaparece de la luna llena de esa noche, el miedo y la incredulidad se podía ver en el rostro de todos los presentes, especialmente de Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡No puede ser! Nightmare Moon realmente nos puede matar a todos si mueve la luna contra Equestria, incluso si la princesa Celestia tratara de retener tal energía, tarde o temprano se agotará y al final si no la detenemos, todos moriremos. – decía preocupada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esto sí que es feo, realmente no quiero que me aplaste la luna. – dijo preocupada Applejack.

\- Ahora sí que estamos en problemas, si no salvamos a Rarity, esta nos convertirá en pure. – decía Rainbow Dash.

Sin embargo, Blade alza la voz para tratar de calmar a las mane de la armonía presentes.

\- ¡CÁLMENSE! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE HACER ESO! – grita Blade llamando la atención de tanto Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

\- Porque lo dices, si sabes que es posible mover los astros a voluntad con la magia suficiente para ello. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¡Es imposible! Esa yegua no puede mover la luna, es imposible que un poni logre tal cosa. – le responde insistente el semental unicornio.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? – pregunta de forma seria la unicornio lavanda.

Blade guarda silencio, como pensando que podría responder antes de hablar, para luego de unos instantes responderle.

\- Lo estoy, porque por mucho poder que tenga Nightmare Moon, la limitación propia está en el cuerpo de Rarity, ella no es una maga como tú o como yo, por ende, no tiene la misma capacidad mágica como para lograrlo. – responde el semental.

\- Pero recuerda que el elemento de la generosidad ahora está dentro de Rarity y con esto, perfectamente Nightmare Moon puede amplificar su poder y tener con su cuerpo la capacidad de mover el astro como si fueran las princesas. – le dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- Aún así no puede hacerlo, es imposible. – le responde insistente el semental.

\- Pero dame una razón de peso y que tenga sentido entonces. – le dice insistente la unicornio lavanda.

Sin embargo, Blade se quedó en silencio, como si no supiera como responderle, aunque luego unos instantes decide hablar.

\- La verdad, puedo darte una razón, pero no sé si me creerías. – dijo el semental de forma seria.

\- Desde que te conozco, sé que nunca dirías algo así sin tener un argumento sólido para contra responder, y tú eres un genio, por lo que puedo creer lo que digas si tiene un sentido lógico. – le dice de forma insistente la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues veras, el motivo por el que creo que no podrá hacerlo es por corazonada. – responde el semental.

Al escuchar esto la unicornio lavanda quedo sorprendida por tal respuesta de Blade.

\- ¿Por corazonada? Pero si siempre que hemos tenido nuestros debates mágicos me has dicho que en la magia todo tiene explicación lógica. – dice Twilight.

\- Si, es que verás, yo lo creo, porque bueno… - Blade se queda en silencio como pensado que decirle a la unicornio.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones donde se le escuchaba siempre seguro, aquí su respuesta era extraña, sobre todo para lo que Twilight está acostumbrada de escuchar de él, y aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerlo, al menos creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que este tipo de respuestas erráticas, eran poco comunes en él, dejando una extraña sensación de era posible que supiera más de lo que aparenta.

Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, finalmente Blade responde.

\- Es básicamente por Rarity, recuerda que, a pesar de todo, Nightamare Moon está viéndose influenciada por la propia Rarity y es posible que parte de su subconsciente eviten que ella pueda mover con libertad el astro del cielo y esa podría ser nuestra mejor ventaja. – responde el semental unicornio.

Twilight se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que cierra los ojos y le responde.

\- Quizá tengas razón en eso, y quizá en esta ocasión ni tu sepas del todo lo que pasa, pero a pesar de eso, tratas de enfriarme la cabeza para no ponerme nerviosa y mantener la calma, la verdad, creo que le di mucha vuelta a tu respuesta, cuando lo que realmente tratabas de hacer, era hacerme entrar en razón. – responde la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa.

\- Para ser sincero, ni yo estoy tan seguro que puede pasar, pero lo único seguro es que yo sí creo que Rarity no se ha dejado dominar del todo y confió en que ella no se dejara ganar por esa yegua de las pesadillas. – dice Blade con una sonrisa.

En ese momento aparecen Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Big Macintosh para reunirse con los demás ponis.

\- Aquí están. – dijo Big Macintosh.

\- Esto es terrible, todo será destruido si no logramos derrotarla. – dijo preocupada Fluttershy.

\- Bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir cuanto antes a Canterlot y hablar con la princesa Celestia.

Sin embargo, un gran carruaje negro con dos pegasos oscuros aparece justo en frente de ellos y dentro de este, iba la princesa Luna.

\- Qué bueno que estén todos bien. – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí princesa Luna? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Vengo a llevarlos a Canterlot, mi hermana me pidió que lo hiciera, ya que como saben las estaciones de tren han sido completamente suspendidas en todo el país.

\- Entonces, usted debe saber más detalles de lo que pasa ¿no es así? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, pero lo mejor será hablarlo junto con mi hermana, así que por favor acompáñenme. – dijo la princesa Luna invitando a Twilight y las demás mane a subirse.

\- Yo me quedare aquí por cualquier novedad. – dijo el gran Big Macintosh.

\- Está bien hermanito, solo cuídate. – le dice Applejack a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Blade puede venir con nosotras? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda a la princesa Luna, mientras estas y Blade se quedan mirando fijamente por un momento.

\- Está bien, si crees que será de ayuda no veo el problema. – responde la princesa Luna.

\- Se lo agradezco princesa. - responde el semental haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Por lo que las mane de la armonía y Blade, se van en aquel carruaje hasta Canterlot, con el objetivo de reunirse con la princesa Celestia, luego de aquel anuncio hecho por la yegua de las pesadillas.

Después de un rato de viaje, llegan directamente al palacio real donde Twilight y sus amigos se reúnen directamente con la princesa Celestia.

\- Princesa Celestia, que bueno poder verla. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, la cual hace una reverencia al igual que todos los presentes.

\- Las he llamado, porque como ya debieron ver, Nightmare Moon, uso la luna y su magia para que esta pudiera ser vista en toda Equestria o al menos en todos los sitios donde es de noche.

\- Ósea que realmente proyecto esa imagen en toda Equestria ¿no es así? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, salvo en las islas Cerezo al oeste del reino, ya que, por cuestiones geográficas, debo levantar el sol de forma invertida respecto al resto de Equestria, por lo que la Luna no pudo ser proyectada en esa zona. – responde la princesa del sol.

Curiosamente al escuchar esto, Blade coloca una mirada seria hacia la soberana del sol, que de inmediato noto la princesa de la noche, aunque esta última simplemente guardo silencio ante esto.

\- Entonces ya sabe lo de su amenaza y que, si usted no se va en tres días, estrellara la luna contra Equestria.

\- Así es mi estudiante, ya estoy enterada, al igual que de la desaparición de varios sementales alrededor de Equestria secuestrados por unos monstruos que han ido apareciendo durante el día y que aparentemente, han sido utilizados por Nightmare Moon para crear a sus esbirros que usa para vengarse de mí y de Equestria en general.

\- Entonces debemos encontrarla pronto, de lo contrario no sabemos qué otra cosa podría ser capaz. – dijo preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

\- Ella está en la Luna. – responde la princesa Luna.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, de hecho, pudimos sentir su presencia mágica justamente en ese lugar, es por eso que ella está amenazando con tirar la luna contra Equestria si no se cumplen sus demandas. – responde la princesa Luna.

\- Entonces debemos ir para allá, debemos ver la manera de lograr sacarla del cuerpo de Rarity. – dijo insistente la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento la princesa del sol, hace aparecer con su magia un cetro de madera en forma en U en su parte alta con dos puntas afiladas, y en el centro del mango, tenía incrustado un cristal de color rojo carmesí.

Blade queda realmente sorprendido al ver el cristal de aquel cetro, tanto que nuevamente la princesa Luna pudo notar tal reacción a pesar que el semental unicornio no dijo ninguna palabra, pero aquella mirada al menos si había llamado la atención de la princesa de la noche, aunque nuevamente, no le dijo nada al semental.

\- ¿Qué es eso princesa? – pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Es la lanza de la amistad, un cetro mágico que ha sido tallado por uno de los magos más poderosos del reino, un elemento mágico de gran poder que podría ayudar a derrotar definitivamente a Nightmare Moon. – responde la princesa del sol.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, la piedra incrustada en su centro, es una piedra mágica que podría anular el poder que tenga, e incluso si Nightmare Moon está utilizando el poder del elemento de la generosidad que está dentro de Rarity, este podría ser suprimido.

\- ¿Entonces podremos liberar a Rarity con esto? – pregunta emocionada la unicornio lavanda.

\- No exactamente. – dijo de forma seria la soberana del sol.

\- Esta arma te la estoy entregando como carta de triunfo, pero a la vez de último recurso en caso que el poder de los elementos de la armonía se vea rebasado por el de Nightmare Moon.

\- ¿Último recurso? – pregunta Twilight.

\- Así es, yo no puedo dejar que Nightmare Moon destruya Equestria y mate a cientos de inocentes, por lo que, si no pueden derrotarla con el poder de sus elementos, mi querida estudiante, tendrás que utilizar este cetro como último recurso para derrotarla definitivamente.

\- Y si utilizo este cetro, ¿Qué pasara con Rarity? – pregunta temerosa la unicornio lavanda a su mentora.

La princesa Celestia guarda silencio por un momento, para luego solo dar un suspiro y con una mirada triste, esta le responde.

\- Por el bien de todos los ciudadanos de este reino, al usar esta lanza, mataras definitivamente a Nightmare Moon y con ello, Rarity también será sacrificada, por lo que ella terminará convirtiéndose en un mártir de esta batalla.

Todas las mane de la armonía quedaron impactadas al escuchar de boca de la propia princesa Celestia que, si la cosa no podía controlarse, no habría otra opción que sacrificar la vida de Rarity para evitar una desgracia mayor.

Cada una de las chicas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, incluso Pinkie Pie simplemente quedo en silencio sin saber que decir o reaccionar ante tal revelación, sin embargo, Blade, el semental unicornio que había llegado hace poco tiempo y pero que había logrado forjar una amistad con todas las mane la armonía se veía con una expresión molesta en su rostro y este estaba a punto de alzar la voz ante la soberana del sol, cuando Twilight lo hace primero.

\- ¡ME NIEGO A USAR EL CETRO! ¡YO NO VOY A MATAR A RARITY! – grita Twilight Sparkle molesta.

\- Lo sé mi estudiante, pero debes entender que, si la situación se sale de su control, esta será la única forma de poder evitar una tragedia mayor. – le dice la princesa del sol a su estudiante, tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡No me importa! En esta ocasión me niego rotundamente a seguir su orden, no llevare el cetro y no matare a mi amiga. – le dice de forma agresiva la unicornio lavanda.

\- Veo que no te das cuenta de la situación, si Nightmare Moon estrella la luna contra la tierra, habrá miles de muertos, tu más que nadie como Teniente Mayor de la guardia real y maga estatal del reino, deberías estar de acuerdo y acatarlo como una orden por el bien del resto de Equestria.

\- No lo hare, no me importa, por mucho que haya decidido seguir los pasos de mi familia y ser una maga al servicio del reino, yo nunca voy a quitarle la vida a nadie, y mucho menos si es una amiga. – le responde la unicornio lavanda de forma agresiva.

\- Veo que aún no dimensionas la situación en la que estamos mi querida estudiante. – le dice la princesa del sol siempre de forma calmada.

\- ¡Si lo sé! Pero no me importa, yo no matare a Rarity y si cree que eso no me hace digna de mi cargo como maga estatal, puedo renunciar ahora mismo, pero yo nunca matare a Rarity, ¡NUNCA LO HARÉ! – le grita al final molesta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Se que estas molesta, pero debes entender lo grave de la situación. – decía insistente la princesa del sol, pero siempre de forma tranquila.

\- ¡Confié en nosotras! Se que lo ha hecho antes, y espero que lo haga ahora, iremos a la Luna e impediremos que Nightmare Moon se salga con la suya, y además regresaremos a Equestria con Rarity. – dijo la unicornio lavanda en un tono serio para luego voltearse e irse.

Al hacerlo todas las demás mane la armonía y Blade la siguen, dejando a las princesas en el salón real, realmente sorprendidas por la actitud de Twilight.

Cuando salen del salón, el primero en dirigirle la palabra a la unicornio lavanda es Blade.

\- Yo la verdad, pensé que le harías caso, ya que siempre hablas de ser fiel al reino de Equestria, sobre todo desde que obtuviste tu título de guardia real. – dijo el semental.

\- Yo nunca voy a abandonar a un amigo, y no hay titulo real que valga prefiero renunciar a él, antes que seguir una orden que me obligue a hacerlo y menos ahora que sé que Rarity me necesita o, mejor dicho, nos necesita a todos.

Al escuchar esto, Blade le da un sorpresivo abrazo.

\- Eres increíble, realmente no puedo creer lo increíble que eres, estoy feliz de haberte conocido. – dijo emocionado el semental unicornio.

La unicornio lavanda se sonroja, pero a la vez le devuelve el abrazo al semental.

\- Yo también, de hecho, estoy feliz de tener ahora a otro gran amigo a mi lado. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

Sin embargo Rainbow Dash aparece interrumpiendo el abrazo de ambos.

\- Disculpen tortolitos, pero necesitamos saber ahora ¿Qué rayos haremos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, haciendo que ambos unicornios corten su abrazo y se sonrojen.

\- Eh bueno, la verdad, me imagino que habrá que ir a la Luna no es así Twilight. – dijo Blade de forma nerviosa.

\- Así es Blade. – la unicornio lavanda da un suspiro y se calma para responderle a Rainbow Dash.

\- Iremos a la Luna directamente y enfrentaremos a Nightmare Moon entre todas. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Pues sí, pero como iremos ¿con un cañón gigante volando por el espacio? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Pues la verdad, no lo sé, pero ya pensaremos en algo. – le responde la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento aparece la princesa Luna.

\- Yo los llevare a la Luna, es más, iré con ustedes a pelear. – dijo la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Se que mi hermana quizá se precipito al ofrecer ese último recurso, pero la verdad al igual que tú, creo que es posible poder derrotar a Nightmare Moon sin tener que recurrir a un último recurso, además creo que si hay algo que podemos confiar es que ella no puede mover la luna. – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Usted también lo cree? – le pregunta sorprendida la unicornio lavanda por lo dicho por la princesa de la noche.

\- Así es, por eso creo que debemos estar tranquilos, hay posibilidades de vencerla. – dijo la soberana de la noche.

\- Es más tranquilizador escucharlo de usted princesa. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Princesa ¿Usted sabe cómo iremos a la Luna? – pregunta Applejack a la princesa de la noche.

\- Lo sé, la única forma de llegar es con un hechizo de teletransporte muy poderoso y solo mi hermana y yo tenemos el suficiente poder para teletransportarlos a todos a la Luna, además ese hechizo incluye la capacidad de respirar en el espacio, al igual que el hechizo de caminado en las nubes, este es limitado y solo durara 12 horas, de lo contrario, el hechizo los teletransportara de regreso a la tierra, para evitar que mueran asfixiados.

\- ¿Y cómo sobrevive Rarity? – pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Es porque la magia de Nightmare Moon puede manejar aquel hechizo, pero de forma continua, digamos que tiene la capacidad de teletransportar aire de la tierra a su cuerpo, y al menos hará eso hasta que pueda controlar por completo su cuerpo y le quite la mortalidad a Rarity. – responde la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Le quite la mortalidad? – pregunta preocupada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Lo más probable es que para obtener todo su poder, ella quiera usar el elemento de la generosidad que esta ahora dentro de Rarity para quitarle su mortalidad y convertirla en otro ser. – responde la princesa Luna.

\- Un homúnculo ¿no es así? – dice Blade, lo que hace que la princesa Luna se sorprenda.

\- Acaso ¿conoces acerca de ese tipo de magia? – pregunta la princesa Luna al semental unicornio.

\- Si, en su momento tuve acceso a ciertos libros prohibidos en una biblioteca en mis viajes, los homúnculos son seres no mortales creados artificialmente. – responde Blade.

\- Ya veo, se nota que estas bastante instruido. – dijo la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Una magia prohibida? A que magia se refiere princesa Luna. – le dice la unicornio lavanda, a la soberana de la noche.

\- Es una magia que puede crear vida artificial a través de la química, es una magia que se prohibió por lo riesgoso que era crear seres artificiales. – responde la princesa Luna a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ya veo. – dijo la unicornio lavanda al escuchar la respuesta de la princesa.

\- Muy bien, ahora necesito que todos formen un círculo alrededor mío para hacer la teletransportación y llevarlos a todos a la Luna.

Todos los ponis forman un círculo alrededor de la princesa Luna, incluso Blade, al cual la princesa Luna le dirige la palabra.

\- ¿Tú también iras muchacho? – le pregunta forma seria la princesa de la noche.

\- Si, no voy a dejar a mis amigas solas. – le responde de forma serie el semental unicornio.

\- Confié en Blade princesa Luna, es el un buen poni y será de ayuda en esta pelea. – le dice la unicornio lavanda a la princesa de la noche.

Finalmente, la princesa Luna comienza a concentrar su magia en su cuerno para que luego un aura mágica azulada rodeara a todos los ponis alrededor del circulo mágico, haciendo de esta forma, que estos fueran teletransportados de aquel pasillo en el castillo, hacia a Luna donde aparentemente estaba Nightmare Moon.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en Ponyville, al mismo tiempo Spike quien dormía por el hechizo de la unicornio lavanda y que fue llevado al cuarto de Applejack para descansar, despierta sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Qué paso? No lo recuerdo. – decía para si mismo el dragón tomándose la cabeza no recordando todo aquel incidente durante la cena de esa noche.

De pronto un susurro se comenzó a escuchar llamando al dragón.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – se pregunta el dragón el cual sale del cuarto de Applejack.

Ese susurro comienza a hacerse más fuerte en el oído del joven dragón oyendo su nombre.

\- ¡Spike! – le dice aquel susurro al dragón.

\- ¿Quién me llama? – pregunta el dragón al escuchar su nombre, cuando se topa con Apple Bloom la cual venia del baño.

\- ¿Estas despierto Spike? – le pregunta Apple Bloom al joven dragón.

\- ¿Tu me estas llamando? – le pregunta el dragón a la potranca pelirroja.

\- No, yo no te he llamado. – le responde Apple Bloom.

\- Ok.

\- Como sea, me voy a dormir, el baño esta libre si quieres ir. – le dice la potranca pelirroja al dragón la cual se va a su cuarto para ir a dormir.

Sin embargo, Spike solo escuchaba su nombre, llamándolo una y otra vez, esta vez con una voz cada vez más clara, pero que se escuchaba a la distancia, por lo que el dragón decidió salir de la cabaña Apple siguiendo aquella voz, distraído de todo lo demás, incluso ignorando a White Mist el cual dormía en la sala de la cabaña, y a quien el dragón había atacado furioso.

Spike comienza a correr por los manzanos a plena noche, la oscuridad le hacía que fuera imposible ver algo delante suyo, pero esa voz que cada vez se escuchaba más clara, lo llamaba y él no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir a aquel llamado.

Finalmente llega al centro del campo y ahí ve un rostro conocido por el pequeño dragón, una yegua unicornio blanca de crin morada de gran belleza y elegancia estaba frente a el brillando su blanco pelaje por la luz de la luna, esa yegua era Rarity la cual estaba ahí llamando al pequeño dragón.

\- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo mi querido Spike! – le dice la yegua blanca con una amable sonrisa.

Spike se emociona al ver a Rarity frente a el y de inmediato se abalanza a abrazar a la yegua con mucha alegría al ver que estaba sana y salva frente a él.

\- ¡Estas bien! ¡Tenia miedo que te pasara algo malo! – exclama emocionado el pequeño dragón.

\- Tranquilo Spike, yo estoy bien, por eso he venido por ti. – le dice la yegua unicornio.

\- ¿Has venido por mí? – pregunta extrañado Spike.

\- Así es querido, te necesito, porque yo no podre sola con esta misión que necesito realizar.

\- ¿Misión? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunta Spike.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo darte los detalles, pero solo puedo decirte que, si me ayudas, por fin tu y yo podremos ser felices juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? – pregunta el joven dragón sintiéndose nervioso.

\- Así es, la verdad, es que yo, te amo.

Al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Rarity, hicieron que Spike quedara en un shock absoluto ya que ni en sus sueños habría imaginado que Rarity le diría tales palabras.

\- Mi corazón a sido roto por los sementales, mi vida nunca a sido buena en cuanto al amor se refiere, solo tú, has sido el único que me ha tratado con ternura y cariño de verdad, tu pureza hace que al final no pueda sentir otra cosa que amor por ti mi querido Spike.

En ese momento la yegua le da un pequeño beso en los labios del joven dragón, el cual no podía aún procesar en su mente toda esta escena.

\- ¡Te necesito Spike! Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Al escuchar esto y tras aquel pequeño beso, al ver el rostro de aquel amor platónico que había tenido desde que llegó a Ponyville y quien estaba ahí confesándole sus sentimientos, el pequeño dragón decide responderle a la unicornio blanca.

\- Iré contigo a donde sea, no te dejare sola.

En ese momento Rarity se acerca al pequeño dragón y lo abraza con cariño, mientras una lagrima caía en el rostro de la unicornio blanca.

\- Lo siento Spike, perdóname por esto por favor.

En ese momento la unicornio blanca golpea con fuerza con su casco a Spike en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego de hacer eso, la unicornio usa su magia para poner a Spike en su lomo a la vez que su cuero cambiaba nuevamente de color a aquel color negro característico de Nightmare Moon.

\- Ahora tu serás otra de mis herramientas para derrotar a los demás elementos de la armonía. – dijo aquella yegua oscura la cual tenía Spike inconsciente en su lomo.

Sin embargo, una lagrima cae por el rostro de aquella yegua oscura, que hace que esta se la intente secar con su casco.

\- Maldita Rarity, no entiendo como este pequeño dragón puede ser tan importante para ella, como sea, su poder me servirá para derrotar a Twilight Sparkle y a los demás elementos de la armonía.

La yegua oscura se teletransporta del lugar llevándose a Spike y aún sin saber cual seria las verdaderas intenciones que esta tiene con el joven dragón, todo esto mientras Twilight y sus amigos, se dirigían justamente a la luna, para enfrentarla.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**El capitulo 19 podría tardar un poco más de dos semanas, dado recién llevo el principio del capitulo 19 y tengo que ordenar las ideas bien para lo que falta, pero si puedo adelantar que el arco esta entrado en su recta final, sin embargo al fic todavía le queda historia antes de re-contar los eventos de La hermandad de los unicornios, con el que concluiría Las crónicas de la amistad y así preparar el camino para retomar Final Arc en el futuro próximo.**

**También aprovecho para invitar a todos esos viejos lectores que leyeron el fic original y Final Arc, que le den una oportunidad a esta historia que ayudara a darles un mejor perfil de cara a los eventos de Final Arc en caso que pretendan retomar la historia una vez esta continué.**

**Espero que les guste, porque lo que se viene ahora es mucha acción.**


	19. El Pinkie sentido

**Capítulo 19: El Pinkie sentido.**

Twilight Sparkle, la princesa Luna y sus amigos, habían sido teletransportados por la soberana de la noche a la luna, con el objetivo de enfrentar en ese lugar a la Nightmare Moon y así obligar que esta libere a Rarity de su control.

Estos aparecen en medio de aquel satélite natural, el cual, a simple vista, solo se vea como un gran desierto blanco, lleno de cráteres y fallas geográficas.

\- Órale esta es luna, no es como la había imaginado. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tienes razón Dashie, la tierra aquí no sabe a queso de cabra. – le dice Pinkie Pie quien ponía una cara fea, luego de lamer con su lengua el suelo lunar, pensando que era aquel delicioso producto lácteo.

\- Increíble, pensaba que, en este lugar al no haber una atmósfera, no había gravedad. – dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¡No la hay! – responde de forma tajante la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quiere decir que Nightmare Moon coloco gravedad en la Luna? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es, ella uso su magia para que al menos el sitio en donde estamos, tenga gravedad, de lo contrario moverse en la luna seria muy difícil. – responde la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿A dónde corrales debemos ir ahora? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Obvio que al lugar donde se esconde Nightmare Moon para darle una paliza. – responde la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Pero, ¿sabes donde queda ese castillo terroncito? – le pregunta Applejack.

\- Es hacia el frente nuestro, allí se puede sentir una presencia mágica fuerte, que debe ser la de Nightmare Moon. – dijo Blade.

\- ¿Tú también puedes sentir la magia de otros unicornios muchacho? – pregunta la princesa Luna a Blade.

\- Así es princesa. – responde el semental.

\- Interesante. – dijo la princesa Luna, quien mira de forma seria al unicornio, ya que al parecer sus habilidades mágicas iban más allá de las de un unicornio promedio o incluso un estudiante de magia.

Por lo que nuestros héroes, comienzan a caminar en la Luna, hasta ir al lugar donde la presencia mágica se sintiera más fuerte, sin embargo, Pinkie Pie detiene abruptamente su caminar.

\- ¿Pasa algo Pinkie Pie? – pregunta Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, pero algo viene hacia nosotros, y no es algo bueno. – dijo de forma seria la poni rosa.

\- ¿Acaso será Nightmare Moon? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda a la poni rosa.

\- Pues no tengo idea, es la primera vez, que mi Pinkie sentido reacciona de esa forma, ya que este solo se limitaba a predecir cosas menores, pero no este tipo de sensaciones y la verdad, me asusta. – responde la poni rosa.

\- ¿Crees que el hecho que su elemento este dentro de su cuerpo, haya causado esto? – pregunta Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

\- No lo sé, pero podría ser una posibilidad, y que el Pinkie sentido de ella se haya agudizado ahora que su elemento forma parte de ella. – responde Twilight.

De pronto frente a ellas aparecen dos gigantescos monstruos, similares a unas arañas de color negro y lleno de ojos en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Q-Que son e-e-esas cosas? – pregunta aterrada Fluttershy.

\- Son monstruos creados por Nightmare Moon. – responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Esos malditos, son los monstruos que se llevaron a Caramel. – dijo Applejack de forma molesta al verlas.

\- Así que aquí en la luna, hay más de estas cosas monstruosas. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Son enormes, y aterradoras, pero a la vez algo graciosas, con esos cuerpos llenos de ojos. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Mantengan la calma, lo que debemos hacer, es concentrar una estrategia y mantenernos unidos, si lo hacemos es posible que podamos vencerlos. – dijo la unicornio lavanda, pero Applejack la interrumpe.

\- ¡Déjamelos a mi Twilight! – responde de forma seria Applejack.

\- ¿Pretendes ir tu sola contra ellos? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ese par de desgraciados, se llevaron a uno de mis amigos, lo menos que puedo hacer es darles una paliza que no olvidaran. – responde Applejack de forma seria.

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? No te voy a dejar peleando sola contra esos monstruos. – le dice de forma preocupada Twilight a la poni vaquera.

\- Pase lo que pase, si tú o la princesa Luna desgastan su magia en esta pelea, estarán débiles cuando estén frente a Nightmare Moon, y solo ustedes dos tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentarla y lograr que libere a Rarity, por eso es mejor que yo me enfrente a estas cosas, para que la princesa y tú vayan directo esa yegua. – dijo Applejack.

\- No te voy a dejar sola peleando, si te atrapan o peor aún, te matan, yo no sé que haría. – dijo preocupada y casi sollozando la unicornio lavanda a su amiga vaquera.

En ese momento Blade aparece e interviene.

\- Yo me quedare a pelar junto con Applejack, ya que Caramel también es mi amigo, por lo que también quiero desquitarme con esos monstruos. – responde Blade.

\- Se que tienes un buen manejo de la magia, pero ¿crees que será suficiente? – pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- Applejack es un elemento de la armonía y tiene una fuerza física enorme, y aunque no maneje grandes magias de ataque, manejo magias curativas y escudos, que podrán aportar defensa durante la batalla. – le dice Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer acompañarme terroncito? – pregunta Applejack al semental unicornio.

\- Caramel es un buen poni, y yo también quiero ayudarlo, así que si estoy seguro. – le responde el semental unicornio con una sonrisa.

\- Aún así, no puedo dejarlos solos. – dice la unicornio lavanda cuando se siente un gran grito.

\- ¡DETRÁS DE USTEDES CHICOS! – es el grito que da Pinkie Pie, haciendo que la unicornio lavanda se voltee, y no vea nada.

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso Pinkie! - responde molesta la unicornio lavanda, cuando uno de los monstruos se teletransporta y se pone justo detrás de Twilight, siendo Blade, quien pone un escudo y protege a la unicornio lavanda de su ataque.

Twilight queda impactada, haciendo que ellos se muevan del lugar, y ahora la princesa Luna, es quien realiza un ataque lanzando un rayo mágico de su cuerno, haciendo que el monstruo se aleje.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaría ahí el monstruo? – le pregunta preocupada y shockeada aún la unicornio lavanda a la poni rosa.

\- No lo sé, solo se que mi Pinkie sentido reacciono en mi cuerpo hacia el lugar donde tu estabas y luego tuve ese presentimiento extraño de que estaría detrás de ti. – responde la poni rosa.

\- ¡Santos corrales! Pinkie puede predecir los ataques de esas cosas. – dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- Pinkie Pie, podrías pelear junto a nosotros. – le dice Blade a la poni rosa.

\- ¿Pelear? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Si, es posible que ese efecto sea causado por tu elemento de la armonía, saber de sus ataques antes de tiempo, nos dará una enorme ventaja e incluso poder derrotarlos rápidamente para reunirnos con Twilight y los demás. – responde el semental.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo! – le responde con una sonrisa y de forma muy animada la poni rosa.

\- Entonces ustedes tres se encargarán de esas cosas. – dijo la unicornio lavanda.

\- Así es Twilight, tu ve con la princesa, Rainbow y Fluttershy a enfrentar a Nightmare Moon, si todo sale bien, nos reuniremos con ustedes lo más pronto posible. – le dice de forma tranquila el semental unicornio.

\- ¡Está bien! Solo tengan cuidado. – le dice de forma calmada la unicornio lavanda.

En ese momento los monstruos se abalanzan a atacar en conjunto, pero Blade crea un escudo mágico que los cubre a los tres, bloqueando el ataque.

\- Princesa Luna, vamos cuanto ahora, debemos encontrar cuanto antes a Nightmare Moon y terminar con esto.

\- Aunque ese chico Blade tenga talento mágico y este junto a dos elementos de armonía ¿Estarán bien peleando con esos monstruos? – pregunta la princesa de la noche.

\- Lo estarán, confió completamente en ellos. – le responde con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda.

Al notar esa seguridad en la unicornio, la princesa Luna, también la mira con una sonrisa y le dirige la palabra.

\- Esta bien, de ser así, podremos confiar en ellos.

\- ¿Están seguras que no quieren que me quede también? digo, no porque no confié en ellos, sino que para disfrutar de la diversión de patear traseros. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tranquila Rainbow Dash, tú eres la única pegaso que puede pelear activamente y podrás ayudarnos a combatirla directamente. – le responde la unicornio lavanda a la pegaso arcoíris.

\- Eso es cierto, mis habilidades de hablar con animales, no creo que sirvan en esta ocasión. – dijo Fluttershy.

\- Lo sé, pero sigues siendo un elemento de la armonía y tu poder sigue siendo importante, por eso vienes con nosotras también. – le dice la unicornio lavanda a la tímida Fluttershy.

Así que mientras Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y la princesa Luna se van del lugar de camino a encontrarse con Nightmare Moon, Appleajack, Pinkie Pie y Blade se quedan peleando con esos dos monstruos similares a unas arañas gigantes.

Los monstruos se abalanzan rápidamente a atacar a los tres ponis con el objetivo de separarlos y así hacer más fácil atacarlos individualmente, sin embargo, Pinkie Pie al tener su Pinkie sentido mucho más agudizado, podía interpretar sus ataques con varios segundos de antelación, lo que hacia que tanto Applejack como Blade pudieran esquivar estos ataques sin mayor problema.

A su vez, Applejack aprovecha esta ventaja para acercarse y así patear con todas sus fuerzas las patas de estos monstruos e intentar derribarlos, mientras que Blade usaba su magia para crear escudos mágicos que protegían a ambas ponis, al mismo tiempo que el semental analizaba a los enemigos para tratar de encontrar un punto débil.

Sin embargo, los monstruos trataron de sorprenderlos sincronizando sus ataques, de esa manera esperaban que fuera imposible que ellos pudieran predecir sus ataques, pero y a pesar de tener múltiples ojos en todo su cuerpo, el Pinkie sentido de la poni rosa era mucho más certero, por lo que prácticamente a pesar de los violentos golpes que daban estas criaturas, hasta el momento no le habían hecho ningún daño a ninguno de los tres ponis.

Así que los monstruos comenzaron a usar sus habilidades mágicas teletransportándose a gran velocidad, esperando que así estos no pudieran predecir en donde estarían y poder atacar a los ponis, pero el Pinkie sentido agudizado de Pinkie Pie les seguía dando una clara ventaja ya que, con este, tanto Blade como Applejack y la propia Pinkie podían ponerse a resguardo.

A pesar de esa ventaja, esta batalla no se ganaría solo a base de predecir sus movimientos, había también que atacar y aunque las patadas de Applejack eran de una gran fuerza, la enorme masa de los monstruos, hacia que estos resistieran sus golpes sin mayor problema, por lo que Blade, trata de lanzar rayos mágicos, pero al tener estas criaturas ojos en todo su cuerpo, estas también podían reaccionar a aquellos ataques y esquivarlos.

El tiempo pasaba, parecía que la batalla no iba para ninguna parte, sin embargo cuando Applejack vuelve a insistir en patear las patas de uno de los monstruos, esta vez Blade la acompaña para poder crear un escudo ya que el sentido de Pinkie Pie había predicho un ataque directo a la cabeza a la poni vaquera, el monstruo ataca y Blade crea el escudo protegiéndose tanto Applejack como él, y ahí es donde nota que bajo de estos monstruos, estos no tienen ojos a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, creando bajo estos, un punto ciego.

Los monstruos vuelven a atacar con fuerza con sus patas, lo que obligo a Applejack y Blade a retroceder, uno de los monstruos va a atacar a Pinkie Pie, pero esta se mueve con gran agilidad y esquiva sin mayor problema el ataque, y aprovechando esto, Blade decide planear una estrategia para atacarlos.

\- Applejack, vi un punto ciego. – le dice Blade a la poni vaquera.

\- Un punto ciego terroncito ¿en dónde? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Bajo sus cuerpos no tienen ojos, por ende, no podrán vernos si estamos debajo de ellos.

\- Pero aún así podrían atacarnos con sus patas si nos ven.

\- Es posible, pero si no nos ven, no nos atacaran.

\- Pero lo harán, de hecho, tengo la sensación en mi cuerpo que si no los ven usaran sus patas para atacarse bajo de ellos y así quedarían expuestos. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Tengo un plan, Pinkie Pie, podrías llamar su atención. – le dice Blade a la poni rosa.

\- ¿Llamar su atención? – pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Así es, de esa forma Applejack y yo avanzaremos rápidamente. – le responde Blade.

\- Esta bien, pero me vera que estoy sola. – dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- No con este hechizo. – responde Blade de forma segura.

En ese momento Blade lanza un rayo mágico contra el piso, levantando una gran cantidad de escombros y polvo que los cubrió por completo.

\- Ahora, con esto los anularemos de lleno "replicación de polvo". – dijo Blade el cual invoca con su magia dos siluetas de polvo que se ponen al lado de Pinkie Pie.

La estrategia del semental unicornio, era que cuando el humo comenzara a disiparse, daría la sensación que los tres estaban juntos y así poder moverse sin que estos monstruos se dieran cuenta.

\- Muy bien Pinkie Pie, ahora atráelos. – dijo el semental unicornio.

La poni rosa aprovechando que aún había una gran cortina de humo, esta toma aire y les grita con fuerza.

\- ¡OIGAN BICHOS FEOS! ¡VENGAN POR NOSOTROS! ¡COF! ¡COF! – tose al final del grito Pinkie Pie por el polvo lunar que había aspirado.

Los monstruos de inmediato se mueven hacia donde esta la poni rosa y las siluetas de los que aparentemente eran Applejack y Blade junto a ella.

\- Muy bien Applejack sígueme. – le dice el semental a la poni vaquera, haciendo que esta le siga.

Ambos comienzan a correr juntos logrando ambos ponerse debajo de uno de los monstruos.

\- ¿Y ahora que terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- Ponte en posición para dar una fuerte patada. – le dice Blade, el cual con un hechizo crea una corriente de aire, que eleva a Applejack hacia arriba.

Esta en el aire se acomoda rápidamente apuntando sus patas traseras hacia el cuerpo del monstruo quedando justo debajo de este, por lo que Applejack procede a darle una enorme patada al monstruo con toda su fuerza debajo de este, con tal fuerza el monstruo da un gran salto en el aire y algunos de sus ojos se salen del cuerpo oscuro, los cuales desaparecen al caer al piso, mientras que el gran monstruo cae al piso muy mal herido por la fuerte patada de la poni vaquera.

El otro monstruo se aleja al ver que el primero había sido atacado de forma violenta, mientras que el monstruo atacado queda tumbado en el piso, moviendo sus patas y tratando de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, le fue imposible, al parecer aquel ataque a su zona ciega había sido un golpe critico directo.

Blade crea otro remolino de aire con su magia para así amortiguar el aterrizaje de Applejack, la cual luego de aterrizar, rápidamente se levanta y se pone junto a Blade, mientras Pinkie Pie se acerca a donde están sus amigos, esperando ver la reacción del siguiente monstruo.

Sin embargo, uno de los ojos del monstruo caído se transforma en una enorme boca con colmillos, la cual escupe a un semental de tierra de color café, crin negra, nariz blanca, sweater verde y con una botella de alcohol en su flanco, lleno de un líquido viscoso y oscuro a su alrededor, para luego quedar ahí tirado completamente inmóvil, como si este hubiese muerto.

El trio de ponis no lo piensan dos veces y rápidamente se acercan al semental inconsciente y lo llevan con ellos.

\- Pinkie Pie, lleva a este semental a un lugar seguro. – dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Estás segura? porque mi Pinkie sentido les puede facilitar el combate. – responde la poni rosa a su amiga del sombrero vaquero.

\- Ahora que es solo un monstruo, será fácil de atacarlo con una buena estrategia, además que ya sabemos su punto débil. – responde Applejack.

\- ¿Quién será este semental? ¿y porque fue usado por Nightmare Moon? – pregunta Blade.

\- Ni idea terroncito, pero lo único seguro, es que otro semental debe estar dentro del otro monstruo y debemos derrotarlo si queremos sacarlo de ahí dentro. – dijo Applejack.

\- Muy bien, nos podremos encargar de él, sin necesidad del sentido Pinkie, así que no te preocupes, solo lleva a ese semental a un lugar seguro, nosotros podremos cubrirte. – le dice el semental unicornio a la poni rosa.

\- Está bien, confió en ustedes chicos, pero prometan que estarán bien. – dijo de forma seria la poni rosa.

\- Lo prometemos no te preocupes. – responde Blade.

\- ¿Promesa Pinkie? – le pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Si, promesa Pinkie. – responde Applejack.

\- ¿Qué es la promesa Pinkie? – pregunta Blade.

\- A es cierto, como llegaste hace poco no sabes que es la promesa Pinkie, es sencilla, mira es "con un cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelillo en mi ojo", le dice la poni rosa, haciendo que el semental imite los movimientos que ella hace mientras recita la promesa.

\- C-Con un cerrojo sino arrojo un pastillo en mi ojo. – dice Blade haciendo de esta forma la promesa Pinkie, al mismo tiempo que Applejack quien ya la conocía, recita esta junto al semental y la poni rosa.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos luego chicos. – dice la poni rosa quien lleva al semental en su lomo tratando de galopar lo más rápido que podía a pesar que el semental era bastante pesado y se notaba que la poni rosa debía hacer cierto esfuerzo para llevarlo consigo.

Pinkie Pie se aleja con el primer semental, mientras el monstruo que aún estaba en pie, se comienza a acercar a lo que parecía ser los restos del otro monstruo.

Applejack y Blade están atentos y alertas para saber si este hará algo con el o los atacara directamente, momento en donde ya tenían más o menos claro como proceder para repetir el ataque del primer monstruo y derrotarlo.

Como era de esperarse, el segundo monstruo se tiro violentamente hacia la poni vaquera y el semental unicornio con el objetivo de atacarlos con toda su furia, sin embargo Blade vuelve a repetir la técnica anterior, lanzando un rayo mágico contra el piso para crear una gran nube de polvo lunar, pero esta vez Blade no crea replicas de polvo para similar sus siluetas, sino que simplemente ambos ponis corren en desde distintas direcciones, Blade por la izquierda y Applejack por la derecha, para luego cerrar su paso y acercarse lo más rápido posible hasta ponerse debajo de aquel monstruo y realizar nuevamente el gran golpe critico a su punto ciego.

De forma exitosa, tanto Applejack como Blade quedan justo debajo del monstruo el cual se vio distraído por la táctica al igual que al principio, por lo que Blade vuelve a repetir el hechizo de aire para impulsar a Applejack haciendo que esta se ponga en posición con sus patas traseras y le de un violento golpe en toda la parte baja, levantándolo en el aire por la fuerza usada y logrando que este cayera al piso.

Blade crea un nuevo remolino de aire para amortiguar la caída de Applejack, haciendo que esta se reponga rápidamente y se coloquen juntos a ver qué es lo que sucedía, si este ataque seria suficiente para vencerlo al igual que el primero, o si sería más resistente, sin embargo al igual que el primero este queda tirado, pero a diferencia del ataque anterior, este no escupió ningún poni de sus entrañas, lo que llamo la atención de ambos, quienes se acercaron con cuidado a la criatura, que estaba sin moverse en el piso.

\- ¿Crees que lo vencimos terroncito? – pregunta Applejack.

\- No lo sé, pero es probable que aún no este del todo vencido. – responde Blade en forma seria.

\- Lo digo, porque si tiene un semental atrapado en su interior, debemos ver la forma de sacarlo de ahí. – dijo Applejack.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que estoy pensando bien que hacer, porque si lo abrimos y este reacciona, podría estirar una de sus patas y posiblemente no nos daría tiempo a esquivarla y nos podría derribar fácilmente, eso nos pondría en aprietos.

\- Y si le doy otra patada, es decir, es lo más sensato, si no derrote con el primer golpe, con el segundo seguro que esta cosa se muere y escupe al semental de su interior.

\- Creo que tienes razón, es lo más sensato de hacer.

Applejack se sienta y comienza a masajear sus cascos traseros para prepararlos para el siguiente golpe.

\- Bien solo unos masajitos para que resistan otra patada fuerte y así esa cosa se va a al corral de donde vino. – dice Applejack, quien luego de masajear un poco sus cascos traseros, se pone de pie y se acerca lista para atacar al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas y darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, Blade siente una presencia magia muy cerca con su cuerno y le da un grito a Applejack.

\- ¡ESPERA APPLEJACK! – le grita preocupado el semental unicornio a la poni vaquera.

\- ¿Qué pasa terroncito? – pregunta sorprendida la poni vaquera.

\- Siento una presencia mágica muy cerca de aquí.

\- ¿No será el monstruo este?

\- No Applejack, es otra presencia mágica, lo que quiere decir que es posible que Nightmare Moon haya traído algún refuerzo.

En ese momento la tierra comienza a temblar bajo sus cascos, haciendo que tanto Applejack como Blade se alejen del monstruo inconsciente, cuando desde el suelo aparece otra criatura de gran tamaño, unos 30 metros de altura, con un cuerpo completamente de color negro, bípedo y que en su rostro traía consigo una máscara la cual tenia un solo ojo, y una sonrisa exagerada de labios rojos el cual se puso justo delante de los dos monstruos tirados en el piso.

Applejack y Blade miran sorprendidos a aquella criatura enorme.

\- ¿Qué corrales es esa cosa?

\- Otro de los monstruos de Nightmare Moon.

De lo que parecían los brazos de la criatura, aparecen una especie de luz similar a unos hilos, los cuales levantan los cuerpos de ambos sementales como su fueran muñecos.

\- ¡Pero como se levantaron ambos! – dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- Debe controlarlos como un marionetista. – responde Blade.

\- Mario de ¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida Applejack.

\- El marionetista es el poni que mueve a las marionetas en el espectáculo de marionetas a través de unos hilos.

\- ¿Las marionetas son movidas por alguien? ¿Por Celestia no lo sabía? – dijo sorprendida Applejack por lo que le dijo Blade.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabias? – pregunta sorprendido Blade.

\- Pues no, la verdad es increíble lo que se puede aprender incluso en estas circunstancias. – responde Applejack.

\- Como sea, aparentemente ese monstruo actúa como el marionetista de los monstruos y puedo notar que usa magia para controlarlos, como si fueran hilos.

\- ¿Y como derrotaremos a esa cosa? – pregunta preocupada Applejack.

\- No lo sé, lo único que seguro es que debemos estar preparados para lo que sea. – responde Blade.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurrió, a una distancia no muy lejana Pinkie Pie llevaba galopando al semental que había escupido el primer monstruo, tratando de buscar un lugar seguro donde resguardarse.

Luego de galopar un rato, la poni rosa encuentra en la planicie de la luna, unos cráteres e irregularidades tectónicas, que hacían una especie de cueva, donde de inmediato esta va y deja en el piso al semental que llevaba en su lomo.

\- Vaya que eres pesado amigo. – dice la poni rosa tomando un poco de aire al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cuerpo para sacarse un poco de ese viscoso liquido negro que el semental todavía tenía rodeando su cuerpo a la vez que este seguía inconsciente.

En ese momento el sentido Pinkie de la poni rosa vuelve a reaccionar y esta de inmediato se preocupa.

\- No puede ser, otra vez esta sensación de escalofríos que recorre mi cuerpo, lo que quiere decir que Applejack y Blade corren peligro.

Pinkie Pie mira al semental por un momento para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Bueno ellos me prometieron estar bien y que no les pasaría nada, pero yo no hice ninguna promesa donde no haya prometido regresar a ayudarlos, por Celestia, es la primera vez que pienso como si fuera Rarity. – dijo la poni rosa, la cual comienza a galopar de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos y en donde un gran peligro nuevo había aparecido.

Mientras Pinkie Pie regresaba a estar junto a Applejack y Blade y al mismo tiempo, Twilight, la princesa Luna, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se dirigen camino hacía donde se oculta Nightmare Moon, la poni de tierra y el semental unicornio se enfrentan contra una nueva amenaza, otro monstruo ha aparecido y a comenzado a controlar los cuerpos los monstruos derrotados como si fuera una marioneta.

¿Applejack y Blade? Lograran derrotarlo, ¿Pinkie Pie llegara a tiempo a ayudar a sus amigos? El tiempo seguía corriendo, y todo parece indicar que la batalla contra Nightmare Moon en su propio terreno, sería más difícil de lo esperado.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	20. El Marionestista

**Capítulo 20: El Marionestista.**

Applejack y Blade parecían haberse encargado de ambos monstruos enormes de varios ojos que los habían atacado, cuando un segundo monstruo con una mascara de gran sonrisa de labios rojos, comenzó a tomar el control de los cuerpos de ambos monstruos como si fueran muñecos.

Tanto la poni vaquera como el semental unicornio estaban frente a frente contra ahora tres monstruos, sin saber como proceder ante ellos, cuando el monstruo de la mascara controla a uno de los monstruos que estaban derrotados, este se levanta, y ataca con una velocidad incluso mayor a la de ambos ponis, haciendo que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo a reaccionar al ataque siendo golpeados y mandados a volar por varios metros en el aire, aterrizando en el piso luego de rodar en este por la fuerza del impacto.

Aún así tanto Applejack como Blade se ponen de pie, adoloridos por aquel fuerte ataque.

\- Pero como corrales nos atacó esa cosa. - dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- Es obvio, es cosa de ver esos hilos brillantes, deben ser hilos mágicos con el que controla sus cuerpos. - responde el semental.

\- ¿Hilos? - pregunta sorprendida Applejack.

\- Así es, quizá no los puedes ver con facilidad, pero yo si, y si no vemos la forma de cortar ese flujo de magia, seguirá usando a esos monstruos como armas para pelear. - responde Blade.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir analizando la situación, nuevamente el segundo monstruo los ataca a gran velocidad, por lo que ambos ponis logran dar largos saltos y esquivar su ataque, pero detrás de ellos el primer monstruo que los atacó los golpea, Blade crea dos escudos mágicos para proteger tanto a Applejack como a él mismo del violento ataque, de esa forma aunque fueron golpeados y salieron volando varios metros, al menos el escudo minimizo el daño.

Pero la velocidad de ambos monstruos era mayor que cuando los atacaban conscientes, además de ser mucho más agresivos y certeros, definitivamente el monstruo de la mascara ahora los controlaba y usaba su propia magia para manejarlos como su fueran marionetas, lo que hacia pensar que el monstruo con el cual se enfrentaban no solo era más fuerte, sino posiblemente mucho más astuto.

Nuevamente los dos monstruos se comienzan a correr a gran velocidad, tres veces más rápido de lo que lo hacían estando conscientes, pero esta vez, además lograban moverse de forma sincronizada, por lo que Applejack y Blade deciden separarse para ver si de esa forma lograban distraerlos un poco hasta encontrar la forma de atacarlos, Blade con su magia logra mantener escudos mágicos tanto en Applejack como en él mismo, por lo que al menos cualquier ataque podría ser reducido en daño en caso no poder hacer nada, de pronto uno de los monstruos estira una de sus largas patas y golpea a Blade mandándolo a volar hacia la dirección donde estaba Applejack, sin embargo esta no se da cuenta de lo sucedido cuando el otro monstruo procede a golpearla y mandarla a volar a la dirección opuesta, siendo como consecuencia, que ambos ponis chocaran en el aire y cayera al piso como un dos costales de harina.

\- ¡Aunch! E-Estas bien terroncito. - dice la poni vaquera en el piso y adolorida por aquel potente ataque.

\- Lo e-estoy, el escudo al menos evito que con el golpe se nos rompieran los huesos. - responde el semental unicornio también en el piso adolorido por el golpe.

Ambos se ponen de pie rápidamente, ya que tenían que estar en guardia.

\- Esos monstruos ahora son mucho más rápidos, lo que nos hará más difícil atacarlos de nuevo en donde no tienen ojos.

\- No ganaremos nada atacándolos ahí ahora, ellos están inconscientes, el que los controla es el monstruo mayor de la mascara, por lo que técnicamente atacarlos sera como hacerlo a un par de armas, no tiene sentido.

\- Pero entonces ¿Que haremos terroncito?

\- La única forma de lograr algo, es atacar al monstruo de la mascara, si lo atacamos a él y vemos la forma de cortar sus conexiones mágicas con los otros monstruos, tendremos una oportunidad.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir analizando la situación de la mascara nuevamente controla a los otros dos monstruos y estos se abalanzan directamente contra los dos ponis, rápidamente Applejack y Blade esquivan el primer ataque, pero estos comienzan a mover sus enormes y largas patas a distintas direcciones, haciendo así difícil cualquier intento de esquive, por lo que la poni vaquera y el semental unicornio tratan de alejarse de aquella zona de impacto, pero al terminar rodeados estos comienzan a ser golpeados.

El escudo que ambos tenían encima les protegía, pero aún así este no aguantaría mucho como siguieran sin poder hacer nada, por lo que Blade procede a correr un mayor riesgo deshaciéndose de su propio escudo, para así tomar a Applejack de su casco delantero derecho y tele transportarse del lugar para ponerse a resguardo.

Blade procede a realizar la tele transportación, sin embargo justo antes de hacerlo es golpeado con fuerza por una de las patas de los monstruos inconscientes, por lo que cuando este aparece junto con Applejack alejado del lugar de la batalla, el semental unicornio da un fuerte grito de dolor, lo que de inmediato llama la atención de la poni vaquera.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grita Blade por el gran dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Estas bien? - pregunta preocupada la poni vaquera al ver a su compañero quejándose de dolor.

Luego de unos instantes, este logra responder.

\- M-Má-as o menos A-Applejack, tuve q-que quitar el escudo de mi c-cuerpo para hacer la t-t-tele trasportación y el muy maldito l-logro golpearme. - le responde el semental unicornio aún muy adolorido por el ataque recibido.

\- ¿Y ahora en donde estamos? No veo a esos miserables. - pregunta la poni vaquera.

\- No estamos muy lejos, aunque si lo suficiente para que no nos vean por un rato, aunque sera inevitable que nos encuentren luego de un rato. - responde el semental unicornio.

\- Pero entonces que haremos, no podemos enfrentarnos a tres monstruos a la vez, sobretodo porque parece que el grandote de la mascara a hecho más poderoso a los otros dos.

\- Es que su fuerza mágica es mucho mayor, los otros dos monstruos eran más primitivos, este aparentemente tiene la capacidad de pensar, lo que lo hace más astuto, y de paso le da la posibilidad de encontrar la forma de defenderse en caso que contraataquemos.

\- Entonces solo podremos estar ahí recibiendo golpes, porque eso no sirve de nada terroncito.

\- Lo sé, lo único que podemos hacer es reponernos un poco y planear una estrategia.

En ese momento Blade usa su cuerno con el que envuelve con su aura mágica a Applejack, restaurando todas sus rasguños y su energía.

\- Órale ¿que hiciste? Me siento como nueva.

\- Use magia curativa, de paso restaure tu energía mágica al 100 por ciento.

\- ¿Energía mágica? Es por mi elemento de la armonía que ahora esta dentro mio ¿no es así?

\- No, todos los ponis tienen magia, la magia es básicamente la energía vital que nos mueve, esta se genera naturalmente, solo que los unicornios al tener cuerno conectado directamente a partes del cerebro que controlan esta energía, lo canalizamos distinto, pero todos los ponis canalizan la magia de distintas formas, los ponis de tierra con mayor fuerza física, los pegasos manipulando las nubes y los unicornios usando su magia según su tipo.

\- ¿Su tipo?

\- Si, bueno, creo que no es el momento de explicar eso, ya que es complejo y ahora no tenemos tiempo para ello.

\- Como sea, debemos pensar en algo para poder atacar a ese monstruo.

\- La mejor opción es ir directamente por el grande de la mascara, y la mejor forma de atacarlo es acercarse a el directamente.

\- Si, pero los otros dos monstruos nos atacaran antes de acercarnos.

\- Lo sé, por eso haremos algo parecido a como lo hicimos con los otros dos monstruos, haremos una distracción con una gran polvareda, de esa forma los monstruos de las patas largas irán de inmediato a atacar, es ahí donde entre el humo nos moveremos, y ahí realizare un hechizo con el que te envolveré en un gran remolino para elevarte en el cielo.

\- ¿Elevarme? ¿Pero porque? ¿de que servirá eso? - pregunta con duda y sorpresa la poni vaquera.

\- Así saldrás de su rango de visión, ahí procederé a llamar su atención, mientras calculo poner el remolino mágico justo encima del, para que tu caigas y lo golpees, con toda la fuerza posible.

\- Ya entiendo, aterrizare en su cabezota y aterrizare golpeándolo con mis patas traseras con todas mis fuerzas para tratar de noquearlo, pues eso tiene sentido para mi. - dijo la poni vaquera sonriendo y confiada.

\- Es una apuesta arriesgada, pero es lo único que tenemos si queremos derrotarlo. - responde el semental unicornio.

\- Sea como sea, confió que eso nos servirá. - responde una emocionada Applejack.

De pronto un gran estruendo comienza a sentirse, y a la distancia comienzan a verse a tanto el monstruo de la mascara como los dos monstruos de las patas largas y cuerpo como araña acercarse a donde ambos ponis están, por lo que era el momento de poner en practica lo planificado.

Cuando ya los monstruos ven a ambos ponis, rápidamente los ponis de patas largas controlados por el de la mascara, proceden a ir a gran velocidad atacarlos, por lo que Blade realiza un ataque con su cuerno para causar una gran explosión y levantar una gran cantidad de polvo dificultando la visión del monstruo de la mascara, de esa forma este detiene su rápido ataque, lo que aprovechan Applejack como Blade a moverse entre el humo en direcciones distintas.

Blade rápidamente invoca su hechizo mágico de aire.

\- Ven aquí y junta el aire en un remolino lleno de pasión ¡GIANT TURBINIS VASTI!

Esto hace que Applejack sea envuelta por un tornado y la eleve en el aire, el monstruo de la masca nota que Applejack se eleve en aquel tornado y decide atacarla, por Blade procede a lanzar un rayo mágico, aunque esta vez, no usando su cuerno, sino que su casco delantero derecho, ya que su cuerno seguía iluminado para mantener en el aire a Applejack, lo que demuestra que Blade tiene la capacidad de realizar dos hechizo al mismo tiempo canalizando la magia a distintos lugares de su cuerpo, algo que no cualquier mago unicornio puede hacer.

Al ser atacado con rayos mágicos, el monstruo de la mascara concentra todo su ataque en Blade mandando a ambos monstruos a su ataque, Blade prácticamente tenia que tener la mente puesta en dos objetivos a la vez, por un lado tenia que acercar a Applejack a la cabeza del monstruo de la mascara y por otro tenia que defenderse de los monstruos de patas largas controlados por el primero, por lo que Blade procede con su casco a crear una suerte de escudo similar a uno acero, pero con su magia, que si bien no lo protegería como el anterior, al menos podría intentar aguantar los ataques.

De inmediato los dos monstruos de patas largas, comenzar su incesante ataque hacia Blade, el cual trataba de esquivar que hacer que los golpes fueran a aquel escudo hecho con magia, a la vez que trataba de acercar a Applejack a la cabeza del monstruo de la mascara y quien controlaba a los otros dos, a la vez que Applejack en el aire veía preocupada como Blade era atacado, por lo que sentía que debía concentrar su ataque al máximo para así salvar a su amigo, que estaba apostando toda su confianza en ella, lo que hizo con un brillo mágico la rodeara, lo que hacia el poder de su elemento de la armonía estuviera maximizando el poder interno de la poni vaquera.

Finalmente Blade logra ver a Applejack por encima del monstruo de la mascara el cual estaba concentrado atacándolo a él, por lo que este con una sonrisa en su rostro procede a deshacer el remolino y envolverse por completo con un escudo mágico, esto hizo que Applejack comenzara a descender a gran velocidad, por lo que esta mientras cae, se da un impulso con sus patas traseras para golpearlo con toda la fuerza posible mientras aquella aura mágica la envolvía por completo, por lo que el golpe seria de un impacto colosal.

Sin embargo el monstruo puede sentir el poder de Applejack y al ultimo momento este logra esquivar el ataque, lo que hace que Applejack caiga directo al piso, donde al golpear este con la fuerza de sus patas traseras crea un enorme cráter en el piso, como si un meteorito hubiese caído, lo que levanta una gran polvareda mientras Applejack se pone de nuevo en sus cuatro patas, pero decepcionada por haber fallado ese ataque.

Pero antes que esta pudiera ponerse en guardia, uno de los monstruos de patas largas aparece justo al lado de la poni vaquera, y este procede a atacarla, Blade no alcanza a cubrirla con un escudo mágico, por lo que el semental unicornio, solo puede gritarle para advertirle del inminente ataque.

\- ¡CUIDADO APPLEJACK! - grita desesperado el semental unicornio para advertirle del ataque a la poni vaquera, la cual solo mira con impacto como esta sera golpeada con gran fuerza.

Al mismo tiempo pero mucho más lejos del lugar de la batalla, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y la princesa Luna, continuaban su camino hacia donde se podía sentir la presencia mágica más poderosa, donde suponían que estaría Nightmare Moon.

\- ¿Todavía falta mucho? - pregunta en el aire Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues no tanto, la presencia mágica aún esta a cierta distancia, pero a este paso no nos tardaremos mucho en llegar. - le responde la unicornio lavanda.

\- Yo no lo veo tan mal, es decir, al menos el trayecto a sido tranquilo. - dijo Fluttershy.

\- Pero Applejack, Pinkie y el muchacho unicornio tuvieron que distraer a los primeros monstruos, de no ser por ellos, ahora estaríamos envueltos en una batalla. - dijo la princesa Luna.

\- Aún así Blade sabe de magia y Applejack es una poni ruda, además seguro que Pinkie puede sorprender, yo al menos confió en ellos. - dice la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa.

De pronto tanto la princesa Luna como Twilight Sparkle, sienten como una presencia mágica se acerca a ellos de forma sorpresiva.

\- Algo se acerca, sera mejor estar atentos. - dice la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Cree que sea Nightmare Moon? - pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

\- No lo creo, la presencia más fuerte a la distancia sigue ahí, es otro poder que viene hacia nosotras. - responde la princesa de la Luna.

\- ¡Maldición! Eso significa que solo vienen más problemas. - dice la unicornio lavanda preocupada.

En ese momento desde el cielo aparece una gigantesca cosa que no parecía un monstruo, sino que una especie de maquina o elemento extraño, ya que era un octaedro cristalino y que reflectaba todo a su alrededor como si fuera un enorme espejo.

\- ¿Que chicharos es esa cosa? - pregunta Rainbow Dash sorprendida al verlo.

\- No lo sé, pero tiene una gran presencia mágica, quizá el ser mágico este dentro de esa cosa. - responde la unicornio lavanda.

De pronto uno de los lados de aquella criatura, se comienza a mover como una suerte de gelatina y desde ese lugar, aparece un de ave gigante cristalina que va directo a donde están los ponis.

Este con sus garras de cristal toma por sorpresa a Fluttershy la cual comienza a dar un grito de terror, mientras sus amigas quedan sorprendidas.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡FLUTTERSHY! - grita desesperada la unicornio lavanda, quien junto a la princesa Luna va tras ella y el ave gigante.

Rainbow Dash acelera al máximo su vuelo para poder alcanzar al ave gigante y así liberar a Fluttershy, pero desde otro de los lados de aquella cosa, al igual que cuando salio el ave cristalina, este se vuelve gelatina y aparece una sombra oscura que a gran velocidad derriba a la pegaso arcoiris haciéndola caer al piso al mismo tiempo que el monstruo en forma de octaedro se fuera junto con el ave gigante que se llevo a la pegaso amarilla.

\- ¡M-Maldita sea! - dice adolorida en el piso la pegaso arcoiris.

Twilight al ver caer a la pegaso, esta le grita mientras se aleja de ella tras Fluttershy.

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH! - grita preocupada la unicornio lavanda.

\- Ella estará bien, debemos seguir a esos monstruos y no perder de vista a tu amiga pegaso. - dice la princesa Luna.

\- Tiene razón princesa. - dice la unicornio lavanda, la cual no puede dejar de mostrarse preocupada al ver como Rainbow Dash fue atacada, pero sabia que Fluttershy era la más débil del grupo y quien era la que necesitaría de toda su ayuda.

En tanto Rainbow Dash se levanta del piso y se eleva en el cielo para tratar de alcanzar a Fluttershy, pero frente a ella aparece una pegaso con una silueta idéntica a ella, pero de color negro, crin gris, sin cutiemark y que solo tenia en su rostro un único de color rojo.

\- ¡Hijo de yegua! Veo que eres otro de los monstruos de Nightamare Moon. - dice la pegaso arcoiris cuando es sorpresivamente atacada siendo golpeada en la cara por el casco de la pegaso oscura.

\- Como te atreves a atacarme ¡Maldito! - grita la pegaso arcoiris, quien le devuelve el golpe, pero no solo eso, sino que además le da un fuerte gancho al estomago con su casco para luego tumbarla de una serie de patadas giratorias en el aire, haciendo que finalmente el monstruo cayera al piso dejando un cráter tras su caída.

Sin embargo aquel monstruo se eleva rápidamente e intenta golpear a Rainbow Dash, pero esta bloquea el golpe con sus cascos delanteros, luego con su alas se da un gran impulso e intenta golpearla en la cara nuevamente pero esta esquiva el ataque y le da un violento gancho a la pegaso en la cara lo que la manda a elevarse en el aire, a la vez que aquella pegaso oscura se pone rápidamente tras de ella y la golpea haciendo que ahora sea la pegaso arcoiris quien se precipita a tierra tras el violento ataque.

Aún así, la pegaso arcoiris rápidamente se pone pie molesta tras recibir el ataque del monstruo que imitaba su forma.

\- ¡Maldito Hijo de yegua! Me encargare de derrotarte miserable. - dice Rainbow Dash quien se pone de pie y en guardia para continuar la pelea con aquel monstruo.

En tanto en la batalla de Applejack y Blade, luego de que este le gritara a la poni vaquera para advertirle del inminente ataque algo sorprendente ocurre.

La criatura de la mascara detuvo en seco su ataque y se quedo completamente inmóvil junto a los otros monstruos que controlaba, como si de pronto este se hubiese congelado.

Blade rápidamente al ver esto se acerca hacia donde estaba la poni vaquera.

\- ¿Estas bien Applejack? - pregunta preocupado el semental unicornio.

\- Estoy bien terroncito, si no fuera porque esa cosa se detuvo de pronto.

\- Es muy extraño, pero aprovechemos de tomar distancia, muerde mi cola y nos tele transportaremos más lejos. - dijo el semental unicornio, logrando que la poni terrestre mordiera su cola y ambos se tele transportaran a una mayor distancia.

Nuevamente se habían alejado algunos metros y lejos de la visual del monstruo de la mascara.

\- Eso fue un milagro. - dijo Applejack.

\- L-Lo sé. - dijo el semental unicornio agitado tras tele transportarse.

\- Crees que debemos repetir la estrategia de antes o hay que planear otra cosa.

\- Pues si, porque ya sabemos que esta atento a sus alrededores por lo que atacarlo de nuevo de la misma manera traerá el mismo resultado.

Pero de pronto un enorme estruendo se siente acercarse hacia donde están ambos ponis, ya que el trió de monstruos se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante.

\- ¿Como llegaron tan rápido? - pregunta sorprendida la poni del sombrero vaquero.

\- Quizá esta vez no puede tele transportarme tan lejos como al principio, lo siento. - responde apenado el semental unicornio.

\- Bueno habrá que ponerse en guardia y pelear una vez más. - dijo la poni vaquera.

\- Tú llama su atención, tratare de hacerle un ataque directo con mi magia.

\- Esta bien terroncito, confió en ti.

En ese instante la poni vaquera le grita a los monstruos para llamar su atención.

\- ¡OIGAN TONTOS! ¡VENGAN POR MI! - grita la poni de tierra llamando la atención de los monstruos quienes van hacia ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Blade comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad, para luego hacer la transportación y ponerse justo en frente de el comenzando a invocar un hechizo.

\- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponis caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder, te invoco...

Pero el monstruo de la mascara rápidamente se da cuenta de la presencia mágica del semental y mueve ambos monstruos que iban a atacar a Applejack hacia donde estaba Blade para atacarlo, por lo que la poni de tierra, también le avisa a Blade.

\- ¡CUIDADO BLADE! - grita la poni de tierra para que el semental este atento al ataque que esta por venir.

Sin embargo y al igual que cuando Blade le grito a Applejack del ataque, este se queda completamente inmóvil y congelado con los dos monstruos que controlaba justo al lado del semental, quien aprovecha de volver a tele transportarse hacia donde estaba Applejack, para así salir de la zona de ataque.

\- ¿Estas bien terroncito? - pregunta preocupada Applejack.

\- Lo estoy, pero es raro, es la segunda vez que se queda inmóvil. - responde el semental unicornio.

\- Quizá sea débil a los gritos, cuando tu me gritaste se quedo quieto y ahora yo hice lo mismo y también no hizo nada, seguro es su punto débil. - dijo emocionada la poni vaquera.

\- No lo creo, debe haber otra razón. - dijo el semental unicornio.

Pero sorpresivamente los monstruos de patas largas controlados por el grande de la mascara van de lleno a golpearlos por sorpresa, sin embargo una voz a la distancia les grita a ambos ponis.

\- ¡APPLEJACK SALTA LA DERECHA! ¡BLADE SALTA A TU IZQUIERDA! - se siente la voz a la distancia que ambos ponis hacen caso.

Efectivamente al saltar hacia donde aquella voz les dijo, pudieron evitar exitosamente aquel ataque, por lo que ambos se voltean y ven galopando a Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Es Pinkie Pie! - dicen emocionados ambos ponis al mismo tiempo, quienes van a reunirse con la poni rosa.

\- Sabia que necesitarían de mi ayuda. - dijo con una sonrisa la alegre poni rosa.

\- ¿Que bueno que llegaste terroncito? - le dice alegre Applejack.

\- Muy bien, ahora con ella prediciendo nuestros ataques, nos dará la oportunidad de acercarnos y atacarlo. - dijo emocionado Blade.

De acuerdo amigos, es hora del Rock and Roll. - dijo alegre la poni rosa.

Por lo que en ese momento Applejack y Blade cambiaron su estrategia defensiva y esta vez fueron directamente a encararlo, pero sintiéndose seguros de que ahora Pinkie Pie les daría los avisos previos para esquivar sus ataques.

Pinkie Pie, con su vista y su Pinkie sentido, lograba dar precisas indicaciones a la poni vaquera y el semental unicornio para esquivar los ataques de los monstruos controlados por el mayor de la mascara y aunque estos ataques eran rápidos, ambos tenían el tiempo suficiente de reacción para poder esquivarlos, lo que les dio la oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente, así que ahí es donde Blade, decide repetir la estrategia del principio y envuelve a Applejack en un remolino de aire elevándola en el cielo, pero esta vez enfocando su magia plenamente en mantener a la poni vaquera en el aire, ya que ahora con las indicaciones de Pinkie Pie, podía esquivar los ataques por adelantado, no teniendo que preocuparse por su defensa.

Rápidamente Blade logro poner a Applejack nuevamente sobre el monstruo, por lo que el semental decide preguntarle a la poni rosa si puede soltar a la poni vaquera, esperando que con el sentido de Pinkie, pudieran dar un ataque certero al monstruo.

\- ¿LA SUELTO AQUÍ PINKIE PIE? - le grita el semental unicornio, preguntándole a la poni rosa si ese lugar era el indicado.

\- ¡HAZLO BLADE! - le grita respondiendo de forma positiva la poni rosa.

Así que Blade suelta a la poni vaquera y le da un grito de animo.

\- ¡TU PUEDES APPLEJACK! - grita emocionado el semental, mientras la poni terrestre cae rápidamente sobre el y pone sus cascos traseros en posición para darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que un aura mágica la envuelve por completo.

Con aquel grito de Blade, el monstruo de la mascara mira hacia arriba y ve a la poni de tierra, pero en lugar de esquivar o atacarla con uno de los monstruos que controlaba, este se queda inmóvil, recibiendo esta vez de lleno el ataque de la poni vaquera con todas sus fuerzas.

El fuerte golpe hace que la mascara del monstruo que controlaba a los otros dos se rompa en muchos pedazos, mostrando una gran boca y un único ojo negro, para luego caer derribado al piso, causando un gran estruendo tras aquella demoledora patada de Applejack.

La poni vaquera aterriza junto aquel monstruo el cual parecía haber recibido una enorme cantidad de daño tras aquel demoledor ataque, lo que a su vez hizo que los dos monstruos que controlaba cayeran al piso, por lo que Pinkie Pie y Blade se acercan a ver como estaba su amiga.

\- ¿Estas bien Applejack? - pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Estoy bien Pinkie Pie, gracias a tu ayuda, se nos facilito mucho un combate que podríamos haber perdido. - le responde con una sonrisa la poni vaquera.

Al mismo tiempo Blade nota que los hilos mágicos que controlaban a los otros dos monstruos habían desaparecido.

\- Los hilos mágicos desaparecieron, eso quiere decir, que el monstruo este quedo fuera de combate. - dijo Blade dando un suspiro, al saber que aparentemente habían derrotado al monstruo de la mascara.

De pronto el monstruo de la mascara escupe de su boca a un poni, el cual de inmediato llamo la atención sobretodo de Applejack y Blade, ya que el poni era alguien conocido.

\- ¡Santos corrales! ¡Es Caramel! - dijo sorprendida Applejack.

\- ¿Estará bien? - pregunta la poni rosa algo preocupada.

Blade se acerca y usa su cuerno para examinar y sentir si tenia alguna herida seria.

\- Solo esta inconsciente, al parecer al derrotarlo logramos liberarlo del control de Nightmare Moon. - dijo Blade con una sonrisa al notar que su amigo Caramel no estaba en riesgo vital.

\- Entonces, las veces que el se detuvo, fue no por los gritos, sino que porque el mismo se detuvo por su cuenta. - dijo en tono serio Applejack.

\- ¿Crees que nos reconoció? - pregunta Blade.

\- Es posible, las dos veces fue cuando escucho nuestros nombres y nuestras voces, de ser así, todo tendría sentido. - responde Applejack.

\- De ser así entonces corrieron con mucha suerte. - dijo la poni rosa con una sonrisa.

\- Como sea, debemos llevar a Caramel a un lugar seguro, ya que no sabemos que otros monstruos de Nightmare Moon podrían aparecer. - dijo Blade.

\- Lo sé, pero primero vamos a donde esta uno de los otros monstruos, seguro dentro de el también debe haber un poni como Caramel. - dijo Applejack en tono serio.

\- Tienes razón, hay que ir a ver. - dijo Blade, quien subió a Caramel en su lomo y junto a Applejack y Pinkie Pie, fueron a comprobar al donde estaba el segundo monstruo que habían derribado antes que el de la mascara apareciera ver si podían sacar al poni que podría estar en su interior.

Cuando llegan, pueden notar que ahí estaba inconsciente un semental unicornio de color negro, crin gris y unos dados en su flanco, el cual al parecer fue escupido por el segundo monstruo, una vez derrotado el monstruo mayor que lo controlaba.

\- Este debe ser el poni que estaba dentro del otro monstruo. - dijo Blade.

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir que los monstruos de Nightmare Moon en realidad ¿son ponis? - pregunta Applejack.

\- Así es, lo que quiere decir que si Nightmare Moon secuestro a un gran numero de sementales, fue justamente para poder convertirlos en sus criaturas de pesadilla, y así tener su ejercito propio. - responde Blade.

\- Entonces vamos a tener que preocuparnos de no matarlos ¿verdad? - pregunta la poni rosa.

\- Así es, aunque al parecer mientras están en forma de monstruo pueden resistir el daño, y Nightmare Moon, lo usa solo como conexión vital, cuando el monstruo es derrotado, esta conexión se rompe, pero por suerte no se lleva consigo la vida del huésped, y eso sin duda es bueno, porque quiere decir que si los derrotamos, estos tienen una alta posibilidad de supervivencia. - responde de forma seria Blade.

\- Como sea, debemos llevar a este semental y Caramel a un lugar seguro. - dijo Applejack.

\- Bueno, vamos a donde deje al primer semental, ahí podrán estar todos seguro, ya que es como una cueva lunar, así que no habrá peligro. - dijo la poni rosa.

\- Esta bien, una vez los dejemos seguros, debemos ir hacia donde esta la energía mágica más cercana, durante la pelea con Nightmare Moon, puede sentir otras presencias mágicas, por lo que seguro, Twilight y los demás necesitaran ayuda. - dijo en tono serio Blade.

\- Entonces hay que darse prisa terroncito, porque esto no ha acabado. - dijo la poni vaquera.

Así que Applejack, Blade y Pinkie Pie, se llevan a Caramel en el lomo de Blade y al otro semental en el lomo de Applejack, hacia la cueva donde quedo el primer semental que liberaron, guiados por la poni rosa.

Aún así esto aún no ha terminado, ya que Rainbow Dash tenia a una oponente que había tomado su forma y claramente ella no dejaría que aquella impostora la imitara y mucho menos la derrotara en una batalla.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


	21. Dash vs Dash

**Capítulo 21: Dash vs Dash**

Mientras que Applejack, Blade y Pinkie Pie habían logrado derrotar a tres monstruos y el cual uno de ellos resultó ser Caramel, quien fue capturado previamente por las criaturas de Nightmare Moon, ahora era Rainbow Dash, quien luego de que una criatura en forma de ave se llevara a Fluttershy, esta fuera interceptada por otro monstruo, el cual tomo su misma forma física, de color negro, crin gris, sin cutiemark y solo un único ojo rojo en su rostro, pero que aparentaba tener la misma fuerza y habilidades de la pegaso arcoiris.

Por lo que luego de recibir algunos golpes, Rainbow Dash rápidamente se restablece y decide atacar para derrotar cuanto antes a aquel monstruo e ir en ayuda de su amiga pegaso, sin embargo la copia oscura se abalanza contra la pegaso para tratar de embestirla con su vuelo, sin embargo Rainbow Dash logra elevarse a gran velocidad y esquivar el ataque, la copia comienza a seguir a la pegaso por el aire, por lo que Rainbow decide hacer varias piruetas y giros con el objetivo de sacarla de su rango de visión y tratar de flanquearla para poder atacarla, sin embargo la pegaso oscura parecía ser igual de rápida que ella, copiando de forma perfecta cada una de sus piruetas y giros, por lo que Rainbow, al notar esto, decide tratar de volver a ser ofensiva y sorpresivamente da vuelta en su vuelo en 180º y aumenta al máximo su velocidad con el objetivo que encontrarse de frente con aquella copia oscura y embestirla, sin embargo, la copia oscura de un ojo, se cubre con sus cascos y usando sus alas le da un fuere empujón mandando a la pegaso arcoiris hacia atrás bloqueando el ataque.

Esto sin duda enfurece a Rainbow Dash, quien decide ir directamente a partirle el ojo a esa copia oscura, la pegaso comienza a atacar a esta copia tratando de golpearla con sus cascos delanteros en la cara y en el cuerpo, sin embargo la copia oscura comienza a actuar igual por lo que hay una gran lluvia de golpes que esquivaban a gran velocidad, aunque de vez en cuando estas lograban encajar algunos de ellos, es una batalla pareja y muy reñida donde ninguna de las dos baja la guardia ni el ritmo, ambas siguen en el cielo tratando de golpearse y derribarse mutuamente, por lo que para romper este parejo combate, la pegaso arcoiris, decide poner ambos cascos delanteros cubriendo su rostro al notar como uno de los golpes de la copia oscura va a su cara, al hacer esto, Rainbow con sus cascos toma el casco con el que la copia hizo su ultimo ataque al rostro dando un fuerte giro levantándola con todas sus fuerzas y arrojándola a tierra, sin embargo la copia oscura usa sus alas para recuperar estabilidad y elevarse hacia donde esta la pegaso, pero esta previendo esto, esta vuela a gran velocidad contra su oponente, pero cuando parecía que se iba a estrellar contra la copia oscura, la pegaso hace un cambio de trayectoria elevándose y poniéndose por encima de la copia oscura, dándole una fuerte patada en su lomo, lo que hace que esta pierda el control de sus alas precipitándose a tierra, sin embargo Rainbow Dash, quería dejar a esta copia oscura fuera de combate, por lo que decide impulsarse a gran velocidad en picado y golpearla en el piso con toda la fuerza de la caída, así que de inmediato la pegaso comienza a decender aumentando considerablemente la velocidad haciendo el descenso más y más rápido.

Sin embargo y cuando aparentemente el golpe daría en su objetivo, la copia oscura se levanta del piso y esquiva el violento golpe de Rainbow Dash, la cual al notar esto en una centésima de segundo, gira para ponerse con sus cuatro cascos al suelo y aterrizar, pero con la fuerza y la velocidad que venia, la pegaso da un gran impacto en el piso, levantando una gran nube de polvo y dejando un cráter, donde la pegaso arcoiris aunque estaba de pie, siente un fuerte e intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, ya que literalmente fueron sus propios huesos quienes reciben de lleno todo el impacto de aquel aterrizaje.

El dolor deja inmóvil a la pegaso arcoiris, ocasión que aprovecha la copia oscura para embestirla con su vuelo lanzandola varios metros haciendo que esta terminara en el piso aún muy adolorida tanto por el golpe de la copia oscura como por el aterrizaje que tuvo que hacer a ultimo segundo.

Con dificultad la pegaso trata de reincorporarse a la acción, sin embargo la copia oscura comienza a volar a gran velocidad y embestirla una y otra vez dándole una serie de golpes, que claramente le causaban daño, Rainbow Dash trata de esquivar estas envestidas, pero conforme la copia aumenta la velocidad, se le hace más difícil encontrar una ocasión para esquivar los golpes, y como no hiciera algo pronto, la copia oscura la dejaría fuera de combate.

En tanto esto ocurría, ya a la distancia, Twilight Sparkle y la princesa Luna, perseguían tanto al extraño octaedro reflectante como al monstruo en forma de ave que tenia bajo sus patas atrapada a Fluttershy, la cual solo lloraba y gritaba del miedo.

\- Twilight Sparkle, trata de seguir la pista a la cosa de espejos, yo tratare de sacar a tu amiga pegaso de las garras del otro monstruo. - dice la princesa de la noche.

\- Como diga princesa Luna, por favor se lo encargo. - dice la unicornio lavanda.

\- No te preocupes. - le responde la princesa Luna, quien usa sus alas para elevarse en el cielo.

La princesa de la noche con su vuelo logra acercarse al monstruo en forma de ave que tiene atrapada a Fluttershy, por lo que esta se acerca y le habla a la pegaso para tratar de calmarla.

\- Tranquila niña, voy a sacarte de ahí. - le dice la princesa Luna a Fluttershy, la cual deja de gritar, pero aún las lagrimas caían de su rostro aterrado.

Con su vuelo la princesa Luna trata de ponerse al frente del monstruo para bloquear su vuelo y atacar, sin embargo el monstruo comienza a agitar sus alas aumentando su velocidad, así que la soberana de la noche, decide usar su cuerno y lanzar rayos mágicos, hacia las alas del monstruo para ralentizarlo, obviamente esto aterra por completo a Fluttershy quien al final hizo que toda esa situación la superara y terminara desmayándose, luego de lanzar unos cuantos rayos mágicos que no dieron en su objetivo, la princesa de la noche decide ponerse más ruda y aumenta aún más su vuelo colocándose por encima del monstruo en forma de ave para desde ahí lanzar un rayo mágico directo que no erraría para así reducir su velocidad y tratar de hacer que suelte a la pegaso amarilla ya inconsciente entre sus garras.

La princesa Luna lanza su ataque directo, pero justo en ese instante, un aura mágica oscura rodea por completo al monstruo en forma de ave y este desaparece junto con Fluttershy.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - grita molesta la princesa de la noche, al ver como el monstruo se había escapado llevándose a Fluttershy.

Al escuchar el grito molesto de la princesa Luna, un frio recorrió el cuerpo de la unicornio lavanda, pensando que algo malo había pasado a su amiga Fluttershy, pero esta decidió enfocarse en seguir su objetivo y rogar que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, su querida amiga estuviera con vida.

En tanto Rainbow Dash seguía siendo atacada y cada vez más dañada por su copia oscura, quien la envestía una y otra vez, haciendo imposible encontrar la forma de romper su ataque, sin embargo al verse acorralada, un aura mágica arcoiris la rodea, por lo que cuando la copia oscura se lanza a atacar nuevamente a Rainbow Dash, esta extiende sus alas, causando un gran viento que redujo la velocidad de la copia oscura y obligo a que esta retrocediera, al parecer el poder interno del elemento de la lealtad se había activado.

\- ¡No dejare que me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO PARA AYUDAR A MI AMIGA FLUTTERSHY! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJAME EN PAZ HIJO DE YEGUA! - grita furiosa la pegaso arcoiris, quien se abalanza contra su copia oscura y comienza a golpearla con furia en todo el cuerpo.

El deseo de no abandonar a su amiga en peligro, hizo que el poder interno de su elemento saliera a la luz, dándole mayor fuerza física y velocidad de vuelo, por lo que la pegaso arcoiris comienza a atacar incesantemente a su clon oscura, una lluvia de golpes con sus cascos delanteros y patadas con sus cascos traseros, llegan en grandes ráfagas a una velocidad sobre-equina, que hace imposible para la copia oscura esquivar, por lo que esta recibe directamente de la pegaso arcoiris una gran cantidad de daño, finalmente esta le da una fuerte lluvia de patadas que mandan a volar a clon oscuro varios meteros cayendo y rondando en el piso por la fuerza de los golpes, lo que hace que la pegaso arcoris vuele a gran velocidad contra la copia oscuro para noquearla y terminar el combate.

Pero en ese instante, el monstruo da un gran salto y se eleva con sus alas a gran velocidad, escapando del lugar, sin embargo la pegaso arcoiris lejos de verse amedrentada, la sigue para darle el golpe final.

Tanto la pegaso arcoiris como la copia oscura, comienzan una intensa persecución por el cielo, en donde Rainbow Dash, trata de alcanzar a su clon con el objetivo de atacarla y noquearla, sin embargo la copia oscura poco a poco comienza a igualar la velocidad de la pegaso arcoris a la vez que un aura mágica morado oscuro comenzaba a rodear a este monstruo, esto claramente aumenta la dificultad de un combate que por un momento parecía estar acabado y a favor de Rainbow Dash.

La copia hace varias piruetas y giros con el objetivo de que la pegaso arcoiris dejara de seguirla y confundirla, pero Rainbow Dash al ser hábil en el aire, no la pierde de vista copiando aquellas piruetas en el aire de forma perfecta, al fin y al cabo, esas piruetas son de la pegaso arcoiris y aquel clon solo las ha copiado durante el combate.

Rainbow Dash decide cambiar su estrategia girando hacia un lado, alejándose de la copia, lo que hace que esta al darse cuenta de ella se dirigía hacia donde va la pegaso arcoiris, por lo que esta da un rápido giro a 180 grados para ponerse de frente contra el monstruo y derribarlo de un fuerte golpe, levantando su casco delantero derecho e impulsándose a gran velocidad con su vuelo, sin embargo la copia decide imitar el mismo movimiento como si fuera un reflejo de la propia pegaso arcoiris, causando que al momento de golpearse, ambas se golpearan al mismo tiempo en la cara, cayendo al piso.

Rainbow Dash a pesar de haber quedado adolorida por el golpe, siente que no debe perder tiempo y se levanta rápidamente, pero la copia oscura hace exactamente lo mismo que ella, por lo que Rainbow Dash se abalanza a golpearla y embestirla en el piso, sin embargo la copia era igual de hábil, por lo que no solo esquiva los movimientos de Rainbow Dash, sino que también imita los ataques de la pegaso, lo que hace que ninguna de ellas tomara ventaja, entre esquives y golpes recibidos, la pelea nuevamente llega a un punto donde todo se vuelve sumamente parejo, y en donde no parecía que ni la pegaso arcoiris, ni aquel monstruo que copia su silueta y habilidades, eran capaces de voltear las tornas de la batalla a su favor.

El alma de Rainbow Dash es inquebrantable, a pesar de recibir golpes y de que la pelea la agotaba más y más, esta no quiere rendirse, sabia que entre más tardara en derrotar a su oponente, más lejos estaría de poder ayudar a Fluttershy, ignorando lo que había sucedido con ella más adelante.

Así que la pegaso arcoiris decide realizar su técnica más poderosa, esperando no perder mucha fuerza para ir en ayuda de su amiga sin contar que entre más tiempo dura el combate, la preocupación de Rainbow aumenta.

Rainbow Dash se abalanza directamente al cuerpo de la copia oscura con el objetivo de atraparla, pero esta le da una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras, lo que hizo que Rainbow cayera al piso adolorida por el golpe, pero esta rápidamente se levanta y trata de patearla, pero aunque conecta la patada, esta vez la copia bloquea su ataque reduciendo el daño, por lo que esta procede nuevamente a atacar a Rainbow Dash con una serie de patadas mientras usa sus alas para impulsarse, y aunque la pegaso arcoiris logra esquivar algunos ataques, de todos modos esta termina recibiendo algunas patadas de este monstruo que nuevamente terminan por dejarla en el piso adolorida.

Sin embargo la pegaso arcoiris decide aguantarse el fuerte dolor que siente y se abalanza al ataque, pero esta vez la copia oscura lee sus movimientos y esquivaba con mayor facilidad los golpes de la pegaso, como luego de observar su modo de lucha durante su batalla, ahora pudiera predecir sus ataques e incluso usarlos en contra de la propia Rainbow, claramente esto supone una mayor dificultad para la pegaso, ya que si esta pule sus habilidades en la batalla, más temprano que tarde, seria la propia Dash la que quedaría fuera de combate.

Así que la pegaso arcoiris decide elevarse rápidamente en el cielo para ahora ser ella quien tome distancia de su copia, por lo que esta comienza nuevamente a ir tras Rainbow Dash quien con piruetas y giros trata de desorientar al monstruo, sin embargo y por sorpresa, este se impulsa aumentando considerablemente su velocidad poniéndose por delante de Rainbow Dash para darle un fuerte golpe con su casco en la cara al punto que gotas de sangre saltan en el aire, para luego darle una serie de patadas en el aire dejando indefensa a la pegaso arcoiris, la cual termina siendo tumbada de un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que esta caiga a tierra.

Rainbow Dash se levanta adolorida y escupe un poco de sangre la cual sale por su nariz y boca, esta vez los ataques de la copia oscura son mucho más certeros por lo que ahora era la pegaso arcoiris quien nota la desventaja que tiene, debe encontrar la forma terminar todo ahora ya y salir de esta situación.

Mientras tanto y lejos de donde ocurría aquella batalla, Applejack, Blade y Pinkie Pie habían llegado al lugar a donde los guio la poni rosa, una suerte de cueva Lunar, donde el primer semental rescatado por el grupo de ponis se encontraba inconsciente, mientras ponían junto a él a Caramel y el otro unicornio que estaba en otro de los monstruos derrotados, todos sin conocimiento.

\- Al menos este lugar se ve seguro, no creo que nada les pase si los dejamos aquí. - dijo Applejack.

\- Tienes razón, sin duda encontraste un buen refugio Pinkie Pie. - dijo Blade.

\- Pues si, tuve suerte ya que encontré un buen sitio estar a salvo, pero la verdad me termino decepcionando. - dijo en tono serio la poni rosa.

\- ¿Porque terroncito? - pregunta Applejack.

\- ¡Porque tampoco había queso aquí dentro! Pense que si no había queso en la superficie, en el interior de la luna encontraría el queso, pero es lo mismo que el piso allí afuera. - dijo caris baja la poni rosa.

\- Pinkie Pie, no hay queso en la luna, eso es solo una creencia de ponis pequeños. - dijo Applejack.

\- Así parece, la verdad es que me lleve una decepción, mi abuela me decía que la luna estaba hecha de queso fresco, por eso tenia agujeros y que su madre y su abuela le contaban de niña que las princesas tenia una quesería en la Luna. - dijo la poni rosa.

\- Eso es un mito más, como la vez que la abuela Smith me contaba que de niña su madre le decía que si un poni se quedaba en los manzanos durante la noche, los espíritus chocarreros bajaban del inframundo a comer manzanas, y que en ese tiempo todos los ponis lo creían, para que al final resultaran ser solo unos murciélagos. - responde Applejack.

\- Es normal que esos mitos existieran, Equestria en un país donde la mayoría de su gente esta acostumbrada al trabajo de sol a sol, el acceso a los estudios nunca a sido alto e incluso hoy en día es común que muchos ponis entren desde potros directamente al trabajo en lugar de estudiar, por eso se creen en cosas que son imposibles incluso para los unicornios más poderosos y hábiles, y aunque en nuestro mundo existe la magia, esta tiene sus limites. - dijo Blade.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de partir, debemos ayudar a los demás, que seguro están el problemas también. - dijo de forma seria la poni vaquera.

\- Tienes razón Applejack, creo que lo mejor sera irnos. - le responde Blade de forma seria.

Sin embargo uno de los sementales comienza a despertar de su inconsciencia, ese poni era Caramel.

\- E-En ¿En d-donde estoy? - pregunta el semental recién despertándose.

\- ¡YA DESPERTASTE CARAMEL! - grita de forma animada la poni rosa.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Qué! ¿Pinkie Pie? - pregunta el semental al ver frente a el extrañado a la poni rosa.

\- Parece que ya te has recuperado. - dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Blade? Hermano, dime que paso, ¿donde estoy? - pregunta el semental ya más tranquilo de ver a su amigo unicornio en el lugar.

En ese momento aparece Applejack mirándolo con una sonrisa, emocionada y con los ojos vidriosos como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

\- ¿A-Applejack? ¿También estas aquí? - pregunta el semental sorprendido por ver la poni vaquera.

De pronto, esta le da una cachetada con su casco en la cara y le encara molesta.

\- ¿Porque te arriesgaste? ¿Porque tuviste que salvarme? ¡Ya habías ayudado a Apple Bloom y sus amigas! ¡Debiste salir huyendo de ahí! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! - le grita molesta la poni vaquera.

\- Lo siento, pero no iba dejarte sola a enfrentar a esos monstruos, debía ayudarte para que estuvieras bien. - le responde el semental.

\- Y si te hubiesen matado ¿Crees que estaría bien estando muerto? - en ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Applejack sorprendiendo a Caramel y todos los presentes.

Pero ante la sorpresa de todos, esta aumenta aún más cuando Applejack abraza al semental.

\- He perdido a muchos seres queridos en mi vida, no podría soportar perder a otro más y menos cuando a sido tan bueno conmigo y con mi hermano. - dice emocionada la poni de tierra, haciendo que el semental se sonroje por completo.

\- L-lo siento, no sabia que te sentías así. - dijo Caramel impactado cuando la poni vaquera deja de abrazarlo.

\- Eres mi amigo, casi como un hermano más, y claro que me importa lo que te pase, por eso te pido que no vuelvas hacer cosas imprudentes. - dijo la poni vaquera ya secándose las lagrimas y sonriendole al semental.

\- Esta bien Applejack, pero la verdad me alegro que estés bien. - le responde el semental con una sonrisa.

Al notar esto la poni rosa se pone a reír y le dirige la palabra a Blade.

\- Parece que no se han dado cuenta, que aquí hay chispa. - dijo la poni rosa con una sonrisa al semental unicornio.

\- ¿Chispa? ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta Blade.

\- ¡Duh! Que hay chispa, osea… que se gustan. - dijo al final en voz muy baja susurrándole en el oído a Blade.

\- ¿Se gustan? - dijo Blade sorprendido.

\- Así es. - le responde la poni rosa en voz muy baja susurrando a su amigo unicornio.

\- Bueno, de Caramel no me extraña, yo ya sabia que le gusta Applejack, pero ¿crees que a ella también le gusta? - le pregunta el semental unicornio a la poni rosa también en voz baja y acercándose para hablarle.

\- Applejack hoy esta cerrada a todo amor por priorizar la granja y su familia, por eso ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero cuando eso pase, Applejack sera una poni muy feliz. - dijo la poni rosa emocionada.

\- ¿No sabia que sabias de estas cosas del amor? - dijo el semental unicornio sorprendido por lo dicho por la poni rosa.

\- Eso lo aprendí de mi abuela Pie, ella podía detectar cuando había romance con solo un gesto, tenia percepción increíble para esas cosas. - le dice al semental unicornio la poni rosa.

En eso Caramel comienza a mirar a su alrededor por arriba de aquella cueva, y decide preguntar al respecto.

\- ¿Y en donde estamos exactamente? - pregunta Caramel.

\- Estamos en la Luna. - le responde Blade.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¿¡En la luna!? - pregunta sorprendido e impactado el semental terrestre.

\- Así es, si estas respirando aquí, es porque Nightmare Moon, ha creado una atmósfera artificial respirable con su magia.

\- ¿Nightmare Moon? Te refieres a la yegua de las pesadillas y que apareció en Ponyville hace un tiempo en donde Applejack y sus amigas lucharon ¿no es así? - pregunta Caramel.

\- Así es terroncito, ella a regresado y no solo te tomo a ti, sino que también se llevo a Rarity y varios ponis más como les que están aquí con nosotros - responde Applejack, haciendo que Caramel notara a los otros dos sementales en el piso inconscientes.

\- Osea que yo fui secuestrado por Nightmare Moon ¿verdad? - pregunta impactado el semental terrestre.

\- Así es, de hecho el te convirtió en un monstruo gigante para usarte como enlace vital, al derrotarlo, pudimos liberarte, la situación en este momento es realmente critica, ya que son muchos los ponis alrededor de Equestria quienes han sido secuestrados y que posiblemente Nightmare Moon, los ha usado para crear sus monstruos de pesadilla. - responde Blade a su amigo Caramel.

\- Increíble, es decir, todavía me cuesta creerlo. - dijo impactado Caramel por toda la información que recibió de golpe.

\- Como sea, nosotros debemos partir, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y la princesa Luna, están de camino a enfrentar a Nightmare Moon y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. - dijo Applejack de forma seria.

\- ¡Entonces déjenme acompañarlos! ayudare como sea en esto. - dijo de forma seria y decidida el semental terrestre.

\- Es mejor que no, recién acabas de despertar y seguramente tu cuerpo necesitara un tiempo de reposo luego de haber estado dentro del monstruo el cual utilizo tu cuerpo como conexión vital, créeme, que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí y descansar. - le dice Blade de forma tranquila y calmada.

\- P-Pero, ustedes arriesgaran sus vidas, en cambio yo, la verdad no puedo sentirme tranquilo sin hacer nada. - dijo Caramel el cual se sentía frustrado al saber que no podría hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

En eso Applejack le da una orden a Caramel.

\- Entonces, encargarte de vigilar a estos sementales, ya que tu si estas al menos despierto, podrás decirles en donde están y calmarlos, seguramente ellos estarán incluso más desorientados que tú, de paso así aprovechas de recuperarte, y que es posible que traigamos más sementales aquí, por lo que si quieres ayudarnos, vigilar a los heridos, es una buena manera de aportar a esto terroncito. - dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

\- Como digas Applejack, entonces me quedare aquí vigilando a estos ponis heridos. - le responde Caramel bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco.

\- Bueno amigos, es hora de irnos. - dijo Applejack, quien sale de la cueva siendo seguida por Blade y Pinkie Pie.

Al mismo tiempo Rainbow Dash luego de ponerse de pie con bastante dificultad tras ser atacada, se abalanza con sus alas a atacar a la copia oscura, pero esta copia, nuevamente no solo esquiva la envestida aérea, sino que le da una fuerte patada que hace que la pegaso caiga al suelo y aparentemente con aquel ultimo golpe, esta caía derrotada.

Es en este momento en donde parecía estar inconsciente tras el ultimo ataque, es cuando Rainbow Dash comienza a tener en su mente algunas imágenes en donde Fluttershy le grita a la pegaso arcoiris desesperada por ayuda.

\- ¡Ayudame Rainbow Dash! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo miedo! - le grita aterrada la pegaso amarilla atrapada entre las patas del monstruo similar a un ave quien se la llevó.

\- ¡Fluttershy! ¡Perdoname por favor! - dice en su mente la pegaso arcoris quien se siente frustrada por no poder ayudar a su amiga.

Luego se puede ver otro flashback donde una poni de color azul cielo pálido, melena anaranjada en tono oscuro y pálido, ojos morados, y una nube con lineas verdes que simbolizan una ráfaga de viento las abraza con gran cariño.

\- Las quiero tanto a mis pequeñas Dash y Fluttershy, recuerden que aunque no este aquí y no tengan lazos de sangre, siguen siendo una familia, la familia que yo siempre amare. - dijo la voz de aquella pegaso que Rainbow Dash logro reconocer.

\- Mamá, tienes razón. - dijo con una sonrisa en esa imagen de su mente la pegaso arcoiris.

_**(Nota: Música recomendada para la escena "Soul on Display de Daiki Kasho")**_

En ese momento, Rainbow Dash abre los ojos, aunque esta vez las pupilas de la pegaso cambian ligeramente su color a un rojo carmesí, al mismo tiempo que su pelaje comienza a cambiar de aquel radiante azul cielo, a un color blanco a la vez que un aura mágica rojiza la rodea.

Este extraño poder al parecer es la máxima expresión de su elemento, el cual al saber que una de sus amigas más queridas estaba en peligro, este despierta su máximo limite, así que Rainbow Dash se levanta del piso y comienza a volar a gran velocidad por el aire, como si estuviera en optimas condiciones físicas.

La pegaso arcoiris se eleva tan rápido en el aire, que la copia oscura simplemente no puede seguirle el ritmo, en ese estado, la velocidad de vuelo de la pegaso aumento considerablemente, por lo que mientras la copia trata de alcanzarla, ya a una gran altura, Rainbow Dash deciende a gran velocidad.

Rainbow Dash usa sus alas para acelerar aún más su caída, a la vez que una estela rojiza va quedando tras la caída, la melena de la pegaso comienza alborotarse por la velocidad a la que vuela, y al gran viento que se forma alrededor suyo, al notar esto, el clon se detuvo abruptamente para tratar de cambiar de dirección y esquivar encontrarse con la pegaso arcoiris, sin embargo esta no puede evitar verla cara a cara.

\- ¡TOMÁ ESTO! ¡GOLPE SONICOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grita Rainbow Dash, quien con su casco delantero derecho le da un violento golpe en la cara de aquel monstruo, que tras recibir tal impacto con tal velocidad, cae a tierra a una velocidad increíble, dejando un enorme cráter en el piso.

Rainbow Dash estabiliza su vuelo y aterriza de forma exitosa, una vez ya en el piso, esta sonríe y le grita a aquel monstruo.

\- ¡ESO ES PARA QUE NO TE METAS CONMIGO HIJO DE YEGUA! - grita de forma eufórica la pegaso arcoiris, luego de hacer tal fuerte ataque.

Pero luego de ese grito de deshago, el pelaje del cuerpo de Rainbow Dash, cambia nuevamente desde aquel blanco, volviendo a su característico azul cielo, al igual que sus pupilas, las cuales también volvieron a la normalidad, para posteriormente caer al piso perdiendo en conocimiento.

Al parecer Rainbow Dash aunque logro derrotar a su oponente, esta ya había gastado toda su energía.

En tanto Twilight seguía a la criatura en forma de octaedro, la cual llevaba persiguiendo durante ya un rato sin perderla de vista, cuando de pronto esta cosa se detiene.

La unicornio lavanda también detiene su galope y comienza a observar a aquella cosa, esperando que realizara un nuevo movimiento ya sea sacara otro monstruo de su interior o directamente este atacara.

En ese momento todos los lados de la criatura en forma de octaedro se vuelven gelatinosos, y desde ahí salen una serie de sombras oscuras, pero no eran unos pocos dos o tres, sino que salieron una gran cantidad enorme, una cantidad tan grande que la unicornio lavanda queda inmóvil e impactada al ver que no tendría que enfrentar a un único monstruo o un par de ellos, sino que tendría que enfrentar aparentemente a todo un ejercito de monstruos creados por la yegua de las pesadillas.

Sin duda los problemas solo podían aumentar, y ahora la situación nuevamente se ponía en gran desventaja, esta vez para la unicornio lavanda.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**


End file.
